El Tiempo Borro lo que Sentias Por Mi
by Seiya-Moon
Summary: Desde hace un tiempo me estaba replanteando lo que era mi vida, empecé a eliminar lo más sencillo:Mis desiciones estupidas,Mis inseguridades,Mi depresion y arrancarme el corazon.¿Sera que tu amor a mi y el tiempo, borrara todo? SXS O SXD.LEMONS
1. La Primera vez que te vi

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Quiero compartir con ustedes, mi primer fic. espero que les agrade mucho, ya que le estoy poniendo mucho corazòn en este proyecto.**_

_**espero sus reviews, sus comentarios, criticas e ideas..**_

* * *

.

**Capitulo 1**

**La primera vez que te vi.**

**.**

**.  
**

Darien era un niño tímido, pero muy alegre, se podría decirse que era muy soñador

El vivía con su madre en una pequeña ciudad a unas 5 horas de Tokio, no era tan lujosa la ciudad pero tenia aquellos detalles particulares y hermosos de un pueblo hermoso y alegre. En ese entonces el solo tenía 12 años

-Darien- Mama!

-Madre- dime cariño?

-Darien-como era mi padre?

Bueno tu padre era un señor muy respetuoso, lo conocí en otro pueblo, era muy varonil era guapísimo era hermoso como tu.

Hay mama! Eso lo dices porque soy tu hijo jajajja Mmmm pero por que nos abandono?

Su madre nostálgica le contesta- bueno hijo sabes muy bien que a veces las cosas se ponen difícil tu padre tenia muchos compromisos tenia tantos proyectos que casi nunca estaba conmigo, se fue a buscar suerte pero nunca volvió. Pero tu ya sabes la historia hijo tu padre murió hace muchos años.

Darien no le gustaba ver a su madre llorar, así el siempre trataba de animarla tocando el piano o la guitarra a el solo le gusta, se sentó en el piano aquel piano viejo lleno de secretos, historias de amores escritas, tristezas y alegrías que solo el podía transmitir.

Mama quiero que te alegres (empezó a tocar aquel tema que tanto le gusto lo llenaba de tristeza y de alegría decía q era muy profundo el tema)

Su mama solo lo escuchaba y lloraba y pensaba en aquel amor su viejo amor no correspondido y miraba a su hijo y deseaba toda la suerte para el, que lograra conocer y tener por siempre a esa persona q tanto lo amara para el resto de su vida.

-Que lindo que tocas hijo llenas mi alma.

- Porque lloras mama, quiero alegrarte.

- Si lo haces hijo, lloro de alegría escucharte es como escuchar el canto de los ángeles. ( ella pensaba, hay hijo si supieras que aquel piano era de tu padre y que esa canción tu padre siempre me la tocaba)

Lo que la madre nunca supo es q dentro del piano estaban las hojas plasmadas de aquella canción que su querido amado tocaba, darien un día justo la encontró pero mucho antes de encontrarla la había escuchado una de esas veces q se iba a la ciudad y le encantaba..

Darien dejo de tocar- mama sabes algún día tendremos mucho dinero y estarás orgullosa y nunca mas dañaras tus hermosas manos- besando la mano de su madre) nunca mas trabajara 13 hrs( la mama de darien trabajo durante 1 mes 13 hrs para comprarle una guitarra nueva a su hijo- Ya veras mama seré el mejor en todo y estarás orgullosa.

Su madre siempre sonreía cada vez q lo escuchaba decir eso,

- Hay hijo tu siempre tan soñador.

- Mama soñador, porque no? Sabes el día q encuentre a ese hermoso ángel a mi vida, no la dejare escapar, la raptare la tendré conmigo, la haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo jamás la dejaría por culpa de otros. Siempre estaré para ella, para amarla incondicionalmente,

- jajaja hay hijo ojala q sea así, y no seas igual q tu padre.- si supieras toda la verdad

Un día que el caminaba por el campo vio aquella niña risueña corriendo por los alrededores, detrás de mariposas

Que tonta se ves haciendo eso, decia darien

-La niña- ¿Quien eres tu?

- No te interesa, no hablo con niñas tontas y desconocidas

- Eres muy antipático sabias, es mejor no acercarme a gente como tu, en eso la niña se da la vuelta y da un par de pasos y se tropieza y cae al piso. - Y empieza a llorar la pequeña niña.

- Tonta no exageres…. No seas llorona, eres una cabeza de chorlito.

La niña no dejaba de llorar.. Como me duele ayyy ayyyy

- Pensativo, uhh creo q si se lastimo, salio corriendo donde ella- cabeza de chorlito estas herida. Espera y Darien rompe su camiseta y lo ata en la rodilla de la niña.

- Ya estas!

- La niña se le queda mirando

- Ya deja de llorar te vas a ver mas fea de lo que eres, te doy mi pañuelo.

- Gracias, respondia la niña con una sonrisa

- En realidad lo hice porque me diste lastima.

- Eres un tonto, no quiero verte nunca mas… que niño mas odioso

- Solo la miraba y decía que niña más llorona e histérica, están locas todas. ¿Quien será?, mmm es mas! No me importa jajaja.

El nunca la volvió a ver mas….

Pasaron los años…..


	2. Un Verano Diferente

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Un verano diferente**

Era un día caluroso, era el día mas feliz de todo niño y adolescente era el ultimo de día de clases, YA ERA VERANO!!!! Eso significaba una sola cosa, YA ESTABAN DE VACACIONES, poder ir al rió, a la piscina con los chicos, quedarse hasta tarde jugando al fútbol.

Ya darien era todo un hombre, un hombre de 17 años. Con su pelo negro azabache lo tenia por el cuello, muy lindo, le quedaba muy bien, a veces cuando hacia mucho calor se lo amarraba con una coleta, y con un cuero casi formado y no es por nada pero se veía muy sexy el chico.

- Los chicos - Ey Darien vamos al club, hacemos un partido de futbol y después pileta, te esperamos tipo 3

- Ok chicos no se preocupen allí estaré, solo tengo que hacer un par de cosas en casa y salgo para allá.

Mientras tanto…. En otra parte del pueblo

Ey chicas les aseguro que hace años... que no vengo acá, es mas! ni lo recuerdo, se que mis padres me trajeron un día por temas de negocios pero ni idea,

Rei- hay serena, tu siempre de despistada, como no te vas acordar?

- Y bueno que quieren que haga, seguro la pase pésimo no se que hacemos acá, mis viejos están locos, pero les doy gracias a ustedes que estén conmigo.

- Mina- ya se que vas a decir ser… estas vacaciones serian una peste sin ¿verdad? Jajaja

- Emi- Hay Mina, por favor tu siempre haciéndote la importante no cambias.. jajajaj

- Pero es la verdad chicas, sin nosotras la tontita de Serena no seria nada..

Y todas reían..

- Es verdad chicas y por eso las quiero y todas se abrazaban - bueno chicas aquí es, es una casa q les prestaron a mis papas por estos 3 meses, es linda ¿no?

Solo se podia escuchar de todas, un wao... Serena ¡es hermosa! es súper grande..

-Si chicas, lo malo q no se si aquí!!! Habrá mucho que hacer…

- Emi- es verdad, venimos de la ciudad para estar en guatepeor. Jajaja

Mientras tanto, darien pasaba justo frente a la gran casa lujosa, Mm vaya vaya parece q por fin la habitan, q mal, los chicos se volverán locos, al saber q nuestro escondite para ensayar ( les gusta a los chicos tocar la guitarra) estará ocupada. ( darien vio un grupo de personas a lo lejos pero no los distinguió y no les dio mucha importancia).

El mayordomo salio recibió a la numerada familia, serena tenia un hermano Samy era muy apuesto chico, era mayor que serena tenia 17 años. Su pelo su mirada y su cuerpo fornido hacia suspirar a las amigas de serena.

Samy- Bueno linduras ya escogí mi habitación..

- Samy noo!!! Seguro agarraste la mejor, eres malvado..gritaba Serena

- Serena tonta, ¿Nunca aprendes de que siempre te voy a sacar la delantera de todo?

- no es justo, MAMAAAAAA!!!

- chicos compórtense, sean personas educadas y con clase dejen de actuar así- les regañaba su madre, esperando una contestacion de parte de sus 2 hijos.

- Si, mama… Contestaban Serena y Samy.

Mientras tanto las chicas reian- jajajajja ustedes 2 no cambian

Cada una de las chicas busco su habitación, Serena tomo la mas hermosa, era la mas hermosa porque tenia una vista espectacular al lago y tenia balcón y eso a ella le fascinaba

- Mina- Bueno chicas es súper temprano, q hacemos?? Hace muchooo pero muchoo calor…

- Serena- es cierto, mejor lo pregunto a papi donde podemos ir, el conoce bien el pueblo, ya q viene por negocios.

- Papaaa!! ¿Donde estas?

- Aquí estoy princesa…

- Papi las chicas y yo nos preguntábamos si por casualidad este lugarcito… tiene algo divertido para hacer?

- Bueno hay un club que esta muy bueno, tiene cancha de tenis privada, pileta privada y otra q es gratuita para el pueblo..

- Mmmm veoo veoo entonces ¿nos llevas?

- Ok hijita linda ya las llevo. No podia resistirse a la carita de su beba.

Chicassss busquen sus vestidos de baños q vamos a la piscina..

- Todas - yupiiiiiiii

-Rei- aunque no creo que sea algo waooo el club, comparado a los de tokio..

- Mina- es verdad pero la vamos a pasar excelente chicas..seguro encontraremos un amor de verano.. jejejeje

Emy- Hay... Mina tu y tus locuras, solo vives enamorada

----------------

Sere. hay chicas como creen… aquí no vamos encontrar nada ..

Bueno chicas a cambiarse ya!!! Vamos tarde ( rei)

Serena busco su vestido de baño color rosa, que tanto le gusta es de dos piezas ( le resalta muy bien su cuerpo.) emi: se puso un vestido de baño entero color azul pero sin tiras, era su color favorito, mina: se puso uno de 2 piezas de color naranja con vuelos ( tipo de encaje) en la cadera, rei se puso uno entero pero q dejaba su vientre al descubierto tipo media luna,. Todas se pusieron su ropa para ir al club, estaban espectaculares,

Papa de sere- Bueno chicasss apúrense… en eso se dirigieron al club.

Mientras tanto en la casa de darien…

¡Mama! ya llegue, no sabes estoy contento porque ya estamos de vacaciones por finnn… pero bueno se que tengo que trabajar este verano ahhhhh. Pero no importa me libero del estudio, de algo descansare o no? jajaja.

- Si hijito hay que trabajar, y mas si deseas ir a la universidad,

- Si estoy ahorrando sabes que seré muy bueno en los negocios. Ahh mama se me olvidaba…

- sabes parece que se están mudando en la casa vieja del lago.

- ¡así! ¿Y viste algo?

- No vi mucha gente no me puse a mirar, quería traerte las medicinas mama..

- Gracias hijo, bueno porque no te vas con los chicos,

- Bueno, segura que no necesitas nada mas? No regreso tarde, mañana me pongo a trabajar .

- Uhh los chicos me van a matarr, voy tardísimo

En eso una chica linda llamada melisa se acerca,

- Eyyy guapoo adonde vas con tanta prisa???

- Hay Melisa no estoy para tus reproches hoy, me esperan los chicos…

- Darien porque siempre me tratas así,

- Lo siento meli no quería tratarte de ese modo, pero estoy atrasado hablamos después ( a los gritos) ¿te veo en la noche. 

- Ok te mando un beso..

- le dio un Besooo en la mejilla chau (salio corriendo hacia el club) acto que causo rubor en la chica.

- Haruka- Ese Darien.. ahh siempre nos hace lo mismo…Haruka era su mejor amigo

- Alan- Si no cambia, hasta cuando aguantaremos, siempre pasa lo mismo; seguro se encontró en el camino a tu querida hermana alan..

- Pero como adivinan!!!! tanta mala fe me tienen jajajaj

- Jedite- Hay darien no seas payaso..

- Bueno chicos manos a la obra, empezaron las vacaciones…

Sii claro ya perdimos 1 hora importante de nuestras vacaciones por tu culpa.. repetian los chicos

- Alan Jaja hay chicos que exagerados que son, como si fueran a levantar chicas

- Haruka- Eyy quien te crees ¿adonis?

- Si obvio que si jajajjaa todas quedan rendidas a mis pies,

Y todos (con una gotita en la cabeza) le cayeron encima a darien

- Jajaja basta basta.. Que van a dañar mi perfecto rostro.

En eso pasan las chicas frente a ellos..

- Rei- Mmm que desubicados que son, se nota que no han madurado y no tienen ni un poco de clase

-Serena- Sii chicas me parece que es lo que veremos en este pueblo; chicos como esos.

-Emi- Jaja si me parece que si

- Alan- Uhh bueno madame disculpe las molestias y le guiño el ojo a serena

- Jedite- ey chicos están viendo lo que veo yo, forasteras y son hermosass

-Darien- me parecen q son antipáticas y desubicadas.. eso es lo que son unas tontas engreídas.

- Serena- a quien le hablas de ese modo?

- Darien- a ti y a ti y a ti, (señalando a todas) y principalmente a ti, cabeza de chorlito (mirando a serena)

- Serena- Arrggg que te crees arrogante, me las vas a pagar. (Sacándole la lengua)

- Emy- Sere! ignóralos es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-Rei- Es verdad emy, sigamos, por culpa de ellos estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo.

- Haruka- bueno chicos el ultimo que se tira a la piscina es una huevo podrido.

Y en eso las chicas estaban por sentarse en las reposeerás y los chicos se tiran de bomba a la piscina y ploshhh

Todas las chicas empapadas… ayyyy arggggg idiotasss

Y los chicos se rien a carcajadas jajajajjajja se ven ridículas, fue muy buena haruka

-Darien- Nadie podrá ganarte haciendo bombas y darien mira a las chicas y se ríe

-Haruka- Jaja lo se amigo, soy invencible ¿o no? cabeza de bombón

Serena solo le torcia los ojos. No se que se creen Enojada tomo sus pertenencias y se fue.


	3. La Colina

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**------------ CAPITULO 2 ------- **

**LA COLINA**

Enojada tomo sus pertenencias y se fue.

ey! Sere donde vas??,decia Mina angustiada

sii Sere donde vas?? repetia Alan, mientras se reían todos lo chicos

no soporte la presencia de ciertas personas por eso me voy.

Las chicas fueron detrás de ella.

-Rei- ey chicas paren!!! ¿QUE?… gritan las otras

todo bien, pero como nos vamos? No conocemos el pueblo- preocupada le respondia Rei.

-Sere- hay si! (Y le sale una gotita)

- Mina- que rayoss!! Sigamos caminando, así conoceremos el pueblo.

-Emi-en el libro de viajantes una de sus consejos es ese, es la mejor manera de conocer un lugar.

Las chicas estaban tan emocionadas viendo el pueblo que ni se acordaban de lo sucedido. El pueblo era pobre pero pintoresco, por mas que se encontraba a 4 horas de la capital, no perdía esa magia, tenia una infraestructura colonial, te perdías en esa época te hacia volar la imaginación. En cada esquina de las calles estaba el clásico local tipo colonial, estaba el famoso panadero que todos recurren para saciar sus paladares con todas esas cosas dulces y deliciosas, por otro lado estaba el verdulero al que todos saludaban. Las chicas estaban acostumbradas a la vida moderno, no quiero decir que el pueblo estaba atrasado, para nada! Tenia todas las cosas modernas pero sin perder su estilo y su aire inocente.

La mayoría de las personas de buen puesto social y económico tenían sus casas cerca de sus terrenos a las afueras del pueblo, el camino hacia la casa de las chicas era estupendo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, las llanuras, los árboles, las ovejas, caballos; las siembras y todo un mar de olores y colores que impregnaban aquellas abundantes flores que se encontraban por los alrededores del campo.

Serena no desaprovecha cada oportunidad que tenia para sacar fotografías, le encantaba capturar todos los momentos vividos con sus amigas. Ella solo se dedicaba a fotografiar, le hacia sentir feliz.

a que no me atrapas, Mina tonta!! Jajaja entre risas le propina un golpe en la cabeza Mina

te voy a matar cabeza de bombón, reia Mina

Serena salio corriendo.

el resto de las chicas se morían de risa. Serena sin darse cuenta se había alejado de la vista de las 3 amigas; en eso se detuvo y vio esa imagen, ella solo sintió el deseo de que ese instante perdurara por siempre, estaba fascinada.

Frente a ella había un sendero era algo angosto si lo mirabas de lejos se parecían a los caminitos de las hormigas, el sendero tenia unos 20 mts , pero lo que en realidad le llamo la atención es que el objetivo final era una colina tenia un color olivo adornado con pequeñas flores amarillas y blancas dándole un toque colorido, se veía tan delicado que parecían pequeños lunares en un cuerpo desnudo y adornado por un verdoso y viejo arbol l a cual se le notaba las marcas de los años de vivencias, sabiduría y fue testigo de cada una de las sensaciones que una persona podría sentir y guardo de uno los mas profundos secretos.

Por un segundo pensó que soñaba despierta, no le podia ver el rostro, pero le conmovía aquella persona sentaba de bajo de ese viejo arbol, solo podia distinguir que era un chico, no podía verle nada mas ya que el crepúsculo saludaba ante ellos pareciera que trataran de ocultar y proteger a esa persona, el solo se disponía a escribir, ella tenia una sensación de tristeza sabia que aquel muchacho algo le ocurría.

Serena reacciono y se dedico a fotografiar aquella obra de arte, era hermoso, era un conjunto de emociones podías ver el cielo rojo difuminado con violetas y amarillos era hermoso, era como una manta que abrazaba y resguardaba aquella persona.

El al darse cuenta de que oscurecía tomo su cuadernillo en la que tenía todos sus pensamientos, plasmados en ellas se encontraban pedazos de frases y trozos de versos. El no estaba consiente de la presencia de aquella chica rubia, el alzando la mirada dispuesto a levantarse y marcharse de aquel lugar que tanto amaba sintió como una ventolina lo envolvía con sus frías caricias y despeinaba su oscuro pelo y llevándose trozos de aquellos versos y pedazos de alguna carta, el solo se dedico a recogerlas pero no se dio cuenta que 2 trozos de sus recuerdos y pensamientos estaban a los pies d esa chica, cuando ya se disponía marcharse giro su rostro y la vio, a pesar de que estaban a muchos metros de distancia sus miradas se cruzaron y sintieron una extraña calidez el solo pudo ver parte de su rostro por unos segundos esa persona logro que el por un instante se olvidara de los problemas, ella solo estaba allí encantada con aquella persona aunque no sabia ni quien era ni, como era, se percato de aquellas hojas y se dispuso a levantarlas para así entregárselas a su dueño pero cuando miro nuevamente aquella colina, solo quedaba aquel viejo árbol.

Serena solo suspiro y en eso escucho la voz de sus amigas,

-Rei- Serena por dios donde te habías metido, nos tenias preocupada, te buscamos por todos lados.

Perdón chicas estuve aquí todo el tiempo, me distraje viendo el paisaje.

-Amy- Chicas tenemos que marcharnos y ver como irnos a casa ya es casi de noche, cuando volvían al camino a casa, escucharon un ruido que venia de los arbustos,

-Serena- Chicas estoy asustada y si es un hombre lobo?'

Hayyy Serena como se te ocurre… eso no existe…- exclamaba Rei-

-Mina- pero si es un vampiro?' los vampiros existen, por lo menos hay murciélagos y se abrazaba con Serena.

-Emiy-(solo le salía una gotita, ) que ocurrencias jajaja

Y en eso siguen escuchando mas cerca los pasos y de las sombras salta darien buuhh.

Todas empezaron a gritar al mismo tiempo,

-Darien- jajajajajjaja no me hagan reír por dios…. Hombres lobos, vampiro… solo faltaba que dijeran que el chupacabras estaba cerca. Jajajjajaj

Eres un idiotaaaaaa, como se te ocurre asustarnos de esa manera, fgritaba Serena.

Hay cabeza de chorlito fue solo una bromita, fue muy divertido, gracias me subieron los ánimos jajajajaja


	4. Una Inesperada Carta

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Una inesperada carta.**

El grupo siguió por el camino darien por supuesto era buen caballero y las acompañaba, escuchaba a las chicas hablar de lo que harían mañana, serena solo pensaba en lo ocurrido en la colina

- Darien mirándola de reojo, caminando con las manos en la cabeza, con su sonrisa peculiar- mmm cabeza de chorlito ¿te fuiste a Júpiter ?

- Que ti que te importa…

- Buenoo solo preguntaba..

-Preguntas de más - mirándolo mal

En eso serena se tropieza con una roca y cae de cara en los arbustos.

Eran muchas carcajadas que se escuchaban pero sonaban comos i fuera una sola, jajajaajajajajajajj.

- ayyy… sin dejar de llorar, dejen de reírse, y tu menos tienes derecho de reirte, dirigiéndose a darien.

- ok ok, déjame ayudarte..

- No! yo puedo sola ,no necesito de ti. se levanta con una sonrisa de apenada y caminando hacia atrás, diciendo: ESTOY BIEN, contenta sin darse cuenta de aquel arbol, se golpea la cabeza con una rama

- Todos- jajajajajajajaj por diosss serena que tonta que eres, no seas llorona jajajajaj

-Darien- se acerca a ella ¿estas bien?, déjame ayudarte, sin dejar de reírse.

A ver si te paso algo Mmmm no definitivamente no! Te sientes bien serena? ( con voz dulce)

Levanto su mirada. Y en segundos se encontraron sus miradas. El estaba completamente hipnotizado por aquellos ojos celestes, era como ver la claridad en una noche completamente oscura, eran hermosos..

-Rei- ehhhh hello!!! ¿Se van a quedar en allí?

Darien dándole golpecitos en la cabeza serena (cabeza de chorlito no seas llorona estas bien) y serena poniéndose de pie, vamonos... (Serena caminando, como si nada)

Emy- vuelve acá serena, no seas grosera y por lo menos dile gracias.

Serena- esta bien… acercándole y extendiéndole la mano.

Gracias. El tomándole la mano y los 2 sintieron una pequeña descarga al momento de tocar sus manos, serena al verlo se puso colorada y quito su rostro y siguió caminando y darien siguiéndola a su lado. (Colorado)

Darien- ehh por si te interesa me…. Prefirió callar. Mirándola de costado y Sonriendo.

Ya llegamos, esta debe ser su casa. Las chicas se despidieron serena enojada entro a casa.

El resto de las chicas agradecidas por la ayuda de aquel chico.

Esa noche darien no dejaba de pensar en serena, es muy graciosa esa chica, como me hace reír (riéndose solo)

Mama de darien: riéndote solo? Mmmm que estarás tramando.

Darien- nada mama, solo recordaba algo. (Se imaginaba la cara de serena llorando en el piso y esa imagen fue remplazada por sus hermosos ojos) mm que linda eres, dijo en susurros y colorado. Ahhh pero que estoy pensando… y se fue a su cama a dormir.

Las chicas estaban tan muertas de cansancio que quedaron completamente dormidas al llegar a casa.

Habían pasado los días, era un tarde hermoso, el cielo estaba adornado por nubes, de distintos colores; estaban todas sentadas en la terraza delantera de aquella casa vieja colonial. Las chicas estaban emocionadas porque esa noche en el pueblo había una feria, hace mucho las chicas no iban a una. Estaban ansiosas por ir.

Serena - Chicas esta noche nos vamos a divertir mucho, no creen?

Mina- hay sii quiero comer helados, montarme en la montaña rusa

Sere- sii muchos dulces y helados mina (las dos con corazoncitos en los ojos)

Rei - Que barbaridad ustedes dos solo piensan es en comer y comer.

Emi - Sere, te esperamos en el lago, trae algo para tomar

Serena- ok ya voy en un rato, en eso serena recuerda q no busco la correspondencia, corre hacia viejo buzón , Mmm.. no hay nada interesante, todos anuncios y nada mas, voy a tirarlo es basura, en ese momento se cae un sobre la tierra húmeda, era una carta, tenia la dirección de la casa pero estaba dirigida a otra persona. Un chica llamada Lita.

Mmm que raro, bueno esta casa estaba abandonada, tengo mucha curiosidad jijijij… se que no debo leerla, pero no puedo contenerme.. ups!! Abrí sin querer jejej, además nadie me esta viendo. Jejeje (carita de emocionada)

**************************************************************************************

_**17 de julio 2009**_

_Amor mió_

_Hoy me desperté pensando en ti. Igual que ayer, igual que cada día desde que te conocí. Eres lo primero que viene a mi cabeza al abrir los ojos, lo único que veo al despertar y pienso que daría todo un mundo por poder tenerte a mi lado cada mañana y cambiar pensar en ti por abrazarte fuerte._

_No puedo mas, ya se que te enojaras al recibir estar carta, me hiciste prometer que no volvería escribirte, pero no puedo evitarlo. Esto es muy doloroso, me enseñaste a amarte pero no olvidarte._

_Simplemente me siento solo sin ti, no existo. Se que en parte fue culpa mía, pero jamás te deje de amar, me prometiste tu amor y no estas. Simplemente me dejas una nota diciendo que no me amas, no lo puedo aceptar,_

_No me puedes dejar_

_No te quiero olvidar_

_Pd: por favor respóndeme… muero por ti, no puedo mas con esta tristeza en mi alma. _

_Con amor: Tu príncipe K._

_**************************************************************************************_

En otro lado darien estaba sentado afuera de su casa, le gustaba ver el atardecer y relajarse después de trabajar y dejar vagar sus pensamientos. Le gustaba sobre todo mirar los árboles de cerezos y su reflejo en el lago.

Darien se preguntaba si los antiguos propietarios de la casa colonial, tenían algo que ver con la familia recién llegada.

Pero la mayoría de las veces sus pensamientos eran sobre como ayudar a su madre, como ser mejor, su deseo de salir de aquel pueblo y ser alguien, en cierto modo muy dentro de el tenia un poco de rencor por la vida que ha tenido, de chico siempre tuvo que actuar como un adulto, desde que su madre enfermo tuvo que encargarse de todo y soportar cada día el sufrimiento de su madre por aquel persona que la hace llorar cada noche. Mmm ya no quiero mas esto, se repetía una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto serena sentada en las escaleras, leía aquella carta le daba mucho dolor por aquel chico, sentía su dolor no sabia por que se sentía así. Era como si a ella le estuviera pasando, en sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo y solo apareció la imagen, de aquel chico que estaba en la colina. En eso una voz la saco de sus pensamientos..

Rei- SERENAAAA que estas haciendo te demoraste, nos aburrimos de estar en el lago, ya es tarde vamos a cambiarnos para ir a la feria.

Mina-¿Que hacías sere?

Serena- Ehh perdón chicas, me entretuve.. Es que llego una carta para alguien que vivía aquí

Emi- Mmm la leiste! Serena eso no se hace

Serena- Ya se chicas pero no lo pude evitar.

Seren- Era de un chico para su amor, el pobre esta muy triste

Mina- Hayy el amor dime quien es, yo seré Cupido mina solucionara su tema de amor

Sere- Noo… mina, estas loca.

Mina - hay lo se jajajaja jajaja.

Chicas vengan a cenar.. la mama de serena  
todas gritando ya vamos...  
Emi- bueno chicas comemos y nos arreglamos para ir a la feria.

Sii!! Vamos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola chicas quiero agradecerles, por darme la oportunidad de compartir con ustedes mi primer fic. Le estoy dando lo mejor de mí, espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten, como yo lo hago al momento de escribirlo.**

Llego la hora de saludarlas y agradecer a ustedes chicas:

**Paty Ramirez: **amix gracias por apoyar mi fic en los otros 2 foros y en este foro, en el cual soy realmente nueva. Espero ver tus reviews.

**Sandua Moon Kou:** hola querida, gracias por leer mi fic, y gracias por tus críticas, las acepto con todo corazón 

**Mizuki –Chan24**: querida ya veras mas adelante lo que pasara, mucho mas adelante sabrán quien es el chico misterioso. Espero leer más reviews tuyos 

**Lestat de Shakespeare****:** holaaa bienvenida en mi fic.. Me alegra mucho que te guste y espero que sigas mi fic.

**Como verán chicas, Darien es un poco pesado.. jejej mas adelante ocurrirán muchas cosas mas, capaz queden con mas intriga de quien Será el desconocido, como quizás ya tengan sospechas de quien podría ser, aunque aun es temprano para saberlo ******

_**BESOS A MILES… SUBIRE OTRO CAPITULO SEGUIDO A ESTE..**_


	5. Vuelve

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Vuelve**

Era una noche calurosa, darien había llegado solo y mientras caminaba entre la multitud esperando ver alguna cara conocida.

- Alan- ey! Darien estamos acá. – alan, estaba acompañado por jedite y un chico desconocido que habla con una chica rubia pero no distinguía su rostro y junto a ella estaba chica de pelo negro como la noche, era realmente bella..

A Darien le había parecido bonita aquella chica rubia – levanto su mano en forma de saludo y se unió al grupo.

Hola chicos, como están?- ey darien tu por aquí? Pensé que no vendrías, ya que siempre dices que estas ferias son para niños.- bueno chicos estaba aburrido y sabia que medio pueblo estaría aquí metido, no quería aburrirme en casa, veo que están muy bien acompañados, se voltea y ve a serena.

Serena y darien los dos sorprendidos gritan a la vez " Tu aquí..!!!" UHH ahora si se estropeo la noche no lo puedo creer.

- Samy- Bueno tontita tampoco es para tanto, acaso ¿ustedes se conocen?

-Rei- si bueno mas o menos, es un chico guapo que nos ayudo el otro día, aparte muy amable.. – darien algo colorado

- Que estas diciendo rei.. guapo? Amable?? No recuerdas como me trato, es un odioso, agrandado –opino lo mismo de ti cabeza de chorlito, vas a tener q controlar a tu noviecita ( darien dirigiéndose a samy)- serena lo mira de pies a cabeza y le da la espalda y se va.

- No era para que reaccionaras cabeza de chorlito y va detrás de ella y en eso lo detiene haruka,- amigo viniste buenísimo ahora si esta la banda completa,- si haru, estaba aburrido en casa y me decidí venir- y porque el apuro amigo- no es que me encontré con las chicas creídas, recuerdas?- sí como olvidarlo son hermosísimas jejeje me gustan todas pero mas la rubia- bueno justo ella me la encontré y creo que me pase y se enojo conmigo, iba a buscarla justo cuando me encontraste.

Mientras…. Serena sigue distraída pensando, sin darse cuenta se había alejado mucho de la feria estaba en un área poco alumbrado, quien se cree ese tonto, cree que me puede hablar así?, no sabe con quien habla, soy serena tsu…. y se tropieza y cae al suelo.

IDIOTAAAAAAAAA no ves por donde caminas? Perdóname, no te había visto estaba distraído y le da la mano para ayudarla y la atrae hacia el, no ves que por poco me matas, lo había mirado con unos ojos brumosos que lo obsesionaban – pero cuando el le estrecho la mano sintió aquella calidez extraña, tenia el presentimiento que en algún momento había sentido aquella calidez- ella vio esos impresionantes ojos azules zafiro y el solo se perdió en sus expresivos ojos celestes.

Un comienzo vulgar que sin duda habría olvidado si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona. . Tan extraordinaria, tan perfecta le pareció mientras la brisa soplaba entre los árboles.

Solo fueron segundos pero parecí una eternidad, ehh él solo tartamudeaba - te encuentras bien? Una voz al fondo los saca del trance y los hace volver- ey! Vamos tardeee no te distraigas, y lo agarran del brazo y lo arrastran justo cuando el se disponía brindarle su pañuelo para que ella se pueda limpiar, ehh perdón cierto!! vamos tarde, no le da ni tiempo de decirle nada a la chica, solo se ve el pañuelo volando por los aires y cayendo en las manos de la rubia.

Que raro porque me siento así, ¿Quien será?, no pude decirle gracias, ni perdón ni siquiera vi su rostro, solo me perdí en su mirada – pensando para ella.

Darien- Serena estas bien y siente unos manos que la toman por los brazo..

- ehh sii solo me cai- ehh perdón!!! Como sabes mi nombre??

Eh bueno se lo escuche a los chicos, acaso quieres que te siga llamando cabeza de chorlito por mi no hay problema, jajaja

Dejame en paz..

- Pero estas bien?? Déjame limpiarte estas hecha un desastre, toma el pañuelo q la chica tenia en sus manos y se lo pasa por el rostro.

Sabes cuando no actúas como niña tonta y dejas de gritar, eres realmente hermosa, pensamiento que sin querer salio de su boca sin dejar de mirarla- serena totalmente sonrojada.

Supo de inmediato que podría pasarse el resto de su vida buscando una mujer semejante y no encontrarla nunca

- Eh que dijistes?? – darien sonrojado al ver la rubia escucho su comentario- bueno gracias, por ayudarme tu…

Podemos empezar de cero?, es divertido pelearte pero creo que estaría bueno que nos presentemos no crees?? Mi nombre es Darien chiba

-Serena- Mm bueno el mió es serena tsukino, pero no creas que ahora somos amigos

Si si esta bien no he dicho nada - darien sonriéndole.

Y se puede saber que haces aca? En este pueblucho que no tiene nada?

- Bueno en realidad vine por mis padres y por castigo ( ella solo se sonreía por su travesura)

- Mm y se puede saber que hiciste?

- Bueno me fui de fiesta con unas amigas, cuando estábamos allí había una chica que estaba realmente mal, lloraba porque había dejado al amor de su vida y lo había engañado con otro, ella le confeso al chico que había cometido un error en quedarse con el y que ella amaba a su ex, el se volvió como loco y quiso pegarle yo agarre el auto de mi papa y se lo choque, jaja ella se sentía muy mal y quería irse de allí, el chico nos siguió y tome el auto y como no se manejar en reversa me choque con un árbol, mis papas piensan que yo bebía pero nada que ver eran los vinos de mi hermano que estaban en el auto y con golpe todos se rompieron, jajaj pero fue divertido pudimos ayudar a la chica, llego la policía y lo golpearon y bueno le prometimos a la chica no contar nada ni hacer la denuncia, al final la vimos abrazada con el loco, no se quien era ella, pero la quisimos ayudar por que nos dio lastima realmente estaba arrepentida. Y eso fue

- Ahh osea que por culpa de una desconocida estas aquí, castigada en este odioso pueblo…?

- Sii exactamente, pero bueno trato de pasarla, aunque no creo, porque estando rodeada de gente como tu, no creo la llegue a pasar bien.

Darien solo la miro serio, definitivamente contigo no se puede hablar- ya llegamos.-

Se unieron al grupo estaba emy, rei y mina, samy, jedite, y alan. Ey por fin llegan vamos a la rueda sii vamosssss- todos gritaron. En eso llega melissa,

Darien viniste y lo abraza, .- ehh si vinimos todos y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Serena solo los veía. samy con emy, jedite con mina,

Darien se iba a sentar con serena pero la empujo y lo agarro del brazo – tu vas conmigo

Me acompañas dijo alan a serena, claro que si.. Todos se montaron a la rueda,

Desde la rueda tenian todo el panorama de la feria, era hermoso, desde alli se podian ver a las personas jugando, bailando parecían pequeñas hormigas,

Serena suspirando y recordando el comportamiento amable de darien hacia ella y las palabras de el

-----------------------------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Darien- Pero estas bien?? Déjame limpiarte estas hecha un desastre, toma el pañuelo q la chica tenia en sus manos y se lo pasa por el rostro.

Sabes cuando no actúas como niña tonta y dejas de gritar, eres realmente hermosa, pensamiento que sin querer salio de su boca sin dejar de mirarla- serena totalmente sonrojada.

Supo de inmediato que podría pasarse el resto de su vida buscando una mujer semejante y no encontrarla nunca.

-Serena- Eh que dijistes?? – darien sonrojado al ver la rubia escucho su comentario- bueno gracias, por ayudarme tu…

Podemos empezar de cero?, es divertido pelearte pero creo que estaria bueno que nos presentemos no crees?? Mi nombre es Darien chiba

---------------------fin del flash back-------------------------------

En eso serena se distrae al escuchar una melodía- desde alli se podia observar una banda tocar :

**Te suplico mi amor devuélveme el aire,  
que ya no puedo respirar si tu no estas  
me sofoca tu ausencia mas y mas.  
te lo pido por favor devuelve mis sueños,  
no me interesa ya vivir en esta realidad,  
hasta me dicen que estoy loco y creo que es verdad.  
devuélveme la luz del día,  
un rayo de ilusión, el calor, la alegría.  
Y otra vez te pido,  
vuelve, tráeme la vida  
vuelve, cúrame la herida  
vuelve, sin ti no hay salida  
y otra vez te pido  
vuelve, tráeme la vida  
vuelve, cúrame la herida  
vuelve, sin ti no hay salida  
y otra vez te pido  
vuelve  
Me persigue tu recuerdo siempre en el aire  
y tu presencia es tan real  
que me hace hasta dudar  
si es un sueño pesadilla o realidad  
te maldigo me arrepiento no se que hago  
trate de buscarte en otras caras  
pero la verdad  
son las ganas de tenerte a mi lado ya  
devuélveme la luz del día  
un rayo de ilusión el calor la alegría  
Y otra vez te pido  
vuelve, tráeme la vida  
vuelve, cúrame la herida  
vuelve sin ti no hay salida  
y otra vez te pido**

**vuelve, tráeme la vida  
vuelve, cúrame la herida  
vuelve sin ti no hay salida  
y otra vez te pido  
Vuelve, tráeme la vida  
vuelve, cúrame la herida  
vuelve sin ti no hay salida  
y otra vez te pido  
vuelve  
Cúrame cúrame  
Vuelve tráeme la vida  
vuelve cúrame la herida  
vuelve  
Vuelve**

Serena al escuchar esa canción sintió tristeza, un dolor muy fuerte y una calidez, para ella, ya era conocida esa sensación, ya que la había sentido hace poco con aquel chico de ojos zafiros y se le vino una sola imagen, aquel día cuando vio al chico de la colina. No se por que lo recuerdo..- aquel chico cantando, lo hacia con mucho dolor- pero por momentos ese dolor se anestesiaba al solo recordar aquellos ojos celestes.-

Que dices serena??

No nada perdón , solo escuchaba ese tema es muy lindo, pero a la vez triste. Sabes que banda es?

Así? No le preste atención, en realidad no tengo la menor idea, vienen muchas bandas principiantes de Tokio a estas ferias – un silencio total.

Se bajaron y serena se acerco al escenario pero ya era tarde no había nadie.

Bueno chicos vayamos a otro juego siii vamos, en eso darien sabiendo que melisa lo obligaría ir con ella, agarro la mano a serena y se la llevo corriendo y se perdieron entre la multitud. Serena al notar aquel acto enseguida se sonrojo y el solo le sonreía mientras corrían.

Serena- Pero que haces, estas loco???

Darien- Jaja siii dejate llevar vamos a la casa de los sustos…

Serena-No me parece buena idea

- Vamos estoy aquí, te protegeré – entran y cada vez q serena se asustaba saltaba en una de esas, el la abrazo tiernamente, tranquila es todo mentira, aquí estoy para cuidarte.

"Que lindo se siente estando entre sus brazos" pensando-

El tomando su mentón- estas tranquila ya término todo… no te preocupes, acercándose poco a poco sus rostros----

Melisa- aquí estas Darien., Pence que te habías ido sin mi amor.

Darien- Ehh bueno melisa, no es para tanto- serena con cara de enojo (pero que me pasa, por que me pongo celosa)

Llegaron los chicos, jedite rió, porque intuía lo que estaba pasando, y amy sugirió que compraran unas gaseosas y se quedaran en el festival hasta que la gente se marchara y los puestos cerraran. Vamos mel compremos unas gaseosas, ok vamos!!

Serena- Chicas no se ustedes pero yo me quiero ir a dormir estoy muerta,

Darien- Quieres eh ¿Quieren que las acompañen? No las voy a dejar solas y menos a estas horas.

Nosotras nos quedamos si quieres acompaña a serena.

Serena- Mmm bueno esta bien, no lleguen tarde chicas

Todo el camino fue silencio, solo se hacia presente el cántico de los grillos, darien queria darle mas charla pero no taba a la chica muy seria- estara enojada conmigo? En que estara pensando, por que siempre se me complica descifrarte.

Bueno ya llegamos, gracias darien

Eh waoo por primera vez no me llamas entupido o algo por el estilo.

Que gracioso, bueno me voy gracias por acompañarme, se da la vuelta y se va

Espera, serena, quisiera saber si mañana podemos encontrarnos?

Quizás.. Puede ser,

Que te parece mañana a las 4 en el lago te estaré esperando.

Ya veremos darien..

Entonces es un si..

Dije q ya veremos..

Jajaj bueno nos vemos mañana, se disponía a irse cuando de la nada le da un beso en la mejilla a serena y le sonríe y sale corriendo te veo mañana- serena no lo podía creer y entro a su casa, se durmió pensando en todo lo q paso esa noche, el chico de los ojos zafiro, el chico de la colina, en darien, en como se siento al ver a melisa abrazándolo, en el beso que le propino, al recordar eso se sonrió y se durmió.

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo **__****_

_**El tema es de David Bustamante**_

_**Y para las que quieran agregarme a su msn el mió es canelita52hotmail,com  
**_


	6. Nuestro Primer Beso

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Nuestro primer beso**

Esa mañana serena se había levantando enérgicamente se disponía a vestirse mientras las chicas dormían ya que todas habían vuelto realmente tarde, se habían divertido mucho la noche anterior. Son la 1, si serán dormilonas pues yo! Me voy…

Salio corriendo entre el campo no se porque me emociona tanto verlo, solo quiero divertirme, salir de la rutina y punto, es eso! Solo quiero divertirme como me voy a fijar en ese tipo, nada que ver. Voy tarde por dios…. por que preocuparme es mejor hacer esperar a los chicos jejej.

Serena seguía corriendo hasta que llego freno bruscamente MMMMmmm escondida de un árbol, pero que guapo que es, estaba darien acostado en el muelle con su torso desnudo y sus manos detrás de la nuca.

-Darien- Sera posible que exista una persona tan impuntual como ella? No soy idiota, esa cabeza de chorlito me engaño, no me va dejar plantado como tonto.

- tosiendo serena- ¿a quién le llamas cabeza de chorlito?

Darien sobresaltado abrió los ojos y vio el hermoso rostro de la chica, parecía un ángel la luz del sol le favorecía hacían resaltar su cabellera dorada y sus ojos celestes eran como ver el mismo cielo que el contemplaba solo hace unos momentos.

- Levantándose- pensé que no vendrías ya me iba.

- Pero que vulgar eres así pretendes recibirme? Semi-desnudo

- Perdón, pasando su mano en su pelo – algo avergonzado.- espera! Tu eres la que tiene que pedir disculpas tengo mas de una hora esperando, aparte me moría de calor.

- Perdón, Darien

- Ehh-cara de sorprendido- tu pidiéndome perdón tan fácilmente.

- Entonces no me disculpo mas y me voy.

- Noo…

Serena sorprendida

- No te vayas, por favor -tomándola del brazo

Ya que serena acababa de llegar y nunca había estado mucho tiempo en un pueblo pequeño, se pasaban el día haciendo cosas completamente nuevas para ella.

Darien le enseñó a enganchar el cebo al anzuelo y a pescar, y la

Llevó a explorar las zonas más alejadas. Paseaban en canoa,

Contemplaban las tormentas eléctricas de verano, y muy pronto fue como si se

Conocieran de toda la vida.

Pero también Darien aprendió cosas nuevas. Durante el baile del pueblo, en el Granero del tabacal, ella le enseñó a bailar el vals, por mas que era un baile antiguado para los jóvenes, en ciertos eventos se solía bailar y aunque al

Principio él se movía con torpeza, la paciencia de la joven finalmente dio frutos y bailaron juntos hasta la última pieza.

Después Darien la acompañó a casa, y cuando se despidieron en el porche, darien la tomo de la mano y la llevo al árbol de cerezos que estaba aun lado de la casa.

La miro dulcemente, serena sentía que su corazón latía y latía cada vez mas rápido algún momento iba a detenérsele por tanta emoción, el se acerco poco a poco hasta sentir su respiración, rozando suavemente los labios y la besó por primera vez, preguntándose por qué había esperado tanto.

Fue único, fue dulce, fue embriagador.

- Mama tsukino- Serena estas allí afuera?

Mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo eran cómplices de su amor.

- Darien me tengo que ir,

- Solo déjame darte un beso mas; Por favor…

- Solo uno ehh sonriendole,

Mientras se besaban no sabian que desde la ventana estaba el papa de serena viendolos.

Se preguntaran por las chicas? volvieron a sus casa. Ellas prometieron volver a sus casas solo podían pasarlo con serena, un tiempo ya que sus padres como todos los años planeaban vacaciones familiares.

Durante todo este tiempo recibió 3 cartas de aquel desconocido dirigidas a su amada por la que tanto sufría, serena por mas que no lo conocía se preocupaba por esa persona, se preguntaba por que sufrirá tanto, que abra pasado para que este así, se nota q es una persona pura, que realmente la ama, por que ella le hará tanto daño, que paso??

Serena y darien no eran novios pero se gustaban mucho se veían siempre como si lo fueran, era el único contacto que tenia serena en aquel lugar.

Que día mas hermoso, Mmm esta decidido le escribiré, me imagino que estará esperando alguna respuesta de ella, pero si no le escribo sufrirá mas, creo… mm le escribiré.

************************************************************************

_**Hola**_

_**Me imagino que te extrañaras al recibir esta carta, primero por que te preguntaras quien diablos es esta persona y segundo creo que te enojaras mucho por entrometerme en tus cosas, inmiscuirme en tus pensamientos y deseos, pero tenia que hacerlo, no quedaba otra.**_

_**Desde hace unas semanas me han estado llegando cartas tuyas, cartas que me conmueven y por alguna razon me duelen en el alma.**_

_**Como vi que seguian llegando me imagine que estarías desesperado en recibir alguna respuesta y no se porque me preocupe y tuve la necesidad de escribirte para que no ilusiones ya que esa persona que tanto amas no las esta leyendo. Quizas te equivocaste de direccion o quizas si lo sea.**_

_**Sabes no se por que pero me preocupa mucho tu estado de animo, tu dolor me siento un poco identificada. Espero que soluciones y que vuelvas a tener a ese ser amado en tus brazos, no entiendo por que te hace sufrir tanto, no te conozco pero tengo la sensación de conocerte. No quiero que sufras mas ojala puedas conseguir la felicidad que tanto añoras, cuando lo consigas espero que me escribas.**_

_**Si necesitas con quien hablar aquí estaré.**_

_**Suerte!**_

_**Pd: siempre recuerda que siempre hay algo mejor a la vuelta de la esquina y que nunca estamos solos.**_

_**Mi mail es : **__**bunny_  
**_

_**************************************************************************_

- Hasta que por fin te encuentro ¿donde estabas metida? Acaso ¿ te escondías de mi, ehh..?

- Si lo que pasa que me sentía ahogada junto a ti y por eso me aleje de ti – totalmente seria.

- Ah bueno veo que no estamos de humor, típico tuyo siempre maltratándome- arqueando una ceja.

Serena mientras leía una y otra vez la carta que escribió, de ese modo se aseguraría de que estaba todo claro, darien acostado en el césped mirando al sol, topándolo con su mano , abriendo y cerrando los dedos, - será verdad que esta cansada de mi?

- bonita, ¿que haces? ¿Quien te mando esa carta?

- nadie, solo estoy escribiendo una carta, para alguien y no te interesa – y le saca la lengua.

Darien se puso boca abajo y empezó a mirarla y muy pensativo.

- Hay darien no me hagas reír, todo te lo tomas muy apecho no? Jajaja y lanzo encima de el para besarle el cuello- esta enojadito mi osito? Y mientras le daba besos al oído. Y darien ignorándola, con cara de nada.- hay darien no te voy a rogar, solo jugaba- y se levanto y en eso darien la tomo de la mano la empujo hacia el-

- No vas a ninguna parte señorita, y tiro al suelo y la puso bajo el- siempre usted tratándome mal, siempre arrogante, creída, niña de papi, malcriada, siempre creyéndote que eres la mejor.

- Darien suéltame bájate encima de mi, te advierto que gritare, si no lo haces.

- Ahora yo soy el dominante me canse señorita que me trates como poca cosa, ya veras ahora, lo que te pasara.- darien que vas hacer, no seas un idiota, quítate..

Y la agarro fuerte de las manos, para así no dejarla escapar- ya veras serás mía. –

Serena asustada empezó a gritar y darien la callo con un beso, beso que ella se estaba oponiendo pero no podía resistir mas, ya que darien la besaba apasionadamente, ella dejo de resistirse, se veían como sus manos ya no forcejeaban, estaba entregada a el, darien al notar que ella estaba relajada la soltó, separo de a poco sus labios y la miro a los ojos, ya llego el momento- serena al escucharlo pensaba- no esta loco, que me va hacer, noo- en eso darien le desabrocha el primer botón de su blusa, la mira con cara picara y acerca su boca a su pecho y le da un tierno beso, después le da otro en el cuello, otro en su barbilla , otro en su nariz y otra en su frente, bajo su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de ella y se sonrió,

Como crees que te haría algo así, mi bonita sonriéndole, se que tengo fama de don Juan aunque hoy haré una excepción, y serena le sonrió- darien tendiéndole la mano para levantarla - te voy a matar darien…

**Hola chicas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, como verán soy principiante, pero le pongo mucho corazón, el fic lo tengo bastante avanzado, así que algunas cosas no podré cambiar, por que ya están así escritas.**

**Besos a serena ramos, sailor lady, kentauride jay, mizuki chan, mistress9, elsa agabo.**

**Gracias a todas y gracias por sus consejos y criticas******


	7. Decepciones

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**CAPITULO 7**

**DECEPCIONES**

No me mates por favor… y Serena salio corriendo atrás de el, solo se escuchaban las risas, mientras ellos corrían - por otro lado estaba Melissa observándolos, tenia mucha rabia, al ver a Darien con esa idiota. Darien es mió… y de nadie más. Repetía para ella y se fue de ese lugar.

- Estoy muerta, vas a ver que te voy agarrar algún día Darien y me vengare y se tiro al suelo suspirando, que lindo es este lugar y yo que pensé que la iba a pasar mal acá.

- claro estoy yo que soy lindo, el paisaje se embellece con mi presencia.

- ¡Ja! Por favor!! Si hablamos de arrogantes, el arrogante y creído ahora eres tu., pero extraño mi casa, mi cuarto, mi celular por dios… mi notebook, mis amigos, las salidas, ahh todo

- ¡Veo! Y bueno pronto tendrás todo eso

- Si es verdad ya se termina las vacas y volveré. Serena sin darse cuenta de lo que decía ella- Darien solo callo.

- Bueno Darien me voy me están llamando me van a matar

Serena y Darien se fueron cada uno a su casa, Serena deposito el sobre en el buzón, espero que le llegue pronto.

¡Serena ven ya adentro! La llamaba su padre

-¿Que pasa papa?

-Hija quisiera hablar contigo, sabes que en unas semanas volvemos a Tokio, me entere ¿que te estas viendo con un jovencito?

- Ehh para nada papa - Serena… decía su padre

-: Es solo un amigo

-¿Estas segura? Porque déjame decirte, que yo lo que deseo para mi hija es lo mejor. Una buena familia un buen chico para ti, ese jovencito no te puede ofrecer nada.- Serena solo callaba - Aparte es mejor q cortes eso desde ya! No vaya ser que ese chico se ilusione y sea peor.

-Si papa.

- Espero que me hagas caso, ¿estamos?

-¡Papa! ¿Desde cuando tú me mandas? ¡No me jodas! Me voy a mi habitación…

Serena rabiosa se tiro a la cama, me molesta que me prohíban, y es cuando mas hago las cosas. ¡Ja!

Se asoma por la ventana y ve Darien en el lago. Serena salto por el balcón y salio corriendo donde el.

- Darien… te necesito, me pelee con mi papa, Darien dándole la espalda, si me imagine.

-Lo que pasa es que iba a verte y escuche los gritos- en realidad el papa de serena había ido donde el y lo había amenazado de que se alejara de ella, que no se merece a su hija, que el era poca cosa para el.

--------------------------------Flash back.--------------------------------------------------------

-A ver jovencito, se que eres buen muchacho muy trabajador, pero eso no es suficiente, mi hija la crié como una reina le di todo y se merece todo, por mas que sea una adolescente el chico con quien ella salga tiene ganarse el derecho de estar con ella, tu no tienes nada, aparte por lo que escuche en el pueblo vas de flor en flor y con mi hija no vas a jugar.

-Pero señor Tsukino, yo se que hace poco que conozco a su hija pero en realidad me gusta mucho.

-No me digas que estas enamorado de ella?, que rápido que se les da a los niños…

-Bueno tampoco puede decir eso, pero la quiero, me gusta mucho y siempre la respete.

-Eso no es suficiente ya te dije, serena esta acostumbrada a ir a lugares caros, ella esta acá por que solo la castigue, ella iba a ir a Paris con sus amigos y no la deje, crees que ella esta aquí de vacaciones, ¿crees que ella se conforma ir a un simple balneario?

-Te aconsejo que trabajes mucho, escuche que tu madre esta enferma. Dedícate a eso, búscate alguna de esas chicas de acá pero con mi hija no.

-----------------------------------------Fin del flash back.-----------------------------------------

- Tranquila bonita, todo saldrá bien,

-Darien, se que es muy pronto, pero en realidad me gusta estar contigo, hace mucho no me sentía así con alguien.

Darien no podía evitarlo y le acariciaba el rostro - tu también me gustas mucho, me paso lo mismo que a ti. Bonita no se que tienes pero me estremezco cada vez que estas cerca de mi, la tomo de la cara y beso sus labios suavemente hasta besarla apasionadamente, la acostó en el césped y la empezó a besar, pasaba sus manos por los brazos de de ella hasta tocar sus pechos, Serena abrió los ojos al sentir sus manos allí- algo nerviosa,

Darien se detuvo perdóname bonita no quería…perdóname, me deje llevar.

-No importa Darien, solo que no se si es el momento.

En eso se escucharon unas voces.

-Mejor me voy Darien, no vaya ser que me descubran, y le dio un beso en la boca.

Al día siguiente serena estaba comprando unas cosas y se encontró con Melissa

Melissa estaba con sus amigas y empezaron hablar en voz alta, haciéndose las que no habían visto a serena,

- chicas ¿se enteraron? Darien le dijo a los chicos que estuvo con la rubia creída…

- ¿Enserio? Preguntaban todas

- SÌ, dice que fue muy fácil, que es muy ingenua la pobre tonta.

Serena las escucho y se fue enojadísima, vio a Darien que le llamaba con las manos y lo ignoro. Estaba muy enojada esa noche.

Serena escucho música cerca, se habían juntado en un galpón un grupo de chicos Jedite, Haruka, Alan, Melissa, y otras chicas y Darien.

Darien estaba en el baño, cuando el resto de los chicos empezaron hablar.

-Por lo que me entere a Darien le parece muy malcriada y poca mujer Serena - decía Melisa. El resto de las chicas solo respondían –sì, es muy aniñada Darien jamás la tomaría enserio.

-Es mas, ni se fijaría en ella, capaz la pobre cree que Darien esta perdidamente enamorado de ella. Jajajajaja ella no es de su tipo, a él le gusta las chicas delicadas y hermosas.

-Por ejemplo ¿como tu, no? ¡Hermanita! decía Alan mientras reía. A todo esto Darien no escuchaba los comentarios de ellas.

-¡Ey! Darien... y ¿ya conquístate a la rubiecita? ¿Ya ejem? Preguntaban los chicos.

-¿Que cosa? Preguntaba Darien extrañado

Darien pensativo no sabia q contestar. Darien tenia fama de conquistar chicas, no había ninguna que no se le negara, tenia una reputación.

-Bueno eh

-Cuéntanos.. Y ¿que tal? ¿Esta buena? ¿Pierdes o ganas la apuesta?

-no entrare en detalles soy un caballero, cosa que ustedes no lo son.

Serena, había ido a ese lugar y escucho todo detrás de la puerta del galpón, no puede ser cierto, no le gusto a Darien, ese beso que me dio, pasándose las manos por los labios, fue todo mentira seguro que si.. – salio corriendo a casa llorando.

Mientras tanto Darien ignoro a los chicos que seguían hablando y haciendo bromas entre todos,

-¡Darien! Tengo que decirte algo, Creo que no te va gustar, - decía Melisa

-¿que cosa Mel?

-mira el otro día me encontré con tu amiga

-¿así? Es lógico que te la encuentres el pueblo es realmente chico, el lugar.

-escuche a esa chica hablando por teléfono, yo estaba en la tienda y decia que se había conocido a un tipo del pueblo y que en realidad no era lo que ella esperaba. Y q aparte era un pobretón.- Darien, estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.- No sabia si decírtelo o no Dariensito. -Darien… Darien ¿estas ahí?.. ¿No me estas escuchando? Ella no te merece, aparte hay un rumor de que ella se va.

Darien empezó a recordar lo que el papa de serena le había dicho- es verdad no soy lo suficiente para una chica como ella, pensaba èl - si te escucho Mel, gracias no te preocupes, porque tendría que afectarme, si recién la conozco.

Mejor hablare con él, seguro es un mal entendido, pensaba Serena- pero serena escucho lo último

-----------------------------------------flash back---------------------------------------------

-Ella no te merece

-Si, Mel por que tendría que afectarme, recién la conozco. Respondía Darien

----------------------------------------Fin del flash bacck---------------------------------

Esas palabras le resonaban la cabeza a Serena, dio 3 pasos hacia atrás y salio corriendo a su casa.

Pasaron las semanas y así se terminaba el verano

-Serena tonta despierta….. Hoy empiezas las clases, apúrate….

- Ya voy, ya estoy levantada…. Que fastidio ir a la escuela y mas por que no estaré con mis amigas, ¿Por qué? Ah… – gritaba Serena, colocándose la almohada en la cara.

-Serena ya es tarde…

-¡Ya voy mama! – mmm tengo que ponerme este uniforme. ¡No quiero¡- bueno si le hago un par de toques quizás se vea mejor, pensaba ella

-¡Hay! Ya lo recordé tengo q seguir todas las reglas lo prometí a mis papas, ser excelente en la escuela y comportarme bien volver a natación, sino me mandan a un internado y no quiero, no....

Serena se miraba al espejo y se reía mientras hablaba sola, - si mis papas quieren que aparente ser una persona seria lo seré. ¡Ja! Se hizo unas trenzas y se puso unas gafas pero se le veían ¡súper!, se veía linda e intelectual.

Mírate serena, ¿cuando pensaste que te verías así? jajajaj espero caer bien a todos….

Bienvenida a tu infierno serena, se repetía ella para frente a la gran entrada de la escuela.

- Buenos días jóvenes espero que después de estas largas vacaciones estén preparados para este nuevo semestre de clases.- todos los chicos hablando sobre sus vacaciones.

-Silencio…. Bueno quiero presentarle a una nueva alumna,

Serena por favor pasa, no tengas vergüenza- Serena entraba al aula con la cabeza agachada.

Ella es su nueva compañera,- hola soy Serena Tsukino fijando su mirada a un lado del salón.

Tenga mucho cuidado jovencita Tsukino, por favor tome asiento, hay un lugar al fondo del salón. Serena mientras caminaba escuchaba los murmullos del resto.

-Parece una tonta,

-No, mas bien aparenta ser una mosquita muerta seguro que no lo es, mírenla con su piel bronceada.

-Tiene pinta de ser creída. Todos en clases comentaban algo distinto de la nueva compañera de clases.

Serena tomo asiento - Por dios que hago aquí, esta gentuza ahhh quiero a mis amigas las extraño… Mina, Amy, Rei, por dios las extraño amigas.


	8. Mensajes e Indiferencias

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**CAPITULO 8**

**Mensaje e Indiferencias**

Durante el cambio de clases…

Allí estaba el, arregostado a la pared rodeado de todos sus amigos hablando de las vacaciones.

Serena no lo podía creer- _pensé que no lo vería mas- ¿que hace aquí?-_ en eso la empujan y sus cosas caen al suelo- ella sin dejar de ver a Darien, e ignorando a la persona que la tropezó.

Darien la vio y quito su mirada.

-Disculpa no te vi no quería empujarte, ¡ey! Hola… ¿ hay alguien en casa?

-Eh si perdóname, gracias, no te preocupes estoy bien. Mientras ella se entretuvo escuchando las disculpas de aquel chico, no se percato que Darien se acercaba.

-Hay dios, allí viene hacia mi,¿ por que diablos me pongo así? Quiero sonreírle pero no me sale, soy patética por dios.

-Darien saluda hacia ella- hay dios me saludo ya viene - y ella levanta la mano y cuando llega Darien pasa por su lado comportándose indiferente,

-Pero ¿que diablos le sucede a este?

- Hola… Mel y la abraza ¿como andas?

-Hola Dariensito como estas.

-Y a nosotros no nos saludas, reclamaban el resto de los chicos

-Si hola chicos…Obvio que los voy a saludar, no se pongan celosos

Serena no sabia donde meterse,- _como pensé que después de lo que paso iba hablarme- _y siguió caminando**.**

En el transcurso de la semana todo fue así, se encontró un par de veces con Darien, pero su actitud no cambiaba, para el ella no existía.

Cantidad de amigos 0

Cantidad de enemigos 20 000 jajaja- no caía bien a la gente de la escuela, ya q sabían q serena tenia mucho dinero y como estaban en una escuela publica, les cae mal la gente de su clase.

Cantidad de veces que Darien me miro 0

Cantidad de veces que me ignoro 3 (por lo menos no son tantas, decía resignada, claro si son las 3 veces que me lo encontré). Ahhhh suspirando. –V--Vaya infierno me espera en esta escuela. Aparte esta esa Melissa.

-¡ay! recibí un mail por dios... no lo puedo creer pensé que nunca me escribiría.

* * *

_**Hola Pink, como veras me decidí mandarte un mail, gracias por escribirme, estaba como idiota mandando cartas a tu casa. Espero que estés bien**_

_**Saludos Spunk.**_

_**PD:: gracias, por eso estoy mucho mejor " siempre recuerda que siempre hay algo mejor a la vuelta de la esquina y que nunca estamos solos"[/i] **_

* * *

-por lo menos me agradeció ¡je! no se por que me hace feliz saber de el, se encuentra bien.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas y serena no se había hecho amiga de nadie, tenia la impresión que nadie le agradaba ella.

-¡Uy, que bajón! Tenemos que hacer trabajo en un grupo y nadie me registra.

-Hola serena. ¿Tienes compañera para hacer el trabajo?

Serena quedo sorprendida, esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Eh! No, no tengo.

-¿quieres que sea tu compañera?

- Si, si quiero jejeje perdón pero me es raro que me dirijan la palabra aquí,

- hola me llamo Lita. Y se sentó a su lado, a ver… pasemos a la pagina 23 allí encontré la primera respuesta te la paso así no te atrasas - dándole una linda sonrisa.

-gracias Lita. Y se dispusieron a terminar el trabajo juntas.

- Ey lita ven vamos almorzar- las chicas llamaban a Lita. - Por llegar tarde te toco hacer el trabajo con la nueva1 jajaja - y todas las chicas del salón de clases se reían.

-Ya voy chicas jeje no me dejen- contestaba Lita

-¿Y te contó algo esa? Preguntaban las chicas

- No realmente no, pero ya fue chicas por lo menos termine el trabajo, sino reprobaba.

- Como vimos que llegaste con una sonrisa pensamos que te había agradado la tonta esa, decían las chicas

-No para nada chicas como creen, jamás las cambiaria.

- Ahh bueno fui la última opción pero que bien, se decía Serena, resignada.

- Hola serena

-¿Que quieres? ¿Tu también vienes por soy la ultima opción?

- No!! Para nada, soy nueva también, me llamo Ann- ¿Almorzamos?

- Bueno con tal que no sea por no tener otra opción

- No… para nada. - Y cuéntame de ti, Serena.

- Bueno que te puedo decir tengo un hermano mas grande que yo es insoportable. Se llama Samy y bueno vivo con mis padres. ¿Y tu?

-Bueno yo soy hija única, me mude hace poco, no me termino de adaptar. Pero tú, ¿Que haces en esta escuela?

- bueno en realidad estoy acá por que mi padre no se conformo con castigarme en el verano, si no que me mando a esta escuela.

-Si veo que este no es tu mundo

- Es cierto no lo es, pero ¿a que te refieres que no es mi mundo?

- Bueno mira a tu alrededor, casi todos acá son de clase media o baja

Y aparte aca supongo yo, no hay amistades y chicos que estén a tu altura, ejemplo las fiestas a las que estas acostumbradas.

- Mmm puede ser,

Ann y serena caminaban por el patio de la escuela, era lindo lugar a pesar que era pública la escuela tenia un gran jardín con bancas y llenas de flores y árboles, era la parte favorita de serena,

-Sere, vemos las calificaciones me parece que ya las publicaron.- Salieron corriendo a verlas.

-Uhh serena buenísimo, sacaste la nota mas alta te felicito

-¿Enserio? A ver…. Si ¡je! Saque la nota mas alta en matemáticas, pero ¿quien saco la misma nota que yo?¿ Quien es ese Chiba? Que ni piense que dejare que saque mejores notas.

Serena sin darse cuenta escucha una voz detrás de ella,

- Yo soy Chiba, mirándola de reojo- Serena estaba asombrada, primera vez que le dirigía la palabra

-Permiso si me dejas ver mi nota…

-Eh si pasa.

-Veo saque un 98 y veo q tú también cabeza de chorlito

-Primero no me llames así y si saque lo mismo, pero no se repetirá, por que sacare mejor nota que tu.

-Si si si claro… ya veremos!! Darien la miraba serio.

Serena lo que mas odiaba era perder, era muy competitiva, hace mucho no se comportaba asi, desde que dejo de competir para natación.

-Ey Darien, ¿Cuanto te sacaste en mate? Preguntaba Jedite – un 98 amigo, contestaba en tono normal Darien.

-Wow nada normal en ti ¿no? Decía Alan.

-Jajaj se me dan bien las matemáticas

-Hay Darien me explicas, por que sabes que soy malísima para ellas- le decian las chicas.

-Ehh sii chicas después les explico

-Hayy!!! Que odioso por dioss… me cae tan mal, se cree el mejor!!

Serena le salía humos por las orejas al verlo y mas al ver a esas niñas detrás de el. Son tan babosas.

- Serena ¿estas bien amiga? Preguntaba Ann. No es para tanto, te molesta tanto que alguien saque una nota igual

-Si me fastidia, me gusta ser la mejor!

-Ya déjalo así mejor vamonos. Por cierto, ¿por que te llamo cabeza de chorlito?

- tengo la menor idea, pero mejor olvidémoslo y vamonos.

Al llegar a casa, -mama!! Ya llegue,

-Señorita tsukino su madre no esta, dice que llegara tarde, tiene una junta muy importante.

-Ah! Ya veo, ¡nada nuevo! ¿Matilde mi hermano esta? – Matilde es la ama de llaves de la casa de los Tsukinos.

- El aun no regresa de la escuela

- Veo, bueno puedes llevar mi comida al cuarto, por favor- Ahh por cierto Matilde, ¿sabes si alguna de mis amigas me llamaron?

-No, señorita no tiene recados,

-Mm ok. Bueno me voy a mi pieza.

Ahh no se si podré aguantar esta escuela, donde están mis amigas por dios..

Lo que pasa que el papa de serena hablo con los papas de de las chicas de ese modo les hizo prometer que se alejaran por un tiempo de ella, los papas de las chicas las amenazaron también con meterlas en un internado en otro país. Y quitarles la tarjeta de crédito. Es como quitarles la vida a ellas.

Llego el fin de semana, estoy aburrida, veré que hay de bueno en msn. Serena sumergida en sus pensamientos, por lo menos ahora si tengo una amiga Ann que buena onda que es… en eso mira la pantalla de su notebook, le llega un aviso en el msn.

Y no dejaba de Titilar la ventana… mmm que raro quien será, cuando abre la ventana de Chat..

**Spunk:**

Hola pink

-Ahh no lo puedo creer, esta conectado ahh serena nerviosa.

**Pink **(ósea serena)

Hola spunk, es un milagro que estés conectado,

**Spunk:**

No lo hago muy seguido pero, no se por que tenia la necesidad de saber de ti y justo te veo online.

**Spunk:**

¿Como estas? Te sentí media cortante en el último mail

**Pink;**

No es por ti, pero tengo la cabeza hecha una locura, este año escolar será un infierno, estoy cansada. Pero mejor no hablemos de mí.

**Spunk:**

Bueno sube esos ánimos, todo saldrá bien.. la vida es una no vale la pena perder el tiempo en preocupaciones tontas, te lo aseguro pink.

**Spunk;**

Estas……. Zumbido!!

**Spunk:**

Bueno me voy pero para que subas te recomiendo que escuches este tema, es genial, cuando estoy enojado siempre la escucho. Me descarga mucho. Es una banda española, los escuche una vez que fui a Zaragoza y de allí no los deje de escuchar.

Héroes del Silencio. Iberia sumergida. Es mi banda favorita.

**Pink:**

Noo espera… se me tildo la notebook

**Spunk:**

Okas, pero me voy chau

**Pink: **

Ok la bajare gracias spunk.

Chausito spunk.

-Wao ahhhhh chatie con el…fue muy poco, pero por lo menos fue algo.

_Hay chicas como quisiera verlas y si me escapo sii eso haré iré a verlas._

Los papas de serena como la cambiaron de escuela por culpa de su comportamiento, ese día se dispuso a salir, se dirigió a la estación de trenes para poder viajar y ver a la chicas, después de hora y media de viaje llego a la casa de Amy,

- ¿Amy estas? Amy…

- Señorita Serena, la joven Amy se fue a pasar el fin de semana con sus amigos,

- Ahh pero ¿también fueron Mina y Rei y el resto de los chicos??

- Así es, señorita.

-Bueno gracias, dígale por favor que me escriban o me llamen plis..

-Le diré, no piense que las chicas no la quieren siempre tratan de comunicarse pero no se le es permitido.

-Si no se preocupe yo entiendo. Gracias chau

-pero que mala suerte la mía, no están las chicas..- volviendo a la estación de tren, que fastidio ahora vienen llenísimo, efectivamente al entrar estaban todos apretados dentro del tren,

-Permiso.. Disculpe señor no quería pisarlo

-Auch!!! Ten cuidado, ¿podría correrse un poco?

- Perdóneme, pero no puedo moverme mas,- Serena de nuevo empuja sin querer a la persona

-Pero que demonios..- justo Darien, no había tenido buen día, volvía de trabajar en un taller de autos.

Serena al escuchar esa voz se estremeció, _No puede ser seguro, que es mi imaginacion_, perdón- dijo dulcemente,

Darien al voltearse para acomodarse, la tenia alli…..- Por dios es ella el la miraba sonrojado pero en ese instante Serena miraba al suelo.

-_Por dios¿ no podíamos estar mas pegados_? Pensaba el,

Al subir la cara se encuentra con el rostro de el, parecían uno mismo de lo cerca q estaban, Serena se sonrojo.

-Eh hola. Saludaba Darien vergonzosamente.

-_No lo puedo creer me esta hablando y ahora ¿que hago?—_hola

-_Por dios se me quiere salir el corazón…. Pensaba Darien._

-Ayy ahora que hago, estará el también nervioso siento como late su corazón… prácticamente Darien la abrazaba, Ya que por poco, Serena se cae para atrás debido a los empujones del resto.

-Casi hipnotizado, acerco su cara con la de ella, acercándose mas y mas como imanes, sintiendo su aliento, casi rozando sus labios, alguien le da un codazo al pasar, y lo saco del trance. - Ehh ¿Estas bien Sere?

-Si gracias.. Ella podía sentir el corazón de el, ya que su rostro esta apoyado al pecho de el… - _se preocupo por mi!! Me mira tan dulcemente_.

-_Esta muy cerca de mi, se va dar cuenta_- que raro que una persona como tu este en un tren y este en mi colegio. Mirándola como si no le importara.

Ese comentario la saco de sus pensamientos. En realidad todo es parte del castigo.

-Ahh veo no fue suficiente que pasaras el peor verano de tu vida en un pueblucho y con personas que no valen nada, verdad! Mira que chistoso, se ve que tu viejo es estricto.

- ¿Queee?--- de que habla…. Sumergida en sus pensamientos,

- Permiso aquí me bajo

-Darien… esp… – se cerro la puerta del tren- espera Darien, que querrás decir con eso.

cuando volvió Serena decidió caminar por el centro.

- Serena, serena- la llamaba Ann.

- Hola Ann, que casualidad que bueno verte

- Si amiga, justo!! ¿Vamos a ver ropa quieres?

-Bueno dale!!

- Ann, ¿que te parece esta remera, se me ve bien?

-Hay no Sere, esta fuera de moda esa remera.

- Entonces las dejo.

-Y esta bincha?

- Serena, ya no se usan las binchas!!! Estas out.

Ann siempre criticaba lo que serena le gustaba..

- Bueno Ann, en la semana quiero comprarme un bolso, podría hacerlo hoy pero no puedo por que tengo que estar ya en casa.

- adiós amiga nos vemos…

Llego lunes y Darien actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, era un día normal como cualquier otro..

Ann siempre que llegaba a la escuela todos los chicos la miraban…ah serena si la llegaban a mirar para mirarla mal y criticarla.

-Buen día jóvenes ¿quien va ser el primero que pasa al pizarrón?

¿Voluntarios?- Vamos chicos, no me digan que no hicieron la tarea?

Bueno yo llamare, Tsukino

- ¿Si profesor?

-Muy bien señorita Tsukino pase..- Serena trato de resolver el problema de física pero no le daba se equivocaba una y otra vez..

Solo se escuchaba al fondo, te quieres hacer la sabelotodo y no resuelves ni un problemita, mas bien eres sábelo nada… decían bajito los chicos del salón. Serena estaba que hervía

-Alguien puede mostrarle a la señorita Tsukino como se resuelve este simple problema. Preguntaba el profesor a la clase

Alguien levanta la mano, pase adelante joven Chiba

Darien resolvió el problema y efectivamente estaba en lo correcto.

Asi se hace Chiba, debería de practicar más Tsukino.

-Bien!!! Darien!!! Eres un maestro.. decían los chicosy Darien al pasar al lado de serena la miro de reojo y se sonrió.

-Hayy como lo odio por dios,

Saliendo de la clase, se lo encuentra en la puerta estorbando el paso

-¿Podrías dejarme pasar? Antipático…

-Adelante .. Madame. Y se reía

Serena se voltio y le torció los ojos.

No se que me pasa, por que me siento cada vez q lo veo, serena desde su silla mirando a Darien, el mientras escribía lo que dictaba la profesora. Ese momento la consejera del grupo eligió 2 representantes del salón

-Bueno como verán hay que escoger a los representantes y para la elección tome en cuenta la disciplina y las calificaciones por eso tome la decisión de escoger a Darien Chiba y a Serena Tsukino. Serena hasta que abrió los ojos, no lo podía creer, que mala suerte la mía repetía ella, mientras Darien colocaba su cara de indiferente, papel que sabia representar muy bien.

La primera tarea de los representantes será después de clases ir a la reunión estudiantil y luego entre los 2 realizar unos reportes para el día mañana.

Se terminaron las clases y los 2 con cara de pocos amigos se dirigieron a la reunión, por suerte la reunión término a eso de las 6,

-bueno tenemos que hacer estos reportes, se que no es de tu agrado y obviamente para mi no lo es.. ¿por que no dividimos los informes? así terminamos mas rápido. Proponía Serena

-mmmm veo que a veces puedes decir cosas inteligentes, creo que seria la primera vez que estaré de acuerdo contigo. Empecemos decía Darien.

Los 2 se sentaron uno frente al otro, mientras Darien llenaba los informes que a le tocaba Serena pensaba, _esta es mi oportunidad de saber ¿que le pasa?¿ Le pregunto? Hay noo no se que hacer, pasándose el lápiz en la cabeza, _

Darien pensaba, ¿_que le pasara? Esta loca…- s_erena no dejaba de estar inquieta.

-podrías parar de moverte tanto, me pones nervioso.. Provocando que se asustara Serena ya que estaba entretenida pensando como le preguntaría a Darien.- cabeza de chorlito no has hecho ningún informe.. así no vamos a terminar, le reclamaba Darien.

-ehh sii perdón! Mmm…. Darien! Poniendo cara de asustada- seguro me matara con la mirada.. ayyy..

-Mmm ¿que pasa??

-quería, Quería preguntarte ¿por que estas tan enojado conmigo? Le pregunataba casi gritando y súper nerviosa—no eras así conmigo

Darien estaba sorprendido… nunca se imagino que ella se atreviera a preguntar eso. - Pues nada, soy el mismo de siempre, solo que ya termino tu castigo en el verano o caso ¿eres masoquista? ¿que te gusta hablar con gente pobretona como yo?

Aparte no me interesa si hablamos o no,.a Darien le dolía decir esas cosas, era como si el mismo se acuchillara una y otra vez.

A Serena le dolió lo ultimo que le dijo Darien.., y recordó lo que Melissa había dicho esa vez, " eres poca mujer, para el, eres una malcriada, débil, inmadura, solo te uso como juguete nuevo" en eso serena no sabe porque tomo su palm mando un mensaje..

-_Por favor contesta, por favor, me siento tan mal_… pensaba ella.

**Mensaje:** necesito escucharte… sin respuesta alguna de Spunk. Serena apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa resignada, se levanto mirando con desprecio a Darien, voy al baño, Darien le iba tomar la mano para detenerla, pero recordó que tenía que alejarse de ella.

Darien no seas tan entupido, olvídala como una chica en tan poco tiempo te puede poner así, no estas a la altura de ella. Y se quedo sentado tratando de llenar los informes.

Cuando serena se disponía ir al baño llorando con confianza ya que sabia que estaba sola escucho una melodía que se escuchaba a lo lejos, se dirigió hacia la música, paso por el salón de química, miro por el salón 3 A capaz este en el salón de música entro pero solo vio instrumentos y nada!!!

Camino por todo el pasillo buscando, estaba atraída por aquella melodía subió las escaleras y se escuchaba mucho mas cerca aquella la melodía y su voz.

una voz que la llenaba de paz a la vez de tristeza _( ¿tanto habrá sufrido esa persona?_) pensaba serena.

Se asomo por la ventanilla de una de las puertas, ahí estaba aquella música que tanto la hizo olvidar su reciente dolor. De allí viene, abrió la puerta para asegurarse si era allí, estaba a oscuras pero había alguien sentado en la ventana de aquel salón de proyecciones.

**Tema: Mareo**- Gustavo cerati

**Avanzo y escribo  
decido el camino  
las ganas que quedan se marchan  
con vos**

Se apaga el deseo  
ya no me entrevero  
y hablar eso  
que se me iba  
mejor

Con los ojos no te veo  
se que se me viene el mareo  
y es entonces  
cuando quiero  
salir a caminar

Con los ojos no te veo  
se que se me viene el mareo  
y es entonces  
cuando quiero  
salir a caminar

El agua me ciega  
hay vidrio en la arena  
ya no me da pena  
dejarte que un adiós

Así son las cosas  
amargas borrosas  
son fotos veladas  
de un tiempo mejor

Con los ojos no te veo **  
se que se me viene el mareo  
y es entonces  
cuando quiero  
salir a caminar**

Con los ojos no te veo  
se que se me viene el mareo  
y es entonces  
cuando quiero  
salir a caminar

El aire me ciega  
hay vidrio en la arena  
ya no me da pena  
dejarte un adiós

Así  
son las cosas  
amargas borrosas  
son fotos veladas  
de un tiempo mejor

Con los ojos no te veo  
se que se me viene el mareo  
y es entonces  
cuando quiero  
salir a caminar

Con los ojos no te veo  
se que se me viene el mareo  
y es entonces  
cuando quiero  
salir a caminar.

Serena estaba allí parada viéndolo y escuchando la canción, en eso serena tropieza con una silla,

¿Acaso nunca podré tener un poco de privacidad? el solo volteo y la vio – tu de nuevo susurro para el mismo. Y puso su mejor sonrisa, una sonrisa que deslumbraba, era muy radiante.

-Perdón no quería interrumpir, mirando su hermosa sonrisa, Serena nerviosa salio corriendo del salón.

Entro al salón de clases y vio que Darien se había ido, tomo sus cosas y se marcho, mientras el chico de la guitarra la observaba desde la ventana y se sonreía, que chistosa que es.

Ya era de noche y Darien seguía Serena, era muy tarde, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Serena caminara sola a esas horas. Serena iba pensando en voz alta por que me duele tanto… no es justo que me trate así, ese…..

-¿Estas así por mi cabeza de chorlito?? Será eso, di algo, decía Darien para si mismo.,

Pero solo escucho de Serena decir :, -que canción mas triste, pero esa sonrisa tan calida.. Suspirando

Serena llego a casa y Darien solo la vio entrar, misión cumplida estas bien en casa cabeza de chorlito, _me pregunto de quien hablabas??? Espero que se de mi,_ pero Darien!! Que rayos estas diciendo, se dijo sobresaltado y se fue a su casa.

**Hasta aquí el capituló de hoy, espero que sea de su agrado y dejen muchos REVIEWS por fis.. Gracias a las que se tomaron el tiempo en leerme y en apoyarme. Mil gracias me ponen contenta.**

**Beso a todas.**


	9. ¿Nos besamos?

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**¿NOS BESAMOS?**

Al día siguiente Serena en el pasillo se encuentra con Ann, mientras caminan.,

-Hola Sere ¿como estas?

-Bien y ¿ tu?, ehh Ann ¿y ese bolso?…

-Sí, ¿no es divino?, es la ultima moda ¿me va bien verdad?

-Pero si es el bolso que quería comprarme y me dijiste que no, que era muy feo y anticuado.

-Que cosas dices Serena… . Ann con su sonrisa de diosa giraba modelando su bolso, y las chicas pasaban y decían que lindo bolso Ann, esta súper ¡nice!!

-Ey Ann que linda te ves con ese bolso – comento uno de los chicos que pasaba cerca de ella.

Serena estaba que quería matarla, era su amiga pero todo lo que ella quería, ella la copiaba, siempre decía ¡no, es feo! y después ella corría y lo compraba.

En uno de los recesos de las clases, iban las 2 caminando

- Cabeza de chorlito,¿que te paso ayer? Preguntaba Darien

- Ahh.. Hola Darien , me entretuve haciendo algo.

-Mmm ¿llegaste bien a tu casa? Era muy tarde…

-Ehh sí, gracias Darien – el rostro de ella enseguida se enrojeció

- bueno… no esta bien que salgas por allí sola, no vaya ser que te encuentres algún pervertido. Bueno me voy, la próxima no hago tus informes te la paso por que estaba de buenas.

Ann miro la reacción de Serena. - Me pregunto,¿ acaso a serena le gusta darien?

Aprovechando el descuido de su amiga aprovecho para cuestionarla.

- y bien Serena ¿te gusta alguien?

-¿ Qué?

-¿Si te gusta alguien?, me refiero algún chico de la escuela

_Si se llega enterar seguro lo enfrentara y tratara de conquistarlo, típico de ella quiere todo lo mió._ - Me gusta ese señalando al primer chico que vio.

te lo tenias bien guardado ¡te gusta Seiya! Pero te llaman tonta, al gustar de el.

Si, me gusta Seiya, reafirmo la chica.

_Mejor miro bien quien es ese Seiya_**,** le salían gotitas en su cabeza- _ufff por suerte es guapo chico pero no como mi Darien. _Y cuando lo miraba, el la miro y le guiño el ojo. _Por dios me guiño el ojo. _Serena totalmente ruborizada por lo sucedido. Ann se acerco donde Seiya.

_Pero que demonios hace… sabia es una desgraciada.. Mejor no le dije que me gusta Darien._

Seiya estaba allí con su iphone en mano y recostado en la pared estaba rodeado de 3 chicas, era un chico muy popular entre las mujeres. ErA guapísimo tenia la pinta de todo un chico rebelde, con el pelo un poco despeinado, con los 2 `primeros botones de la camisa desabotonada y uno de los extremos de la camisa fuera del pantalón y un collar de plata con una placa con sus datos y una muñequera. Era desaliñado rebelde pero sexy y guapo.

_- Ahh que le estará preguntando ella a el mmm ya fue lo importante es que me deshice de ella y de la pregunta que me hizo_. En eso serena recibió un mensaje en su palm.

**--------------------------------1 new menssage ………………………..**

**Spunk: **

**Perdóname Pink, no había leído tu mensaje, ¿te paso algo?, **

**Se que ya es tarde, se que me necesitabas en ese momento, ahora es tarde, estaba en otra y no vi el mensaje. Podemos hacer algo cuando te sientas mal escríbelo en un cuaderno y si quieres compartís tus pensamientos conmigo. Bueno eso es lo que yo hago escribo para desahogarme. **

**Espero q te ayude en algo. No estés triste Pink.**

* * *

Serena se sonrió a leer el mensaje y Spunk y se fue.

Lo bueno de la amistad de Pink y Spunk es que no se exigen respuesta, eso si no saben por que pero les alegra mucho recibir noticias del otro.

Estaba todo el curso en el patio realizando dibujos de paisajes, habían empezado las clases de arte, Serena estaba idiotizada pensando en Darien, _que lindo se preocupo por mi, que lindo ojala estuvieran las chicas así les contaría todo, noo mejor no si se enteran q me gusta el se reherían de mi y me lo reprocharían._

-Ann vuelvo en un rato se me termino el agua para lavar los pinceles, ya vuelvo.

- Dale Serena, no te demores que tengo que lavar mi pincel..

Serena llevaba en sus manos un embase de plástico cuando iba por un sendero se encuentra el resto de los chicos de la clase y todos estaban pendiente de los comentarios de Jedite.

-chicos realmente Ann es muy linda resalta mucho mas que Serena

-es verdad, la pobre si sigue con Ann no va poder levantar ni sospechas, mas que ya es muy simplona. Aparte seguro que su piel bronceada es de un solarium, no me gustan las chicas asi de falsas, comentaba Haruka

- es verdad no se, pero tengo la impresión que es una chica fácil muy experimentada jejeje no debe perder oportunidad ¿o no Darien? reía Alan al preguntarle a su amigo.

- Esta claro que la numero uno es Ann, es bella; decía Haruka

Darien mientras pintaba recostado a una columna los escuchaba y molesto dirigió su mirada a ellos y les dijo- No sean tan idiotas y no hablen si no la conocen.

Ahhh contestaron todos sorprendidos, mientras Serena escuchaba como Darien la defendía.

-Serena estaba en el equipo de natación de su antigua escuela por eso esta bronceada no saben nada así que no la critiquen- Darien le recriminaba a todos sin despegar la vista de su dibujo y los otros estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de el. Serena estaba enrojecida, Darien la estaba defendiendo de todos ellos,

-Que alguien me pellizque y ella misma se pellizco auchh!! Sí, es verdad no es un sueño- solo salio de su boca Darien y una sonrisa.

Durante el intermedio…

- Seiya holaa!!! Agitando las manos, saludaba Ann muy contenta.

-Ah! Hola Ann, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, ahh ¿y ese bolso?

- ¿Ah, este? ¿A que no es lindo? Señalando su bolso emocionada.

- ¿Por que lo tienes tu? ¿No eras la que criticaba tanto a tu amiga?

- Queee… con cara de sorprendida

- Las vi por casualidad el otro día en el shooping. ¿No era tu amiga la que quería ese bolso y no tú? Poniendo su mano en su mentón y mediando.

-¿a que viene eso?, no es que me lo haya robado. Le respondía gritando.

Seiya acorralo a Ann contra la pared y apoyo su mano en la pared para bloquearla.

-¿Sabes? Me gustan las chicas amables y consideradas. Además no me gustan las chicas agrandadas como tu, me gustan las chicas vivas como tu amiga. Ann sorprendida por lo que decía Seiya.

-Eres muy egoísta y eso que ella es tu amiga. Acercando su cara a la de ella.

En eso Serena le tocaba la limpieza en su salón de clase y entro Ann tirándole el bolso en la mesa.

-Ya no lo quiero puedes quedártelo, además es un bolso de mal gusto, decía Ann furiosa y Serena con cara de no entender nada!!

-Pero Ann… Ann ignoro el llamado de su amiga y se marchando del salón

-Pero ¿a que va todo esto? Se cuestionaba Serena.

-No se, contestaban sus otras 2 compañeras que también le tocaban limpiar con Serena.

-Ahh puede ser… creo que Seiya la paro en seco

-¿Como? ¿Seiya paro en seco a Ann?

-Sí, por lo que escuche le dijo algo sobre que era una chica agrandada y egoísta

-Bravo Seiya!!! De repente me gustas!! Sin compararte con mi Darien, claro!! Decía serena contenta jajaja que bueno que alguien le dijera sus verdades.

Al día siguiente serena llega al salón de clases están todos reunidos frente al pizarrón..

-¿Que raro por que están todos, allí? Buen día!!! Y todos la miraron y empezaron a murmurar.

Y se alejaron del pizarrón y en grande decía SEIYA Y SERENA SE AMAN dentro de un corazón gigante-

-¿Que es esto? Serena enojada voltio a mirar a Ann que estaba hablando muy reída con un grupo de chicos.. Seguro que fue ella! Es la única que sabia que a mi en TEORIA me gusta seiya.

En el jardín de la escuela…

-¿Por que has hecho eso Ann??

-¿Que cosa he hecho?

-¿Lo escribiste tu verdad? Ese dibujito de amor. Serena le hablaba furiosa

- Que quieres decir! Ann ponía una cara indiferente

- No te hagas la tonta. Eres la única que sabe que me gusta Seiya! ¿Que vas hacer si se extiende el rumor?

-Hey, esta bien como esta ¿no? Si al fin y acabo es la verdad

Dándole la espalda a Serena, y creo que ya te dije que no fui yo, seguro alguien mas escucho nuestra conversación. No desconfíes de la gente con tanta facilidad. Poniendo su mano en la cintura

-Arrg estoy muy cabreada. _Si no fue ella quien fue entonces_. Seguro me usas de tapadera para que la gente no se entere de que Seiya te paro en seco. Serena se fue caminando enojada por los pasillos y todos la miraban. Daba miedo.

En eso 3 chicas se paran enfrente de Serena.. ( Beryl, Michiru y Hotaru) ¿Como has conseguido atrapar a Seiya?

- Eh? ¿Me hablan?

-¿Eres tu la se le acerco a el verdad? Preguntaba Michiru, la líder del grupo

-Esperen han entendido mal, la verdad es que nunca hable con Seiya

-No nos mientas! Después de haberlo besado. Lo niegas, le reclamaba Hotaru. Las 3 chicas mirándola enojadas

-¿Qué…yo he besadoooo,? gritando.. y poniendo los ojos como platos. ¿Quien ha dicho eso? No puede ser, otras ves Ann!! Serena se agarraba los pelos.

- pues no, lo dijo Seiya, decía Beryl

-¿Adonde crees que vas? La detenía Michiru.

-Hablar con Seiya, y las chicas agarran por el brazo a Serena

-No dejaremos que te vayas, y en eso le arrancan del cuello un collar que tenia un dije que se abre y se puede poner fotos, en la que serena tenia la foto de sus amigas y en la otra donde estaba Darien con ella, una foto que se sacaron en ese verano junto al lago.

Se lo tiraron al suelo y Michiru le piso el dije. Serena se agacho a recogerlo, estaba destrozada por lo sucedido.

-no se te ocurra volver acercarte a Seiya. Decía Michiru

- Deja de pisarlo, quita tus pies de encima. Serena tenia cara de diablo… ahora si iban a conocer todos a la verdadera Serena.

-He dicho que quites el pie!! Se levanto Serena enfrentando a las 3 chicas. Michiru estaba asustada.

-Te has atrevido a pisar mis fotos gruñía Serena. Le salía humo por las orejas.

-No dejare que se vayan así por así, y las tomo de la camisa gritándole, Hotaru salio corriendo, mientras que Beryl y Michiru no se pudieron salvar. Y en eso se escuchan unos aplausos- era Seiya, sentado en el suelo observando todo con una sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo gracias a todas.

-Seiya sálvanos! Le pedia ayuda Hotaru. Las chicas corrieron donde el.

-Wops, no pienso ayudarlas. Esto lo empezaron ustedes.

Y en eso serena soltó a una de las chicas que tenia agarrada y se fue directo donde Seiya

-Eh.. ¿que pasa? ¿no vas acabar con ellas? Preguntaba indignado.

-De quien crees que es la culpa! Y Serena le dio un puñetazo en la cara, hasta que Seiya salio volando al suelo.

Todas las chicas gritaron, ¡Seiya!!

Seiya se tocaba la cara y sonriendo, Tienes una derecha increíble Serena.

Serena lo agarro de la camisa, para mirarlo frente a frente.

-¿Quien te ha besado? ¿Cuando? y ¿donde ?

- Ah vaya, ¿no te acuerdas?- Recuerdas hace 2 años aquel verano que fuiste de vacaciones a brasil y fuiste con un grupo grande de amigos y amigos de tus amigos.?? Bueno yo era el chico que salvaste de morir ahogado en la playa. Seiya sonriéndole

Hace dos años… pensaba ella y recordando lo soltó.. y Seiya se acerco a ella

- ¿ya lo recuerdas?

- El idiota que se hacia el lindo frente a todas las chicas y que no sabia nadar y se metió al agua, por culpa de jugar verdad o reto? Y después le dio un calambre y después casi de hunde?

-Ehh si! Ese día deje de respirar y me hiciste el boca boca. Seiya se tocaba los labios y le guiñaba el ojo.

- pues. No lo hice..

- ¿Otra vez?, pues yo me acuerdo. La sensación de tu pelo rozando mi cara, y Seiya -haciendo la mueca de lo que decía el.

-¿De que hablas? El que te hizo el boca a boca no fui yo, era el socorrista que tenia el pelo largo.

Seiya puso cara de asombro.

-estábamos preocupadas por nada decían las chicas y se fueron. –Vamonos. Dejando a solas a Seiya y a Serena

Seiya sentado en el suelo abrazaba sus piernas.- no puede ser, ¿por que? ¿Un chico? No podía creer que todo fue una mentira.

-¿Te haras responsable de esto verdad?

-¿Yo responsable?

-Todo esto es culpa tuya, si este rumor se extiende… dejando un silencio…. Espera!! Y serena reacciona y se agacha junto a el, ¿No le habrás dicho a todo el mundo que nos besamos, verdad?

-Idiota idiota idiotaaa pegándole y ¿ahora que vas hacer?

-Ese rumor se extenderá y crecerá y ni siquiera te he besado. Aun pegándole a Seiya

-Si Darien se entera, agarrándose la cabeza.. se repetía una y otra vez.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer? Algo para que este malentendido no se haga mas grande?

-Si claro, respondía el chico como si su madre lo hubiera regañado.

-de verdad!!

-Solo tenemos que hacer real ese rumor. Y Seiya cerrando sus ojos se acerco y beso a serena, serena con los ojos abiertos en shock. Fue un beso dulce y tierno no duro ni mucho no fue tan corto. Seiya separándose de ella y sonriéndole.-Arreglado!!. Si estamos saliendo, el rumor ¿no será problema, verdad?

Serena aun no reaccionaba

Serena.. Serena .. – Seiya pasando su mano por la cara de serena ya q no reaccionaba - ¿Habrá estado bien, lo que hice?, entonces le daré otro y Seiya fue a darle otro beso.

-¿Que estas haciendo? IDIOTA!!! Y Serena le pego con su rodilla en el estomago de Seiya. Solo se podía ver como el caía al suelo, - ayy ayy..repetía el dolor.

-Ojala no te hubiera salvado IDIOTA!! Sanguijuela, cabeza hueca.. Serena gritándole y saliendo corriendo al baño

-_Mejor me lavo la boca_ y se echaba una y otra vez agua y pasaba sus manos en su boca como tratando de borrar aquel beso.

_Que diablos le pasa!, es horrible, asi de repente, No, no ese no ha sido un beso., Seguro no ha sido un beso de verdad!_

Y como se podía esperar ya era un gran rumor, en los vestidores de las chicas todas comentaban que Seiya y Serena salían..

-que rumor tan increíble Serena- Serena tenia cara de pocos amigos.¿ No es verdad? ¿No lo besaste? Cuestionaba Ann a la chica.-Porque no dices nada Serena- Serena solo ignoraba a Ann

Y al salir del vestuario al primero que ve es a Darien. Darien la miro con enojo y quito su cara.

-Que bueno que esta Darien por dios.. lo viste? Que bien le queda el bañador, ay que pecho y espalda.- serena solo ignoraba lo que decía Ann y miraba como Darien se alejaba

-_Seguro lo sabe. Si lo sabe darien_.. Afirmaba la chica en su mente. _Es un rumor grande debe de saberlo besar a un chico que ni siquiera estoy saliendo.. pero claroo seguro a creer el otro rumor que soy una fácil, sii ya pensara eso que me_ _estoy besando por ahí con el primero que se me ponga en enfrente, debe odiarme._

_¿Como ha pasado esto? Desde que lo conocí, me conmovió, hizo que mi mundo cambiara, por mas que me hacia la dura con el y la indiferente, me llego de tal manera que no puedo sacarlo, ni a el ni a sus besos.. pero….. seguro a el no le importa! Si yo solo era una apuesta_**.** Saliendole unas lagrimas.- Serena estaba sentada fuera de la piscina, cero ganas de dar natación.

Y en eso Seiya se acerca a ella y la abraza por atrás. Mm que hombros mas comprometedores y serena le da un golpe en la cabeza- IDIOTA!!

-Que fría que eres conmigo y eso que nos besamos y todo.

No digas eso—tapándose los oídos, volteándose a verlo-. ¿Como te atreves aparecer delante de mí?

-¿Por que no vas a natación? ¿Acaso estas en esos días?

-Te equivocas! No tengo ganas!! Y no quiero broncearme mas- gritandole

-Pero si tienes una piel muy linda y sana

-:Esos dos seguro que están saliendo de verdad, comentaba Alan.

-Seiya nunca saldría enserio con nadie, y menos con una fácil como esa. Y Darien escuchaba lo que decían y miraba a lo lejos a Seiya y Serena.

Después de un rato en el pasillo Seiya caminaba rumbo a clases cuando de repente Darien se acerco a el...

-tengo que hablar contigo. Ven conmigo un momento

-¿Yo? Señalándose a el mismo, en eso se fueron al cuarto de mantenimiento de la escuela.

-¿Es verdad ese rumor?? Que besaste a serena?

-Mm ¿que clase de relación tienes tu con serena?

-No tengo porque decírtelo. mirando furiosamente

-Entonces yo tampoco tengo por que decirte nada! Mirándose los dos a la defensiva

-Si vas a rondarle solo para divertirte, aléjate de ella. Es fácil equivocarse con su apariencia pero ella no es de ese tipo de chicas… Darien decia lo ultimo no muy poca seguridad, por que quien le podía asegurar eso, es mas todo confirmaba que ella era una chica fácil.

-Mmm entiendo.. Seiya no dejaba de mirarlo

-¿Que?

-eso quiere decir que no estoy tonteando, las chicas como Serena me atraen-si fuera ella, me gustaría salir enserio. Viste la piel hermosa que tiene-acercándose al oído de el. ¿No te gustaría saber cual es su verdadero color debajo de uniforme y comprobarlo?

Darien rojo por lo que Seiya le insinuaba y pego un golpe a la pared.

-no te vuelvas acercar a ella o te matare y se fue.- Seiya solo se sonreía por la reacción de su contrincante. El quería comprobar si Darien le interesaba Serena

-¡_de la que me salve¡ ya pensaba que seria el ultimo día de m vida._

-hola Darien como estas, ¿ya te vas a casa? Preguntaba la chica creída , llamada Annn

-si, en eso estoy.

-¿te acompaño? Querido Darien.

-eh bueno pero también viene Melissa y los chicos

-no importa y caminaban por el jardín

En eso.. Darien y Ann observaban a Serena y a Seiya que caminaban en otra dirección frente a ellos, sin que ellos lo supieran. Mienestras escuchaban la conversación.

- déjame en paz, ¿no te entiendo??? De la nada, estas detrás de mi, ¿por que me sigues?

-facil! Por que me interesas

-asi de la nada.. no te entiendo

-otra vez el… hablando en voz alta frente a Ann

- te he dicho que me dejes en paz. Me gusta otra persona

- ¿Es ese chico de la foto verdad? ¿Darien??? Hablándole serio

-si es el. Me gusta desde el verano, cuando fui a un pueblo cerca de acá.

Darien sorprendido por lo que escuchaba estaba sonrojado, parecía un tomate

-¿se lo has dicho?

-aun no

-¿por que no? Si te descuidad te lo quitara alguien, no crees?

- lo se pero…

-¿ pero que?

-en el pueblo escuche a Melissa cuando hablaba con otros de que yo era solo un juego, una apuesta, que el no se fijaría en mi, el piensa que soy muy agrandada, malcriada y poca mujer.

Quede en shock en ese momento, no lo podía creer, en ese momento lo odie con todas mis fuerzas, pero al entrar a este colegio y verlo, descubrí que me gustaba realmente y no puedo odiarlo.

Pero vi su comportamiento conmigo y creo que tenia razón yo no soy el tipo de chica para el, no le gusto, no em soporta, no le intereso, capaz que le interese por que era una novedad en el pueblo.

- ¿Pero por eso? Por que todos rumoran de ti- De que eres una fácil, claro ya escuche ese rumor. El no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, eres muy dulce.. ahora me gustas mas que nunca Serena, el saltando donde ella para abrazarla.

- Idiota!!! Aléjate de mi! No me toques Seiya no se puede hablar contigo enserio.

Ann, estaba escuchando todo lo que hablaban Seiya y Serena -¿a que va todo esto serena? Al final te gusta Darien. Hablando en voz alta pero solo la escuchaba darien

Darien no salía de su asombro de todo lo que escuchaba.. Era todo mentira lo que Melissa dijo de ella, el se repetía, ella gusta de mi!! Estaba como el semáforo de lo rojo.

Ann estaba que se comía las uñas de la rabia al ver a Darien así por Serena.

En eso serena recibe una nota de Seiya en su casillero: te espero en la piscina

Seiya estaba en la piscina esperando a Serena, el también tenia una nota: Seiya, te espero en la piscina

- Seiya acostado a la orilla de la piscina de la escuela, como se demora Serena y eso que ella me cito. Mm en eso Seiya saca una libreta donde el escribe sus cosas y saca una foto de el con otra chica, pensativo empezó a partir en dos la foto hasta que se detuvo y un viento voló la foto y cayo en la piscina

Mientras serena iba caminando hacia la piscina, ¿que querrá ese idiota?, por que están formal así de repente?

Seiya tratando de agarrar la foto que estaba en la piscina se agarro de la baranda de la escalera para estirarse y tomarla, cuando la pudo agarrar perdió el equilibrio y cayo al agua.

- bueno ahora que me reúno con el le dejare claro que no quiero nada con el. Cuando serena llega a la piscina no lo ve, se acerca mas y lo ve flotando en el agua.

-seiya!!! Idiota que haces jugando, no hagas bromas con eso. Date prisa y sal de allí

Serena reacciono y vio que no era broma,! idiota ¡ decía en voz baja y se lanzo al agua y lo saco de la piscina

Acerca la cara de el a su oído, -No respira tengo que salvarte y empezó hacerle resucitación, respiración boca a boca

En eso se acercaba Ann y Darien a la piscina

-te digo esos dos para mi. Se traen algo sospechoso. Planean algo- Ann empezó a lavarle el cerebro a Darien. -Míralos ahí, señalando a la piscina

Darien mira y ve la escena serena besando a Seiya

-es demasiado no lo puedo creer se estan besando.. no puedo mirar. Decia hipócritamente.

-espera! Algo anda mal- Darien se dio cuenta de la situación.

Preocupado se acerco mas.-¡ Serena!! ¿Que ha pasado?

-darien!! Llama la ambulancia Seiya se esta ahogando..

En eso Seiya empieza a toser y empieza a reaccionar. En un rato los chicos lo lo llevaron a la enfermería, y solo se escuchaba a Seiya gritando GRACIAS BOMBOM me salvaste y le lanzaba besos. Te quiero.

La enfermera le dio un golpe en la cabeza, quédate quieto y deja de hablar idioteces, la escena era muy graciosa hasta que Serena no paraba de reírse y quedo mucho mas tranquila al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Seiya, y el solo movía sus manos diciéndole adiós, nos vemos mañana bombón

Serena se hizo la enojada y le torció los ojos pero se sonrió y se fue con Darien.

- me alegro que este bien

-si, la verdad! Ehh … Serena reacciono. se encontraba al lado de el. - ehh sii dejar morir a alguien aunque sea el típico de chico idiota, cosa que es el, no me dejaría dormir en la noche.

Darien solo prestaba atención a lo que ella decía y la miraba de reojo y pensando todo lo q había sucedido.

En un momento Serena reacciono y recordó el accidente_. Es verdad Darien me vio dándole el boca a boca a seiya, hay diosss, peor aun!!_

-lo siento! Solo se pudo escuchar de la boca del chico.

-¡que! Sorprendida, no entendía nada por que darien le pedía disculpas.

- No sabia como explicarle. - ayer a la tarde escuche por encima tu conversación con Seiya- sintiendo un poco de vergüenza prefirio darle la espalda a Serena, mientras hablaba

- Serena solo pensaba, que pudo haber escuchado…¿ AYER??? Y recordó lo que dijo_" me gusta Darien desde el verano_" ahhh trágame tierra.

- la verdad! No odio las chicas malcriadas, ni agrandadas, creídas, bueno si me caen mal, pero tu.. Tu eres diferente.

Serena no podía creer lo que oía. Darien solo volteo para mirarla. Y después de un pequeño silencio solo logro articular…

- Es mas, me gustas mucho Serena.

**Chicas gracias por sus comentarios y consejos. Me alegra que les guste la trama.**

**Más adelante sabrán quien es el chico de la colina. Como veran aparecio mi querido Seiya, que tremendo que es el chico no creen. Espero MUCHOS REVIEWS…**


	10. Confesiones

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**CAPITULO 10**

**CONFESIONES**

Darien se volteo para mirarla.— Es mas, me gustas mucho Serena.

- Pero….-Era lo único que podía salir de los labios de serena, dándole la espalda a Darien,

- Pero Darien si escuche muy bien a tus amigos, que yo no era mujer para ti, que era una tonta, cada vez que lo recuerdo es como si me lo dijeran todos los días, lo tengo muy presente.

Darien poso su mano en el hombro de ella, ella quedo paralizada al sentir nuevamente su mano encima de ella, serena estaba rojísima, pero recordó algo y reacciono.

- Aléjate Darien, no creas que voy a caer en tu jueguito, se lo de la apuesta con -ves! Que tengo razón… apostaste con tus amigos, a ver si podías acostarte conmigo, los escuche muy bien ese día en el galpón- alejándose de Darien.

- Serena espera, tienes que escucharme

- déjame, eres un idiota.

-¿yo soy un idiota? ¿Y tú que?? No se cual es tu problema si también jugabas conmigo, era poca cosa para ti verdad.

-no se de que hablas, no se donde sacaste eso.

- bueno tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar por que no me escuchas.

Serena solo lo ignoraba y lloraba al recordar ese doloroso momento, el cree que podrá jugar conmigo, no seré su juguete, en eso solo sintió como su mano fue agarrada por Darien, deteniéndola y recostándola en un árbol.

- de aquí no te vas sin escucharme- acorralándola con su cuerpo. Escúchame Serena por favor, no seas malcriada.

Serena solo lloraba, no estaba en mis planes enamorarme de ti, no entiendes…. Solo quería estar tranquila, no pasar por esto nunca mas.

- solo escúchame - posando su frente con la de ella, - tampoco estaba en mis planes enamorarme de ti, pero lo hice.

Ese día con los chicos me deje llevar siempre fui el ganador, todo el peso del grupo en cualquier situación caía sobre mi, aparte siempre fui firme que jamás me enamoraría, pensaba que era un sentimiento solo de débiles por eso dije esas estupideces, eran solo mentiras, solo estupideces salieron de mi boca.

Serena… Pronunciaba el chico, tomando su barbilla…- desde ese día que te vi llegar al club me deslumbraste y te lo vuelvo a repetir, serena me gustas, posando sus labios por donde corría una pequeña lágrima en el rostro de serena y mirándola a los ojos se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente.

Mientras todo eso ocurría no sabían que eran observados por Ann, estaba que echaba humo hasta araño un árbol de la rabia que tenia.

- esto no se va quedar así… decía Ann en voz baja

* * *

Era de mañana… Mientras Serena se despertaba

- me siento preocupada por todo esto, fue tan real. Mejor me apuro no vaya ser q llegue tarde a la escuela.

Serena estaba guardando sus zapatos en el casillero cuando de la nada Seiya la abraza de costado

- Buen día!!! Bomboncito, tomándola desprevenida y dándole besos en la mejilla…

-: Ahh pero que haces idiotaaaaaaa

-mi bombón gracias por lo de ayer me salvaste, te quiero mas que nunca

- ah déjame en paz, tendría que a verte dejado ayer en el agua - gritándole y dándole un golpe en la cabeza

- Ayy bombón…. Gritando.. Se que el boca boca de aquel verano fuiste tu, ¿verdad?

Serena llena de furia lo agarro de la camisa a punto de golpearlo y roja de la rabia.

-por que la enfermera dijo que ningún principiante puede hacerlo tan bien como tu.

-se hacerlo por que me lo enseñaron en un curso cuando me enseñaron natación solo por eso!

Mientras que Serena hablaba, Seiya se coloco de espalda para rozar la espalda de el con la espalda de Serena y él solo refleja en su rostro una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños

Serena lo miraba con odio- ¿QUE HACES?

- JEJEJ MARCANDO TERRITORIO, desde ahora serás mía… ¡todita!!!

Mientras toda la escuela los miraba…

-Eres un idiota!!!! Ya no te aguanto

- pero no ves que te quiero- rozándola sin parar

En eso Darien jala a Serena a un lado sin que Seiya se de cuenta y pone su mano en la cara de Seiya para separarlo de ella y lo empuja al otro lado y Darien con el otro brazo abraza a Serena y la presiona a su pecho- Serena estaba sorprendida por la reacción del chico.

-Ella es mía! El moreno respondía de manera autoritaria y con cara de pocos amigos

A Seiya se le había transformado el rostro estaba entre enojado y sorprendido no lo podía creer

- Espera un toque! ¿Ustedes están saliendo? –

Mientras tanto Darien y Serena se marchaban dejando a Seiya así, con la boca abierta.. y solo se podía escuchar de la voz de Darien

- NO ES BROMA Seiya! Que te bien claro, lo que escuchaste! Y Darien da la vuelta mirando de manera desafiante a Seiya , No la vuelvas a tocar, sino te mato. Seiya solo lo miro con cara de asustado y salio de allí.

-si el te vuelve a molestar o tocar dímelo enseguida, esta claro¿? – sin darse cuenta que Serena estaba rojísima por que Darien tenia su mano en la cintura de ella y el al darse cuenta se puso también colorado y quito la mano, no se había dado cuenta que había caminado un buen trayecto de la escuela de esa manera.

Era otro día mas, uno de esos días en las que intuyes que viene el cambio de estación, los colores terracotas en los alrededores y los destellos de sol pintados en cada una de los árboles, era perfecto ese día, era como ver el atardecer durante todo el día, ese color amarillo intenso en cada una de las hojas, era una vista excepcional, justo ese día tendría su primera cita, la vería a ella. Aquella chica que al inicio odio y seria una mas de su lista, pero que equivocado estaba, ella seria la única de esa lista.

- No puedo dejar de sonreír, cada vez que recuerdo y escucho su voz

-----------------------------------------------Flash back----------------------

- te he dicho que me dejes en paz. Me gusta otra persona- gritaba Serena

- ¿Es ese chico, el de la foto verdad? ¿Darien??? Hablándole serio

-si es el. Me gusta desde el verano, cuando fui a un pueblo cerca de acá.

Darien sorprendido por lo que escuchaba estaba sonrojado, parecía un tomate

- ¿se lo has dicho? Preguntaba Seiya.

- aun no- respondía con la cabeza baja

-----------------------------------------Fin del flash back-------------------------

Pensaba que ya no vendrías, ya estaba resignado…..Sonriendo….. no crees que llegaste un poco tarde en nuestra primera cita? Arqueando la ceja.

Darien tenia puesto un jeans azul ajustado y un suéter polo( chomba) de color negra y una campera gris oscura, ya que estaba empezando hacer frió, el otoño se hacia sentir y con su cabello negro desaliñado.

Serena estaba en jeans un suéter rosa y una campera blanca con zapatos de ballet en color rosa. El pelo lo tenía sujeto con un lazo de color blanco con puntos rosas.

-perdón… no era m i intención pero tenia cosas que hacer y hasta que no las hiciera no me dejaban en paz en casa.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo? Preguntaba el chico nerviosamente

- Estaría buenísimo, hay un bar que esta muy bueno lo descubrí, mientras iba con Ann. Hacen un ricos frappes

-¿Frappes? ¿Eso que es? Tenía pensado ir a tomar una coca, mirando su billetera sin que serena lo viera.

- Como no sabes que es un frape, me muero.. Es lo mas delicioso que hay y lo. Jalaba del brazo - entremos.. decia ella

- Buenas tardes jóvenes, se han bienvenidos ah Fredo, señorita Tsukino ¿como esta?

- Muy bien, Alex, una mesa para 2

-¿Lo de siempre señorita?

-Sii!.... Darien vas a ver te va gustar es muy rico…. Tomando los frapes… un silencio los envolvió.

Mmm y ahora que digo ahh no se que me pasa, no puedo formular ninguna oración.

-¿Y te ha vuelto a molestar ese Seiya?

- Eh.. no realmente no, por suerte… quería decirte gracias por defenderme ayer.

Es lo menos que puedo hacer Sere, eres mi chica y no quiero que ese imbecil se meta contigo.

En la mente de Serena solo podía repetir….Su chica…. Soy su chica.. Sonrojándose

-¿Que pasa? dije algo que te molestara.

-no.. Es que, se me hace raro escucharte decir que soy tu chica. Sonriéndole tiernamente

- Ehh bueno, es lo que eres o no? Colocándose la mano en la cabeza.

-ay! Tengo mucha hambre, tráigame una porción de tiramisu con chocolate extra por favor y muchas fresas.

Darien, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el precio de la porción de torta.. casi con los ojos salidos, repitió en su mente 10 dólares esa porción.. ¿que tiene? ¿Acaso esta bañada de oro? Creo que quedare fundido. Con cara de resignación

Después de aquella primera cita, Darien y Serena se veían después de cada salida del instituto, Seiya esa semana no se había aparecido por ningún lado.

Un viernes después de clases se fueron a caminar por la plaza, ninguno de los 2 formulaba alguna palabra, es que habían pasado por tantos momentos incomodas durantes los meses pasados, que se les era un poco raro estar así, sin pelear.

Hola chicas, gracias a todas por los reviews. Me alegra que mi fic tenga mucha aceptación entre ustedes. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras. Y espero que sigan leyendo, pronto se vendrán mas emociones ya verán… se los prometo.

Besotes a todas…

Seiya-Moon (Lo!)

23 de noviembre 2009


	11. Sin palabras

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**CAPITULO 11**

**SIN PALABRAS**

En eso el silencio fue interrumpido por una presencia. Muy enérgica

- Darien mi amor…. Por fin te encuentro cielo, corriendo sin parar hacia el.

- ¡Melissa!

Saltando encima de el y abrazándolo, el correspondió el abrazo, serena solo los miraba, por mas que Darien estaba enojado por las mentiras, Melissa era su amiga desde la infancia y bueno también fue algo mas (detalle que serena no sabe), aparte Melissa tenia 2 meses de que se había ido de viaje debido a problemas familiares, era su modo de llamarlo.

- hola, me entere que están saliendo

- asi es, Mel. Desde hace 1 semana. Sonriendo

- ¿enserio? Jaja no parecen, quien los ve son cualquier cosa menos eso. Es algo que me dijeron los chicos. Dicen que estas irreconocible.

Darien nunca había salido con una chica enserio y menos una chica como ella, tan seria y de buena familia y de buenos modales, no sabia como actuar con ella, no se explicaba su actitud, aparte que serena era muy vergonzosa no era la chica fuerte de aquel verano.

- te aseguro que ni un beso te a dado esa niña, sabes, Darien es un chico que hay que darle todo, mimarlo, no es de los que sale con bebitas,

Serena estaba muerta de celos, por aquella escenita.

En eso Melissa miro a los ojos a Darien y lo beso efusivamente, serena no lo podía creer. Estaba en shock por lo que veía, salio del trance porque le llego un mensaje en su iphone. El ringtone la hizo reaccionar y salio corriendo del lugar, solo sentia el viento en su rostro y unas lagrimas que recorrian por su cara. No puede ser… no puede ser…

Tomo un taxi, por favor lléveme al pueblo mas cercano de acá, ella solo lloraba en silencio hasta que el taxista la llevara aquel pueblo.

Ella solo quería escapar de ese lugar corrió sin parar, no quería que la encontraran, hasta que llego a ese lugar que tanto la hacia olvidar, era como estar en otro mundo, ese lugar mágico.

Ya estando de pie frente a esa colina, vio que ya la ocupaban, y pasando desapercibida, sin que la vieran, se tiro al pasto a orillas del lago. Desde la colina se podía apreciar todo el perímetro del lugar.

Tirada boca abajo vio como su iphone sonaba, era Darien…que le mandaba mensaje, tomo sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar música, iberia sumergida (héroes del silencio), era primera vez que escuchaba ese tema en ese estado, ya que Spunk le había comentado que en sus momentos de enojo se descargaba escuchando ese tema, en eso recordó que la había mensajeado Spunk.

------------------- -------mensajes de iphone----------------------------------------------

_Hola Pink, te sonara loco pero te he extrañado. Hace mucho no hablamos, no estoy en mis mejores días, me ha pasado de todo, pero creo que saber de ti, me alegrara un poco, me siento solo, no me están saliendo las cosas como quiero._

_Beso Spunk._

_------------------------------ mensajes de iphone.--------------------------------------_

_Hola Spunk, me parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo, me da la impresión que a ninguno de los 2 nos esta yendo bien en nuestros asuntos.. me siento sola, estoy escuchando tu tema, realmente me descarga un poco. Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

_Pink._

_ENVIAR…._

Serena, a lo lejos escucho un ringtone. Parece que no soy la única que esta mensajeando, parece que aquella persona que me robo mi lugar en la colina también esta pasando por las mismas, y siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos y unas lagrimas asomaban en sus ojos celestes.

La luz de su celular empezo a titilar era un mensaje de Spunk, ella ignoraba los otros 6 mensajes mandados por Darien, ni siquiera los veía.

-------------------------- new menssage--------------------------------------------

_Ufa parece que no es nuestro mejor día, me alegra que algo de mi te servirá de algo, aunque sea una simple canción, por lo menos a mi me hace olvidar por un momento. Sabes, se que te pedí que no habláramos ni que nos conociéramos, pero este momento creo q los 2 estamos pasándola mal, te llamare y solo pondré una canción que alivie el dolor de los 2 y nos mantendremos callados, así por lo menos nos hacemos compañía, que piensas? Tocare para ti. Se llama never think solo compuse la música, la letra aun no la tengo _

_Spunk._

* * *

send menssage---------------------------------------

_Me gusta la idea, espero tu llamada… acepto el trato __**sin palabras**_

_Pink_

* * *

En eso empieza a sonar el celular toma sus auriculares y se pone boca arriba para mirar el cielo y en eso se escucha el inicio de las primeras cuerdas de aquella guitarra acústica.

Ella ignoraba que estaba mas cerca de su compañía por que desde arriba de la colina de podían escuchar las notas musicales de aquella melodía_._

**( Las que quieran escuchar el tema se llama never think de robert pattinson) lo que aquel chico de la colina tocara sera el acustico de la letra, si pueden escuchar la canción entenderán. Lo hermosa q es)**

Esa canción de alguna manera los conectaba. Por primera vez estaban cerca, tan cerca y que podían sentir que estaban uno al lado del otro compartiendo las mismas caricias de aquel viento otoñal y aquel frió, producido por aquellas traicioneras lagrimas que escapan sin permiso de aquellos 2 pares ojos que se aprisionaban para evitar su huida. Pero a medida que se compenetraban con la canción, olvidaban aquel escalofrió y todos sus sentidos se empezaban a rodear de aquella calidez, sacándolos por completo de ese lugar y llevándolos a un trance que los transportaba a la tranquilidad y felicidad.

Después de los últimos acordes, hubo un pequeño silencio, serena solo podía sentir como una pequeña lagrima mojaba su rostro y sin querer, rompe el acuerdo.

- gracias….Spunk,

Escuchar su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo dejo inmóvil no pensó escucharla, reaccionando unos 5 segundos después y con una sonrisa, se pudo escuchar un pequeño susurro de Spunk diciendo Gracias a ti y corto la llamada. En segundos Spunk recibe un mensaje.

---------------------------------------New mensaje--------------------------------

_Gracias spunk, me transportaste a otro mundo, es hermosa la canción, creo que no cumplí la promesa de mantenerme en silencio, lo siento "-"_

----------------------------------------------send-------------------------------------

Ya empezaba hacer frió, miro a su alrededor estaba todo desolado y noto que se encontraba realmente solo, tomo su guitarra, se levanto del suelo alejándose un poco de aquel árbol que lo resguardaba, apartándose poco a poco de aquella colina, se puso en marcha dando un suave suspiro, abriendo lentamente su boca y solo dejando escapar cortas oraciones, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me hace sentir así?,¿ Por que tengo que vivir de esta manera? resignado sin darse cuenta había llegado al lugar donde había estacionado su moto, coloco su guitarra en la parte trasera de ella, se apoyo en el asiento negro de cuero, exaltado por aquel extraño vibrador, saco de su chaqueta el celular tenia varios segundos sonando.

Ja! Creo nunca me acostumbrare a este tipo de tecnologías.. mmm Miro la bandeja de entrada era un mensaje de ella. No se porque aun sigo esperando que alguno de esos mensajes que me llegan sean de mi niña, como te extraño como quisiera sentirte de nuevo, pero No! El mensaje no era de la persona que siempre ansío recibir. Era un mensaje de pink..

No se como la podría llamarla: ¿es mi amiga? ¿Conocida? No se como la llamaría, no le cuento mucho de mi, ni ella me cuenta sobre ella, pero cuando recibo un mensaje de ella no me siento tan solo aunque sea un instante hace que por un momentos me preocupe por otra persona que no sea yo, esa chica siempre me saca una sonrisa.

_------------------------------New menssage------------------------------------------_

_No te preocupes lindura, me encanto escucharte aunque solo fue una palabra_

_Gracias por tu compañía, cada vez me convences, de que eres la mejor compañía que podría tener un rebelde de la vida, cualquiera estaría contento._

_Animo, desconozco tu tristeza pero, Vamos!! Los días nublados no dejan resplandecer a los ángeles rosados.. _

_Gracias My pink angel._

_----------------------------------------send--------------------------------------------_

Es eso!!! Ella es My pink angel… no te conozco, poco hablamos pero eres un angel. Es impresionante lo que logra, sacas de mí aunque sea una leve sombra de algo llamado sonrisa si se puede llamar así, que irónico que soy jaja. No me es suficiente que los demás lo sean conmigo.

Tomo el casco negro, se puso los guantes y en un solo movimiento acelero la moto, de tal manera que hizo rechinar las llantas y dejando caer su puya plateada al suelo, tal era el estruendo de la moto que si el quería pasar desapercibido no lo iba a conseguir, teniendo toda la atención de los vecinos que merodeaban a esas horas en el centro del pueblo y logrando que cada uno se preguntase quien será el nuevo polisón y dejando rastros de su partida en el pavimentote la salida del pueblo.

Ahh.. Me ha bautizado My pink angel… se sonrojo al leer el mensaje una y otra vez..

---------------------------------------menssage----------------------------------------------------

_Solo te pido que cuando termines la canción, me dejes escucharla, es una promesa ok!_

_Beso._

_Pink_

* * *

Sorprendida ve un mensaje de Melissa.

_-----------------------------------------------menssage---------------------------------_

_Gracias por dejarme el camino libre, mientras lloras el esta en mis brazos_

_Mel-_

¿Que?? ¿Que es esto?? No podía salir de su asombro, Llena de odio salio corriendo, no sabia que hacer estaba confundida, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados necesitaba descargar la ira, al llegar al parqueadero lanzo su celular al suelo,

Por que esa estupida me manda ese mensaje, no le es suficiente besar a Darien, no me cabe en la cabeza todo lo que esta pasando, soy realmente una estupida, como pude creerle que gustaba de mi.

En eso empezó a sonar su celular, miraba con odio al aparato, resignada se agacho vio con curiosidad la púa y tomo el celular, era su padre. Mientras hablaba con el, ella jugaba con la púa, era plateada con una estrella en el medio dorada y con una inicial S marcada en el centro de la estrella, asintiendo con la cabeza, le dio la aprobación a la púa y la guardo en su bolsillo

_¿Serena donde diablos estas metida?_

- papa!!! Eh estoy en casa de una compañera estudiando se me hizo tarde en un rato estoy en casa.

Eso espero… estas no son horas para que vuelvas a casa, o acaso volviste en tus andanzas???? Por que si es asi…..

Serena lo interrumpió, papa! No te preocupes estoy bien, termino la tarde y estoy en casa. Tomo un taxi y pidió que la dejaran en el centro de la ciudad y decidió caminar hasta la casa, pasaba entre el tumulto de personas, algunas iban apuradas en llegar a sus hogares, otros preocupados por el tiempo ya que seguro estarían llegando tarde a alguna cita, estaba tan pensativa que solo una luz cegadora la dejo paralizada, venia hacia ella un camión.

En su mente solo quería correr pero estaba paralizada, hasta que sintió unas manos que la agarraron fuertemente del brazo y la jalaron a la orilla.

¿Que crees, que estas haciendo??? Diciéndole en voz alta. Por poco te matan,

Serena solo podía mirarlo desconcertadamente, solo se escucho de sus labios un nombre..Seiya..

Lo siento bombón, no quería gritarte, poso sus manos en los brazos de ella sella tenia un rostro de preocupación, Estas bien?

Eh.. si.. no te preocupes, quiero estar sola, y en eso tropieza con alguien que pasaba corriendo junto a ella, Seiya al ver lo sucedido, la tomo de la cintura para que esta no se cayera al suelo.

- Sabes ¿que? Mejor te acompaño hasta tu casa..

- Te dije que no, yo estoy bien.

- Sii claro! Estas tan bien q por poco te atropellan un auto y te lleva arrastrada por el piso una persona.

Serena se voltea y con los puños cerrados lo empieza a golpear el pecho, por que? Por que tenia que besar a otra, encima a Melissa , sin dejar de golpearlo y llorando, él solo la miraba con preocupación, dejaba que ella siguiera golpeándolo.

- Es que acaso no significo nada para el, mi confesión de amor?

Preocupado la abrazo, para confortarla, serena apoyo su cabeza en el pecho sin dejar de llorar, Seiya sentía como de apoco tu camisa se humedecía por aquellas lagrimas de dolor.

Serena: Siento mucho descargarme contigo.

- Están indefensa, poco a poco acerco sus labios al rostro de ella, al ver los movimientos de el, serena lo empujo y le dio una bofetada.

- ¿Eres anormal acaso??? Aprovechándote de mi situación

- Perdón es que te veías muy linda pidiéndome perdón..

-¿Sabes que?? Muérete. idiota…

- Jajajaj pero, por que te preocupas si tu estas con Darien? Aparte yo te bese antes

-Sii pero ese beso me lo robaste a la fuerza.. Gritándole y agarrándole del cuello. - Espera… un momento!! Ese beso de antes…- Melissa solo le robo el beso a darien!!! Soltando la camisa de Seiya.- Seguro Melissa presiono a Darien para que la bese.

Seiya solo se sonreía, Que rápido captas las indirectas que te doy,

Serena se voltea a mirarlo y le sonríe,

- Así me gusta, guiñándole el ojo, te acompaño a casa quieres?

- Mmm bueno, esta bien, sonriéndole,

-Bueno bombón estas sana y salva, espero que te quedes tranquila y dejes de pensar tonterías que por estar frunciendo tanto te vas arrugar y te pondrás fea ( colocando su dedo en la frente de ella) bueno me retiro, dándole la espalda y despidiéndose con la mano.

-Jajaja gracias Seiya, a veces no es tan idiota como parece, pensaba serena y sacaba la lengua como coquetería para ella misma.

-Veo que te diviertes mucho más con el que conmigo. Darien estaba recostado en el portón con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

. Era una casa de 2 pisos grande con detalles de madera y ladrillo rojizos con una cerca de color negra, muy elegante y un jardín hermoso lleno de rosas y árboles, tenia un hermoso balcón rodeado de flores, era hermosa su casa y no se podía esperar menos de la familia Tsukino.

-: Darien… pero como supiste donde vivo.

- es lo de menos, solo quería saber si estabas bien, estaba preocupado llamándote y buscándote por todos lados, pero veo que realmente estabas muy bien, muy bien acompañada.

- Darien, no se de que hablas, a Seiya lo encontré de casualidad en el centro y se ofreció acompañarme.

- Que buen compañero tienes- diciéndolo en tono sarcástico- … mmm bueno solo quería saber si estabas viva.

- Espera Darien, tomándolo del brazo, solo viniste para eso? Mm pensé que…..

En eso Darien la ve de cerca y se da cuenta que ella tenia la cara desfigurada de tanto llorar, verla así, tomando su quijada..

-mira como tienes el rostro mientras se la acariciaba, perdón!

Se que por mi culpa estas así y me molesta mucho, haberte causado tal sufrimiento princesa, quería darte una explicación..

No me tienes que decir nada Darien, soy una tonta, no tengo que desconfiar en ti.

Pero te pido que me escuches,

**---------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------**

- hola, me entere que están saliendo

- así es, Mel. Desde hace 1 semana. Sonriendo

-¿enserio? Jaja no parecen, quien los ve son cualquier cosa menos eso. Es algo que me dijeron los chicos. Dicen que estas irreconocible.

Darien nunca había salido con una chica enserio y menos una chica como ella, tan seria y de buena familia y de buenos modales, no sabia como actuar con ella, no se explicaba su actitud, aparte que serena era muy vergonzosa no era la chica fuerte de aquel verano.

- te aseguro que ni un beso te a dado esa niña, sabes, darien es un chico que hay que darle todo, mimarlo, no es de los que sale con bebitas,

Serena estaba muerta de celos, por aquella escenita.

En eso Melissa miro a los ojos a Darien y lo beso efusivamente, serena no lo podía creer. Estaba en shock por lo que veía, salio del trance porque le llego un mensaje en su iphone. El ringtone la hizo reaccionar y salio corriendo del lugar, solo sentía el viento en su rostro y unas lágrimas que recorrían por su cara. No puede ser… no puede ser…

-------------------------------------------fin del flash back-------------------------------------

- Cuando ella me beso, quede en shock, y si también quede de esa manera, es por que ella es lo mas cerca a mejor amiga que tengo, solo pasaron segundos cuando logre quitarla de encima ya te habías ido de allí, ella me tomo del brazo y la empuje haciéndola caer al suelo junto a mi mochila, no me importo nada solo quería ir tras tuyo, fui a buscarte pero te fuiste. Eso era lo que quería que supieras.

Serena solo sonreía, estaba realmente feliz..

- Bueno mejor me voy ya es tarde, nos vemos en la escuela, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va de lugar.

- Ayy yo sabia.. Sabia que era un mal entendido, de verdad le importo!!! -Emocionada-

Mientras ella lo miraba como se alejaba, no se había dado cuenta que era observada por su padre, no muy contento con lo que veía, el estaba en el garage buscando unos documentos en su auto cuando vio todo lo sucedido.

De nuevo ese chico.. Decía con voz ronca el señor Tsukino.


	12. Mi pequeña Aleada

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**CAPITULO 12**

**MI PEQUEÑA ALEADA**

- Hasta que por fin te dignas en llegar a casa… ¿Crees que son horas, de llegar señorita?

-papá pero te dije que estaba estudiando con mis compañeras.

- sí, sí serena, seguro estudiabas, ¿crees que soy tonto? Veo que estas volviendo con tus andanzas, no que ibas a cambiar, ¿quien era ese chico que estaba contigo?

Serena estaba realmente enojada, no sabia que decirle a su papa.

- es un compañero de la escuela, como era tarde me quiso acompañar, ¿contento con la respuesta??

- hay serena… No creas que podrás jugar conmigo.

Ya estaba sacándola de sus casillas… - respira hondo serenita, respira hondo.

- papa te juro que no hago nada malo, confía en mi, ¿Sabes que? "GRACIAS POR TU CONFIANZA".- tomo su mochila y subió rápido las escaleras y solo se escucho como serena azoto la puerta al cerrarla.

- ¡Serena! no termine contigo!, aparte te buscan..

Serena no lo escucho y menos escucho la parte que decía " te buscan"

Señor Tsukino no se preocupe, yo hablare con ella mañana…

- Ay querida Ann, mi hija necesita personas como tu a su alrededor.

- Señor Tsukino me avergüenza, yo lo ayudare como pueda.

- Te tomo la palabra Ann, mira hay un chico que no quiero que ronde a serena es un tal Darien, ese chico no es de la clase social de nosotros no le conviene a ella y por lo que vi esta en la misma escuela que ustedes.

- Usted dirá señor Tsukino..Mmm ¿quiere que lo ayude?

- Si mí querida A nn, si me ayudas alejar a Serena de ese mocoso campesino te daré una tarjeta de debito con 500 dólares para que te compres toda la ropa que quieras

Hasta que se le querían salir los ojos a Ann, al escuchar la propuesta, pero no podía quedar como interesa frente al papa de serena

- Pero señor yo quiero ayudar porque Serena es mi amiga, y deseo todo lo mejor para ella.

- Que buena que eres Ann, pero de todas maneras te daré la tarjeta

- Peroo señor Tsukino….

- No digas mas, ya esta decidido, estoy feliz que seas amiga de mi hija.

- Gracias señor Tsukino, pero esto no lo hago por el dinero, lo hago por serena, ella es mi amiga y la quiero mucho. No se preocupe yo la cuidare. Me retiro.

- Espera querida te regalo 2 entradas para un concierto que habrá en un mes.

- Waooo pero si son…. Entradas para ver a 30 Seconds to Mars, Tokio hotel y Green Day. Graciasssss, decía abrazando al papa de Serena.

- No hay de que querida, bueno así espero tus noticias pronto Ann. Recuerda que quiero saber que hay entre Serena y ese Chiba.

Uffa no puede ser otra vez me toca la limpieza hoy, cero ganas justo cuando podía ver a Darien, no hemos hablado en toda la mañana. Mejor le dejo una nota en su escritorio. Uy! Pero que buena suerte esta su mochila, lo pondré encima de ella asi la encuentra enseguida,

- Serena! ¿Que estas haciendo? No deberías estar limpiando el aula?

Serena salto del susto y tropezó con el escritorio de Darien haciendo que todo lo que estaba encima de la mesa cayera al suelo.

- Eh si profesor enseguida continúo con mi labor – uy por poco me atrapan

.

- Hay Serena que te pasa, jamás haces ese tipo de cursilerías jejeje bueno siempre ay una primera vez.- hablando con ella misma y moviendo los hombros

De repente Serena ve la billetera de Darien en el suelo, al levantarlo cae una hebilla de pelo muy parecida a la de Ann.

**---------------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------**

- Ay chicas vieron mi hebilla nueva?

- Ann es genial, tú siempre tienes buen gusto para la moda, la próximo que vaya de compras me acompañas amiga. Decía Paty

- Jajaja si tranquila amix yo te ayudo, siempre trato de ayudar a serena.

Serena escuchaba y veía al grupito estupido que estaba reunido frente a ella.

- Yo primero vi esas hebillas, A mi me gustaban… siempre hace lo mismo

No la soporto.. argg…

**---------------------------------Fin del flash back.------------------------------------------------**

Ann justo la vio cuando serena encontró la hebilla.

- Hola sere!!! Saludando alegremente y agitando sus manos. Uy! Pero carita tienes hoy amix. ¿Acaso estas así por Darien? – posando su dedo en su propia boca, pensando y mirándola con malicia,

- Ah! Sere por casualidad no has visto por el piso una hebilla, se me perdió una sabes?

Serena cerraba los puños de la bronca, ¿que hacia Darien con una hebilla de esa?

-Ay sabes esta mañana estuve con Darien, hablamos un montón, mientras desayunamos me contó todo lo q paso. Es encantador, no sabes aprovechar lo que tienes

- Amiga no es por nada pero los 2 llegamos a la conclusión que eres muy histérica

Serena estaba consternada con lo escuchaba, agarraba con fuerza la escoba, tenia q ser verdad, Darien tenia la hebilla de ella

- No puede ser. Pensaba Serena

Ann solo sonreía al ver el rostro de serena. Darien estaba entre deprimido y enojado, no sabía por que reaccionas como una nena, le reclamas y te vas con Seiya para divertirte.

- Así que me dije, por que no ayudar a Darien, lo aconseje que te diera espacio, tuvimos una charla tan amena que se nos olvido el tiempo, por eso no llegamos a la primera hora.

Sabes! el siempre hace caso a lo que yo le digo.

Serena estaba que hervía de la rabia, como era posible que Darien se juntara a solas con ella, que le contara sus cosas y que aparte haga lo que esa idiota le pida.

- "No debo escucharle! Si ahora dudo de Darien, todo ira tal como ella quiere y no quiero eso.. Pero… arrrggg.. "Pensaba ella

- Pero por que, por que. Serena se cuestionaba una y otra vez por lo sucedido.

- Ey! Hoy descubrí que tiene unos labios muy suaves, ya veo por que Melissa lo beso de esa manera. Ann hablaba triunfante, sabia que estaba hiriendo a serena.

Serena se voltea para mirarla con rabia- apártate de aquí, estoy limpiando! Le dijo enojadísima, moviendo la escoba y haciendo que Ann caiga al suelo, todo el salón de clases incluyendo a Darien vieron lo que paso, todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de serena.

Pero si solo la roce! Se repetía para ella

Darien fue corriendo junto a Alan a levantar a Ann.

- Ann! Estas bien?

- Auch! Me duele.

-Estas bien Ann todos le preguntaban y Darien la rodeaba con sus brazos para que pudiera apoyarse con el.

- Yo. Yo… no fue mi..

- Que estas haciendo Serena! Estas loca? Darien estaba realmente enojado,

- Vamos Ann, te llevo a la enfermería.

Todos miraban a serena señalándola, no podían creer lo bestia que podía ser ella.

- "¿Sera, sera que soy mala persona? ¿Será que fui capaz de hacerle daño a ann? Muchas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Serena.

-Estas bien Ann, ese golpe que tienes en la cara, es de la caída? Preguntaba muy preocupado Darien.

Ann con cara de mártir, apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Darien, - hay Darien yo solo quería ayudarla, le dije que quería que lo de ustedes se solucionara y me dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos y me trato de esa manera, no la entiendo, dejando rastros de lagrimas en su camisa. Ese era el final de su actuación, jeje Ann se volteo a ver a serena y movió su pierna, solo se sonreía, y le hacia burla a serena, para que viera que no le dolía nada.

Serena no lo podía creer que esta chica fuera capaz de mentir de esta manera.

Esa zorra!!! – serena salio corriendo detrás de ellos,

- Darien!!!! Jalándolo del brazo-y separándolo de Ann

Serena agarro de la camisa de Ann,- eres una mentirosa, Darien!!! Ella esta mintiendo, no le duele nada! Es todo un truco

- Ann solo quieres actuar frente a darien, di la verdad!

- Serena!, pero ¿que te pasa, que estas diciendo? Como voy a mentir con algo asi. Poniendo carita de indefensa

- ¿Sabe que? Ann, solo quiero que te alejes de Darien.

-¿Ahora que te pasa Serena?

Serena: no te dejes engañar Darien, ella haría lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere.

- Como crees Serena…

- Solo quieres tener a Darien de tu lado, ni si quiera te gusta.

- Siempre estas tratando de quitarme todo.

- Nunca hice eso. Decía inocente Ann

- Si lo haces

- ¡No!

- Basta ya!!!! Colocándose entre el medio de Serena y Ann, pero protegiendo a Ann.

- Estas enfadada por que bese a melissa, verdad? pero no tienes que agarrarla con Ann,

- ¿Pero porque la proteges?

- ella se preocupa mucho de ti, mas de lo que crees, es buena chica, se preocupa de sus amigas, trato de ayudar contigo ayer.

- Mira que comportarte de esa manera, me a decepcionado y me confirma mas de que eres solo una niña rica malcriada. Le recriminaba Darien a Serena

Serena, no podía aceptar lo que escuchaba, le dolió lo que Darien le decía, quedo inmóvil al escucharlo. Darien se había ido con Ann y Serena aun estaba allí como estatua, viendo como se iban juntos a la enfermería. Ann de nuevo se volteo y le saco la lengua a serena.

Serena ya en su cuarto encerrada tiraba todo lo que veía, ERES UN IDIOTA DARIEN, creerle a esa zorra!!! Creerle tan fácil, todo lo que te dice, sabiendo que ya antes había mentido.

¿Por que no me crees a mi? Ahhhh me da rabia. Eres un IDIOTA!!! Serena se tiro en su cama boca abajo, gritando para ese modo bloquear un poco sus gritos con la almohada,

Tengo que hablar con el, si no lo hago va creer que soy una egoísta y celosa,

- Mama ¿tienes algo para el estomago?

- ¿Que pasa hijo? ¿Será que comiste algo en mal estado?

Darien estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, no aguantaba el dolor

- Hijito, las pastillas están en el cajón de la mesita de luz de la sala.

En eso suena el teléfono….

- Buenas noches, familia Chiba

- Hola señora, ¿se encuentra Darien?

- ¿De parte de quien?

- Digale que le habla Serena

- Claro ya le digo

- Darien!! Una tal Serena te llama – Darien estaba sorprendido por la llamada.

- Hola! Darien contestaba con una voz ronca producido por el fuerte dolor de estomago.

- "Uy parece que esta de mal humor. Pero tengo que arreglar las cosas con el."

- Hola Darien, quería hablarte sobre lo de hoy, lo siento mucho

Darien solo la escuchaba, sentado en el sofá.

- Sabes! Ann siempre me copia en todo, trata de ser mejor que yo, de quitarme lo miol. Cuando yo queria un bolso, me dijo que no lo comprara que era muy feo, al dia siguiente ella llego a la escuela con el bolso que a mi e gustaba.

- Darien..!!! me entiendes? Ella siempre hace ese tipo de cosas conmigo. Por eso yo no queria al inicio que ella supiera que tu me gustabas, por que seguro iba ir detrás de ti,

Darien en Silencio….

- Serena, no estoy de humor, para escucharte hablar mal de Ann.. decia con voz seria,

- Te pido disculpas por haber besado a Melissa, no me sorprende que estés enojada conmigo. Darien no dejaba de agarrarse la barriga, no aguantaba el dolor.

- Creo que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, jamás lo perdonaría.

- Pero Darien..

- Pero no tengo ninguna intención de estar aguantando estas actitudes que tienes. Adiós.

Darien colgó y se tiro en el sofá. Serena no lo podía creer, no había logrado arreglar las cosas con Darien.

Bueno parece que el día de hoy no ha venido la señorita Tsukino y el joven Chiba.

El joven Chiba esta hospitalizado tiene apendicitis. Ann quedo sorprendida con lo que decía el profesor.

- Teniendo en cuenta que estamos cerca de los exámenes finales, ¿quien podría ser voluntario en llevarle los apuntes al joven Chiba?

- Yo profesor! Yo con gusto, le llevo los apuntes. Poniendo cara de buena y a la vez de malicia

- Gracias, señorita Chang.

**CHIQUIS.. AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO Q LES GUSTE, como verán Darien no cree ni una sola palabra de la pobre Serena, será idiota? Es un BAKA! Como buen japonés diria..**

**Besote a todas las veo en el próximo capitulo.**


	13. No quiero saber mas de ti

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**  
Capitulo 13**

**No quiero saber más de ti.**

**Era otro día mas, serena se había levantado con otra actitud, hoy todo saldría bien, estaba segura que todo con Darien lo solucionaría, no iba dejar que esa tonta de Ann arruinara todo. Mientras se acercaba al salón de clases se escuchaba cada vez más el bullicio de sus compañeros, anuncio que el profesor aun ni asomaba sus narices en la aula, por eso todos estaban escandalizados.**

- **Buen día!!!!! Risueña rubia abría la puerta muy efusivamente, **

**Repentinamente todos callaron y uno por uno decidió ignorar y dar la espalda a su compañera, estaban todos sincronizados y lo único que se escuchaba eran los cuchicheos entre todos, como si estuvieran escondiendo algún secreto, haciendo sentir realmente incomoda a la rubia. En ese preciso momento solo le importaba una cosa, ver a Darien y hablar con el, mirando alrededor pero cero señales de el, hasta que le llamo la atención una nota en el pizarrón.**

**_Hoy estará ausente el estudiante de Chiba_****.**

-¿**Que?? ¿Pero por que, que paso? No se si llamarlo, pensaba Serena**

**- Chicas por casualidad saben ¿que le paso a Darien? **

**- Mmm no! No sabemos.- esa fue la respuesta que cada miembro del salón le daba o simplemente la ignoraban y la dejaban hablando sola.**

-¿**Que onda!! Con todos ¿?? Arggg.. Por que todos me ignoran**

- **No entiendo que les pasa a todos.. Mmm ¿donde estará Darien?**

**En otro lado una simpática chica se acerca a la recepción del hospital**

- **Hola buen día! ¿Quisiera ir a la habitación del joven Darien Chiba, por favor.**

-**Si señorita, es la habitación 432, contestaba una enfermera**

**- Gracias.- jejeje antes de entrar tengo que preparar mi teatrito, un poco de maquillaje en mi mejilla izquierda mm un poco mas de violeta, si! Así esta, perfecto.**

- **Buenos días Darien, que bueno que este bien- brindándole su mejor sonrisa.**

- **Ann!! ¿Que haces aquí?- muy sorprendido por la presencia de ella.**

**- Te traje estas flores y una tarjeta de parte de todo el grupo, estábamos realmente preocupados.**

**- Oh! Gracias, son todos muy amables… pero veo que Serena no firmo la tarjeta, dirigiéndose a Ann con tono muy triste**

**- Le dije pero como veras me empujo y me dijo q no me metiera , pero no importa aquí te traje los apuntes , así no te atrasas**

**- Gracias, eh! Ann ese golpe en tu cara lo hizo….**

**Ann dejo un pequeño silencio…. Ay Darien no te preocupes bueno mañana te visito.**

**Al día siguiente en clases todo seguía igual, nadie le respondía a serena que ocurría con Darien, y el celular de el siempre estaba apagado.- Que puedo hacer… ay ya estoy hablando sola, parezco loca- se repetía mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela.**

- **Bombón!! Bombón!! – Se podía divisar a Seiya corriendo por todo el pasillo**

**- ¿Que quieres Seiya?, déjame, no quiero hablar contigo- le respondía sin dejar de caminar .**

- **Pero bombón tengo que decirte algo muy importante..**

- **Que quieres Seiya, que cosa tan importante tienes que decirme?**

**- Es respecto a Darien. Darien falto a clases por que desde ayer esta internado por apendicitis.**

- ¿**Qué?**

- **Si, y me dijeron que Ann, le dijo a todos que tu le querías quitar su novio y que siempre buscas la forma de interponerte en ellos y por eso les pidió a todos que no te dijeran nada sobre el.**

**- ¿Que Darien es novio de esa??? Pero que se a creído que es…la quiero matar..** **Esa Ann….. arggg - serena parecia el mismo demonio**

**- Eh… bombón, cálmate me das miedo.**

**- vámonos ya!!! Al hospital – arrastro a Seiya de la mano- busca tu bicicleta tonto!**

- **Pero si yo no….. y Serena agarro la supuesta, bicicleta de Seiya y sentó a Seiya en ella**

- **agarrate!!!**

- **Ahhh Serena más despacio…. Seiya no paraba de gritar, con solo el hecho de verle la cara a serena parecía un toro enfurecido. Iba manejando como loca y el pobre de Seiya aguantándose el dolor.**

- **Serena, mi culito me duele.. la bicicleta me golpea. **

**Baja un poco la velocidad ahh – Serena simplemente lo ignoraba**

**- Ayy pero todos sabia que Darien estaba enfermo y menos yo.. es imperdonable. **

**- Serena! pero ¿por que me tienes las manos atadas?.. ahh.. Gritando de miedo**

- ¿**Y lo preguntas??? Para que no puedas agarrarme en ningún otro lado mientras manejo la bicicleta.. TONTO!!**

**Llegaron a la estación de trenes y jalo a Seiya, todos los miraban y mas por que veían a serena gritando como loca. **

**En el hospital Ann aun continuaba su visita a Darien.**

**- sabes Darien, yo tu terminaría con ella, no puede ser que siempre te trate de esta manera, no me parece injusto, aparte.. Que guste de ti y de Seiya.. No es aceptable, yo jamás jugaría en 2 bandos.- finalizando con una sonrisa triunfante al ver la cara de preocupación y amargura de Darien. En eso mira a la ventana y ve que viene Serena junto a Seiya.**

- **Ahora que hago mm –se me va arruinar todo. Je ya se!**

**Ay Darien déjame ayudarte – esto lo dijo porque vio de reojo a serena que ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación.**

**Sabes Darien te invito a un concierto estarán varias bandas de rock, y mientras ella le daba la comida a la boca a Darien.**

- **Eres muy buena Ann y le acaricio el rostro,.no se por que se.. y Ann no lo dejo terminar, ya que ella no quería que Darien dijera algo bueno de serena ni nada por el estilo, ya que Serena estaba allí mirándolos, mientras un paciente que estaba en la misma habitación le dice a Darien: **

**- chico eres muy afortunado al tener una novia tan dedicada a ti. Ann sonreía feliz por lo que dijo el señor, Darien estaba frustrado,** **por que Ann no era su novia, pero era ella la que estaba haciendo el papel, papel que serena no estaba cumpliendo..**

- **Claro! Darien como no voy a cuidarte si mi supuestamente amiga ni te atiende y tu a mi, si me importas- limpiándole la boca con una servilleta y de a poquito se acerco a los labios de Darien.**

- **Pero que significa esto… Zorra, aléjate de el! **

**Jalando a Ann..y apunto de darle una bofetada, pero sintió como su mano era detenida fuertemente, la detenía el.**

- **Darien! Pero….**

- **No serena! No permitiré que lastimes a Ann**

- **Pero si te iba a besar y todas las mentiras que te estaba diciendo.**

- **Ella no me iba a besar solo me ayudaba.**

**  
****Serena estaba realmente decepcionada y alterada por la situación,****  
****no podía creer que Darien, no le creyera ninguna sola palabra, era realmente indignante como podía el creer****  
****todo lo que ella le dice.******

**- ufff! Darien ¡! - ****_serena mejor relájate, trata de_**__**_solucionar esto- Pensaba la rubia, tratando de calmarse_**_**  
**_**  
****Cuando Snn se iba entrometer en la conversación, Seiya la jalo del****  
****brazo y la saco en menos de un segundo de la habitación, llevándosela lejos sin****dejar de caminar hasta asegurarse de que realmente estaba fuera del alcance de****la pareja. Se detuvieron en la azotea de otro edificio del hospital.******

- **que pasa contigo.. ¿Por que me sacas de allí? No ves que a ti****  
****también te conviene esto. Contestaba Ann muy molesta******

- **así ¿ de que manera me va convenir toda esta situación? -****  
****Arqueando una ceja******

- ** simple tontito!! No ves que si yo alejo a Serena de Darien,****  
****tu tendrías todo el camino libre para conquistarla?******

**- muy buen punto Ann. Eres muy malvada e inteligente – le****  
****sonreía a Ann******

**- claro soy más que eso amor. Soy simplemente perfecta******

- **Lo que no entiendo, es por que quieres estar con Darien, si****  
****en realidad no te interesa, solo quieres estar con el, por que es novio de****  
****Serena, o ¿ me equivoco'?******

- **Ella jamás!! Te repito ¡jamás!****  
****Puede ser mejor que yo. Además importa lo que yo haga o no con Darien, vuelvo y****te repito, te gusta ella no y te conviene. Tengo que idear algo, necesito****pruebas concretas de que ella le miente.******

- **No se por que te empeñas en inventar cosas, por lo menos el rumor del beso, no fue mentira.******

- **¿que? ¿Se besaron? Esto es buenísimo! Ya tengo pruebas. Jejej******

**- no! Ann, no es lo que piensas. Ahhh ****_metí la patota_**_**  
**_**  
****Mientras Serena y Darien**

**- Me vas a escuchar o no, que a caso quieres que me lance  
por la ventana o que cometa algo estupido para que de ese modo me puedas creer.**

Darien solo callaba y miraba al suelo y cuando levanto la miraba y  
vio a serena cerca de la ventana y se asomo a ella, haciendo amague para poder treparse en la ventana.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - que me tire por la ventana o ya se quieres que me acueste contigo como lo hacen todas las del pueblo?

En eso Darien se levanto de la cama o más rápido que pudo ya que recién lo operaron y tenía una herida recién cocida.

- Estas loca, agarrándola antes de que ella pudiera caerse de la venta y poder lastimarse. La abrazo con fuerza, estas loca?  
Hablándole suavemente y acercándose a ella hasta sentir su respiración  
agitada.

- me vas a dar la oportunidad de escucharme? – Decía nerviosa – Darien afirmo con la cabeza.

Serena le empezó a relatar todo lo que Ann hacia, Darien solo se  
mantenía en silencio, ya que le prometió a serena que la escucharía hasta lo ultimo, por mas que el no estaba de acuerdo a todo lo que ella decía.

- Serena me sorprende todo lo que me estas diciendo, pero  
Ann no es de ese tipo de chicas, no te dije, pero hace mucho en la primaria éramos amigos y ella siempre fue una chica muy dulce.

- pero la gente cambia Darien, ya pasaron muchos años, yo  
cambien también, como todos. **Todos cambiamos pero ella seria incapaz de hacer algo así.****  
**

**En ese instante se quedo en silencio, pensando si hacerle una pregunta a serena.******

- ** Serena! ¿A ti te gusta Seiya? ******

- **D arie… en eso fueron interrumpidos por Ann******

- **Darien ella es una mentirosa…. Ella obvio que gusta de Seiya,****  
****si se beso con el – Seiya entro agitado a la habitación sin poder hablar,****  
****porque corrió por todos los pasillos detrás de Ann.******

**- Serena, ¿eso es verdad?? Te besaste con ese – señalando a Seiya******

** _ como que este? Eh..**** Respondía molesto Seiya. ****No viene al caso no es lo que tu crees Darien******

- **a ti nadie te pido tu opinión. Serena respóndeme, ¿te****  
****besaste con el?******

- **bombón, perdóname se me escapo. Fue sin querer.******

- **eh Darien- Serena agarraba la punta de su pelo****nerviosamente- Sí me bese con el. Pero eso****fue antes de que tu y yo saliéramos.******

- **ves te lo dije Darien, ella es una mentirosa, miente en todo. Mientras q decía todo eso, ponía su cara de mártir******

**- sabia que te gustaba ese idiota. Sabes que es mejor que****  
****cortemos no me gusta estar con chicas de tu tipo.******

- ¿**que tu vas a terminar? NO SEÑOR"! Estas equivocado yo soy****  
****la que va terminar contigo, por que yo seria incapaz de salir con un tipo****  
****idiota y retrasado mental como tu, que le cree todo lo que dice esta****  
****idiota y que hace cualquier cosa para****acostarse contigo y con cualquiera. Realmente no me gusta estar con hombres****cortos de mente como tu. Me equivoque mi papa tenia razón, no tenia que****juntarme ni permitir que un poco hombre pueblerino se me acercara. Y me alegro****mucho de no dejar que me tocaras ni un solo pelo, por más que lo deseabas.**** Y recuerda muy bien esto.**

**- ****ADIOS IDIOTAAAAA! ******

**Seiya no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, Serena dijo cosas****  
****muy hirientes a Darien, se le veía dolido, pero era tanto su orgullo que no iba****a ceder. Serena salio corriendo del hospital, mientras Ann le daba la espalda a****Darien y se moría de risa y pensaba: Mi****plan a salido bien, Bien es poco jajajajaja soy una genia! Ahora tendré todo la****  
****plata que el papa de Serena me prometió, tendré a Darien para mi y la veré****  
****sufrir, que mas quiero? Jajja)******

- **Serena espérame.. No****te vayas así, no puedes dejar que Ann se salga con la suya.******

- **déjame en paz! Ni a ti ni a nadie quiero ver, no me****molestes, no estoy para tus idioteces.******

**- bombón… susurraba******

**Serena se fue enojada a su casa, al día siguiente era el ultimo día****  
****de clases llegaban las vacaciones de invierno 2 semanas en las que serena podría****relajarse y olvidarse de todo.**

* * *

**Hola chicas espero que estén bien, veo q esta ves recibí pocos reviews, espero q mejore un poco esto. De todas maneras gracias a las pocas chicas que me siguen y un beso grande..**

**Como verán Darien sigue en las mismas solo cree en las idioteces de Ann y Serena esta realmente indignada. Por lo menos esta Seiya que la quiere ayudar con Darien, pero ella ni lo soporta. Esperemos que esta situación mejore.**

**Besitos a todas..**

**Seiya-Moon. **


	14. Vacaciones de Invierno

**Disclaimer**: **Sailor Moon** le pertenece a su creadora: **Naoko Takeuchi**. Esto es sin fin de lucro, sólo entretenimiento.

**Capitulo 14**

**Vacaciones de invierno**

¡Viernes!, último día de la semana, ultimo de día de clases y el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno, Serena había empezado la primera hora de clases, como todo viernes; a las 7 muy puntual, el profesor de filosofía  
iniciaba su ritual matutino, colocaba su maletín sobre el escritorio, acomodaba el nudo de su corbata, alrededor de su escritorio, tosía unas cuantas veces, como para notificar que su clase había iniciado, y sus tan distintivas frases de la mañana " ¡jóvenes!, Los sabios tienen sobre los ignorantes las mismas ventajas que los vivos sobre los muertos; que la sabiduría es un adorno en la prosperidad y un refugio en la adversidad. Aristóteles" de ese modo y con un" buenos días" y con una peculiar sonrisa se dirigía a todos muy animado para explicar el tema que daría en las siguientes 2 horas.

Muy emocionado, indico a cada uno de los estudiantes la tarea que tenían que traer terminada cuando volvían del pequeño receso de invierno. Mientras serena permanecía sentada en su asiento, escuchando las detalladas y complicadas indicaciones del don somnífero, bautizado de ese modo por serena, ya que siempre que abre su boca, le provoca un coma importante y causante de las millones de veces en las que se queda dormida en clases, hasta muchas veces escapando algún pequeño ronquido, la cual ningún compañero desaprovechaba para burlarse de ella. Mientras Serena murmuraba para ella.

- No creo que sea divertido escuchar una clase de 2 horas tratando de comprender los pensamientos Sócrates. Cuando yo misma no puedo ni entender mis problemas. Al diablo con Sócrates y Aristóteles y Zeus( aunque Zeus no tiene nada que ver con los filósofos mas grande jajaja sacando la lengua ) pensó serena. No es para nada divertido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su iphone.

**  
*******************************1new menssage**********************************

  
Buen día pink, hoy desperté con la necesidad de decirte, que todo saldrá bien, Los cambios la mayoría de las veces hacen bien, no tengas miedo y arriésgate.

Solo quería decirte eso, capaz son locuras mías y no te ocurre nada.  
Te extraño, ¿te lo dije?

Besos  
my ángel pink.

* * *

**  
**************************2new menssage*********************************  
**

Uhhh super perseguido estoy! ¿Qué clase de mensaje es el que  
te acabo de mandar?

Es cualquiera!! Jajaja No me hagas caso, tengo problemas serios.

**  
*********************************************************************************************

_Que idiota que soy_- pensó Spunk.

- _¿A que viene todo esto?,_ es muy raro este chico, pero me gusta saber que se preocupa por mí, dijo serena -Sonriendo levemente

Mientras se acomodaba bajo un árbol lejos del instituto, se podía escuchar las campanadas anunciando la segunda hora de clases. Serena mientras tanto estaba entretenida en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, hablar sola y quejarse sola. Es el último día y creo que a nadie le va importar mi ausencia o mi presencia, les haré un favor y les será más placentero su ultimo día clases. Son todos unos ¡Loser!

- Mejor me pongo a filosofar sobre mi vida y cuestionarme por que la vida es tan cruel con una simple chica, que trata de cambiar para mejor y en ves de conseguirlo, todo le sale para la mierda, para colmo me critican mi estatus social, lo poco atractiva. Definitivamente debo de ser un asco.

**- Uh! pero que profundos tus pensamientos, dijo Seiya con tono de burla- ¿con que humor nos levantamos hoy? No me digas estas tratando de descifrar la manera mas efectiva para poder**  
**desaparecer cada una de las vidas de los imbécil es de este colegio ¿o me equivoco?**

- **Pero… ¿como es que adivinas? Voy a tener más cuidado contigo, tengo temor a que leas mas mis pensamientos- dijo serena, sarcásticamente y haciendo una mueca. O prefieres sentarte y unirte a la causa y filosofar**  
**conmigo? **

- **Pero si tu respuesta es que no quieres filosofar y no tienes ningún plan para acabar con los borregos de este instituto, entonces es mejor que te marches y me dejes en paz.**

- **Mmm, Tengo una mejor idea. Que te parece si nos vamos de aquí y nos olvidamos de todo de tu chico, de los borregos y hacemos algo divertido. Que dices?- Seiya se agacho a la altura de ella, para tomarle la mano-**

- **No tengo ganas de hacer nada en especial Seiya, mejor déjame sola. Seiya insistía a serena para salir a divertirse- Vamos Bombón, que te cuesta ir**  
**a divertirte un rato.**

- **Que parte no entiendes, te dije que me dejes en paz.- dijo Serena, gritándole a Seiya. Yo solo quería evitar que te salieran mas arrugas de las que tienes dijo Seiya, tocándole el entrecejo con el dedo. Si sigues asi, envejecerás antes de tiempo, dijo con**  
**burla.**

-¿**Sabes que? Eres una persona incapaz de entender, prefiero irme. Seiya solo veía como se marchaba enojada serena. Yo solo quería hacerte olvidar el mal rato bombón, se decía para el. **

**Mientras caminaba a casa se cuestionaba todo lo que había sucedió en esos días. ¿Por qué me pasa de todo? por fin me gusta alguien y no me cree lo mas mínimo, me esfuerzo y todo sale para la mierda, por que es así, mi vida es una mierda! Logre adaptarme a este pueblo, y no ocasionar problemas a is viejos, subir las notas, estar feliz con mi novio, NO! Perdón! Mi ex! y todo esta vuelta al revés**  
**.**  
**_Como quiero mi vida, por mas desordenada que fuera, pero era feliz, quiero estar con mis amigas. Amy, Rei y Mina las extraño tanto, igual que a los chicos, estoy cansada de todo esto, de ser algo que no soy._**_  
_  
**Necesito cosas nuevas- Serena sacaba de su ropero una vieja valija con atuendos que usaba antes, saco una mochila y se puso a aguardar todo lo que veía, un par de jeans, zapatillas, ropa interior, perfume, y un par de sweters.**

**Pensó tanto, durante el camino a casa y gracias al mensaje de**  
**Spunk. Tomo la decisión estaba segura que era lo correcto, no tenia sentido**  
**seguir asi, estar de esa manera.**

**Decidida tomo su toalla, se aproximo a la ducha, se metió en ella**  
**y dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo.**

**Por otro lado, Darien; también tomaba una ducha, hace media hora había**  
**llegado a casa, cansado del encierro en**  
**aquel hospital frió y solitario, odiaba el olor a hospital, solo le hacia**  
**recordar las veces que tuvo que acompañar a su mama cuando era internada, ya** **estaba arto de pensar por todo lo ocurrido con Serena, con Ann; recostó**  
**su frente en la pared decidido a relajarse, pero solo podía recordar la ultima**  
**escena que paso junto a serena**

****************************flashback******************************************

- darien… en eso Serena fue interrumpida por Ann

Darien! ella es una mentirosa…. Ella obvio que gusta de  
Seiya, si se beso con el – decía An con malicia. Seiya entro agitado a la habitación sin poder  
hablar, porque corrió por todos los pasillos detrás de Ann.

Serena eso es verdad?? Te besaste con ese – señalando  
a Seiya

- ¿como que este? Eh.. reprendia Seiya.  
no viene al caso no es lo que tu crees Darien

*******************************findel flash back***********************************

Por dios no puedo sacar esto de mi mente, pensando Darien y golpeando  
la pared del baño.

Hijo ya tienes mas de una hora en la ducha, ¿ocurre algo?- Sra.  
Chiba

No te preocupes mama, ya estoy saliendo del baño, no pasa nada.

No te demores dentro de poco pasan por ti, no vaya ser que te deje  
el tren hijito.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Serena.

- La sorpresa que se llevaran, dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y una leve sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba el abrigo negro y su boina negra. Creo que no  
falta nada.

- Serena… adonde vas? – -

- Hola papa, como veras, me estoy yendo, hoy empiezan las vacaciones  
de invierno y no quiero desaprovechar ni un segundo más acá en Kansai ( la provincia donde esta viviendo serena, Conocida como la provincia oriental)

- Pero adonde vas, cuando me pediste autorización señorita, crees  
que puedes irte asi como si nada.

- Ay papa! Basta! Deja de controlar mi vida. Soy una de las mejores  
en clases, te estoy complaciendo en lo que deseas por ende necesito respirar. Necesito aire!

-Por eso me voy a Tokio y no quiero escuchar nada, el taxi me  
espera, volveré en 2 semanas. Bye. El Sr. Tsukino solo pudo ver como su hija se iba, no quiso insistir, por que mirando con otro punto de vista, era mejor que su hija se fuera y se alejara de aquel Chiba.

Ya tenía 3 horas de viajes, en el tren ya se anunciaba la llegada  
a Tokio. La estación de tren estaba muy concurrida, todos los jóvenes volvían a casa o llegaban a pasar las vacaciones en la gran capital de Japón.

Mientras Serena tomaba su equipaje a unos metros se podía ver aun  
grupo de chicos emocionados por la llegada de su gran amigo, compañero de viaje, uno gritaba- llego el secuaz principal del grupete. Otro muy animado gritaba…

- Spunk! Amigo por fin, dándose un gran abrazo entre los 4…Ahora si  
estamos completos. Emocionados tomaron el equipaje de Spunk y salieron de aquel zoológico, los chicos de ese modo llamaban a la estación de trenes de Tokio, realmente era un zoológico, gente viniendo y yendo por todos lados, era un caos.

**Serena miraba la escena de los 4 amigos a lo lejos y sonreía, con**  
**solo imaginar la reacción de sus amigas al llegar. Se preguntaba si de ese modo** **tan entusiasta la recibirían, como aquel chico.**

**El chico se quito sus gafas y miro hacia la dirección, donde se**  
**encontraba serena, pero solo pudo ver un mechón de pelo rubio que se perdía**  
**entre la gente.**

**Emocionada** **tomo un taxi, Por favor podría llevarme al barrio Shinjunku, Edificio Moon,** **quiero llegar pronto, ¿saben? El barrio donde viven las chicas es uno de los 23** **Barrios Especiales de Tokio. Es el más** **importante centro comercial y administrativo de Tokio. **

- **Señorita, sabia usted** **que en el barrio al que la llevo se encuentra una famosa estación de trenes,** **que es la más utilizada del mundo, y ¿sabe por que la llamamos la tortura ?solamente** **imagínese estar en una estación con mas o menos 3 millones de personas por día.**

**Jaja es una locura, no cree señorita?**

-**Si!, dígamelo a mi,** **estoy en mi zona. Dijo serena, sonriéndole al taxista.**

**Por** **otro lado, un chico de cabellos negros largos hasta el hombro se disponía** **amarrar su pelo, ya que los mechones de su pelo se interponían entre sus ojos** **zafiros y del mapa que estaba tratando de descifrar.**

** -Diablos! Esta ciudad es muy grande, siento lo nervios de punta,** **no se por que mama me pidió que pasara unos días en la casa de mi tía, ni siquiera la conozco, dice que es hermana de** **mi padre, en parte me emociona conocerla, por que es lo mas cerca que estaré de** **el. Pensaba Darien, estoy aquí parado en plena peatonal del centro** **de Tokio no tengo ni 15 mints de estar aquí y ya quiero tomar mi bolso y pegar** **huida hacia mi pueblo, puede ser un pueblo anticuado, pero es acogedor, esta** **lleno de cultura de riquezas y del mas** **hermoso santuario e importantes templos de Japón. Pero pensándolo mejor creo que toda esta** **experiencia me parece muy gracioso. **

**Ya** **veo por que mi tía cuando me envía las postales, solo pone el nombre del lugar** **de la postal, que me quiere, por mas que no me conozca y besos, ya que la mayoría** **del espacio de la postal es para poner la extensa dirección de su casa, Por que no se simplifican la vida,**  
**por que no puede ser como en Kansai.**

- **Señorita ya** **llegamos, son 17 000 yenes, gracias quédese con el cambio. Regalándole una**  
**sonrisa al taxista, baja y se acerca a la entrada del edificio sonriendo decide** **tocar el piso 18, ahora solo esperar que me abran la puerta del edificio,** **quiero verlas...se que este viaje me hará bien.**

- **¡Uf! Por que será, que cuando deseas estar solo y tranquilo, es cuando mas la gente se empeña en** **fastidiarte. Uno quiere encontrar paz absoluta y es como si la gente te oliera y solo prefiere es** **perturbarte.**

**- En este instante no quisiera tener este maldito celular. No para de sonar, no se por que me encuentro tan irritado.** **Claro como olvidar aquel desplante.**

**---------------------------6new menssage---------------------------------------**

**Seiya,**  
**¿como estas nenito? Hace mucho no me das bola, solo estas pendiente de la**  
**tsukino.**  


* * *

**- ¿Para que me la recuerdan? es una malcriada, grosera y malagradecida. Seiya! Tranquilo amigo,**  
**respira hondo- hablaba para si mismo.**

**----------------------------send menssage--------------------------------------**

**¿Que hay Molly ? Para nada, no estoy pendiente de ninguna**  
**tsukino, todo normal.**  


* * *

**---------------------------------------------7newmensaje-------------------------------------**

**¿Que planes tienes**  
**para estas vacaciones? ¿Quieres venir a esquiar?**

* * *

**-Esquiar? Ja! Molly cree que soy tonto. Para molly ir**  
**a esquiar significa pasar un finde a solas y pasar el invierno calentitos, sexo**  
**y mas sexo. Cero ganas de verle el rostro, aunque… mejor no.**

**---------------------- send menssage---------------------------------**  
**Querida. Tengo otros planes para estas vacaciones de invierno. **  
**En las que lastimosamente no te incluye. Pasalo bien**  
**por mí, capaz cuando vuelva hacemos algo.**

**Besos**  


* * *

**Asi es mejor Seiyita… no seas tan idiota que pasa contigo, es mejor estar en paz, asi cuando** **uno mas necesite resolver algún apurito jeje.. Lo obtendrás rápido. Eres un** **genio Seiya, soy un genio. Seiya parecía loco hablando en voz alta. Ya no me** **voy a preocupar mas por ella, además desde cuando me preocupo por los demás. Basta! No seré un idiota mas.**

**La demora se hacia notar, ya estaba aburrido de esperar, odiaba la impuntualidad, pero el estaba** **conciente de que su tía no era la culpable, sino él, el tenia la culpa a; que** **tomo el tren una hora antes de lo acordado, faltaba poco para que oscureciera y** **el frió se intensificaba. Darien miraba el reloj detenidamente, lo miraba una** **y otra vez, era increíble como pasa el tiempo más lento cuando estas a la** **espera de algo.**

**Darien no conocía el aspecto de su tía, solo lo** **acompañaba una vieja foto, la imagen estaba casi borrosa, solo podía ver color** **de su pelo, era distintivo no cualquiera le lucia también el pelo verde como el**  
**olivo, el era solo un crio cuando su madre le mostró aquella**  
**fotografía. **

**–Me parece que llevas mucho tiempo observando esa vieja foto, ese peinado era anticuado, no se**  
**como pude peinarme así en aquellos tiempos. Darien sorprendido quitaba la**  
**mirada de aquella foto.**

**- Tía Setsuna,**  
**¿eres tu? Exclamo Darien.**

**- Mi querido Darien, que grande que estas, es hermoso tenerte aquí conmigo.**

**- Tía, que gusto por fin conocerte. Darien abrazaba con fuerza a su tía, abrazo que también le**  
**fue correspondido.**

**- Será mejor que subamos al auto, no vaya ser que enfermes. Brindándole una sonrisa calida al**  
**chico y mirándolo tiernamente.**

**En otro lado de Tokio**

**-Chicos no saben lo feliz que estoy de verlos, me hicieron mucha falta. Les digo que la nueva** **escuela es algo aburrida, ya quiero terminar rápido e irme, no quiero soportar más** **a mi papa.**

**-Pero de cuando acá, te importa lo que dice tu papa. -Amigo tú siempre haces lo que te plazca.**

**-Si lo se chicos,** **pero… es una promesa que le hice a mi madre, por ella volví a la escuela, le prometí** **tantas cosas, quiero que este orgullosa**  
**de mi. Saben muy bien que por mi padre no hago nada, él es lo de menos.**

**Pero basta de charla tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido o no; decía Spunk con muchos ánimos.**

**– ¿Tienen planeado algo?**

- **Eso ni se pregunta, ya esta todo planeado, Zafiro quiere que toquemos esta noche en su** **bar, nos reservo un área del bar para la fiesta, hoy vamos con todo amigo,** **mujeres, música, alcohol. **

**- Jaja, Son lo mas…** **necesito tocar en el escenario, tengo millones de temas nuevos.**

**- Pero eso es lo único** **que quieres, ¿solo quieres cantar y tocar? Que paso con nuestro Spunk. Lo sujetaban de** **los hombros y lo sacudían. Hoy haremos lo que no hicimos después de tantos** **meses.**

**- Jaja no exageren** **chicos. Escuchen mis secuaces, solo les diré algo; Esta noche la rompemos. **

**De ese modo los chicos entusiasmados por la llegada de Spunk se pusieron al tanto** **de lo ocurrido en estos últimos meses. Estaban ansiosos por tocar, desde que** **Spunk los abandono no habían tenido ninguna presentación, sin el, no era lo** **mismo, si faltaba uno de sus compinches, era como si ninguno estuviera pero esta noche seria diferente, estaban unidos; más inseparables que nunca.**

**-Hola disculpa,¿** **usted recién entrego un pedido de pizza al departamento 2b?**

**- si señorita, ¿necesita** **que le ayude con algo?**

**Bueno en realidad, si… quiero que me prestes un segundo tu gorra y las otras cajas de** **pizza por un segundo.**

**- Chicas hace mucha hambre, la pizza se ve deliciosa, decía Amy- miren lo suculenta que se ve Mmm ese aroma a… y todas gritaban. "Extra queso y jamón." Yumy Yumy… **

**- Rei! Busca 3 platos y 3 vasos, mientras yo corto la pizza. – Ahh mina busca servilletas.**

**Mina estaba entretenida buscando servilletas que combinaran con los platos, a ellas les fascinaba** **ver la mesa hermosa al momento de comer, siempre chic!, era el lema favorito** **de Mina. En eso escuchan que suena el timbre.- ¡Mina! Fíjate quien esta en la** **puerta, gritaba Amy- Si ya voy!; cuando mina abria la puerta se encuentra con** **una torre de pizzas frente a ella.- Eh! Disculpe pero no ordenamos mas pizzas. **

**Mientras Mina solucionaba el problema con el chico de las pizzas,**

**- Amy aquí falta un cuarto plato, miraba una cuarta** **silla en la mesa **

**- Es verdad Rei,** **falta y nos hace falta mucho, como quisiera que este Serena con nosotras. **

**- ¿Mina quien es? Se enfría la pizza, y sabes que odio comer** **pizzas frías.**

**- Si ya se pero…. -Y escuchan una voz conocida detrás de la torre de pizzas.**

**- Mmm por que no dejan de pensar en esa 4 persona y mejor dispónganse a colocar un 4 plato en la** **mesa, por que realmente estoy hambrienta. Y Serena baja las cajas de pizzas y** **les regala una enorme sonrisa a sus amigas. Mina estaba en shock y las chicas** **no podían articular ni una sola palabra. Solo se podían ver lágrimas saliendo** **de los ojos de cada una de las chicas.**

**- ¿Y se van a quedar paradas? Chicas .. ¡hello!**

**- Todas gritaron ¡Serena!** **y corrieron abrazarla, **

**- Amiga te extrañamos mucho, no sabes cuanto, decía Amy llorando**

**- Ay Serena tonta… snif, Sere…Rei no podía terminar de** **formular las oraciones ya que el llanto le ganaba la batalla.**

**- Ay chicas si lo se! Las extrañe y las quiero mucho…**

**- Pero pasa no te quedes allí, exclamaba Amy. Cuéntanos donde te quedaras, **

**- Me quedare en mi departamento, ya que Samy esta de viaje en Londres perfeccionando su ingles,** **creo que pronto vuelve, pero mientras me quedare allí, pero lo primero que hice** **fue venir acá, quería verlas.**

**- Ha y celebrar la** **llegada de Serena..decía Mina entusiasmada. Con mas razón tenemos que ir al bar** **de Zafiro, me dijo que tenia una fiesta.. y nos invito, dice que tenia una sorpresa para** **nosotras, pero la sorpresa que se llevara el al ver a nuestra querida Serena.** **jejeje reía Rei.**

**- La chicas** **estaban tan contentas por su reencuentro, ninguna para de hablar de la emoción,** **de ese modo transcurrieron la tarde.**


	15. Una noche en Tokio

**Disclaimer**: **Sailor Moon** le pertenece a su creadora: **Naoko Takeuchi**. Esto es sin fin de lucro, sólo entretenimiento.

**Capitulo 15**

**Una Noche en Tokio**

-Pero Serena… con todo lo que nos contaste, hiciste un cambio 360 grados. Amiga, jamás… se me pasaría por la mente que cambiarias de esa manera y menos por tu papa, ¿Ser otra persona? realmente me sorprendes.

-Pues si, Rei ni yo lo puedo creer… No me reconozco, solo mira la ropa que estoy usando y poniendo cara de resignación

-¡Es verdad Serena, ¡ esta Serena que ven mis ojos no es la verdadera zorrita que yo conozco, - decía Mina – guiñándole un ojo y riendo.

- Jajaja es verdad Serena, esta no eres tú y por suerte hicimos shooping ayer y como siempre "Compramos de más" exclamaban como si fueran una sola voz. Y podrás usar algún conjunto de los que compramos.

-Tenemos que ponernos regias, hermosas y sexy. Te juro que nuestras salidas no eran lo mismo sin ti - decía Amy - yo solo quiero ver la cara de zafiro cuando te vea.

Alrededor de las 10 de la noche pasada, se podía ver el bar concurrido, gente gritando, algunos conversando otros solo observando a la persona que tienen al lado y junto al bullicio se podía escuchar una voz ronca pero misteriosa dando la bienvenida a todos por estar esta noche apoyándolos.

-Gracias a todos por venir y por apoyarnos- la personas interrumpían las palabras de agradecimiento de aquel líder de la banda y solo se escuchaban gritos, aplausos y silbidos – sonriendo por aquella bienvenida, continuo su pequeño discurso- hace un año la banda se separo, para muchos fue una desilusión, para otros ni les interesó, reía al decir lo ultimo- pero esta noche queremos hacer un tributo para ustedes, ya que ustedes son los que nos hicieron y nos aguantaron cada fin de semana, de nuevo era interrumpido, ¡Son lo mejor! Se escuchaba la frase que venia del fondo del bar y un grupo de chicas gritaban y no dejaban de admirar al apuesto líder de la banda- continuando, nos aguantaron tantos malos acordes y notas mal entonadas, pero a pesar de todo siempre vinieron y nos escucharon, nos vieron crecer.

Justo en ese instante, en el que la banda platicaba con el público, iban entrando al bar 4 chicas hermosas, donde pasaran; los hombres las miraban y las llenaban de cumplidos y las mujeres las admiraban por su buen gusto de la moda.

-Chicas esta noche vuelve Hope al ataque, decía Serena- Hope era una chica con pelo negro hasta los hombros con flequillo de medio lado, y con ojos celestes como el cielo, pero delineados y resaltados por una sombra negra difuminada y con los labios pintados en color carmesí, era un maquillaje muy sexy. Esa noche Hope tenia puesto un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una Sweater largo en color gris y como accesorios Hope tenia en el cuello una bufanda color blanco con estampados en color gris, y un bolso cruzado en un tono mas oscuro que el sweater de ella, el brazo lo tenia adornado con 5 brazaletes esféricos de diferentes tonalidades, negro, blanco, gris, marrón, y dorado y las uñas pintadas de color negro y por ultimo unos zapatos de taco alto en color negro, tipo botines con cintas que se cruzaban en la parte de adelante del pie. Se veía sensacional y ella lo sabia.

- Pero si Hope va al ataque, Jenn esta ¡Ya, al ataque! - reía Mina. Jenn es una chica de pelo largo con suaves rulos y de color cobrizo, esa noche ella tenia puesto una falda negra de cuero, le llegaba hasta la rodilla con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta en gris y con unas mallas en color negro con zapatos del mismo color pero con tacón aguja, se veía realmente chic.

- ¿No creen que exageran? Por que Jaz es tierna pero es mucho mas seductora que ustedes, exclamaba Amy- sonriéndole a las otras chicas – realmente Jaz eres una Zorrita, - decía Mina sonriendo. Jaz es una chica de cabellos ondulados, largos y rubios y con unos ojos color azul marino, ella llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco de mezclilla, con manchas negras y con un suéter largo blanco con un estampado al frente de blanca nieves y una chaqueta negra de cuero y zapatos altos de color negro.

- Chicas ustedes apenas están por atacar pero Lana ya gano la batalla y los tiene a todos en sus manos, reía orgullosa Rei. Lana es una chica de pelo color rojizo y largo y con unos hermosos ojos de color negro, esa noche ella se puso un pantalón negro de mezclilla como decoración al final del pantalón tenia unas pequeñas tachas de metal y llevaba puesto un sweater negro largo con un estampado en forma de letras en color plateado y con unos zapatos negros altos.

Mientras, las chicas se acomodaban en una de las mesas redondas de madera que estaban apartadas de la multitud pero muy cerca del escenario en el que tocaba la banda. Tenía la mejor vista de todos, esa era la ventaja de ser amigas del dueño del bar.

Las chicas siempre buscaban de una u otra forma para divertirse y una de sus juegos favoritos era cambiarse de nombres; de ese modo los chicos la mayoría de las veces no las podían identificar en aquellas noches de locuras y de seducción y ¡claro! La mejor razón para hacerlo, era jugar con los hombres ellas solían llamarse en las discotecas, de esta manera: Hope era Serena, Jaz era Amy, Jenn era Mina y Lana era Rei. ¡Sí! a las chicas siempre les gusto jugar a que eran otras personas e inventaban nombres y a veces hasta nacionalidades en tal punto, que varias veces las creían españolas o inglesas era realmente divertido.

¡Hope¡ si no fuera por ti hubiéramos escuchado todas las canciones , ya casi terminan, decía resignada Lana - eres una desconsiderada-

No la molestes la pobre quería lucirse esta noche, ¿hace cuanto que no que no te arreglas así Hope? Preguntaba Jaz.

Eh… en realidad desde la ultima vez que las vi, como les dije en el departamento…. En ese instante las chicas eran interrumpidas por el mozo- señoritas acá les traigo lo de siempre un Cosmopolita cortesía de la casa, sonreía coquetamente- esta noche seré su gran servidor, pídanme lo que desean, mi nombre es Gabriel – Gracias Gabriel, eres muy gentil guapo decía Hope- no te preocupes que dentro de poco te estaremos llamando primor decía Jenn guiñándole un ojo al hermoso rubio.

Bueno chicas les decía que en aquel lugar viví con otro caparazón era otro mundo, quien dijo que tengo q cambiar todo para ser una buena hija - decía Hope y tomando un sorbo de su Cosmopolita.

-Esta canción la escribí hace poco, es sobre aquellos momentos en la que nos escondemos del mundo y fingimos ser alguien que no somos. Vamos a ver que nos sale ya que nunca la ensayamos, esto es ..

"**A Beautiful Lie "**

**_Español__- Ingles_**

**La mentira despierta en cama en la noche y piensa acerca de tu vida**

**¿Deseas ser diferente?**

**Tratar de dejarte a la verdad**

**Las batallad de tu juventud**

**Porque este es solo un juego**

**Lie awake in bed at night**

**And think about your life**

**Do you want to be different?**

**Try to let go of the truth**

**The battles of your youth**

**Cuz this is just a game**

-No lo puedo creer chicas, hasta en las canciones tengo que escuchar que vivo una mentira ahh, me volveré loca decía Hope y las chicas reían por su comentario. - Es el karma decía Jaz - Un brindis por el Karma proponía Jenn - "Por el Karma" gritaban las 4 chicas y reían

.

**Es una hermosa mentira**

**Es negación perfecta**

**Una hermosa mentira para creer en ella**

**Tan hermosa, hermoso me hace**

**Es tiempo para olvidarse del el pasado**

**Para lavar lejos lo que ha sucedido**

**Esconderse detrás de una cara vacía**

**No preguntes demasiado, solo habla**

**Porque este es solo un juego**

**It's a beautiful lie**

**It's the perfect denial**

**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**

**So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**

**It's time to forget about the past**

**To wash away what happened last**

**Hide behind an empty face**

**Don't ask too much, just say**

**That this is just a game**

- Chicas es genial la banda, mejoraron mucho, cambiaron de vocalista, antes el vocalista era el tecla dista, pero como no les fue bien, propusieron que el teclista cantara aparte que toca muy bien la guitarra.- Pero quien te dijo todo eso Lana preguntaba Jenn – Pues ¿quien mas? Zafiro me lo contó.

- Pero entonces ese es el chico que…. Sí Hope, ese es el chico que besaste con pasión en tu despedida cuando te ibas a comentaba Jaz. No puede ser me muero, donde esta y levanto la mirada hacia el escenario pero si esta mas sexy lindo y fornido comentaba en voz alta Hope. – si esta para comerlo todo, no se como no te lo llevaste a la cama Hope preguntaba Jenn,

El líder del grupo era un chico alto, de tez blanca y ojos azules propietarios de aquella mirada intensa que hacia suspirar a cada chica que pasara frente a el, su boca; era chica pero con uno labios carnosos de color rosa y cada vez que sonríe deja su marca particular, una pequeña comisura en los labios que se levanta cada vez que sonríe y cada vez que se encuentra nervioso lo delata su manía de morderse el labio inferior. Esa noche era especial, después de tantos viajes, traslados y ausencia, su banda y sus amigos eran uno solo nuevamente, era la imagen fresca, juvenil y rebelde característica de un ardiente líder. Su estilo era rebelde, pero con toques dark y moderno, llevaba puesto un suertes blanco muy ajustado a su cuerpo, marcando cada parte de su pecho pero cubierta por una chaqueta negra y una bufanda gris, unos jeans lavados y un poco desgarrados, tenia puesto un sombrero negro, los ojos delineados en negro como sus uñas pintadas del mismo color, dándole el toque dark marca registrada en el y por ultimo unos lentes negros cuadros.

Justo en ese instante en el que Hope lo miraba detalladamente, el sexy chico la miraba de una manera penetrante, mientras cantaba.

**Es una hermosa mentira**

**Es negación perfecta**

**Una hermosa mentira para creer en ella**

**Tan hermosa, hermoso me hace**

**Everyone's looking at me**

**I'm running around in circles, baby**

**A quiet desperation's building higher**

**I've got to remember this is just a game**

**So beautiful, beautiful.**

**Todos me miran**

**Estoy corriendo en círculos, nena**

**Una desesperación silenciosa que crece alto**

**Puedo recordar que este es solo un juego**

**Tan hermoso, hermoso…**

**Es una hermosa mentira**

**Es negación perfecta**

**Una hermosa mentira para creer en ella**

**Tan hermosa, hermoso me hace**

Luego de terminada la canción la banda finalizo con un ¡Gracias! los gritos y los aplausos estaban al orden del día, él chico solo sonreía y miro hacia la mesa de las enérgicas chicas que no paraban de gritar y aplaudir y justo cuando Hope silbaba, el chico le guiño a Hope.

-Volvemos después de un descanso decía el baterista de la banda.

Aun se podía escuchar los gritos y aplausos en el concurrido bar y anunciando el receso de la banda invitada, se empezaba a escuchar el tema mas conocido en ese momento "**La Loba de Shakira**" haciendo que todos se levantaran de sus mesas para bailar y filtrear.

- Hope escucha! Pusieron nuestra canción, decía muy animada Jenn- Todas las chicas no paraban de bailar y cantar, los chicos estaban embobados mirándolas.

-¡Vamos Hope! Has el pasito sensual, que inventamos el verano pasado gritaban las chicas, mientras Hope movía sus caderas sensualmente, desde otro lado del bar se podía ver al líder de la banda idiotizado mirando cada movimiento de la pelinegra.

- Vaya pero si es sensual esa chica esta para explorarla toda la noche, ¿No crees Spunk? Comentaba uno de los integrantes de la banda de pelo largo hasta los hombros y blanco. Viendo que su amigo no reaccionaba le dio un codazo para sacarlo del trance – Vaya te tiene idiotizado.

-Amigo, es demasiado sensual esa chica, explorarla seria muy poco haría mucho mas con ella decía Spunk sin quitar la vista de la chica – ¿Será ella? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Diamante no entendía nada de lo que su amigo decía – ¡Ah! ya se a que te refieres o mejor dicho a quien te refieres, esa es la chica que te robo un beso al finalizar la ultima presentación que hicimos, ¿ recuerdas? Ese día la buscaste por todos lados y no la viste mas, recuerdo muy bien que estabas muy decepcionado por a ver perdido tremendo bomboncito. Recuerdo que parecías un niño malcriado y triste porque no le dieron su caramelo favorito, reía a carcajadas Diamante.

-Si, lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero esta vez no se me escapara, son los mejores labios que he probado en mi vida. Mientras los chicos hablaban, Hope estaba poseída con su canción y sentía unas manos que pasaban lentamente por sus caderas y el calor de un cuerpo que in prendaba un olor exquisito al voltearse se encuentra con la mirada penetrante de Zafiro. Las chicas se reían de la situación, mientras que cada una bailaba con algún sexy chico.

-Hola bebe, me hiciste mucha falta, como deseaba tocar tu suave piel y sentirte nuevamente, diciendo esta ultima frase al oído de Serena

-Hola Zafi ¿como estas? Ricura. Hope rozaba los labios de Zafiro con sus dedos.

-Pues como veras, extrañándote mucho y la acercaba mas a su cuerpo. Serena le sonreía de manera picara – ¿Y aparte de extrañarme?- Hope rozaba los labios de ella con los de el mientras hablaba –

-Aparte de extrañarte- dejo un pequeño silencio y contesto. – desearte-

-Y ¿cuanto me deseas? esto ultimo lo dijo sensualmente y cuando finalizo la frase le paso la lengua en sus labios. Acto que volvió loco a Zafiro y cuando estaba a punto de besarla ella lo detuvo con un dedo en su labio y negándose con la cabeza. – ¡Ups! va a tocar la banda en un instante, nos vemos luego Zafi, la chica se dio vuelta y se acerco a sus amigas con una sonrisa de victoria.

--Que mala que eres amiga jaja – te gusta torturar a los hombres¿Crees que lo torture mucho, Jaz? Hay que hacerlos sufrir un poco

-Un brindis por el sufrimiento de los hombres decía Lana – un punto para las chicas y 0 para los hombres y todas reían por el comentario de su loca amiga.

-Chicas denme un segundo, voy a ver si alguien me escribió al celu – Mmm 0 mensajes decepcionada guarda el celular en su bolso y justo cuando lo guarda le llega un mensaje, desesperada lo vuelve a sacar, revisa el mensaje y para su gran decepción era un mensaje de…

* * *

**_Mensaje de Movistar: _**

obtenga mas crédito recargando con una tarjeta de 10 y le damos 15 .

con una recarga de 30 le damos 60 hasta el 11 de Junio.

* * *

Pero que diablos, malditos mensajes de Movistar me tienen cansada, cuando estuvo a punto de guardar el celular se decidió mandar un mensaje. En ese mismo instante le vibra la mano, 1 mensaje nuevo

******************************New menssage*********************************************************************

_Me acorde de ti y quería saber si lo estabas pasando bien y si ya encontraste tu yo, que tanto buscabas._

_ Seguro estas, ocupada, no quiero molestarte._

_Y en realidad quería contarte que tengo una presentación con mi banda y estoy tan emocionado que solo pude pensar en contarte._

_Besos_

**_Spunk_**

_**************************************************************************************************************  
_

Con una amplia sonrisa lee el mensaje, suspira y prosigue a responderle.

****************************************send menssage***************************************************************

Espero algún día poder verte tocar. Me pone feliz saber de ti.

Yo estoy siguiendo tus consejos. Te quiero amigo.

Bye

**Tu Pink Angel.**

****************************************************************************************************  
**


	16. Una noche en Tokio PARTE 2

**Disclaimer**: **Sailor Moon** le pertenece a su creadora: **Naoko Takeuchi**. Esto es sin fin de lucro, sólo entretenimiento.

**Capitulo 16**

**Una noche en Tokio – parte 2**

La banda salio de nuevo al escenario cada uno tomo su respectivo lugar, la música movida fue opacándose poco a poco hasta quedar en un completo silencio.

- hola, espero que la estén pasando bien y que sus oídos estén preparados para la nueva tortura que se avecina – solo se podía escuchar a todos riendo por el comentario del líder de la banda- acá los dejamos con un tema tranqui, así empiezan agonizar lentamente, 1, 2, 3. comienzan los acordes y solo se escucha la voz misteriosa y profunda.

**Tema: Mareo**- Gustavo cerati

**Avanzo y escribo  
decido el camino  
las ganas que quedan se marchan**  
**con vos**

**Se apaga el deseo  
ya no me entrevero  
y hablar eso  
que se me iba  
mejor**

**Con los ojos no te veo  
se que se me viene el mareo  
y es entonces  
cuando quiero  
salir a caminar**

**Con los ojos no te veo  
se que se me viene el mareo  
y es entonces  
cuando quiero  
salir a caminar**

**El agua me ciega  
hay vidrio en la arena  
ya no me da pena  
dejarte que un adiós**

**Así son las cosas  
amargas borrosas  
son fotos veladas  
de un tiempo mejor**

**Con los ojos no te veo  
se que se me viene el mareo  
y es entonces  
cuando quiero  
salir a caminar**

**Con los ojos no te veo  
se que se me viene el mareo  
y es entonces  
cuando quiero  
salir a caminar**

-Esa canción la escuche en otro lugar, estoy segura. Hope trataba de recordar, esa tristeza la sentí antes, se que si.

-------------------------------------**----------------------------------flash back**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino por todo el pasillo buscando, estaba atraída por aquella melodía subió las escaleras y se escuchaba mucho mas cerca aquella la melodía y su voz.

Una voz que la llenaba de paz a la vez de tristeza ( tanto habrá sufrido esa persona?) pensaba serena.

Se asomo por la ventanilla de una de las puertas, ahí estaba aquella música que tanto la hizo olvidar su reciente dolor. De allí viene, abrió la puerta para asegurarse si era allí, estaba a oscuras pero había alguien sentado en la ventana de aquel salón de proyecciones.

**Tema: Mareo**- Gustavo cerati

**Avanzo y escribo  
decido el camino  
las ganas que quedan se marchan  
con vos**

**Se apaga el deseo  
ya no me entrevero  
y hablar eso  
que se me iba  
mejor**

**Con los ojos no te veo  
se que se me viene el mareo  
y es entonces  
cuando quiero  
salir a caminar  
etc………**

Serena estaba allí parada viéndolo y escuchando la canción, en eso serena tropieza con una silla,

-¿Acaso nunca podré tener un poco de privacidad? el solo volteo y la vio – tu de nuevo susurro para el mismo. Y puso su mejor sonrisa, una sonrisa que deslumbraba, era muy radiante.

---------------------------------------**-----------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK**-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Debe ser una canción conocida y todos las cantan, claro es un cover, por eso la escuche antes _– Hope solo siguió escuchando a la banda sin darle importancia la canción.

Cuando la banda iba a continuar con otro tema, se fue el sonido repentinamente. – Bueno chicos espero que tengan un poco de calma tenemos unas fallas técnicas, cuando se resuelvan volveremos enseguida mientras

- ¡A Beber!, decía gritando el vocalista, muy entusiasmado.

-bueno chicos a ver si resolvemos esto rápido quiero festejar, voy a buscar un trago decía Spunk – dale amigo acuérdate de traernos una botella de vodka, decía uno de los chicos de pelo castaño, - pero que sea Absolut.

-si, si, ya se las traigo contesto el chico y le lanzo el micrófono.

Todas las chicas estaban como locas en busca del apuesto chico, las hormonas de la adolescencia estaban a flor de piel. Todas querían estar con el.

– Tranquilas chicas, déjenme buscar algo de tomar y nos ponemos a platicar, decía sonriéndole y colocando un cigarrillo en su boca, se le acerca una chica muy hermosa -¿quieres fuego? diciéndole al oído del chico- gracias preciosa, en eso alza la mirada y se encuentra a lo lejos con la hermosa pelinegra que lo a traído loquito desde hace mucho.- bomboncito quieres venir conmigo, decía sensualmente la chica, - estaba totalmente regalada. – gracias por la propuesta, pero en este momento estoy interesado en retos mas difíciles, bye lindura. Dando marcha hacia su destino, se percato que la pelinegra aun estaba en la barra. Spunk se recostó a una columna cerca de la barra se saco los lentes para observarla mejor, recorría todo su cuerpo, su mirada era tan penetrante que al voltearse Hope se encontró con los mirada seductora de el y sintió un leve escalofrió por su cuerpo, no se podía apreciar que color de ojos tenia ya que el chico tenia los ojos realmente delineados en negro y el la luz del lugar no ayudaba en nada. la ultima vez que lo vio cerca y lo beso estaba con sus famosos lentes. Nerviosa por la situación le dio la espalda y bebió un poco de su trago.

_-Por dios jamás me había sentido así, no puede ser que con solo mirarme me ponga tan acalorada. _Aun sumergida en sus pensamientos, solo sintió el aliento del chico por su cuello, nerviosa tomo otro sorbo de su daikiri sunrise no sabia como actuar, que hacer.

- a caso estas nerviosa bombón, - le pregunto el chico al oído, rozando sus suaves labios – Hope no podía reaccionar, hasta que logro contestar simplemente - No, ¿por que estarlo? El chico se mantenía detrás de ella, muy pegado a ella. Ella solo sentía su calor, su aliento y podía sentir como el la apoyaba.

_No puede ser no puede dominarme de esta manera, no puedo dejarme ganar_ pensaba ella. – hizo su primer movimiento dándole un pequeño y suave empujón con su pequeña cola, produciendo una pequeña sensación en el chico, de ese modo logro separase de el y con un movimiento rápido poso su mano en su pecho lo hizo retroceder y lo recostó a la misma columna oscura, la que el estaba recostado hace unos momentos atrás mientras la miraba. Ella lo presiono con su cuerpo, dejándole una mano libre la otra la tenia atrapada en la espalda de el, el no tenia escapatoria, levantó el mentón del chico y paso su lengua húmeda por su cuello, hasta hacerlo estremecer. La respiración de Spunk era agitada,

- ¿Ahora quien esta nervioso? susurraba ella en su oído- la mano libre de el se poso en la cadera de ella de ese modo la atrajo con fuerza a el, ella lo podía sentir, el necesitaba de ella. Ágilmente Hope alejo la mano del cuerpo de ella y se la presiono y solo prosiguió a bailar sensualmente junto a el, volviéndole loco, logrando su cometido, ella se acerco a su boca rozo sus labios, el solo abrió su boca esperando su mas deseoso beso, pero ella solo sonrió y se separo de el y marchándose, dejándolo idiotizado en la columna aun con la boca abierta, esperando un milagro que ella se arrepintiera y le diera el beso.

Hope camino rápido hasta que choco con las chicas se apoyo en la mesa, estaba agitadísima.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Hope? No chicas no se preocupen

- Bueno llegaste a tiempo, la banda ya va continuar.

- Spunk ¿donde estabas metido?, nos dejaste sin el vodka – vamos tenemos que continuar.

Aun no se recuperaba por lo ocurrido su voz sonaba cortante, estaba en un completo trance, tener la sensación de su lengua recorriendo su cuello, eso lo volvía loco, pero lo que no podía borrar de su memoria era su miraba nerviosa y sus hermosos ojos, jamás pensó volver a ver unos ojos como esos.

- ey! Compadre, reacciona… ¿te drogaste a caso? Responde idiota tenemos que tocar. Le reprendía el chico de pelo castaño.

- Eh… si, toquemos que se nos hace tarde, ¿por que pierden el tiempo allí parados?

- Ah bueno, nosotros somos los que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, tienes el descaro de decirnos eso. definitivamente algo te fumaste. Comentaba Diamante.

- Por cierto no me drogo, par de idiotas. Quiero que cantemos esta canción.

- Los chicos volvieron al escenario, estamos listos gritaba Spunk.

- Serena bebe mas despacio, si sigues así quedaras mal.

- No me fastidies Zafiro, estamos aquí para divertirnos o ¿no?

- Si tienes razón, pero solo te advierto después me toca a mí el trabajo pesado.

- Ay corazón como si eso te molestara, cuantas veces no disfrutaste llevarme a casa o mejor dicho a mi camita.

Zurrándole al oído Zafiro le contesto- Sabes que no necesito que estés ebria para que ocurra eso bebe. – Serena solo le sonrió y poso sus ojos encima del chico que se acomodaba en el micrófono.

La siguiente canción me tomo un año para terminarla de escribir al inicio solo tenia unas cuantas líneas.

En ella hay una pequeña historia que aun no tiene un comienzo ni un final, la empecé a componer justo hace un año, sentado bajo un árbol esperando la llegada del atardecer, mi oscuridad fue iluminada por un hermoso cielo, su mirada me cautivo, jamás imagine volver a ver unos ojos como aquellos. En el transcurso de mi vida un cielo similar a esos me conmovió, se que ya tienes dueño y esta noche tengo la oportunidad de toparme con unos ojos similar a ellos y estos me transformaron en su prisionero.

-Y así viene la canción…. Dirigiéndose a ella y sonriéndole, termino diciendo - Esto es para ti, mi pequeña fugitiva, no te volverás escapar-

-Serena sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo al escucharlo decir esa pequeña oración, Chicas como es posible que unas simples palabras me pongan así, no resisto mas – las chicas la miraban extrañada no entendían nada de lo que decía Hope.

**For you I will**

**Estoy vagando las calles,en un mundo que por debajo de él todo**

**Nada parece ser, nada se saborea dulcemente**

**Como lo que yo no puedo tener..**

**Como tú y la manera que estás torciendo tu pelo**

**alrededor de tu dedo**

**No me asusta esta noche decirte**

**que siento acerca de tí**

**Oh, voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que yo tengo**

**y la bola del cañón en el agua**

**voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que yo tengo**

**Para tí, Para ti**

Zafiro hipnotizado por la belleza de Hope, le empezó a besar el cuello y acariciar la espalda de ella. Hope no dejaba de mirar a Spunk y mientras Zafiro la acariciaba ella recordaba lo sucedido con Spunk tanto era el deseo que las caricias de Zafi eran como si Spunk la tocara. No entendía por que tanto deseo hacia ese chico.

**Perdonarme si ta-tardamudeo**

**De todo el alboroto en mi cabeza**

**yo podría dormirme en esos ojos,**

**como en una cama de agua.**

**parezco familiar.. yo te he cruzado en vestíbulos mil veces.**

**no más camuflaje!**

**Yo quiero ser expuesto, y no tiener miedo a caer**

**Oh, voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que yo tengo**

**y la bola del cañón en el agua**

**voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que yo tengo**

**Para tí**

**Deseas siempre lo que no puedes tener**

**Pero tengo que intentar**

¿Por que no nos vamos bebe? Ya no aguanto más y te extraño mucho.

-quédate quieto Zafi quiero escuchar la banda, aparte aun no me quiero ir.

_Tengo que alejarme de este chico por dios, sino haré cualquier cosa, Mmm pero tengo a Zafiro_ el seguro me saciara la sed que tengo pensaba la chica.

**voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que yo tengo**

**Para tí, Para tí, Para tí**

**Si yo pudiera oscurecer las luces en el centro comercial**

**Y crear un humor**

**Gritaría hacia fuera tu nombre en todos los sitios que estén echos**

**Eso es lo que yo haría, Eso es lo que haría para conseguirte a tí, si**

**Oh, voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que yo tengo**

**y la bola del cañón en el agua**

**voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que yo tengo**

**Para tí**

**Deseas siempre lo que no puedes tener**

**Pero tengo que intentar**

**voy a reunir cada onza de confianza que yo tengo**

**Para tí, Para tí, Para tí ..**

Las chicas se estaban como locas bailando y gritando, al punto que ya estaban algo mas que alegres cada vez llegaba más amigos y amigas de ellas y mas bebían y saltaban y bailaban. – Otra ronda gritaba Taty – los chicos gritaban y **cantaban ole, ole ole ole ole.. oleoa… La banda esta presente y no nos pueden parar…...** A Mina y a Serena la tenían cargada y le cantaban los amigos, dándole la bienvenida a la chica.

Serena agitada y mareada se alejo del tumulto y le pidió al barman una ronda de tequila. Tomándola desprevenida, se escucho la voz de aquel sensual chico.

-Me incluyo en la ronda decía un chico cerca del oído de Hope

-Esta bien pero no quiero ser responsable de que quedes ebrio y no puedas pararte en el escenario, reía Hope.

- vamos a ver quien no podrá levantarse

- a ver, a que no te atreves tomarte 4 chot de tequilas seguidos

- y si lo hago ¿que gano?.

-es una sorpresa decía Hope coquetamente. Cuando ya iba por el 4 chot de tequila el se detuvo y miro coquetamente a Serena, Tomo el cuello de Hope como si fuera a morderla, dejándola totalmente nerviosa, movió un poco la blusa de ella dejando al descubierto un poco su pecho y le coloco sal.

_Que pretende hacer este chico por dios, pensaba ella_. Y sin aviso alguno sintió como el pasaba su lengua humedeciendo parte de su pecho hasta su cuello tomando con su boca la sal depositada en la blanca piel de la chica y mirándola a los ojos se tomo el ultimo chot y sin despegar la vista de sus ojos coloco un poco de limón en la boca de la chica, pequeñas gotas de limón se deslizaban en los bordes del pequeño labio de la chica y tomándola desprevenida la tomo del delicado cuello , miro la trayectoria de las gotas de limón y paso su lengua en ella hasta llegar a los labios y sin autorización previa la beso violentamente. Hope estaba en shock, sentía la húmeda lengua del chico explorando poco a poco su pequeña boca dejándola completamente extasiada, era una mezcla de sabores amargo y acido por el trago pero a medida que probaba mas y mas esa boca ese sabor se volvía dulce y eso lo excitaba mas. Cuando serena ya estaba casi cediendo fueron interrumpidos por un antiguo chico del cantante,

-Spunk my friend ¿como estas?

- Andrew no lo puedo creer amigo, estas aquí. – Serena aun no salía del trance en el que estaba, Su atención era solo para el.

-si viejo me entere que volvías y viene por acá con un amigo, tengo que presentártelo.

-Buenísimo y ¿donde esta?

-pues… esta en el baño pero en un rato te lo presento.- El amigo de Andrew buscaba desesperado a su amigo, todo esto era una novedad, la gente era diferente, su manera de vestir, actuar eran mas liberales, aparte estar rodeado de tantos lujos. Realmente era grandioso el lugar la decoración, el lugar estaba decorado por pantallas plasmas en puntos estratégicos, las barras estaban llenos de diferentes tragos. En su pueblo habían bares pero no de esta magnitud y los lugares mas top el no los podía frecuentar. No estaba cómodo en el lugar, no era su mundo ni su onda, pero como gracias a su tía conoció a Andrew el hijo de un Socio de ella, tenia que aceptar y tratar de adaptarse aunque se un poco en el lugar por mas que no le gustara el ambiente. Por fin su búsqueda había terminado de lejos visualizo a su amigo conversaba amenamente con un chico que estaba acompañado por una pelinegra. Era un poco complicado llegar hasta ellos tratar de esquivar a 3 o 4 personas en su paso, era muy difícil, sentirse observado por todos alrededor.

- alli viene mi amigo. Hope al notar que su perdición estaba entretenido, aprovecho la situación y reacción y se escabullo, en ese mismo instante Spunk se voltea a mirar a Hope y ya esta la se había escapado de el Serena al notar el descuido del chico.

-Spunk este es mi amigo Darien Chiba.

- es un placer Spunk , Andrew me hablo mucho de ti y del resto de los chicos y de algunas anécdotas. Spunk observo al chico; le regalo una media sonrisa y le estrecho la mano – Mucho gusto Darien. Espero que te hayan contado las mejores anécdotas.

- Spunk creo que te cague la noche, vi que estabas con una hermosa chica, decía el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara. Eres rápido cuando llegamos al bar Darien y yo la habíamos visto, llegamos al punto de escoger quien de los 2 se acercaba a ella.

- Si, nos ganaste de mano, es muy sensual jamás vi a una chica como esa, comentaba el chico de pelo negro.

- Esbozando una sonrisa concluyo la conversación – chicos como ustedes lo dijeron estaba muy entretenido con la sensual chica, así que los dejos dejo voy en busca de mi loba.

- suerte amigo, hablamos después

- me alegro verte Andrew estamos en contacto. Un gusto Chiba. Como bienvenida les presentare a unas amigas, que están realmente buenas.

Michiru y Beryl chicas les presento a Andrew y su amigo Darien, mis queridas damas las dejo en buenas manos. Spunk aprovecho que dejo a los chicos entretenidos y empezó la búsqueda de su loba. Mientras caminaba por todos lados del bar alzo la mirada al segundo piso y observo a su objetivo su loba estaba entrando a un reservado (un área Vip) alejado de todo el tumulto de gente).

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo… un beso a todas FELIZ AÑO NUEVO… gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo. besos**


	17. Noche de Excesos

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Una noche de excesos**

**Nota: Este capitulo contiene escenas actas para mayores de 18 años. "Recomiendo que escuchen el tema Lo hecho esta Hecho de Shakira mientras leen el Lemon.!**

Mientras las chicas estaban haciendo de las suyas. Jenn( mina) cumplió su objetivo sus ojos no dejaron de seguir al mozo que las atendió desde un inicio, lo siguió cuando el Gabriel estaba dispuesto a marcharse ya que finalizo su turno de trabajo, pero Mina lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo a un sofá y lo empezó a besar. Así de lindo la estaba pasando Jenn. Mientras que el resto de las chicas también habían conseguido algún chico.

Hope esta curiosa por entrar al lugar, el reservado era nuevo, no estaba habilitado en ese instante pero estaba el lugar preparado como si pronto se pusiera en funcionamiento, solo gente importante tenia acceso del lugar. _Es espectacular_ pensaba la pelinegra.

El reservado tenia todas las paredes forradas de una tela aterciopelada en color rojo, del techo caían una especie de tela blanca transparente dándole el toque de carpa tipo árabe, el lugar estaba rodeado de sofás en color negro con almohadones algunas pequeñas mesas de cristal adornados con distintos modelos de narguile, habían 2 especies de sofás redondos al nivel del suelo en color blanco, a los alrededores habían candelabros llenos de velas tenues, el ambiente era mágico, el reservado tan bien tenia una pequeña pista de baile y en los techos llenos de luces de colores, en otro estreno del reservado al fondo hay una barra con una pared de ladrillo de vidrio en color rojo con imágenes egipcias. Para complementar el ambiente el lugar estaba lleno de humo blanco pareciera que caminaras encima de nubes blanca, en realidad dando un toque de sensualidad. La música era genial el lugar era casi oscuro que alumbrado.

Hope caminaba alrededor posando sus manos por las paredes su mente estaba en otro lado imaginando que estaba en un lugar lejano en el desierto. En ese preciso instante empezaba a escucharse un tema conocido. El ritmo de la música la hizo cambiar de escena y su imaginación y deseo la hizo trasladarse a otro espacio.

**En la suite 16**

**Lo que empieza no termina**

**Del mini bar al eden**

**Y en muy mala compañía**

Con la frente apoyada a la pared cerro los ojos y se imagino rozando los labios de aquel chico, cayo en ese profundo pensamiento.

Las manos del chico recorrían su espalda, su nariz rozaba lentamente su cuello inhalando el delicioso aroma dulce su piel, el deseo de explorarla lo comía por dentro, el anhelo de probarla y poseerla era lo único que podía pensar.

**Era ese sabor en tu piel**

**A azufre revuelto con miel**

**Así que me llene de coraje y me fui a caminar por el lado salvaje.**

_¿Podría ser posible que mi mente juegue conmigo de esa manera? tendré que poner en practica mas seguido mi imaginación, no puede ser tan real lo que siento, mi cuerpo tiembla con el solo roce de su piel. Creo que tome mucho alcohol, si dejo que mi mente gane y mi imaginación vuele, mi ser y mi cuerpo no me lo perdonaran, ¿por que tanto excitación? ¿mi deseo a el será tan prominente? _

Con los ojos cerrados concentrado en su presa, sus labios recorrían su hombro y su lengua calida exploraba de a momentos su piel mientras que sus manos recorrían los suaves muslos hasta llegar al vientre plano con ganas de sentir su piel desnuda, sus dedos se escabulleron por debajo de su blusa llegando por fin a tocar su tersa piel.

_No! No puede ser tan real me carcome el deseo, las sensaciones eran confusas su boca quemaban mi piel pero a la vez sus dedos fríos me paralizaban. Esto no puede ser parte de mi imaginación. _Hope reacciono al cambio de temperatura que experimentaba su cuerpo. Tenía razón. No era su imaginación que la hacia una mala jugada. Solo atino a ver las manos de el que recorrían su vientre y sorpresivamente deteniéndolas con su mano, sacando al chico de su trance.

-¿Quien rayos eres, acaso estas loco? Apártate de mí. Voy a gritar. Decía exaltada. Ella trataba de empujarlo de hacerlo a un lado, pero era muy difícil hacerlo estando de espaldas de esa persona.

-sh… quieta susurraba el, sometiéndola contra la pared y separando las piernas de la chica con ayuda de una de sus piernas sirviendo de apoyo de ese modo ella la podía sentir mas.

- que haces, déjame en paz. -Con ayuda de sus manos trato de golpearlo, pero se complicaba mucho esa posición era incomoda, estaba sometida tal cual como lo hacían los policías en el momento que detenían a un sospechoso.

**Pense "no me mires asi"**

**Ya se lo que quieres de mi**

**Que no hay que ser vidente aquí**

**Para un mal como tu no hay cuerpo que aguante**

Viendo que se resistía, opto por tomar sus manos subiéndolos bruscamente pero sin daño alguno para luego apoyarlos a la pared. Ella solo sentía el aliento de el en su cuello su boca llego a su destino y deteniéndose solo susurro - te volviste mi obsesión, por que no jugamos de a 2. Cada palabra que salía de su boca causaba un efecto en ella, el roce de sus labios en su oído la hacia desfallecer. Su voz ronca, su aliento su color ya eran reconocibles. Era el, tanto lo pensó durante toda la noche, logrando hasta materializarlo.

¿jugamos los 2? Mientras le hacia la pregunta tomaba una de sus piernas subiéndolas hasta la cadera de el, acariciaba suavemente y con deseo. Y después de preguntarle término echando para atrás la cabeza de ella, obligándola a que la apoyara en su cuello, de ese modo le facilitaba más el contacto de su lengua con el cuello y oreja. El solo esperaba una respuesta, pero el entendió la indirecta, no había resistencia.

_Muero por tocarlo, por beber de su boca y sentirlo ¡ aquí y ahora¡_

Las caderas empezaron su danza en movimientos ondulatorios ocasionando sensaciones realmente excitantes en la entre pierna del chico. Las hormonas adolescentes estaban descontroladas, era demasiado tarde, ya no se podía hacer mas nada solo dejarse llevar por el deseo y las ganas guardadas y aprisionadas en un cajón, había que sacarlas a relucir. La respiración de ambos era agitada, las pulsaciones aumentaban cada vez más.

_que diablos_ pensaba ella, _es ahora o nunca. _Y rompiendo el silencio pronuncio – ahora me toca jugar. Aprovechando la situación zafándose de su agarre y empujándolo contra la pared. Lo miro a los ojos, volteo el rostro de el a un lado, por la presión generada con su mano se predominaban las venas de su cuello y de un modo sensual recorrió las venas de su cuello con la húmeda lengua hasta morderle suavemente el lóbulo izquierdo, sacándole un suspiro, mientras su mano jugaba por debajo de su suéter y las puntas de los dedos acariciaban apretando su entrepierna causándole un pequeño gemido. Las manos de el apretaban el redondo trasero, realmente la deseaba.

Ella sonreía sabia que lo tenia casi a su merced, tomo con brusquedad el suéter de el y lo subió arriba apoyando el puño de ella en el pecho de el de esa manera lograba el acceso al fuerte y esculpido abdomen del chico, su piel sabia a miel, con la punta de su lengua dibujo cada abdominal hasta llegar a su pecho y lamer y mordisquear suavemente las tetillas aprovechando el momento para así sacarle el suéter que tanto estorbaba dejando a la mirada de ella su esculpido pecho. Era una sensación mágica la que sentía el. La tomo de los hombros y la detuvo, la puso contra la pared sometiéndola nuevamente. Las manos de el recorrían el contorno de sus caderas bajándole rápidamente la calza negra dejándola en su delicada ropa interior, su lengua dibujaba la pequeña tanga que vestía ella, dandole pequeños mordiscos entre las piernas hasta el punto de dejarle un chupón cerca de su intimidad, sus manos seguían el recorrido bajando a las piernas y subiendo nuevamente a las caderas, pecho y hasta sus brazos obligándola a mantenerlos arriba para de esa manera sacarle la blusa y dejándola completamente en ropa interior para darle la bienvenida a esos suaves y bien formados pechos. El admiraba su sexy espalda, esos glúteos que tanto deseaba, su piel desnuda era realmente excitante. Chorreándole un poco de licor en su delicada espalda y bebiendo de ella hasta el punto de succionar cada espacio de su piel

_-No puede ser posible que exista, es como una muñeca entallada a mano, es simplemente perfecta, me calienta, Si! Ella Me excita… y hoy serás mía._

_el deseo me carcome, sus fuertes manos su calor recorriendo mi cuerpo me transporta, no puede ser que exista un ser tan perfecto como el… y esta noche probare de tu ser, Me estas enloqueciendo… _Y con una sonrisa picara dijo. – Esta noche serás solo mió. – sacándole una sonrisa al chico.

Sin permiso alguno sus dedos exploraban y dibujaban el contorno de su parte mas intima. Era orgásmica la sensación sentir como su lengua jugaba en su boca, su brazo la atrapa presionándola mas el sintiendo su duro miembro entre su glúteo, mientras tanto el movimiento de sus dedos la agobiaban. Era notorio la excitación de ella. El se excito aun más al sentir como su mano se empapaba de los jugos de ella, humedeciéndolos más al penetrar sus dedos en ella. Los gemidos de la chica se hacían notar, cada gemido de ella lo excitaba más, algo que ella notaba. Era un dios, ni ella misma lograba masturbarse como lo hacia el con ella.

No aguantaba mas tenia que probarlo, era la necesidad de sentir su instrumento. Desesperada le despojo lo que estorbaba, no era necesario despojarse de todo, era lo menos que importaba. Tanto el como ella querían fusionarse lo mas pronto posible, ella solo atino acariciar el excitado miembro del chico al tocarlo podía percibir que pequeñas gotas escapaban de su rígido miembro, hecho que dejo claro lo excitadísimo que se encontraba y acercándose a su oído le ordeno que la penetrara de una vez por todas. Orden que volvió loco Spunk y sin pensarlo la empujo contra la pared rozo su miembro en ella y sin aviso alguno la penetro sacándole un gemido de placer a la pelinegra, una de las manos de ella apretaban el glúteo de el hasta tal punto de enterrarle las uñas, una mezcla de dolor y de excitación le provocaba. Las caderas de ella se movían al compás de la música, provocando que el chico bombeara más y más hasta casi perder la razón sintió como se mareo un poco al descargar todo en ella, era embriagador. Un grito reciproco salio de ellos. Ya débil, mareado por el gran descargue que le produjo ella y por lo embriagado y exhausto que se encontraba se tiro rendido al sofá atrayéndola junto a el. Sedienta tomo un poco de alcohol vertiéndolo en los labios de el, con la mirada fija a su boca lamió sus labios y profano la boca de el, besándolo desesperadamente hasta llegar el punto de detenerse por la falta de aire.

El ritmo de sus palpitaciones disminuían, poco a poco recuperaban el ritmo de su respiración, la humedad en sus cuerpos se hacia notar, gotas de sudor rodaban por sus cuerpos. Era una diosa, No quería que todo terminara quería mas de ella, si era posible la noche completa, pero todo tiene un final y desde un inicio pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa, todo era solo un juego, un maldito juego en el que me volví adicto. Pero fue el mejor de los vicios que probé en mi vida.

Exaltada separo su cuerpo desnudo de el, tomo su iphone tenia un mensaje nuevo, lo leyó

**********************************1 menssage*****************************

¿Serena, donde diablos estas metida? Estamos en la salida del bar,

Apúrate.

Rei

Y sin decir nada tomo sus cosas y se termino de arreglar.

-¿ya te vas?

-¿si no lo ves? Me van a matar, le sonreía y comentaba inocente. Ya estaba casi en la puerta cuando lo volteo lo vio allí, podía ver que el no entendía que ocurría. No comprendía cual era el apuro. Su pelo desarreglado, las gotas de sudor en su pecho. Era un dios verlo de esa manera recostado en aquel sofá, r aun no recuperaba el aliento, le enterneció su rostro ¿como podía irse así? Es la pregunta que ella quería creer que el se cuestionaba. y de ese modo se acerco a el sigilosamente para robarle un beso.

-fue un placer conocerte. Bajo su rostro a la altura de el y beso por ultima ves sus labios. Y con una sonrisa se separo y se alejo.

- espera.. Por lo menos dime un nombre, decía el chico deslumbrado por aquella mujer.

- ella lo miro coquetamente y solo le dijo Hope. Aun mareada por culpa del alcohol que ingirió toda la noche se marcho del lugar.

Allí quede tirado en aquel sofá negro aun sin poder recuperarme de aquel momento. Que hembra, se repetía tomando un ultimo sorbo de su trago, totalmente ebrio cerro los ojos y en menos de 2 segundos quedo totalmente dormido.

perdón decía la pelinegra antes de llegar a la salida. Distraída pensaba en lo ocurrido tropezó con un chico. Al darse cuenta que interrumpía el momento, en realidad era algo intimo de la pareja, con vergüenza volvió a disculparse.

No te preocupes corazón, le guiñaba el chico de ojos zafiros, también se notaba que había tomado toda la noche. Ella lo miraba sin poder reaccionar un millón de cosas pasaban por su cabeza. _¿Que hace el aquí_¿. Aquel chico sin percatarse de la reacción de Hope siguió en lo que estaba. Allí estaba el besándose con Michiru y acariciando sus piernas era una escena muy atrevida sus manos se perdían debajo de aquella diminuta falda. El moreno desesperado tomo la mano de la chica y se dirigió a la salida. Hope estática vio toda la escena, veía como se marchaba y desaparecía de su panorama.

Hope! Amiga que fiesta.. gritaban todas.. estaban totalmente alcoholizadas.

Hope solo pudo pronunciar mas bien balbucear una sola palabra.. ¿Darien?


	18. Solo Escuchame

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 18**

**Solo Escúchame**

"_Mi soledad, Mis pensamientos y Yo"_

.

.

.

.

La noche terminaba y el frió se densificaba, los chicos salían del bar cantando por las calles, otros se alejaban junto alguna conquista adquirida esa noche. En el ambiente flotaba el frenesí que desbordaban todos al salir_._

_No podría sentirme mas mareada, mis piernas no las podía sentir, ¿acaso el alcohol esta haciéndome una mala jugada? No puede ser… trato de sacarlo de mi mente por vez primera desde aquel día que la eligió a ella. Si ese día al no creer en mi, supe su elección. Que rayos no puede ser._

_¿Darien…? será el._

Hope no desviaba su vista de el, tratando de que sus ojos enfocaran bien a su objetivo, pero este fue un intento fallido a quien en su santo juicio trataría concentrarse e imaginarse a la persona que en este momento uno mas detesta.

-Amiga… reacciona! Vámonos de aquí. Le gritaba Rei.

Al escuchar la voz de su gran amiga salio de su retardo y muy animada se aproximo a ella gritándole

Borrachita, Ey, amiga! Lo pase genial. - Serena abrazaba a su amiga y le sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla. – Estoy feliz Rei, me siento renovada.

Putita! Si estas, tan feliz es por que alimentaste a tu conchi o me equivoco eh… Esto Rei se lo decía posándole un dedo en la cara a Serena.

Sh… cállate zorris que todo el mundo se va enterar, jejeje. Te digo un secreto, ven acércate abre bien tus oídos y escucha bien.

A ver dime dime jejeje

Tuve el mejor sexo en mi vida por dios, fueron no se creo que la mayor parte de la noche con el y eso no es todo esta súper dotado. La cara Serena era de placer al recordar lo sucedido, aunque no era mucho lo que recordaba. Solo recordaba como la hacia gritar y la imagen de un Big instrumento. Hubo mucho movimiento pélvico, esto ultimo lo escucho Mina y se acerco a Serena bailando y haciendo movimientos pélvicos adelante atrás adelante atrás, gritaban Serena y Mina,

Vamos Amy mueve tu pelvis, no seas aburrida y saca tu putita de adentro.

Chicas todo bien, soy putita y todo pero esta noche, mi celeste no tuvo acción, decía Amy resignada. Que envidia Serena.

- Rei se acercaba a ella para abrazarla – no importa nena, lo importante es celebrar que alguna de nosotras Tuvo acción aparte la conchis de Sere volvió a la vida- Amy le sonreía a su amiga. La cantidad de barbaridades que decían sus amigas, pero era verdad había que celebrar que había vuelto su amiga.

Todas juntas gritaban.. Go! Sere, Go Sere! Serena en plena calle bailaba y gritaba. Mientras que todas movían sus pelvis y se morían de risa de los pasos inventados por todas. En eso se aproxima Zafiro Gritando.

Amor mío, me dejaste solito toda la noche, yo extrañándote donde estabas. Mientras Zafiro la apoyaba contra el. – Sabes te extraño un montón y ni bola me diste, muy fea tu actitud bebe.

Ay Zafi si no hice nada malo, solo fui a recorrer y conocer tu bar, por cierto muy lindo el área vip.

Así que anduviste, por allá Mmm ¿que hacías allí?

Lo que te dije recorriendo, ahh y déjame decirte que están muy cómodos los asientos y la pared espectacular. Esto lo decía coquetamente, mientra le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría esto Darien se encontraba con Michiru besándola y apoyándola contra un auto, sus manos recorrían las largas piernas de la peli azul, hasta que escucho esa voz. _Rayos no puedo estar con ninguna sin pensar en ella. Voy a dejar de tomar estoy escuchando su voz. Pensaba mientras besaba con fuerza a Michiru. _Volvió a escuchar la misma voz, estaba vez era mas intensa y ruidosa.

Espera un segundo Miriam.

Amor soy Michiru, estuviste conmigo toda la noche y no recuerdas mi nombre.

Eh. Jeje no es eso yo no te dije Miriam te dije mira aya. Darien trato de disimular un poco, aparte que le podía reclamar si el estaba borrachísimo. Se detuvo un segundo y volteo a ver de donde provenía al bullicio cuando lo detecto se acerco tambaleando al grupo que gritaba. Y justo en ese momento ve como Zafiro le saca la peluca a Serena. soltando su hermoso pelo rubio

Bebita no te estas muriendo de calor. Ven cosita que te hago una cola. Zafi le saco una liga a Mina y le amarro el pelo a su rubia hermosa. – Ahora si bebita, no te morirás de calor y dejaras al descubierto tu sexy cuello. Esto último se lo dijo rozando su aliento en el cuello de ella y lamiéndoselo. Mmm… que rica que estas. Serena se carcajeaba de las cosas que le decía y hacia Zafiro.

En verdad si tengo calor pero no creo que sea mi pelo creo que la causara eres tu, tu me pones mas acalorada. Decía Sere coquetamente Zafiro y Serena siempre jugaban así, aunque muchas veces esos juegos terminaban en la cama o en un auto o en un rincón de un bar. Pero a pesar de eso el siempre la cuidaba y la quería y la hacia tener los mejores orgasmos que podrían existir y muy dentro de el sabia que le gustaba y no como un amigo.

Darien en shock, pasaba sus manos por los ojos, los restregaba una y otra vez, no podía creer lo que veía. Es Serena, pero que hace con ese.

El estaba enfurecido la sangre le hervía. Michiru al mirarlo a los ojos no sabia si estos estaban rojos por el alcohol o solo por el simple hecho de que lo veía enojado. La segunda opción para ella no era coherente por que no había motivo. Pero que se podía esperar de un hombre pasado de tragos.

-vamos Dar que tengo ganas de ir un lugar mas cómodo, es que me quede con ganas de mas de lo que me hiciste hace un rato, esta le habla y le mordía el labio inferior.

- Serena… aléjate de el. Grito Darien. El grito hizo que Serena se volteara y viera a Darien, en el preciso momento en el que Michiru acariciaba la entre pierna del chico. Serena bufo y torció los ojos para ignorarlo.

- quien es ese bebe, nadie importante, mejor vámonos. Serena por mas ebria que estaba, se encontraba enojada, en verdad desde la primera vez que creyó verlo, lo visualizó bien y se dio cuenta que no era proyecto de su imaginación ni efecto del alcohol. Pero quien era ella para decirle algo si ella unos 20 minutos atrás había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida. Pero eso no quería decir que no doliera.

Michiru aprovecho el descuido de el y se alejo a buscar un cigarro. Darien al ver que Serena lo ignoraba, tomo la mano de la primera chica que se le cruzaba y la puso contra la pared y la beso con rabia. Serena lo miraba y le dijo al oído a Zaf que mejor se fueran a seguir la fiesta en otro lado.

Darien sin darse cuenta de que esta, se encontraba acompañada. Darien solo sintió un golpe que lo aturdió y lo único que logro a escuchar fue.

es para que aprendas a no meterte con la chica de otro. Decía un Diamante enfurecido. En eso apareció Spunk y agarro del brazo a su amigo.

Tranquilo viejo, no vale la pena. Calma, vamos a seguir de fiesta.

En eso Diamante, reacciona volteo a ver a su amigo. Ey cabron, donde estabas metido. La reacción de Diamante era única, en un segundo olvido lo sucedido.

eh. Espera Diamante, ¿todo bien? No vaya ser que mates al tipo este…. Cuando Spunk le dio la mano al chico para que se levantara, se percato que era Darien. en eso Darien solo pronuncio Serena y empuja a un lado a Spunk para empezar a buscar a su ex. Gritaba por todos lados. Serena mierda quien es ese. Que haces con el

¿Darien…?que mierda hace el acá. Pero por que llama a Serena a esa chica. Pensaba Spunk. Por que llama a mi fugitiva de esa manera. En eso Andrew lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Spunk que le paso a Darien.

Beso a la chica de Diamante y sabes muy bien que es imperdonable.

Y tu donde estabas, picaron

Pues yo estaba con la mujer más ardiente que puede existir. Creo que me dejo seco jaja reía Spunk Pero no se su nombre. Siempre me hace lo mismo es la segunda vez que me deja así. El año pasado me robo un beso y me dejo calentísimo. Y bueno esta noche la saboreé hasta en los mas incógnitos rincones

Oh veo que esta chica es fogosa. Deberías de preséntamela jejej. Decía el rubio.

Eh estas loco.. amigo sabes muy bien que las chicas de tus amigos son intocables por más que sean de una noche jajajaj y en eso interrumpe el relato cuando ve a su fugitiva empujando a Darien a un lado. Serena se aleja con las amigas y con Zaf ignorando al chico, todos pensaban que era un simple chico borracho e impertinente. Michiru lo tomo del brazo y lo metió en el auto de ella y se fueron al departamento de ella.

- Ey Spunk reacciona amigo, el alcohol te esta haciendo mal, deberíamos de hacer la promesa de cada lunes el de dejar de tomar. Y reían a carcajadas.

Ey una pregunta que tanto miras en tu mano.

Pues es el dije que se le cayo a mi loba. El dije era un llave antigua de plata y detrás de ella estaba grabada el símbolo de infinito y las letras T.Q..M. al infinito.

¿Tu loba? Decía arqueando la ceja.

Si Andy, mi fugitiva es una loba ardiente y se sonreía.

Después del acontecimiento todos se fueron a sus casas, nadie podía ni con su vida.

Al día siguiente Serena despertó a su lado dormía Zaf se reía de el por que lo encontró dormido en una manera muy cómica. Se veía que Zaf se había sentado a la orilla de la cama con los pantalones abajo sin terminar de quitárselos y tuvo el intento de sacarse el Sweter. Pero se ve que al tratar de quitárselos se cayó de espalda a la cama y el sweter llego hasta su cabeza tapándole la cara y los brazo estirados para atrás. Las carcajadas de Serena eran únicas las chicas se asomaron al cuarto al ver de que tanto reía su amiga y todas soltaron las carcajadas y sacaban fotos al pobre de Zafi.

Días después de aquel sucedo,3 chicos se encontraban aislados con sus pensamientos, a pesar de encontrarse los tres en diferentes lugares sus pensamientos eran casi los mismos.

Tirada en el cómodo sofá de cuero, Serena no podía entender que hacia Darien en Tokio, por mas borracha, ella estaba segura de que era el, jamás olvidaría aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que la cautivaron hace mas de un año.

"Por que tenias que venir, por que cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte apareces y aparte no te encuentro solo, sino con la idiota de Michiru"

-Serena… Serena… llamaba efusivamente su amiga Rei.

- que pasa Rei, no ves que estoy en un trance, estoy tratando de sacar clavos.

- si ya me di cuenta, solo te llamaba para decirte que estaba nevando.

- ¿enserio? – Serena se levanto de un solo salto y corrió hacia la ventana. – Es cierto Rei, amo cuando nieva, me encanta ver los copos de nieve.

- Podrías salir un rato y distraerte un poco. Hablando de distraerse en que tanto piensas.

- pues Rei, estoy frustrada, vine acá, a Tokio para verlas y para olvidarme de Darien y resulta que lo encuentro acá, que yo iba a imaginar que me encontraría con el, aparte acompañado de la tonta de Michiru.

- Espera, baja un cambio. ¿Quien es Michiru?

- Michiru, es una compañera de clases ella relativamente me odia y bueno yo la detesto, quisiera pisarla como si pisara a una cucaracha.

- Oh, veo que tu Ki se elevo ( poder de Goku cuando va a luchar, dragon ball) con solo hablar de ella, acaso ¿te molesta que ella este con Dariensito?

- Obvio que me molesta estaba con Mi Darien, acaso no se conforma con estar con Seiya.

- Wait… ahora podrías explicarme ¿quien diablos es Seiya.?

- Veras Seiya es el chico que les hable, el que siempre estaba molestándome, es muy sofocante, me saca de quicio muy rápido.

- es lindo? Cuéntame quizás podrías presentármelo, decía en forma picara

- si lo es, es muy lindo, tiene pelo negro como la noche, una mirada muy tierna, pero la mayoría de las veces te expresan tristeza como también te puede desnudar el alma con solo mirarte, es muy alegra y siempre esta riendo, tiene una sonrisa hermosa, parece un chico que no le afecta nada, como si nunca tuviera problemas, creo que es lo mejor de el, es realmente popular entre las chicas, hasta tiene un club de fans, en la que Michiru encabeza ese club. Es fan de el.

- Wow Sere, me acabas de describir un ser perfecto, un ángel, creo que me enamore. Y por lo que veo no te es indiferente. Lo describiste tan bien.

- Pues… que hablas Rei, solo te repito lo que escucho en los pasillos, como suspiran las tontas por el. El tema es que Michiru no se conforma con Seiya sino que ahora esta detrás de Darien y eso me enfurece, quien sabe que cosas habrá hecho con esa zorra.

- Pero amiga, por que te molestas si el esta soltero puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, aparte tu también hiciste algo y mucho o acaso lo olvidaste.

-No para nada, se que también tuve mis cosas, pero me molesta no entiendes una cosa es que lo haga pero no me interesa saberlo y ni siquiera verlo en acción.

- ay chiquita creo no te lo has sacado de la cabeza. Y cambiando un poco de tema y volviendo a tu noche alocada, supiste algo de tu dios del sexo.

- No, en realidad, no supe nada, le pregunte a Zaf, pero no quiso darme información, esta celoso no quiere que me involucre con nadie que no sea el.

-uh.. que mal amiga, que lastima estaría bueno mantener el contacto y cuando quieras saciar tu sed recurrir a el, no crees.

- si estaría bueno, pero no tengo forma de contactarlo, por dios aun puedo sentir sus dedos fuertes en mi piel, su calor, con solo pensarlo me caliento. Sabes a veces duermo y creo sentir su respiración, como me mata ese hombre.

- jajaja amiga que pervertida que saliste. Pero que raro que no hiciste nada con Darien.

- pues veras, ganas las tenia, pero Darien es un chico que consigue a la chica que desee, es muy popular con eso, no hay ninguna que le rechace y yo no quería ser una mas de su lista y si deseaba tenerme tendría que lucharlo aparte el realmente me gusta. Basta de charla me voy a caminar un poco.

En otro departamento el músico se encontraba en la ventana tocando la guitarra sin dejar de pensar en aquella chica que lo volvió loco con solo sentir su perfume. "No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, es todo confuso por que creí ver un gran parecido en ella, es imposible no puede ser" auch ya me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en ella, pero solo me queda esto.- En su mano estaba un pequeño dije en forma de Infinito, haciéndolo girar por el aire, miraba aquel dije hipnotizado, eres tan bella, como quisiera tener tu calor de nuevo, tenerte en mi cama y hacerte mía de nuevo"

Basta!, se dijo el mismo, mejor salgo a distraerme un poco.

Por otro lado Darien caminaba por los angostos caminos del parque, no podía creer que su princesa estaba con otro, jamás imagino verla en ese estado. Realmente no la conocía bien, pero a pesar de todo era su princesa, era un idiota si no se imaginaba que ella fuera así, aunque no me sorprende mintió tanto en la escuela, a mi incluso, todo con respecto a Ann, también ella tiene todo el dinero del mundo, amigos, es hermosa claro que va tener hombres rendidos a sus pies, es libre de hacer lo que quiera lose, pero es mi princesa. Jamás se comporto tan libre como lo hacia con ese chico y me molesta, aparte como puede engañar así a Seiya. – Darien caminaba distraído cuando de pronto tropezó con ella.

- Da..Darien… Serena desde el suelo observaba al pelinegro. "Por dios es el" – Darien sin importarle verla en el suelo le dio la espalda.

- Darien … espera. – Serena sentía una angustia, verlo le hacia mal, recordaba cada insulto, cada mal rato que el le hizo pasar, pero a pesar de eso , ver sus ojos azules le hacia estremecer. En un momento de flaqueo, Serena estuvo a punto de pedirle perdón de correr a el y darle de nuevo las miles explicaciones que hace mucho el mismo rechazo y que a la ves no quiso creer, quería pedirle que la escuchara que no creyera las mentiras que dijeron de ella. Al ella notar su propia desesperación se dio cuenta, lo mucho que le importaba" No quiero perderte Darien" solo podía pensar en eso.

Darien por favor espera. Tenemos que hablar.

- No hay nada de que hablar Serena, creo que lo dejamos claro antes de las vacaciones y mas lo entendí aquella noche que te vi con tu amigo.

- Mira, Chiba no eres nadie para reclamarme si estaba o no con alguien. Si no recuerdas bien hace ya 2 semanas dejamos de tener algo. Y tú también estabas muy bien acompañado de Michiru.

- Es cierto, pero… el silencio lo apodero, no pudo terminar. Los nervios lo invadian, verla, tenerla cerca lo traicionaba "pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente, pero a la vez no puedo creerte nada"

Pero todo acabo Serena. Lo único que no puedo entender es que como puedes engañar a Seiya. Primero lo hiciste conmigo ahora con el, ¿quien será el próximo Tsukino? No pensé que te aburrieras tan rápido. Y que se puede esperar de una chica de tu clase social. Eres una… - antes de terminar solo pudo sentir como su mejilla giraba al otro extremo y sentir un calor que le recorría por todo el rostro y un ardor que de apoco se convertía en dolor.

- Eres un imbecial. Espero no verte nunca más.- Corrió con mucha rapidez hasta quedar agotada, sus piernas se debilitaban no podía dar un paso mas, al recostarse en el poste de luz pudo divisar en que lugar se encontraba, la noche se aproximaba. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola, al mirar a su alrededor pudo percatarse que estaba frente al muelle, camino hasta el lugar para de ese modo captar mejor el furioso mar, parecía que junto a la nevada y el encuentro no deseado el mar parecía enfurecido, era como si estuviera conectada con el y el transmitiera sus sentimientos, su dolor, su furia, su soledad. Distraída cerca del lugar pudo escuchar una melodía, conocida. Se podía escuchar a un chico cantando un cover de héroes del silencio, era conocido para ella por que su gran amigo Spunk en el algún momento se lo hizo escuchar.

**Pov Seiya**

Decidí alejarme de mis amigos, baje del auto y cuando me aproxime al parque pude visualizar a una pareja, de lejos parecían que solo platicaban pero cada vez me acercaba podía notar como las manos de aquel chico se movían sin parar parecían sincronizados, era parecida a una danza de lucha y sin aviso alguno, solo pude escuchar el golpe en el rostro de …. Darien? si ese era Darien, eso quería decir que aquella rubia era… Serena. Estaba sorprendido por la situación, jamás pensé ver a Serena, lo único que pude pensar es ¨" que le hará hecho ese malito Chiba" vi como se alejaba ella, se notaba que iba sin rumbo, por un momento pensé a verla perdido de vista, hasta que la vi allí en el muelle pensativa.

-Que buena canción,¿ no crees?- Serena giro su cabeza hacia esa voz conocida, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Como podía encontrarla en los momentos menos pensados, su rostro reflejaba curiosidad e incertidumbre y deseando pronunciar alguna palabra, pero sin tener éxito alguno. – Sabes, siempre que escucho esta canción calma mis momentos de agonía, ¿que loco no? Es un buen tema, ¿no crees? Comentaba Seiya pero sin alejar la mirada al grupo de chicos – Serena solo asentía con la cabeza. Seiya la miro al ver que no recibía respuestas de parte de ella y con mucha curiosidad le pregunto – ¿Te ocurre algo bombón o será que te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-"bombón" esa fue la palabra que le hizo clic, que le hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que no era parte de su imaginación. Y negando con la cabeza le contesto. – No me comieron la lengua los ratones y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y dirigiendo su mirada a los chicos – Y si, esa canción es muy buena también me libera

Después de todo veo que tenemos algo en común bomboncito, haciéndole un guiño. El silencio los abrazo. Seiya no sabia si preguntarle que paso hace un rato en el parque, había pasado tanto y muchas cosas eran por culpa de el que no se sentía en confianza para cuestionarla, nervioso empezó a morder su labio inferior. Serena podía notar la cara de preocupación del chico.

Si quieres preguntarme algo Seiya, puedes hacerlo. No es necesario que pongas esa cara.

Eh.. avergonzado se acerco y la abrazo fuerte, rodeando su pequeña espalda - solo quiero que estés bien, quiero que sepas que eres una persona realmente fuerte, transparente y sincera, no dejes que nadie te derrumbe y cuando sientas que vas a tambalear aquí estaré brindándote apoyo. Dándole un beso en la mejilla finalizo diciéndole No dejes de ser tu misma eres un sol. Animo seguro que todo se solucionara. Chiba reaccionara y volverá. Serena no podía creer lo que ocurría siempre había alejado a golpes a Seiya, siempre le pareció un imbecil, aparte siempre a querido aprovechar cada situación, pero esta ves era diferente, al sentir su abrazo, fue tan sincero, tan calido que se sintió confortada y todo aquello que dijo jamás nadie se lo había dicho, hace un momento sentía morir pero hace un segundo volví a vivir. No podía articular ni una palabra como es posible que me ocurra esto 2 veces en un día, odiaba quedar en esa situación. Seiya al notar el silencio de ella la volvió acercar muy fuerte a su pecho y termino dándole un pequeño beso en la frente para ese modo alejarse del lugar.

A lo lejos Darien arrepentido por su actitud fue en busca de Serena, pero al ver aquella escena sentía que moría de celos quería matar a alguien y nuevamente se sentía decepcionado de ella. Y sin más, se alejo de aquel lugar.

Era increíble como aquel Idiota como ella lo llamaba, pocas veces la sorprendía y la dejaba fuera de base, y dando un pequeño suspiro y más tranquila se alejo del lugar

* * *

**Hola chicas acá estoy con una nueva actualización.. veo que les gusto mucho el capitulo anterior. Espero que este les guste mas y puedan entender un poco la situación de los protagonistas de la historia..**

**Gracias a todas las nuevas y las antiguas lectoras, sus comentarios me motivan mas en seguir con este proyecto… **


	19. De Vuelta A Clases

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 19**

**De Vuelta A Clases**

**.**

**.**

**POV Serena**

Era una mañana gris, típico retrato de un día de invierno, pareciera que cada uno de nosotros estuviera de luto y como no estarlo si las pequeñas vacaciones terminaron y de nuevo volvemos al maldito infierno, capaz solo yo era la única que opinaba o se sentía de esa manera, me aleje de mis amigas, la despedida fue muy dolorosa, lloramos como nunca, solo pensar que las volveré a ver dentro de unos meses me enloquecía, pero tengo que ser optimista algo me dice que hoy será un buen día o quizás mis instintos me fallan como de costumbre. Cada vez más se adentraba el invierno y con las campanadas de la escuela se anunciaba el ingreso a esta. Parada frente a ella podía ver como todo volvía a la normalidad, cada uno de los alumnos corriendo a clases para no ser reprendidos por sus profesores, por otro lado se veían todos emocionados, podría decir que estaban excitados por lo acontecido en las vacaciones pasadas, mientras yo; con el viento frío de junio me negaba en ingresar a ella y a enfrentarme a la realidad.

Resignada di un suspiro no me quedaba otra que enfrentarme a mis compañeros de clases, me pregunto si habrán olvidado lo acontecido las ultimas semanas de clases. ¿Me seguirán ignorando y despreciando?

_No quiero ver a Darien, será muy difícil tenerlo cerca y no poder tocarlo y besarlo_.

Angustiada recurrió a tomar su dije del cuello y bufando recordó a verlo perdido aquella noche. Ella siempre tenia la costumbre de tomar entre su mano su dije.

- Basta Serena. Deja de ser cobarde no eres así, ahora conocerán a la verdadera Serena. Decía ella en voz alta.

**____________________________Fin de pov__________________________**

-

-

**Pov de Seiya.**

Desde la ventana Seiya vio llegar a Serena, se veía diferente, ella tenía el cabello completamente lacio y mucho mas cortó que antes, le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros y con un flequillo de medio lado casi cubriéndole uno de sus hermosos ojos azules. Vestía el uniforme de una manera… Sexy? pensó el dulce chico. La falda la llevaba mucho mas corta de lo costumbre las medias largas negras llegaban a su rodilla para cubrirla del frío, encima de ella llevaba un hermoso saco de color rojo vino (bordo) a juego con su boina y sus guantes de color negro. Resaltando su hermoso pelo rubio y su pálida piel.

"_Por unos instantes tuve un recuerdo, pero por que recordar aquella situación en este preciso momento, ¿por que me recordaba a ella?" _preferí tomar la foto que siempre llevo conmigo admirando aquel amor que una vez tuve. cuando mi curiosidad me gano, fije mi atención nuevamente en Serena, se veía realmenteBella_._

Pero para mi sorpresa un grupo de chicas desconocidas la emboscaban sin que ella se diera cuenta, solo pude ver su rostro lleno de asombro. Derrepente mi pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi profesora. Sin que la profesora se diera cuenta, Seiya volvió a fijar su mirada a la ventana para observar a las 4 chicas entusiasmadas.

**__________________________Fin de Pov________________________________________________________________**

**.**

**.**

-¿A quien le peleas tanto, tanta es tu locura que ahora se te da por pelearte a ti misma? Preguntaba irónicamente Rei.

-Jajaja uf. Creo que el frío te esta haciendo mal o pasar 2 semanas con nosotras te termino de volver loca, - Amy le seguía el jueguito a Rei.

-Oh por dios, oh por dios… Rei, Mina, Amy están aquí. Oh por dios.. Serena no paraba de saltar junto a sus amigas.

-Obvio que somos nosotras, ¿que creías? Acaso piensas que somos un tipo de ente o algo por el estilo, decía de forma burlona Mina.

-A mi me parece que Serena quería quedarse con la diversión para ella sola, bufoneaba Rei.

-Chicas por dios no lo puedo creer, mi mañana gris se a convertido en luz.. como las quiero, ¿pero que hacen aquí?

-¿Acaso no nos ves Serenita,?- Amy golpeaba suavemente la cabeza de Serena.

-No, que tengo que ver.

-Definitivamente eres tonta, tenemos tu mismo uniforme amiga, convencimos a nuestros padres para que nos cambiaran de School aparte de que tu papa no se negó, es mas, estaba algo.. mmmm entusiasmado con la idea, si se podría decir. – contestaba Amy rodando los ojos. Aparte como te íbamos a dejar morir en este pueblucho.

-Bueno chicas es hora de hacer nuestra presentación magistral, decía Mina coquetamente. Las gatitas están de vuelta y nunca nos separan. Gritaban todas levantando el puño.

-Uhh es hora de romper corazones nenitas, creo que teniéndolas a ustedes mi fuerza y mi valor se hace notar más. Amigas las necesitaba, justo antes de verlas estaba con una batalla interna. Pero ahora que las tengo todo ira a la perfección.

Las chicas caminaban triunfantes por los pasillos de la escuela, muchos de los alumnos aun se encontraban sin hacer nada por que la mayoría de los profesores se encontraban en reunión.

El caminar de cada una de ellas era fascinante, era como caminar en una larga pasarela de Paris, sus cabellos de movían al ritmo del bai ven de su caminar.

El perfume de cada una de ellas impregnaba cada rincón donde pasaran, era como dejar un tipo de marca registrada.

-Buenos días jóvenes, les doy la Bienvenida a este nuevo inicio de clases, veo que muchos están expectantes con lo que se vendrá en el cuatrimestre. Como verán soy su nuevo profesor, soy un tanto exigente pero no quiero que por eso teman en acercarse y pedirme ayuda.

Garraspando un poco llamo la atención de una chica - por favor jovencita… ¿su nombre?

-Eh soy Ann profesor.

-Señorita Ann, podría hacer un poco de silencio y Guardar para el recreo su arrogancia y su plática sobre las vacaciones por favor.

Ann enojada solo agacho la cabeza pero en menos de 15 segundos olvido lo sucedió y empezó a tocar la cabellera larga de Darien.

Mientras el profesor pasaba lista de asistencias Darien platicaba muy amenamente con Ann, ella sin perder oportunidad alguna le coqueteaba, para el grupo no era algo raro, ya que todos se pensaban que ellos eran novios. Melissa enojada exigía la atención de su amado Darien.

-Hay Darien que bueno que Serena quedo en otro grupo, así no te molesta mas, ya se que es mi amiga pero no soporto que te trate de esa manera.

- descuida Ann, yo estoy bien y a si en parte es mejor ¿no crees? Así evitamos malos ratos todos, incluyéndote a ti. Ahora podrás estar tranquila y ella no se meterá contigo.

- así es mi querido Darien.

Después de la ultima mentira que propago ella por toda la escuela, ella se sentia triunfante. Por un momento todos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, el profesor Tomoe salio a la oficina del Director y después de una larga charla retomo las clases.

- Chicos, podrían hacer un poco mas de ruido, - fue una manera sarcástica de mandarlos a callar.

-Bueno les quería comunicar que nuestra escuela y nuestro salón de clases tienen el honor de recibir a un grupo de estudiantes nuevos muy prestigiosos, aparte de tener unas excelentes calificaciones, espero que por favor se comporten y hagan sentir confortable a sus nuevas compañeras. Y sean amigos de ellas.

Pasen adelante chicas – enseguida las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par para dejar a la vista al mejor de los paisajes jamás visto en la escuela 4 chicas hermosas. Una de ellas ya conocida por todos pero irreconocible por su nuevo look.

- Chicos ellas son las señoritas Rei , Mina y Amy vienen de la ciudad de Tokio.

- hola mi nombre es Mina y espero que pronto seamos buenos amigos, esto ultimo lo decía guiñando un ojo. Los chicos estaban embobados por lo hermosa que era Mina, mientras que ella los miraba con cara orgullosa, por que ella ya lo sabia, sabia que era hermosa.

-Hola mi nombre es Rei, espero que la pasemos amenamente en clases. Mientras ella jugaba con su precioso cabello negro y posando con una mirada profunda y un poco soberbia.

-Hola mi nombre es Amy espero que nos llevemos bien. Esta fue mas cortante que las otras y sonreía pícaramente.

Los chicos no paraban de hablar de las chicas eran totalmente hermosas, elegantes cosa que la mayoría de las chicas en la escuela no lo eran, las chicas eran sencillas otras extremadamente exageradas al vestir, la mayoría no tenían sentido de la moda aunque ellas si lo creían y por algo ellas vienen de una escuela privada.

El profesor se acerco a ellas y volvió anunciar, y por ultimo quiero comunicarles que una antigua compañera de ustedes también será parte del curso, hubo un pequeño cambio y se solicito que estuviera junto a nosotros. Para los que no la conocen, por favor señorita podría presentarse.

Serena se acerco en medio del aula con un aire soberbio se veía despampanante y con una sonrisa coqueta se presento.

-Hola, para los que no me conocen me llamo Serena y espero que nos podamos llevar bien, esto lo dijo en un tono sarcástico y levantando una de sus pequeñas cejas.

Darien no lo podía creer lo que veía, ella estaba allí frente a el, sin aun poder creerlo recorrió su vista alrededor de la clase y todos los chicos la miraban embobados, todos murmuraban solo se podía escuchar "OH por dios que hermosa que esta" "Jamás pensé que tuviera un cuerpo como ese" "que Buena que esta, tengo que conquistarla"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**POV Darien**

**.**

**.  
**

Pero si es mi princesa, se ve tan hermosa, tan diferente, tanto así que no la podía reconocer. No puedo dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada. Como pudo cambiar tanto en 2 semanas.

Pero algo molesto lo saco de su nube - Pero que diablos están diciendo todos, me molesta que hablen así de ella, antes ni se inmutaban y ahora todos quieren tenerla. Pero que Diablos – solo se pudo escuchar como Darien golpeaba con su puño la mesa, llamando la atención de todos y principalmente de la rubia. Ann lo miraba enojada, no podía creer lo que sucedía.

Cuando Darien poso su mirada en ella, se encontró con sus orbes celestes, ella solo poso su mirada en el por unos instantes para luego rodear su ojos y cambiar su mirada a otro punto del salón y regalando una sonrisa victoriosa.

-

**______________________________________Fin de Pov_______________________________________________________**

Darien recibió un codazo de su amigo Haruka, amigo que bien se lo tenia guardado Serena, esta para partirla, que bobo que eres como pudiste cambiarla por Ann.

-

**Pov Serena**

**-  
**

Allí estaba yo. Frente a todo un salón de clases lleno de feromonas desatadas, por nuestra causa. Era increíble ver las caras perplejas de cada uno de esos descerebrados que se burlaron de mi, cuando yo solo los trate bien y quise brindar mi amistad, pero no; se empeñaron en castigarme por ser una persona con buena familia, aparte que aprovecharon que estaba indefensa, me tomaron desprevenida por culpa de seguir las reglas de mis padres de cambiar, de ser una chica mas educada, estudiosa y amigable. Me estaba empezando a gustar la persona que era, solo un poco por que sabia que contaría con la compañía de él. Esa persona que de apoco se convirtió en mi pesadilla, esa persona que permití y con mucho miedo deje que entrara a mi alma, fue tan hermoso ese verano, quizás soné en ese entonces muy orgullosa, fuerte e hiriente con el, pero así era yo. No quería pasar por lo mismo que mis otras amigas, enamorarme y que me engañaran ¿y que paso? se lo permití a el, deje que me embriagara con sus besos y que sus palabras se apoderaran de mi ¿y que hizo? pues lo que siempre supe, era casi prefacio de lo que sucedería. Si, allí esta frente a mi con su cara de sorprendido y perro arrepentido. Darien Chiba la persona que se burlo de mi ser pero a pesar de eso lo quiero con toda mi alma. No es que quiero hacérselas pagar todas, pero quiero que aprenda que perdió conmigo, que se de cuenta que no obtendrá el mejor de sus tesoros y ese tesoro soy yo.

Aquí estoy mirando como mis amigas del alma se presentan tan seguras una por una, me siento orgullosa ser parte de ellas y que ellas sean parte de mi, ellas no dejaran que yo de caiga. Me da mucha risa como se dieron las cosas, y yo que decía que hoy no seria uno de mis mejores días. Que chistoso, como uno puede equivocarse hasta en las cosas más sencillas, como predecir ¿que tal seria tu día? También me equivoque en algo, pensé que con los días y las horas, el amor se densificaba mas, ¿pero sabes a que conclusión llegue?, que en realidad el tiempo borro lo que sentías por mi o quizás no, no estoy segura ya no me atrevo predecir las cosas después de lo que ocurrió hoy, pero esa frase siempre la llevare conmigo.

Justo en ese momento mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del profesor Tomoe.

por ultimo quiero comunicarles que una antigua compañera de ustedes también será parte del curso, hubo un pequeño cambio y se solicito que estuviera junto a nosotros. Para los que no la conocen, por favor señorita podría presentarse – decía el profesor.

Me acerque el centro del salón con tanta seguridad, aquella seguridad que mis amigas siempre envidiaban pero por alguna razón creo que mi seguridad se había tomado unas largas vacaciones de verano, pero cansada de ellas ahora esta de vuelta, y ahora es parte de mi.

Después de mi pequeña presentación, el profesor Tomoe nos dirigió a nuestros asientos.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin del pov------------------------------------------------------**

Les doy nuevamente la bienvenida señoritas. Soy el profesor Tomoe, cualquier duda háganmelo saber. Hare un pequeño anuncio antes de empezar las clases de trigonometría. Me imagino que sabrán que todos los estudiantes de último año participan en el festival de Bienvenida de clases, habrá concursos, uno de esos es que cada aula competirá con la de su mismo grado, el primer y segundo lugar se ganara un premio, será un viaje espero que pongan de su parte, a ver si por primera vez nuestro grupo gana algo. Fuera de esa competencia habrá presentaciones de talentos, deportes como por ejemplo natación, espero que ganemos en este deporte, también va a ver exposición de dibujos, pinturas, fotografías. Tienen el deber de participar en el evento ya que esta vale un porcentaje de sus calificaciones.

En el aula solo se escuchaban los abucheos y murmullos a nadie le gustaba participar en ese tipo de eventos, pero era el ultimo año y se tenia que participar si o si.

-Chicas creo que esta es una oportunidad para demostrar lo bellas y talentosas que somos, ¿no creen? Decía Mina.

-Si podemos montar una coreografía realmente sexy- sonreía Rei al dar su opinión.

-Buenísimo, entonces haremos eso, comentaba Serena entusiasmada, pero su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de cambio de clases.

Serena paso justo al lado de Darien rozando su mano con la mano de el y en forma de coquetería giro su cabellera a un lado, causando que se esparciera el olor a fresas que imanaba su piel y sus hebras doradas. Darien solo podía mirarla admirado – _realmente esta mas bella de lo normal, esta sensación que siento con solo sentir su roce. –Pero eso no significa que no sea la misma que hace unas semanas y creo que es peor, después que la vi con ese tipo y después son Seiya- _Pensaba el chico

Ese mismo día Ann, Melissa, Michiru unieron fuerzas querrían hundir la imagen de Serena, no podían aceptar que ella se robara toda la atención junto a sus amigas. Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la escuela las chicas Rei, Mina y Amy planeaban como Serena podía hacer sufrir un poco a Darien y obviamente recuperarlo cueste lo que cueste.

Mientras que las chicas esperaban a Serena, ella caminaba distraída pensando en que era hora de volver a retomar la fotografía, era una de las cosas que mas la apasionaban y la desconectaban del mundo, tanto así que sus pensamientos fueron la causa de que ella se tropezara con un tacho de basura haciéndola caer al suelo y justo cuando se disponía a levantarse, pasaron un grupo de estudiantes que no se fijaron en la chica y terminaron pisándole los dedos de la mano – ay! Esto no es justo, estas cosas solo me pasan a mi, decía llorando con fuerza me duele el dedo, me lo quebraron ayy!! Duele mucho- serena se mantuvo en el suelo llorando sin poder tocarse el dedo.

-Pero bombón, ¿crees que haciendo este tipo de actos vas a lograr a deslumbrar al resto? ja ja ja que tonta eres bomboncito,

-No te rías de mi, me duele, no ves que me quebraron el dedo- decía ella posando sus dedos frente a la cara de Seiya y moviéndolos de un lado a otro, Seiya no paraba de reír, - Pero bombón si fuera cierto, no estarías moviendo tus dedos como lo estas haciendo en este preciso momento.

-Uy!! Pero odioso eres, deja de reírte y ayúdame a levantarme.

-Bueno bueno, se nota que me extrañabas, abrazándola y rozando su espalda con la de ella.

-Idiota,¿ acaso no cambias déjame en paz?, eres un pervertido. Cuando va ser el día que dejes de hacer este tipo de niñerías, pareces un perro en celos.

--bueno bombón no es para tanto, es que viniste con la piel mas suavecita y además, no tenias que lastimarme así- decía Seiya haciendo pucheros – pero sabes que – acercándose al oído de ella- te ves alucinante, mas que hermosa y termino esto dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo antes de que la rubia lo matara a punta de golpes, dejando a Serena gritándole sin parar y refunfuñando.

Durante los días Serena y las chicas se hacían notar en la escuela, cuando pasaban robaban suspiros. Después de clases todos los del instituto se juntaban en un café nuevo, era la comidilla de la semana, el nuevo café moderno en el pueblo; era realmente juvenil, parecía una discoteca pero de día, en la que podías comer, tomar un licuado, jugar a los videos juegos, podías bailar, el ambiente era lleno de luces y pantallas con videos y Karaoke.

Todos estaban curiosos por ir a la inauguración de la zona nocturna del lugar, (claro el bar también abría de noche) y saber quien era el dueño de aquel lugar.

Chicas ¿creen que debería acercarme nuevamente a Darien?

-Obvio que si amiga, estas hermosa y el no se va a negar, vas a ver. Esperen chichis, ¿ese que esta allá no es Darien y sus secuaces? . dijo Amy

-Tengo un plan… decía picadamente Serena

-Permiso- decía Serena interrumpiendo a un grupo de chicos, los chicos estaban sorprendidos por que Serena estuviera en medio de ellos, ella empujo con su cadera a Darien ,

-Hola Haruka, se acercaba al chico y tomándolo de su corbata le dijo, mira este fin de semana haremos una party con mis amigos, es la inauguración de un nuevo bar y me gustaría que fueras, aparte me gustaría hablar contigo- guiñándole un ojo

Haruka estaba totalmente nervioso, jamás pensó que la rubia se interesaría en el – eh si claro allí estaré. Dijo tartamudamente.

-Bueno te veo esa noche y lo jalo de la corbata atrayéndolo a ella para asi darle un beso en la mejilla - bye bye Haru – ¡ah! si quieres lleva amigos, pero que sean interesantes, no gente sin clase, esto ultimo lo dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a Darien. y le regalo una sonrisa picara a Alan.

-Oh por dios amigo, es verdad lo que acaba ocurrir ese bombón te invito a la fiesta, me imagino que me vas a llevar, decía Alan animado.

-Claro que si, iremos… es realmente hermosa, no creen.

Darien quería romperles poquito a poquito el cuello a los dos.

-Amigo creo que perdiste a tu princesa y como vemos que no te interesa y esta libre pues… y sin dejarlo terminar Darien tomo por el cuello a Alan y a Haruka, ni se les ocurra tocarla, por que sino desde ya les sentencio su acta de muerte a los 2.

-Amigo contrólate, pero no eres nadie para decidir si ella quiere estar con alguno de nosotros u otro tipo. Baja el cambio un poco no crees – Haruka se dirigía Darien realmente serio.

Las chicas se fueron del lugar muertas de risa – plan 1 listo, deben de estar los amiguitos del alma peleándose por mi, jajaja. Ese momento celebre para la rubia fue interrumpido por su celular.

-

************************************** new menssage************************************

Hi, my ángel Pink, lo siento por perderme tanto tiempo, pero tuve unas minis vacaciones en Tokio y quería saber como estabas.

**Spunk**.

* * *

-

-Oh por dios, Spunk fue a Tokio para las vacaciones y no nos vimos, decía Serena haciendo pucheros.

- veo que ese sobrenombre esta de moda, comentaba de lo mas normal Rei

- Por que lo dices, - preguntaba curiosa Serena

- Pues es la tercera vez que escucho ese sobrenombre, veras en el bar que fuimos de Zaf escuche un par de chicas gritando ese nombre y cuando estábamos en la escuela de Tokio un grupo de chicos comentaban del regreso de un amigo de ellos y no se que decían solo se reían y mencionaban sus salidas con un tal Spunk.

- vaya, por lo que dices es verdad, debe a ver millones Spunk. Decía resignada Serena.

claro Serenita, ¿que creías? ¿Que el iba ser el único? Pues no, como los millones de Colos, Pocho, Tincho, Juancho ay en el planeta, Spunk es uno mas, decía Mina.

Chicas se imaginan que el chico desconocido que estuvo Serena fuera su Spunk – comentaba Amy realmente emocionada.

Todas se miraron incluyendo Serena y soltaron al mismo tiempo un Naaa… Imposible y se echaron a reír todas.

Bueno déjenme en paz, por un segundo. Que quiero responder el mensaje

-

***********************************send menssage**************************************

Que alegría saber de ti, ya te extrañaba, a veces quisiera hacer más que solo mandarte mensajes de texto, a veces no me conformo con eso.

Mmm Espero que estés bien.

**Pink.**

* * *

-

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando ya recibía un mensaje del chico.

-

-

************************************new mensaje****************************************

Pues en realidad tambien me fui para pensar y llegue a la conclusión que tambien muero por verte, no quiero sonar desesperado, pero siento la necesidad de que platiquemos caminando por el parque, tomar un helado, escaparnos y enseñarte que hay una vida mas alla de la que tienes, como lo hacen las personas normales.

¿Estas dispuesta a eso?

* * *

-

-

*****************************************Send menssage**********************************

No creo que las personas normales se escapan muy seguido, creo que esos serian anormales. Pero….

Acepto tu propuesta, pero estas seguro de querer hacerlo?

* * *

-

**********************************New Menssage*****************************************

Sii estoy seguro de hacer eso y más junto a ti.

Después arreglamos nuestro encuentro. Un beso

**My Angel Pink.**

* * *

**-  
**

-Nos vas a decir que tanto se han escrito, preguntaba Mina curiosa

-Nada del otro mundo chicas, no sean tan metidas _"lo siento chicas pero esto lo quiero solo para mi, si me estrello al conocerlo y no es lo que creí que era, entonces me estrellare sola" _pensaba la rubia.

**-  
**

**______________________________________ NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_______________________________________


	20. Desgustando Besos

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**Degustando besos**.

.

.

.

"_Me estrellare sola" esa frase me retumbaba una y otra ves, ¿por que siento miedo?, pero miedo ¿a que? ¿Miedo a tenerlo frente a mi?, miedo a que toda la magia se pierda, ¿a que me desilusionen otra vez? Cada una de esas preguntas aparecían como pequeñas alucinaciones que no querían borrarse de mí, _miro a las chicas y las veo tan felices y relajadas, por que no puedo estar como ellas, en eso mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la conversación que llevan desde hace un rato mis amigas_._

-Chicas por fin es el día de la party, no veía cuando se terminaba la semana, estoy tan cansada de recibir cartas de admiradores_- _decía Rei suspirando

_Serena se tiro en el sofá junto a Rei, riendo -Ay Rei, _lo dices como si nunca recibieras ese tipo de atenciones. Por lo menos yo, si estoy fuera de practica con todo esto, me da tanta risa ver las caras de los chicos cuando quieren acercarse a mi y pedirme salir, parecen gelatinas de tanto temblar jajajaja.

-Pobres, mas de uno he tenido que ponerme en la más penosa situación de gritarles, es que llegan a un punto de que exasperan bufo Amy. ¿No entienden lo que significa un No? Un No es un NO. Jajaja creen que nosotras o por lo menos yo me fijaría en uno de ellos, Ni loca.

-Bueno chicas yo las dejo estoy muerta quisiera tomar una siesta antes de salir, así recupero energías para esta noche- decía Serena Bostezando.

-Esta bien bella durmiente, pero te queremos aquí temprano para arreglarnos.

-Si si… Mina ya se, estaré temprano aparte, es un simple bar tampoco es que vamos a la mejor discoteca de Japón- reía Serena.

-Usted sh.... cállese, has lo que te ordeno duerme y ven.

-¡Bien! Aquí estaré, mama- Mina solo a tino sacarle la lengua a Serena después de su ultimo comentario.

Pasada las horas, la inauguración del bar había empezado desde hace 1 hora y las chicas brillaban por su ausencia, para otros era una gran decepción la mayoría de los chicos querían ver a las Angels llegar.

-Parece que no vendrán Haru, que mal, yo que me puse mi mejor pinta para esta noche- hablaba decepcionado Alan.

El bar era sensacional, quien se podía imaginar lo grande que seria, ya con verlo y estar de día en el; era gigante pero la sorpresa de todos es que la zona nocturna del lugar era en otra habitación al entrar pareciera que estuviera en la dimensión desconocida, era tener una noche de Tokio pero en nuestro pequeño pueblo. Busque a mi alrededor a ver si veía a mis amigos y como buen localizador los encontré- ey chicos como están, wow veo que se pusieron la mejor pinta que tienen- reía Darien de su propio comentario.

-no te burles Chiba, que tú no te quedas atrás – decía Haruka con la ceja fruncida. Esperen! ¿Quienes son esos? A lo lejos en el área Vip se podía divisar un grupo de chicos realmente lindos – Ey ese grupito nos esta quitando la atención, ¿que le ven a esos sarnosos? – En el Vip se podía divisar a Zafiro, Taiki y Diamante platicando con un grupo de chicas y chicos.

-¡Esperen! Ese que esta allá ¿es Seiya?, pero que hace ese Kou hablando con esos tipitos – preguntaba Darien mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Me parece muy sospechoso, decía frunciendo las cejas. ¿No creen chicos? Chicos, chicos, pero que diablos ¿por que no me contestan? – Cuando se voltea ver a sus amigos, los vio completamente estupefacto mirando hacia la entrada del bar, sin comprender el motivo de la reacción de sus dos amigos y del resto de los chicos en el bar, poso su mirada en la misma dirección que el resto de los chicos, cayendo en el mismo embrujo en el que todos estaban poseídos, su primera reacción fue levantarse de un solo golpe de la silla y mirar atónito al grupo de chicas y principalmente a… la chica, que pasaba junto a su mesa. Se sentía tan estupido comportándose de esa manera, Serena soltó una risa de burla mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-Ese que esta allá con Zafiro es… Seiya, pero no sabia que se conocieran. Chicas vamos donde esta Zafiro quiero saludar a los chicos, decía entusiasmada Serena. Pero cuando estaba a pocas mesas para acercarse a Seiya, un grupo de chicos se interpusieron en su camino cuando logro esquivarlos, ya él no se encontraba en el lugar.

* * *

-¿Pasa algo Serena?, te veo muy pensativa.

-No, no pasa nada Amy.

-Creo que hay intrusas que quieren entrar al Vip, decía Melissa a las amigas- creen que van a pasar primero que nosotras, primero muertas. Tsukino que pretendes hacer acá, crees que por que vienes vestida de golfa vas a poder pasar al Vip.

-¡Disculpa! ¿Te estas dirigiendo a Serena? preguntaba burlonamente Rei. No deberías de hablarle así a tus superiores tontita.

-¿Pero quien te crees? No me digas que eres la nueva guardaespaldas de la basura de Tsukino?- cuestionaba Ann

-Mira Ann, nadie te llamo a este entierro y ni te metas con Rei y con ninguna de mis amigas, esta claro- dándole toques a la frente de Ann con su dedo. O será posible que necesites que te lo diga pausadamente. N-O- T-E –M-E-T-A-S C-O-N- M-I-S- A-M-I-G-A-S. -Saben que mejor se quitan a un lado para que podamos pasar a nuestro lugar.

-¿Su lugar? Pero no me hagan reír, nosotras somos las que iremos al Vip, crees que esos chicos nuevos se van a fijar en ustedes. Ellos no dejan de mirarnos a nosotras y ya nos dijeron que vamos a pasar la fiesta con ellos.– decía maliciosamente Michiru.

-Jajaja pero no puedo creer, que habilidad tienen para creer cuentos de hadas en cuestión de segundos, déjenme admirarlas, no se que sueño fue ese, pero despierten pronto a la realidad. Ustedes no entraran a nuestro circulo- decía Amy con una sonrisa.

-Jajaj es verdad amiga. I don`t think so. – en eso Zafiro junto a los chicos se acercaban a la entrada del Vip regalándole una enorme sonrisa, Michiru pensaba que ellos se dirigían a ellas. – Hola guapo veo que vienes en busca de nosotras – michiru y el resto movían su pelo coquetamente – Hola sunshine no sabes como moría por volver a verte, decía entusiasmado Zafiro.

-Ven chicas, les dije que este chico en Tokio no dejaba de mirarme, se los dije que moría por mi- el resto de las chicas estaban impresionadas por lo que decía Michiru era cierto lo que contó de sus vacaciones en Tokio, cuando Zafi se acerco mas, Michiru se le lanzo a los brazos de este y el con cara de no entender nada la hizo a un lado – ay que paso Zafiro por que no me saludas como me merezco, vine con unas amigas para pasar la fiesta contigo.

-Disculpa quien eres tu y de donde me conoces, va! Es lo de menos no me hagas perder tiempo y dirigió su mirada donde Serena y la tomo de la cintura para levantarla al aire – Mi sunshine como te extrañe solcito.

-Zaf, por favor bájame, ¿estas loco? Jajaja Mientras la bajaba de apoco le dijo al oído – Loquito por ti y regalándole un beso cerca de los labios. – Chicas como las extrañe también y las abrazaba a cada una haciéndolas pasar al área Vip del Bar.

-Uff Zaf ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de nosotras corazón- decía Mina haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Para nada amore como crees que vamos a olvidarlas, decía Diamante abrazando a Mina- ¿Y yo que? Diami-preguntaba tristemente Amy- jajaj Todas son mis amores- comentaba orgulloso Diamante, y ahora denle un beso a su diami preferido. – Michiru estaba que le salía fuego por las orejas no podía creer que hubieran sido humilladas por las presumidas nuevas y la rabia y la envidia la apoderaba por completo, esto nos la pagaran, de ese modo Ann Mel y Michi se fueron de allí, ya que todos los que presenciaron lo ocurrido no dejaban de reírse a costa de ellas. De ese modo fue transcurriendo la noche las chicas no paraban de bailar en las mesas del Vip, haciendo con todos los ojos masculinos se posaran en ellas.

Darien estaba que moría de la rabia, por los movimientos que regalaba Serena a Zafiro. Zafiro desde abajo miraba a Serena y pasaba sus manos por las caderas de ella mientras ella se adueñaba de la mesa y de la canción que sonaba en ese momento, mientras que Mina cantaba junto a ella la canción de moda electrónica de David Gueta Sexy chic. De ese modo Haruka no dejaba de posar sus ojos en ella, Serena aprovechando la situación empezó a sonreír de lejos a Haruka y mirándolo, ella empezó a bailar pasando sus manos en su cuello y por el contornos de su pecho para después finalizar con un guiño al final. Darien estaba sonrojado al ver como Serena miraba hacia el y verla moverse así, por un segundo pensó que era a el, al que coqueteaba pero al mirar a su lado se dio cuenta que era a Haruka a quien le regalaba sus movimientos sensuales y mortales, furioso al ver como ellos dos no apartaban sus miradas, empujo a haruka y se fue a otro lado del bar. Serena al ver su reacción se carcajeo, sabia que el roaund 2 lo había ganado. – chicas ¿y Diamante? _Por un minuto también recordó a ver visto a Seiya hace una hora y no lo volvió a ver mas, es raro encontrarlo y que no me dirija la palabra o me moleste como cualquier típico día desde inicie las clases en este lugar_, sus pensamientos en ese instante fueron interrumpidos por la respuesta de su amiga – no se Sere desapareció de repente. Sin dejar que eso la entretuviera se concentro en repasar la reacción de Darien hace un rato, sumida en sus pensamientos, un apagón de luces planeado dieron el anuncio de la llegada de una banda.

-¡Buenas noches gente! Quiero darles la Bienvenida a mi nuevo bar y como agradecimiento quiero presentarles una de las mejores bandas que tenemos, comentaba muy animado Zafiro.- en ese momento solo se pudo escuchar – y uno, y dos, y un dos tres.. y se encendieron algunas pocas luces en un pequeño escenario dando un efecto de penumbras en el lugar y el sonido de los primeros toques de la batería daban inicio al vocalista para dar las primeras notas. Allí estaba Spunk con su clásico atuendo, gafas oscuras tipo Robert Pattinson, el pelo suelto desmarañado con un flequillo con ciertos mechones rojos cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, vistiendo unos jeans rotos y desgastados adornados por una larga cadena en su bolsillo derecho haciendo conjunto con sus clásicas zapatillas convers negras de la suerte y con sus manos cubiertos de varios anillos color plata y con una guitarra negra que lo acompañaba a la par de su melodía. Serena no lo podía creer, allí estaba el, el ser que la lleva a la perdición con solo escuchar su voz y con solo sentir su tacto y su respiración todas ellas juntas o separadas podían lograr en ella el mejor de los orgasmos jamás vividos.

Mientras que el cantaba; ella solo cerro sus ojos por unos segundos recordando aquella noche alocada en la ciudad.

– veo que estas color carmesí amiga, decía Rei muy reída por la situación.

-Cállate Rei no se de que hablas, decía Serena avergonzada.

-Perdón!! Tu estas avergonzada, Mina preguntaba burlonamente – la conversación era acompañada por el tema tocado por los chicos, llamado Wherever you will go.

**Tema: Wherever yo will go (iré donde tu quieras que vaya)**

**Por: The calling**

**Últimamente, estuve preguntándome  
¿Quién estará allí tomando mi lugar?  
Cuando vaya, necesitarás amor  
Para iluminar las sombras sobre tu cara  
Si una gran sombra debería caer  
Caería sobre todos nosotros  
Y entre la arena y la piedra  
¿Podrías hacerlo por ti misma?**

Si pudiera lo haría  
Iré dondequiera que vayas  
Hacia arriba o hacia abajo  
Iré dondequiera que vayas

Y tal vez, encontraré  
El camino para volver algún día  
Para mirarte, para guiarte  
A través de la oscuridad de tus días  
Si una gran sombra debería caer  
Caería sobre todos nosotros  
Bien, espero que haya alguien allá afuera  
Quien pueda volverme a ti

Si pudiera lo haría  
Iré dondequiera que vayas  
Hacia arriba o hacia abajo  
Iré dondequiera que vayas

Escapar con mi corazón  
Escapar con mi esperanza  
Escapar con mi amor

Yo sé, realmente como  
Mi vida y amor aún deben continuar  
En tu corazón y en tu mente  
Estaré contigo todo el tiempo

Si pudiera lo haría  
Iré dondequiera que vayas  
Hacia arriba o hacia abajo  
Iré dondequiera que vayas

Si pudiera volver el tiempo  
Iría dondequiera que vayas  
Si pudiera hacerte mía  
Iría dondequiera que vayas

**.  
**

-Chicas como mas quieren que me ponga si justo me agarraron cuando recordaba aquella noche jajajaj estoy roja de lo acalorada que estoy. Jejeje

-Me parece que alguien necesita su dosis hoy

-¡Amy!… ¿como me puedes decir eso? Jajaj pero tienes razón lokis, como me conoces jajaja decía Serena sin dejar de mirar al vocalista de la banda.

-Ey podríamos averiguar con Diamante quien es el vocalista, digo Diami es parte de la banda, dijo orgullosa por su idea Mina.

-Olvídalo Mina, ya lo intente, ese sujeto quiere mantener encubierta su identidad, parece que firmaron un trato con todos los involucrados con la banda, es parte de la magia de ellos, decía resignada Serena. las chicas y principalmente las odiosas estaban en primera fila gritándole a los integrantes de la banda. La banda toco un par de temas más hasta que desaparecieron de la tarima.

* * *

-No se que tanto le gritan a esos, si notrosos somos mejores que ellos decía Alan.

– aprovechando que todos estaban en las suyas Serena se escabullo para ir en su encuentro con su vocalista favorito. Spunk estaba en una de las habitaciones alumbrada por una tenue lámpara, guardando su mas preciada guitarra, Serena entro sigilosamente al cuarto acercándose poco a poco a el y sin aviso alguno paso su delicado dedo por la amplia espalda del chico trazando la línea de su columna vertebral, haciendo que este se tense por el contacto, impresionado solo pudo balbucear ¿quien eres? Ella solo sonrío al escuchar su pregunta y le contesto - tan pronto te olvidaste de mi, pensé que por lo menos había dejado alguna marca en ti – su voz la puso en un tono muy sensual y sus labios rozaban su oreja cada vez que pronunciaba alguna silaba, su cercanía hizo que recordara aquel aroma particular que quedo impregnado en sus ropas aquella ves y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido y levantando la comisura de sus labios y mordiendo uno de ellos.

.

- podría decirte que te calaste muy hondo en mi, decía el- se volteo hasta quedar frente a ella y sin terminar de sorprenderse por ver a la persona, ella se lanzo hambrientamente a sus labios, lo empezó a besar su boca degustaba cada uno de sus labios pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. el aun estaba en shock por lo ocurrido, ella estaba enfocada en beber de su boca nuevamente, su actitud la sorprendió un poco pero puede ser por el efecto sorpresa, su lengua rozaba su labio lentamente y a la vez pidiéndole permiso para que esta pudiera profanar su seductora boca, dejándose llevar y olvidando todo, dejo un pequeño acceso de su boca y de esa manera encontrarse con la suave y calida lengua de ella, era un reencuentro deseado desde aquel ultimo momento, ella tomaba su cuello atrayéndolo mas a el para profundizar el beso y el a la vez atrajo su pequeña cintura a el, era totalmente enloquecedor experimentar el toque de sus caderas hasta ella sentir gran parte de el, despierto , hecho que la cegaba mas y perdiendo el control de sus actos su cadera se removía con la de el sin cesar haciendo que este se le escapara un gemido, sin decir nada ella se separo de el, lo miro de pies a cabeza y pudo notar en su cuello aquel dije que ella había perdido aquella noche desenfrenada, toco con suavidad aquel dije guindado en su cuello masculino y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa le dijo solament.

.

- ahora puedo estar tranquila, esta en buenas manos, olvidando aquello recordó su objetivo alejo sus manos del pecho de el y empezó a subir sus manos lentamente con mucho miedo, duda y temor se empezó acercar a los lentes de el, quería conocer al portador de aquella deliciosa boca, esa persona que la enloquecía, el asustado por lo que ella quería hacer giro su rostro a un lado para no permitirle la acción, cuando ella estaba apunto de refunfuñar, alguien abrió la puerta y en shock vio en aprietos a su amigo.

-Spunk deja de jugar nos tenemos que ir ya!! Decía Taiki, lo jalo del brazo alejándolo de ella y en un acto rápido tomo su guitarra y se fue junto a su compañero, dejando a un Serena pasmada por aquella acción. Saliendo de su nube volvió al centro del bullicio indignada busco un trago de la barra para así volver donde sus amigas.

-Sere, ¿conseguiste algo? Preguntaba curiosa

-No Mina, justo cuando iba descubrir sus ojos se lo llevaron.

-Pero por curiosidad, ¿a ti te gusta el verdad?

-Claro que me gusta, va! Me gusta en el sentido de que despierta en mi todos mis instintos animales, solo eso, es algo muto hay tanta química sexual entre los dos. Pero mas de eso no, no te niego es hermoso

-Pero como sabes eso, si no lo has visto

-Pero lo intuyo y muchas veces trate de imaginarme su rostro siempre llego a la misma conclusión es hermoso, decía esto riendo y sacándole la lengua a su amiga Rei.

-Bueno será la próxima amiga, no te desanimes, mejor brindemos por esta noche. – de ese modo las 4 Angels ósea Mina, Amy, Rei y Sere se apoderaron de nuevo de las mesas del Vip con sus movimientos sensuales al ritmo del reguetón. Olvidando por completo lo sucedido, así pasaron un par de horas las chicas disfrutaban de la noche, aparte tenían a todos los chicos de la escuela a sus pies y las chicas las envidiaban o querían ser como ellas y ser parte de su grupo.

* * *

-Darien no quitaba la vista encima de Serena, cuando de repente sintió unas manos que lo acariciaban sutilmente en su entrepierna, haciendo que el pelinegro se exaltara y volteara a ver quien era la intrusa, cuando lo hizo sorpresivamente sintió los labios de Melissa, Darien sin resistencia alguna le correspondió el beso fogosamente apoyándola contra una mesa y paseando sus manos por el esculturar cuerpo de la chica hasta dejarlos sin respiración jadeando – mm..da..rien.. hace tanto – jadeando un poco mas – quería que me tomaras de ese modo, te deseo tanto y esto último lo dijo para luego darle otro beso. Serena sintió el codazo de su amiga Mina- auch Mina no seas tan bruta, ten un poco de delicadeza un día de estos me romperás una costilla

– sh… Serena mira allá, dijo esto señalando al norte del bar, desde lejos vio aquella escena, rabiosa se acerco a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta hasta llegar a un Haruka despistado que tomaba unos tragos con unos amigos y exaltado por una húmeda lengua que visitaba su oreja para luego escucharla decir, acaso creíste que me había olvidado que te cite acá, emocionado levanto sus ánimos y le sonrío, ella lo miro coquetamente tomándole la mano y mirando de reojo aquella pareja que con solo verla le causaba nauseas, jalándolo del brazo logro que el cuerpo de Haruka empujara al cuerpo de Darien sacándolo de su hipnosis para así ya un poco a lo lejos presenciar como su amigo se iba de la mano con su ex novia, rabioso grito un par de blasfemias, apretando su puño para golpear la mesa con mucha brusquedad haciendo que Mel se retirara del susto.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi, decía un poco decepcionado Haruka

-Como crees lindo, jamás olvidaría nuestra cita, _ahora si empieza el round 3, pensó. _

-Serena, sabes al inicio me sentía mal e incomodo por lo tuyo con mi amigo_._

_-Sh… _no seas tontito, no arruines el momento

-Tienes razón, aparte el esta haciendo las suyas y no le importas en lo absoluto como tu a el- esto ultimo fue un gran golpe bajo para Serena, escuchar de la propia boca de su amigo, que ella no importaba en lo absoluto. – Pero tú si me importas, dijo esto sonriéndole, ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Pero cuando Serena estuvo apunto de responderle, vio a unos metros que se acercaba Darien y ella solo atino a decir- si, tengo sed, pero de tu boca, y lo tomo del cuello para recostarlo contra la pared y besarlo profundamente, haciendo notar que ella era la que dominaba la situación, actitud que ponía a mil a Haruka, dejándose llevar, poso sus grandes manos en su nalga apretándolos, logrando sacar un pequeño gruñido en ella. Para cuando el la iba a someter contra la pared, fue separado bruscamente de ella y recibiendo enseguida un tremendo golpe que lo dejo directamente inconsciente en el suelo. Serena solo pudo soltar un agudo grito, logrando llamar la atención de un enfurecido Darien.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo Serena? ¿Me quieres volver loco a caso? tomándola del brazo fuertemente.

-Eres un animal me estas lastimando Chiba. Que pasa contigo por que arruinas mi cita.

-¿Tú cita? Acaso estas loca, es mi amigo y tu eres…

-Y yo que Darien

-Tu eres mi chica, como diablos te dejas tocar por el y no solo por el sino también por el imbecil dueño del bar. ¿Que te traes en manos eh..?

-Yo hago lo que quiera con mi vida, no te tengo que dar explicaciones, creo que eso quedo muy claro desde hace mucho, cuando me rechazaste y con el simple hecho de que no me creíste y que te burlaste de mi. Desde ese entonces perdiste todo derecho hacia mí. Yo no te mato cuando estas con tus golfas. Te odio con todas mis fuerzas, todo lo arruinas, ¿acaso te gusta verme sufrir, te hace feliz, es eso?

-A Darien le temblaban los labios de la bronca y con los puños bien cerrados junto a su cuerpo le dijo – a caso eres estupida, como crees que disfruto verte sufrir, acaso no te das cuenta lo que causas en mi.

-¿que cosa causo en ti Darien, le dijo desafiante

-Pues tu causas…..

-¿Que darien? responde

-Tu me .. y sin poder decir nada la tomo de su rostro para besarla, era una lucha sin fin sus bocas y sus lenguas danzaban sin cesar hasta que un fuerte recuerdo lo hizo reaccionar, finalizando aquel apasionado y necesitado beso, agitados, el la miro y por segundo vio en la mirada de ella aquella Serena que lo enamoro, pero nuevamente recordó sus mentiras, sus maldades ante Ann, las traiciones que su amiga le había contado de ella y solo el simple hecho de recordar como se besaba con Haruka, era su amigo del alma.

Ann aprovecho la situación de cómo Haruka miraba a Serena y al enterarse de que ella lo invito a la fiesta, invento que ellos dos eran pareja desde hace mucho antes, desde que estaba ella en la casa de campo, en aquel verano que conoció a Darien, le dijo que Haruka y ella se escabullían después de ella verlo a el y así lo han ocultado todo y que una noche de amigas ella le confeso su gran secreto.

Darien, yo quiero decirte que…. Los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron un poco, todo paso tan rápido era una mezcla de emociones, acaso ya se habían perdonado? Pero el final del beso fue amargo y agrio y los ojos con los que el la miraba hace unos momentos se volvieron fríos y oscuros. – ¿Darien, que causo en ti?

Girando su rostro a un lado y cerrando los ojos le dijo - me causas nauseas, reproche, rabia, eso es lo que me causas Serena Tsukino, al escuchar sus punzadas palabras, ella sentía como de apoco su rostro se humedecía y sin querer ser vista de esa manera. El solo sintió un ardor en su rostro marcado por la delgada mano de ella, mientras ella se marchaba rápidamente del lugar. Sus amigas vieron lo sucedido, pero solo sintió unos brazos calidos que la trataban de calmar. Ella no lograba enfocar sus ojos en la persona ya que sus lágrimas empañaban toda su visibilidad.

-Sh…sh…. la acuno a el y le dijo-Tranquila todo pasara, es mejor que salgamos de este lugar. Asintiendo se marcharon del bar.


	21. Tratar de conquistar al mundo

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen..

.

.

**Capitulo 21**

**Tratar de Conquistar el mundo**

**.**

**.  
**

**Serena POV**

**.  
**

Salí corriendo ciegamente del lugar, no entendía por que me afectaba tanto su actitud, tropecé con cada persona que se me cruzaba, era como estar dentro de un laberinto, era tan desesperante que no podía enfocar la salida, hice el intento de avanzar choque con una mesa completa de tragos y recibí infinidades de insultos por los ocupantes de aquella mesa, en la que se encontraba Mel y Ann junto a otros chicos universitarios totalmente ebrios – Solo nos faltaba esto, la zorra de Serena tenia que tirar nuestros tragos -Ann estaba enojadísima, aprovechando la situación. Las 2 chicas no perdieron la oportunidad de decirle una gran cantidad de barbaridades, mientras que uno de los chicos trataba de robarle un beso – por que te niegas tanto si te vi toda la noche coqueteando, a ellos no se lo niegas pero a mi si- decía realmente molesto el chico.

Que mas podía faltar, me sentía terrible, me aleje lo mas que pude hasta que el ruido se disipo y el frío me carcomió la piel, destrozada tropecé cayendo al suelo, pude ver la alfombra blanca que abrigaba el suelo, mis ojos estaban completamente nublados, luchaba para no dejar salir mis lagrimas pero sin éxito alguno, estas salían como si un tipo de dispositivo los hubiera activado.

Temblaba todo mi cuerpo, y ¿como no? Si estaba expuesta a aquel frío intenso, la temperatura era de -3 grados, pero repentinamente sentí de golpe una oleada de calor, unos brazos que se aferraban a mi haciéndome sentir por segundos una magnifica calidez. Solo me deje llevar, era como flotar en el aire, perdiéndome en el aroma que ese ser destilaba.

**Seiya Pov**

Ya eran las tres de la mañana y las personas no tenían indicios de pretender partir del lugar. Ya me sentía aburrido de toda la gente, el bullicio y el acoso, después de presenciar un sin fin de situaciones y después de tomar no se cuantos tragos de ron, preferí darme por retirado. Tome mi cazadora y saque de uno de mis bolsillos un paquete de cigarros. Tenía el presentimiento que la noche escondía secretos. Di un suspiro mientras miraba mi cigarrillo deshacerse y pensando lo incomodo que fue todo. De pronto escuche una puerta abrirse de par en par, el chirrido de la puerta, el ruido de la música y del escándalo de la gente, me hicieron voltear para darme cuenta de su presencia.

Allí estaba ella dándose a la fuga, la vi saliendo con desesperación hasta caer sorpresivamente al suelo, cuando me acerque un poco podía escucharla murmurar cosas sin sentidos, no se por que me provocaba rescatarla como si yo fuera un tipo de súper héroe, "que patético soy", quiero salvar la vida a otros y no puedo salvar ni curar mi propia herida. Cuando la vi llorar no pude mas y solo atine estrecharla a mi, sabia que lo mejor era sacarla del lugar seguro irían tras ella.

-Serena, vuelve acá maldita sea, no terminamos de hablar – gritaba Darien desesperado. – Por favor Serena vuelve no puedes tratarme así.

Al verlo allí no lo pensé dos veces, la cargue y preferí sacarla de ese lugar, antes de que Chiba Tratara de lastimarla nuevamente. Solo pude escuchar a lo lejos la voz desesperada de Darien, se escuchaba arrepentido, dolido y preocupado, lo último que pude escuchar de su boca fue decir.

-maldita sea Serena por que me hieres no ves que te quiero. Por que siempre estas con alguien mas, acaso tengo cara de idiota. Esta bien are lo mismo que me haces.

Ignore los comentarios de el, solo quería alejarla y calmarla un poco. Me dirigí a una plaza solitaria busque la banca mas cercana e iluminada y la senté en mi regazo. La vi llorar como nunca la había visto. La baje de mi y la senté en el frío banco, la tape con mi cazadora y me aleje a comprar una botella de agua en el mini market frente a la plaza. Cuando volví , la encontré acurrucada con ella misma y con la vista ida hacia la nada.

-Sere por dios, que te sucede, dime algo. - Logre llamar un poco su atención, levanto su mirada hacia mi y trato de quitarme los lentes, me pregunta extrañada ¿Seiya, eres tu? – _Pero que imbecil soy- pensé -_ se me había olvidado, me quite los lentes rápidamente y solo atine a contestarle si, aquí estoy – que respuesta mas idiota le di, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, _y digo que mas puedo esperar después de haber tomado mas o menos mas de la mitad de una botella de ron junto a mi amigo Taiki._

-¿Que haces con lentes en la oscuridad?

-Pues nada he se los quite a un amigo quería probármelos y olvide que los llevaba puesto, conteste no muy convencido de mi mentira. – como respuesta solo pude sacarle un – Uhmm- por lo menos dejo de llorar unos instantes. Después de unos minutos solo pude entender que ella solo buscaba tranquilidad y yo se la iba a brindar, se que cuando estoy en este tipo de situaciones lo menos que quiero es que un intruso se acerque y me moleste. Después de un largo silencio, ella movió un poco su boca como tratando de decir algo pero a la vez arrepintiéndose hacerlo. Hasta que se animo hablar.

-sabes, no se por que todo lo que hago, lo hago mal. Mis padres me lo recriminan siempre, cada vez que cometo un mínimo error me lo restriegan en vez de ayudarme, siempre que tienen un tipo de pelea me culpan. Cuando creo hacer algo bien para la gente, para ellos se vuelve insignificante. Creo que desde que tengo uso de razón jamás me trataron bien mis papas, únicamente cuando estábamos frente a mis amigas o frente a sus colegas.

La mire de reojo y me pareció un poco tierna su actitud y solo me atreví a preguntarle.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No. Me respondió en menos de un segundo – preferiría ir a tu casa u otro lugar no quiero ver a mis amigas, no quiero que me ahoguen con preguntas.

-Como usted ordene señorita.

Por otro lado Darien estaba realmente enojado y dólido por la situación. – Darien no me gusta verte así, le decía a los ojos Ann. – me siento humillado Ann, no se como me puede hacer esto, la odio con todo mi ser. ¿Que traes en tus manos? – Eh… una botella de tequila, se la quite a unos amigos recién, ¿quieres un poco? decía Ann maliciosamente. – quiero beberme la vida entera. Darien tomo la botella de tequila – y se lo empezó a beber secamente. – ey! Mi amor tómalo con calma ya estas ebrio y déjame un trago, no te lo bebas todo. Así Ann bebió un trago de la botella, haciendo que esta se le chorreé por los labios y con su lengua trato de atrapar cada gota del amargo licor. Darien no dejaba de ver la boca de ella y de un solo impulso, lamió el liquido que se desbordaba de la boca de ella haciendo que esta reaccionara y lo besara deseosamente hasta arrinconarlo, Darien recorría sus labios en el cuello de ella, lamiendo una y otra vez, Ann lo aparto de ella para así besarle el lóbulo de la oreja y morderlo haciendo que el cerrara los ojos y le sacara leves suspiros, aprovechando la situación empezó a mordisquear el cuello de el y sorpresivamente acariciarle su entrepierna, logrando robarle un pequeño gemido, la miro fijamente y la vio a ella, su perdición, la deseaba tanto y la tenia alli, su pequeña diabla, desesperado la volvió apoyar a la pared y le empezó a besar por encima de la blusa hasta encontrarse con los duros pechos de ella, su lengua hizo contacto con la piel de ella hasta subir a su oreja, mientras la mano de ella jugueteaba dentro del pantalón de el, sacándole otro gemido acompañado con un suspiro - mm… Serena, te deseo tanto bebe. – Pero que estas diciendo, como me puedes comparar con esa perra. Darien abrió los ojos y sorprendido se dio cuenta que todo era producto de su imaginación y la que estaba frente a el era otra y no su sol, desesperado la empujo a un lado y se alejo de ella para ir a su casa. Borracho llego a su puerta sin poder abrir esta. – Creo que estas en apuros o ¿me equivoco? Decía Mell con una hermosa sonrisa. – para nada, estoy totalmente bien, no me ves, contestaba el moreno entre pequeños hipos que se le escapaban- no seas tonto Dari te ayudo, la chica lo ayudo abrir la puerta y lo llevo a su recamara. – aquí estas, sano y salvo, acuéstate así descansas traes una borrachera- pero tu también lo estas, no te hagas la angelito Mel. – Mmm… tome, pero no a tu nivel Chiba, veo que te pego duro ver a Serena asi. – No me la recuerdes, decía el chico un poco dolido,- creo que lo hago todo mal Mel, me siento solo – no lo estas Darien lo sabes bien, yo te quiero y mucho. Es mejor que me vaya, hablamos otro día - podrías quedarte conmigo, por favor - bueno, pero solo por que me lo dices. Mel se acostó junto a el, tomo las sabanas y se voltio a mirar la pared, tratando de cerrar sus ojos y tratar de dormir. Cosa que era imposible teniéndolo tan cerca.- Mel sabes, eres hermosa y buena, le dijo al oído de ella, nerviosa se volvio frente a el y sin previó aviso la beso. La beso desesperadamente, mientras lo hacia le despojaba sus ropas para de ese modo hacerla suya.

-!que lindo departamento Seiya¡, ¿vives solo?

-Algo así, pero no le veo nada de lindo, como veras esta completamente vacío, solo tengo lo necesario. El departamento era pequeño, constaba de una habitación con una amplia cama baja, casi llegando a la altura del suelo, envuelta por una acolchado de plumas color negro y junto a este una pequeña mesa acompañada por una lámpara. El cuarto tenia una puerta de vidrio del tamaño de la pared, esta tenia acceso al balcón, era el área preferida de el ya que esta puerta le regalaba los mas hermosos amaneceres y atardeceres. La cocina tenia lo esencial una refrigeradora no muy grande una estufa y un microonda, la sala estaba alfombrada completamente en un color blanco hueso acompañado por grandes puff uno en color negro, una de las paredes del lugar estaba pintado en color rojo adornada por un televisor plasma y apoyada a ella estaba su amada guitarra, en un rincón de la sala se encontraba una pequeña notebook de color blanca, típico color de las mac. Era un departamento sencillo sin lujos, se podría decir que el único lujo era el plasma que le regalaron sus amigos, el motivo era, su nueva independencia y lo juzgaban por no tener un televisor de esa magnitud. En realidad la compraron solo para ellos usarla cada vez que se avecinaba algún tipo de partido de futbol.

Serena no paraba de analizar el lugar, estaba realmente fascinada. Un poco vergonzoso por la situación le pregunto – Bombón ¿quieres algo para tomar? – si, ¿tienes vino? – claro, ¿lo prefieres tinto o blanco? – blanco plis, dijo sonriente. Mientras el destapa el vino, ella se sentaba cómodamente en la suave alfombra, apoyada en el suelo se repetía – que tranquilidad se siente aquí. Y con tono de sorpresa pregunto– Seiya eso que tienes a un lado es un narguile, wao es hermoso, siempre quise uno pero mi papa nunca me dejaba tener uno. Seiya estaba entretenido mirándola, era divertido verla tan feliz husmeando mi depa, siendo esta, tan simple y sin gracia. – Serena se acerco a una pequeña mesita ratona y prendió unos incencios y junto a la puerta del balcón encendió un par de velas, se notaba que las encendía muy seguidos ya que donde estaban puestas, se veía cera derretida. – Veo que te gustan las esencias, jamás me hubiera imaginado que el chico mas molestoso de la escuela tuviera una guarida como esta, me parece tan mágica.

- Mm… ahora si me podrías decir que sucede contigo, le dijo sentándose junto a ella y pasándole una copa de vino. Ella dudo en contarle, pero necesitaba hablar.

-Sabes Seiya, hay veces que siento que mis amigos icen preocuparse y en realidad no lo están, te piden explicaciones por tus actitudes y cuando se las das no quieren creer o dudan de ti. Por eso muchas veces prefiero callar, pero ahora que tu me lo preguntas no se por que ahora siento que es diferente- le dice esto bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.. ¿ que pasa conmigo? Pues lo que te dije antes, vivo con una familia que me obliga hacer lo que desean, soy totalmente ignorada, el único momento que me siento bien es cuando estoy junto a mis amigos, durante el pasar del tiempo me volví mas rebelde, me imagino que te sorprendió ver mi actitud- le pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Pues en verdad si, me sorprendiste mucho, eres un tipo de caja de sorpresas, no sabes que te puede deparar,- respondió sonriendo.

-Sabes soy una chica llena de hormonas desatadas, me gusta disfrutar de la vida, me considero un tipo de gitana o algo así, dice riendo.

-Pues diría que si lo eres, lanzas tus maldiciones y conjuros para lograr tus objetivos, creo que por eso mas de uno esta que besa tus pies. – esa respuesta la dejo pensativa y con una sonrisa maliciosa se acerco su rostro muy cerca de la de el. – ¿Y tu besarías mis pies?, crees que mi conjuro te hará efecto.- le dijo rozando su nariz con la de el.

Esta mujer me pone nervioso, ¡diablos! Eh te aseguro que me hechizarías. Dijo casi hipnotizado apunto de tocar sus labios, pero en un movimiento rápido ella se alejo.

-Eres tan gracioso Kou, sabes eso es lo que me gusta, dominarlos y no flaquear frente a ningún hombre. Se que he fallado en eso últimamente pero no mas.

-Eres realmente peligrosa, le dije sonriendo.

-Sabes admiro tu sonrisa y tu paz, siempre te veo feliz tratando de ayudarme, veo en ti una persona con cero problemas, cuentame de ti.

-Eh… no tengo mucho para contar, me aburre hablar de mi, dijo un poco serio y sonriendo para tratar de ocultar lo incomodo del tema. Sabes veo que te gusta mucho el, ¿quieres que te ayude a conquistarlo?

-Enserio harías eso por mi- no lo puedo creer que me vayas ayudar, eres muy bueno, me sorprende que un idiota como tu sea tan agradable.

-Jejej ya sabia q te iba a gustar bombón, dijo esto tratando de robarle un beso.

-Ahhhh Idiota siempre dañas todo, aléjate de mi.

_Como me hace divertir esta chica_,- pero bombón como quieres q reaccione si por primera vez te das cuenta de lo lindo que soy, aparte no quisieras recordar lo rico que beso, hace tanto fue aquel besito que nos dimos.- allí estaba Seiya estirando la boquita, como los peces tratando de darle un sensual beso a Serena y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo ella le dio un manotazo en la cara.

-Auch!! Tus caricias siempre terminan calientes, decía el a carcajadas contagiándole a ella. Creo que es hora de irme, gracias por lo de hoy – de nada bombón cuando quieras hablar búscame, recuerda que otra noche nos juntamos. Haciendo que Serena se detuviera y volteara a verlo – ¿cerebro que vamos hacer esa noche? – lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches pinky, tratar de conquistar el mundo. Seiya se moría de risa por lo ultimo que el dijo y por las ocurrencias de ella. – Eres lo mas Kou, perdón Cerebro, nos vemos, y mientras ella se alejaba y llegaba al ascensor solo se podía escuchar a Seiya cantar

**" son pinky y cerebro son pinky y cerebro uno es un genio y el otro no esta cuerdo, del laboratorio son , con genes insertados son"**… le interrumpió la canción cuando escucho - que infantil eres Kou, y cuando abría el ascensor ella empezó a cantar "**son pinky , son pinky y cerebro bro- bro-bro…** " - te escuche señorita seriedad, grito sonreído, mientras ella solo se carcajeaba y cuando se estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, el se asomo a ella para decirle arrivederci ( hasta la vista ) – forse, ciao amore( quizá, chau querido). Después de ver el ascensor cerrar entro a su casa para solo repetir- definitivamente esta noche trajo sorpresas.

.

.

* * *

Hola chicas espero que esten bien, espero que les guste el capitulo.. mm a mi no me convencio mucho, pero eso fue lo q salio, mi muso se da muchas escapadas por mi ventana y no vuelve ejejje.. pero bueno si no les gusto o les parecio aburrido diganmelo.. trate de darle ese toquesito comico que tiene seiya, espero por lo menos sacarles una sonrisita.

besoteee


	22. Boba Niña Nice

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 22**

**Niña Boba, Nice**

**.**

**,  
**

**POV Darien**

Los minutos, las horas y los días transcurrían velozmente, pero cuando ingresaba a esas 4 paredes todo cambiaba, era como si el tiempo se pondría en mi contra, los segundos se volvían minutos y los minutos se volvían horas, era extenuante ingresar al aula, era mi propia cárcel, sentirme observado por todos. ¿Me miraban con lastima? ¿Otros con decepción? Y otros ¿con admiración? Me preguntaba si podría ser posible esto, desde hace días era la comidilla del instituto, muchos estaban fascinados por mi facilidad de conquistar y llevar a la cama a cualquier chica que quisiera, desde hace días atrás había un rumor de que me había acostado con Mel y que Ann ya la tenia lista para otra ocasión, para muchos yo soy un tipo de héroe. Creo que si viene una televisora y cuestiona a mis compañeros con la mas simple pregunta, ¿A quien admiras y como quien quisieras ser?, todos responderían quiero ser igual que Darien Chiba. No es por arrogante, pero ellos; mis compañeros me lo hacen saber. Muchas veces los escucho decir quisiera ser como el, guapo, inteligente, con cuerpo atlético, con todas las chicas a sus pies, pero ellos ¿que pueden saber de mi?, no saben nada, no saben quien soy. Mi cabeza esta llena de hilos que están hechos nudos, no se que quiero en mi vida, soy una persona débil que solo sigue lo que los demás dicen y tan manejable como la arcilla, soy inocente y estupido, soy terriblemente patético y solo lo hago para sentirme importante, ellos no saben que aparte de todas esas cualidades que conforman a Darien Chiba es que soy una persona débil en todos los sentidos, tengo temores, tengo frustraciones y pesares. Y uno de mis mas grandes miedos es perder a lo único que tengo, a mi madre y que siempre soñé con tener a mi padre, pero es imposible por que el desapareció dejo a mi madre y me dejo a mi, tengo vagos recuerdos de el y un odio por abandonarnos, me siento tan miserable por no ser lo que el deseo. Odio que engañara a mi madre y nos abandonara ya que para mi padre el se merecía una familia con su misma posición social y reputación, por eso siempre me dije que sacaría a mi madre de esta miseria, odio tener que mendingar por medicamentos, odio extrañar a la basura de padre que tengo, pero mi madre siempre quiere apaciguar mi alma y haciéndome ver las cosas de otra forma, pero es imposible cuando se sufre, cuando todo solo gira alrededor del dinero, la hipocresía y el interés. Pero fuera de todas esas frustraciones tengo otras nuevas, que me golpean día tras días el alma y el corazón; esa frustración deseada y bienvenida por todos pero para mi es solo una maldición; la maldición del amor, siempre me dije que llevaría el control de mi vida, pero desde que la vi me controlo hasta mis instintos, inevitablemente no se como sobrellevar esto y creo que cada vez me hundo en el maldito fango y me convierto en un idiota, en su idiota.

**Fin del Pov**

Había pasado ya una semana de la ultima fiesta del nuevo bar, diariamente los chicos del instituto visitaban aquel bar después de terminada su jornada, la rutina para todos era la misma, lo único innovador para todos era dedicarle tiempo a la preparación del festival de fin de mes. Los distintos grupos se reunían entre clases o en las salidas para planear las diferentes actividades que realizarían en ese día.

-¡Jóvenes! -Un Señor alto, calvo y un poco regordete se dirigía a la clase inquieta, carraspeó para llamar un poco la atención, desanimado pasó su mano por su frente y tomando un poco de aire, volvió a dirigirse a la clase.

-¡Jóvenes! - Grito nuevamente. Estoy algo… - busco la palabra adecuada para la situación- Estoy algo indignado y les seré sincero, estoy realmente desanimado. Pauso para buscar las palabras correctas- No puede creer que aun no entienden el concepto de caída libre, espero que practiquen en casa, las copia que les estoy por entregar constan de 10 problemas prácticos, como verán estoy preocupado ya que el 60 % del examen de Física era sobre este tema y ustedes ni cerca por entender. Pensativo dirigió su mirada a uno de sus mejores alumnos.

- Señorita Tsukino, me sorprende que usted no aya hecho la tarea y mucho menos usted Chiba. Esto es preocupante, no se que tienen en sus cabezas.

- Disculpe profesor, no sea puesto a pensar que quizás puede a ver un tipo de virus rondando en la escuela, como vera hasta a mi me a afectado y ¡mire nada mas! Serena modulaba exagerando cada palabra y movimientos - La cara de Chiva es preocupante, sus ojos están algo…. ¿Como podría decir?, están algo desorbitado – decía esto burlonamente. Pensativa y poniendo cara de preocupación, empezó a mirar fijamente a Darien y pasaba sus manos frente a la cara de el. – El profesor preocupado bajaba sus anteojos hasta el inicio de su nariz y miraba detenidamente a su alumno favorito, Serena sonreída, miraba los gestos del profesor y disfrutaba la cara de horror de su compañero – ¿No ve, profesor? Ni siquiera habla, es un ente- decía tomándose el mentón y colocando cara de preocupación – creo que el virus, le pego mal, acaba de tener un retroceso de 10 años. Carcajeaba Serena diciendo eso.

cállate Serena, eres una energúmena, me hartaste con tus estupideces, decía el chico realmente enojado.

Tsukino no estoy para bromas, deje de hacerse la chistosa. Regañaba un profesor realmente enojado. Mientras que el resto del grupo le parecía chistoso todo lo que salía de la boquita de la rubia.

¡Mire profesor! Yo opino que debe exonerar a todos de ese tedioso examen- palmeando el hombro del profesor- Estamos completamente agobiados, suficiente con escuchar su clase todos los días. ¿O No? Preguntaba al resto de sus compañeros y posando sus manos en la cintura y arqueando una ceja, haciendo son de pregunta, para luego ser interrumpida por el profesor que la jalaba de la oreja y la retaba- ¡Esta castigada Tsukino!

Te lo mereces por tonta y por mogolita, reía Darien

Y usted Chiva como es tan buen compañero, le hará compañía en el salón de detención- Ok profesor, me asegurare que gruñoncita vaya a castigo

Estoy seguro que te aseguraras por que tu también ¡estas castigado! Gritaba el profesor- No te hagas el payaso. Se me van los 2 de mi vista ¡ya!

Pero yo no quiero verle la cara a ella, suficiente que tengo que aguantarla todos los días.

Pero nada… se me van ¡ya! O ¿prefieren estar castigados toda una semana?

No no no…ni loca me aguanto a este. Señalaba a Darien y agilizaba el paso para llegar al salón de detención. Enojado abrió la puerta del aula, pero antes de entrar miro a Sere e hizo ademán para que ella pasara, ella sorprendida por la acción, prendió paso y en su cara Darien le cerró la puerta y soltó una carcajada, para luego lanzar su mochila en una de las bancas y sentarse con mal humor.

Pero que se cree ese imbecil, cree que me va hacer pasar el ridículo, ¡pues no! – respiro 3 veces y se calmo un poco y abrió la puerta, saludo eufórica al resto de los castigados, lo cuales saludaban con entusiasmo al estar cerca de la rubia, camino coqueta al aula y guiño el ojo a uno de los chicos hasta dejarlo color bordo, logrando que este voltease de su banca y sin medida alguna cayo de espalda de la silla, regalando el mejor momento de la hora para el resto de los castigados, las carcajadas eran notorias en el lugar. Sonriendo por la situación se sentó en una de las sillas vacías. Mientras tanto en la tercera fila, Darien la observaba como tomaba su ipod coquetamente- _No puede ser tan delicada hasta para tomar un simple ipod, y lo que mas me sorprende es como puede ser tan dulce pero a la vez tan perversa, _pensaba. Y en un susurro dijo" Es imposible no perderse en ti". - guardando silencio, pensó: _Como tocas sensualmente tus dorados rizos y sin saber, no sabes el efecto que causas en mi, aunque en ti todo parece intencional, como si pensaras cada movimiento y sin pensarlo me enamore de ti_" .estoy tan confundido y me da rabia, decía esto en voz alta y golpeando el pupitre, haciendo que toda la clase se volteara a verlo. Mientras uno que otro le gritaba, ¡cállate loco! Nervioso miro para todos lados, pero noto que su chica, ni cuenta se había dado de la situación. Hasta que su humor cambio al escuchar la voz de aquel tipo insoportable, que desde inicio de clases esta detrás de su chica.

Serena miraba pensativa el objeto ruidoso que se encontraba en su mano "_como quisiera estar en la playa_" suspiraba. La chica se imaginaba conociendo las playas cristalinas del caribe, y su viento fresco golpeando su rostro, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

Espada del Augurio, déjame ver mas allá de lo vidente! Repetía Seiya con voz firme y mirando fijamente a Serena, tratando de mantener la seriedad que le era imposible y agarrando fuertemente su espada de los thundecats, haciendo reaccionar a la rubia y con una sonrisa le pregunta- Leonoro viniste, a rescatarme de estos insignificantes – chitara no te preocupes, aquí estoy para defenderte, donde están los malechores- Serena muerta de la risa le seguía la corriente,- allí esta- señalando a Darien, Seiya miraba maliciosamente a Darien – Mumra aléjate de mi gatita adiestrada o te veras con mi espada. Darien estaba realmente enojado y gruñía, - cállate tonto solo sabes hablar idioteces, - Ya ves Leonoro, Mumrra el inmortal quiere de mi, se defendia la inocente – ¿Que pretende usted, de mi? No perdón, sonreído se rascaba la cabeza y volví a preguntar ¿que pretende de ella?, decía serio seiya y trepándose en una silla empieza a gritar, Thunder Thunder, Thunder,.. -y el resto del salón de clases empezó a gritar THUNDERCATS OOOHH…. Era todo el salón de clases gritando como si fueran uno, haciendo que Seiya levantara su brazo triunfante, para darle un golpe en la cabeza a Darien, haciendo que este lo persiguiera furioso por todo el salón de clases; todos impresionados, miraban a Serena sentada en el suelo llorando de la risa y a carcajadas olvidándose de todas las reglas de etiqueta aprendidas por su madre y practicadas con sus amigas. Allí estaba ella, olvidando todo, reía vulgarmente y de la mejor manera. sin aire apoyo su mano en su estomago y se reía de su amigo, al verlo como huía de un Darien enrojecido y endemoniado. Tras de dar veinte mil vueltas, Seiya extendió su mano a Serena y acercándola a el, le dice al oído, ven preciosa, vámonos de este lugar y sonreída asintió y tomo sus cosas y huyo del aula, dejando a un Darien realmente celoso y rabioso. El dúo corrió sin parar por los pasillos, hasta llegar a las afuera de la escuela y al ver a un compañero en su bicicleta, se le ocurrió una idea le quito la bici y trepo a Sere en la parte trasera y pedaleo sin parar.

Te la devuelvo mas tarde, gritaba el pelilargo, mientras pedaleaba, cayendo por todos los pozos ávidos y por haber en la calle, causando terribles gritos de dolor a Serena. – Me las vas a pagar Leonoro gritaba – No! Esta es mi venganza de aquel día que me obligaste subir en esa minibici, para ir al hospital, por poco quedo sin herederos, reía, logrando sacarle una carcajada a su acompañante por el recuerdo de ese día.

**Flash Back**********************************************

Bombón!! Bombón!! – Se podía divisar a Seiya corriendo por todo el pasillo

- ¿Que quieres Seiya?, déjame, no quiero hablar contigo- le respondía sin dejar de caminar .

- Pero bombón tengo que decirte algo muy importante..

- Que quieres Seiya, que cosa tan importante tienes que decirme?

- Es respecto a Darien. Darien falto a clases por que desde ayer esta internado por apendicitis.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, y me dijeron que Ann, le dijo a todos que tu le querías quitar su novio y que siempre buscas la forma de interponerte en ellos y por eso les pidió a todos que no te dijeran nada sobre el.

- ¿Que Darien es novio de esa??? Pero que se a creído que es…la quiero matar.. Esa Ann….. arggg - serena parecia el mismo demonio

- Eh… bombón, cálmate me das miedo.

- vámonos ya!!! Al hospital – arrastro a Seiya de la mano- busca tu bicicleta tonto!

- Pero si yo no….. y Serena agarro la supuesta, bicicleta de Seiya y sentó a Seiya en ella

- agarrate!!!

- Ahhh Serena más despacio…. Seiya no paraba de gritar, con solo el hecho de verle la cara a serena parecía un toro enfurecido. Iba manejando como loca y el pobre de Seiya aguantándose el dolor.

- Serena, mi culito me duele.. la bicicleta me golpea.

Baja un poco la velocidad ahh – Serena simplemente lo ignoraba

- Ayy pero todos sabia que Darien estaba enfermo y menos yo.. es imperdonable.

- Serena! pero ¿por que me tienes las manos atadas?.. ahh.. Gritando de miedo

- ¿Y lo preguntas??? Para que no puedas agarrarme en ningún otro lado mientras manejo la bicicleta.. TONTO!!

Fin del Flash Back************************

Por fin llegamos, Chitara.- habían llegado al edificio del chico, cansados y agitados se lanzaron a los cómodos puff que se encontraban en la sala del chico, aun sin poder normalizar sus corazones por tanta adrenalina.

Ay Seiya… trataba de hablar interrumpidamente – estoy muerta… - tomaba un poco de aire – eres tan divertido.

Eso se debe a que soy hijo de payasos, viví hasta los 9 años en un circo di ambulante y me escape y me fui a vivir con mi tío y desde entonces mi padre que es un tipo de payaso trapecista me manda dinero cada mes y no los veo desde entonces, mi madre murió al hacer una maniobra junto a un grupo de payasos enanos. -¿¿¿ Enserio???? No lo puedo creer, como es posible eso – decía realmente asombrada y avergonzada. Era tan chistosa la cara de ella, que no pudo reprimir mas y soltó la carcajada- tu cara por dios, tu cara, repetía - ¿que tiene mi cara? ¿Y por que te ríes? Preguntaba algo exaltada y arrugando su pequeña nariz. – eres tan inocente, como eres capaz de creerte eso, reía aun mas hasta llorar. Molesta le pego la cabeza con el ipod haciendo que este se le salieran lagrimas, pero del dolor, quejándose y tapándose el rostro del dolor que le producía el golpe. – deja de llorar mariquita, no voy a caer en tu juego, ni te golpeé fuerte. Al ver que la ignoraba, se acerco y quito su mano para llevarse la sorpresa de encontrarse con la ceja del chico hinchando y con la cara enrojecida y con una pequeña abertura. Haciendo que la aludida solo le pidiera perdón millones de veces.

Después de una hora los dos se encontraban en el piso pensando en que canción cantaría Sere para el concurso de bandas en el festival. Sere lo miraba de reojo avergonzada, mientras el buscaba por Internet alguna canción buena para ella y con la otra mano se colocaba hielo en el ojo.

¿te sientes mejor Seiya?, no fue mi intención, pero tú te lo buscaste.

No hay drama bombón, son gajes del oficio, le respondía con una sonrisa. Ven acércate aquí encontré esta canción, no es difícil para cantar. Era inevitable dejar de verlo, extrañadamente se daba cuenta que era un chico dulce, que su manera de modular cada palabra le llamaba la atención y mucho mas cuando descubrió que Kou tenia la manía de morderse el labio inferior. hipnotizada o mas bien idiotizada por la acción, la atracción a esos carnosos labios y la singular forma de morderlos fue mas evidente, hasta no aguantar mas y en el primer descuido de el, poso sus labios rápidamente en los de el. Fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera dejo que este actuara, así como lo beso se aparto ágilmente, reaccionando por lo ocurrido poso sus manos en su boca sin poder creer lo que había hecho, el solo la miraba exorbitado.

– Por dios Seiya, perdóname, no quise hacerlo, decía nerviosamente, se sentía realmente estupida como una niña, una niña que le daba su primer beso al chico que le gustaba. – Bombón, no te preocupes fui un tonto, puse mi cara justo cuando me ibas a dar un beso en la mejilla.

- Era las fácil pensar eso, era mas creíble, ¿cuando en su sano juicio iba a creer que Serena Tsukino quería darle un beso?, claro; simplemente fue un tonto error. Aprovechando la excusa de el, ella solo asintió, es mas en realidad fue por culpa del vino que la hizo alucinar cosas en el.

– si eres un pervertido Kou siempre tratando de pasarte de listo conmigo, te abusas por que estamos tomando vino, eres un Imbecil, decía con fingido enojo.

- Perdón bombón, solo fue una equivocación, nervioso volteo su mirada a la pantalla de la notebook para a si buscar por Google la letra de una canción conocida de Belinda llamada Boba Niña Nice, se acomodo junto a el, estiro sus mangas hasta llegar a sus dedos para cubrirse del frío, rompiendo el hielo se acerco.

- a ver la letra, le pedia su amiga, al leerlo se emociono por lo bien que encajaba en su situación - ¡Seiya! Es buenísima, es justo lo que siento, el solo sonrío – Pongámonos en marcha entonces, así pasaron las horas y los días ensayando el tema.

Se encontraban en el recreo, situación que aprovechaban para darle celos a Darien, el sin quedarse con los brazos cruzados, se paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela junto a Ann, de ese modo devolverle las mismas atenciones a Serena. Era inevitable, los celos flotaban por los aires, los cruces desafiantes de miradas no faltaban, creo que si pudiera desaparecer a una persona con una sola mirada, hace mucho Seiya no existiría, de igual manera Ann no soportaba ver como Darien miraba embelesado a su contrincante. Por momentos era divertido ver la situación, las amigas de Serena reían por las reacciones del pelinegro como también no desaprovechaban la idea de molestarla con su nuevo amigo, cosa que a Zafiro no le agradaba mucho la idea, de que ellos se frecuentaran muy seguido.

Llego el día del Festival de Bienvenida de clases y los estudiantes estaban todos enérgicos por el acontecimientos, los nuevos chicos del instituto harían su primera aparición en la escuela, como sacados de revistas, se podía divisar en la entrada de la escuela 4 chicos que modelaban los uniformes con un estilo propio a ellos , algo rebelde con un toque personal al resto de los demás, eran los chicos mas guapo del instituto y obviamente eran la novedad de este, sin olvidar de los veteranos de la escuela Darien Chiba y Seiya Kou. Mientras los 4 chicos caminaban por los puestos de comida y de recreación 4 hermosas chicas estaban preparándose para su presentación.

Chicas estoy realmente nerviosa se los juro no se si pueda hacerlo, todo esto es culpa de Seiya, no se como me deje convencer. Es una locura, decía sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Tranquila y respira profundo Serena, todo saldrá bien ensayamos perfectamente, le animaba Amy.

Vamos Sere, no seas tontita, vas a ver que vamos hacerlo bien. Mina le tomaba la mano, para darle apoyo. Suspirando tocas gritaron es hora de arreglarnos, corriendo se alejaron del lugar.

Todo era realmente un caos, todas las chicas lanzaban cosas, gritaban, otras peleaban, era un campo de batallas, las representantes de cada clase querían ser las ganadoras esa noche.

-Me entere que van a tocar una cancioncita de cuarta, se verán tan ridículas, no creo que puedan cantar ni los buenos días, comentaba una envidiosa Melissa. -Vas a ver como no te atreverás ni siquiera a tocar el escenario cuando me escuches cantar junto a mis amigas. Serena trataba de calmarse pero su paciencia estaba al borde, pero la voz calma de su amiga Rei la hizo reaccionar y con un pequeño susurro le dijo "Solo ignórala" de ese modo las chicas continuaron en su preparación. El concurso había empezado, a lo lejos se podía escuchar la música del resto de los concursantes, Serena estaba hecha un mar de nervios, pensaba que nada iba a funcionar, cuando sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro y el calor de un cuerpo que empezó a frotarse con ella, sonreída se quedo paralizada por la acción y se sonrío, por primera vez no sintió ganas de ahorcarlo y aventarlo por un quinto piso. Volteándose lo abrazo.

- Seiya, apareciste, estaba preocupada pensé que no estarías,

-no te preocupes bombón no te voy a dejar sola, aparte no puedo perderme la cara de Chiba cuando empieces a cantar.

- Mas te vale cerebro, no quiero hundirme sola en este barco – sonreía sin parar.

- creo que tu risa se paralizo Pinky, relájate; aparte, aun falta mucho. Regreso en un rato.

¿me lo prometes? El chico solo asintió y se marcho. Las palabras de un señor de voz ronca daba aviso de la presentación de la banda de Serena. Se aproximo a ellas y les pregunto ¿con que nombre las presento? – Serena, no pensamos en ese pequeño detalle, hablaba Amy – Chicas díganme ya, como las llamo – en ese mismo instante, llego un mensaje al celular de Serena y con una sonrisa le dijo al señor, la banda se llama

The Angels. Contenta volvió a mirar el mensaje

**********************************New Menssage*****************************

Mi Pink Angel, te extraño.

Besos

Spunk

* * *

Cuando volvió a escuchar por tercera vez el nombre de la banda, despertó de su ensoñación y nerviosa se acerco a la tarima, estaban todos allí y frente a ella estaba el. Aquel chico perfecto, con mirar penetrante y a la vez inocente, aquel chico que le robo las ilusiones con aquel beso en esa noche de verano, pero no se iba dejar caer, tenia que demostrarle de que ella estaba bien, con el y sin el. Temblorosa tomo el micrófono, levanto su mirada para encontrarse nuevamente con su penetrante mirada, busco con su mirada a Seiya, pero sin algún éxito; quería llorar, pero no los complacería. La música había iniciado, pero los nervios le ganaban no permitían que saliera ni una onza de voz, solo se escuchaban abucheos causándole mas pánico, dio 4 pasos hacia tras para emprender su huida pero el ritmo de una guitarra a su derecha la hizo detener y un simple tarareo y el inicio de la canción, la hicieron reaccionar. Simplemente no lo podía creer, aquel chico que le robo la razón aquella noche desenfrenada estaba junto a ella, apoyándola emocionada y algo aturdida por la sorpresa, se concentro en la hermosa sonrisa que le regalaba y continuo la canción mientra el solo la ayudaba con el estribillo.

**Serena Pov**.

Era imposible, el estaba aquí y gracias a el podía enfrentarme a mis temores, enfrentarme a Darien decirle lo que siento. Cuando escuche aquella conocida voz, sentí mi cuerpo estremecer, no estaba sola como hace unos instante. Se veía fabuloso como siempre, amo como su pelo roza su rostro, su sonrisa torcida y esa boca pecaminosa, uff Serena reacciona estas frente a muchas personas de pie en una tarima, esperando todos expectantes a que empieces a cantar. Serena tenia puesto un traje estraple tipo corsé en color negro con una falda corta en negra y abajo sobresalía un tul color rosa en las manos unos guantes con los dedos sobresalidos en rayas negras y rosas y el pelo algo recogido y un sombreo alto de copa, aquellos que utilizaban los caballeros de alta sociedad. Se veía realmente punk y sexy y animada y guiñándole un ojo a sus amigas que se encontraban a un costado de ella preparadas para hacer el coro de la canción, dio inicio, dando un grito. 1, 2, 1 , 2 y 3…

**Fin de pov**

**.  
**

**'Tema : BOBA NIÑA NICE '**

**.  
**

**No es un adiós**

**Aunque lo nuestro**

**Se acabo.**

**Lo lamento**

**Y lo peor**

**No soy yo**

**Si no tu nuevo amor**

**Tu decisión**

**No la entiendo,**

**Es un error**

**Yo nunca te miento**

**Es muy nice**

**Si hay luz**

**Es fea como avestruz**

**Ya veras,**

**No te preocupes**

**Al final**

**Yo ganare**

***CORO**

**.  
**

Mina, Amy y Rei cuando decían el coro señalaban a Ann y a Mell y ponían cara de asco y saltaban al compás de la canción..

.

**Esa boba niña nice**

**Muchas como ella siempre hay**

**Piensan que es un placer**

**Que caigas en su red....yeeeee**

**Esa boba niña nice**

**¡Pobre boba niña nice!**

**.  
**

Serena miraba a Darien, en los momentos justos de la canción, todos lo miraban y gritaban de emoción, jamás hubieran imagino ver a una Serena tan rockera y que cantara bien, se notaba que estaba enojada, pero que jamás se dejaría pisotear por nada ni por nadie. Ann quería asesinarla como era capaz de decir esas cosas sobre ella. Estaba eufórica y por momentos Darien se sentía mal, por que todo lo que su chica profesaba en esa canción era real, se sentía un real idiota pero tampoco podía negar que ella era preciosa, era su estrella, irradiaba un destello en la que encandilaba y poseía a todos.

.

**En el salón**

**tu no me haces caso,**

**tu solo estas**

**Pendiente de ese trapo.**

**No sé tu**

**Pero yo**

**Le quitare su disfraz**

**Ya veras**

**No te preocupes**

**Al final**

**Yo ganare.**

Serena cantaba sin parar y bailaba por todo el escenario, mientras se acercaba sensualmente a un Spunk realmente sexy, tocando su guitarra. Verlo era un placer, sus pantalones jeans de mezclilla ajustados, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, su sweter rojo, pegado a sus amplios pectorales, acompañado por su chaqueta negra de jean y sus típicos lentes ray ban cuadrados en color rojo, estilo Robert Pattinson. Adornados por los mechones de su pelo azabache con mechones rojos

***CORO**

**Pobre niña nice**

**Te arrepentirás**

**Ya veras... a...a...a...**

**Dile adiós a tu novio**

**¡Shack!**

***CORO**

Para cuando canto la ultima estrofa señalo con el dedo del medio a Ann y a Mel y termino sacándole la lengua juguetonamente a Darien. Toda la escuela aplaudía y coreaba Angels Angels… emocionada saltaba junto a sus amigas y cuando volteo para agradecerle a Spunk ya se había marchado.

Estuviste genial amiga, la felicitaba Rei.

si, lastima que Seiya no estuvo aquí, comentaba con tos triste.

Pues creo que estas equivocada, mira en la columna al frente.

Recostado a una columna entre la gente se encontraba Seiya agitando la mano y subiendo el dedo como aprobación, para luego gritarle, "Eres una Diosa" , sonrojada le lanzo un beso, Darien miro en la misma dirección que su Serena, enojado empujo a Ann y se fue a otro lugar del festival.

* * *

**Hola chiquis, espero que esten bien.. aca les dejo una actualizacion hace mucho que no lo hacia, perdon.. pero no sabia q rumbo tomar en la historia, espero criticas..**

**beso a todas**

**12 abril 2010**


	23. Simplemente no queria decepcionarte

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 23**

**Simplemente no quería decepcionarte**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Seiya**

Nervioso, recibí un llamado de mi celular, eran los chicos preguntando desesperadamente, donde me encontraba; disimuladamente le dije a bombón que tenia cosas que hacer que estaría allí para ella. No la quería dejar sola en esta situación, pero tenia que cumplirle a mi banda, después de todo, teníamos que cumplir un contrato.

Me excuse con ella y me junte con los chicos, me vestí lo mas rápido posible, rocíe spray rojo en algunos mechones de mi pelo, molde un poco mi cabellera hasta lograr parte de mi flequillo quedara en el rostro, delineé mi ojos y coloque mis lentes rojos _"creo que eran algo llamativos, pero todo sea por no ser descubierto" _pensé,

Creo que en cuestiones como estas rompí el record, ya casi listo y por iniciar la presentación de Serena, mande algunos mensajes pertinentes, guarde mi celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Después de juntarme con los chicos me fui a revisar si estaba desafinada mi guitarra, olvide lo que hacia, cuando robo toda mi atención aquel nombre The Angels, quede expectante por verla cantar_ " ojala ese Chiba quede con la boca abierta cuando la vea y…"_ no termine mi oración cuando empezó a sonar la música y apareció ella; se veía radiante, era toda una estrella, pero me sorprendió cuando la vi titubear al ver a Darien y eso fue todo, su cara de frustración y miedo se apodero de ella. Inmóvil dio un paso atrás, dio otro paso y la vi alejarse de a poco del escenario. Cada uno de los presentes abucheaban, solo pude murmurar- esto estaba mal, no se suponía que sucediera esto.

Tuve que actuar lo mas rápido posible, no podía arriesgarme a que me descubriera y tampoco podía dejarla sola en esto y sin pensarlo dos veces me subí al escenario, sin pedir permiso alguno, le quite la guitarra a uno de la banda y tarare la canción Boba Niña Nice _"por suerte escogimos una canción conocida, de ese modo pude evitar dar explicaciones de como sabia la canción si era inventada, pero por suerte no era así"_ Mientras seguía tarareando, fui interrumpido por su temblorosa voz, que poco a poco comenzó a tomar mas fuerza y seguridad.

Le regale una sonrisa y ella solo asintió y se apodero de todo. Cuando toque la ultima nota, aproveche su descuido y Salí huyendo del lugar, mientras corría, por detrás del escenario, me saque los lentes y despeine lo mas que pude mi pelo, mientras diamante me lanzaba un buzo y me lo coloque encima de la ropa, corrí entre la gente, aprovechando que todos se encontraban distraídos me mezcle entre ellos y totalmente agitado me apoye en una columna.

Sentía que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, con el corazón casi en la mano, pude divisar a Serena y emocionado solo pude saludarla, subí mi dedo dándole mi aprobación. No quería que pensara que no me importaba y que la dejaría sola. Simplemente no quería decepcionarte. – dije en voz alta, para terminar gritando "Eres una Diosa" lo ultimo que note fue a un Darien enojado, por aquel beso lanzado hacia a mi. Solo pude sonreírle a ella y regresarle el beso. Para darle inicio a la siguiente fase.

Salí en busca de Darien, lo encontré postrado en una mesa junto a sus amigos.

- Ey Chiba, me puedes regalar un minuto. Recibiendo por respuesta un bufido de este.

- No seas inmaduro Darien necesito que me des unos segundos quiero hablarte -. Seiya lo tomo del brazo y bruscamente lo alejo del grupo – ¿que es lo que buscas Kou?

- Necesito hablarte de Serena y de Ann. Tu sabes que las cosas se han salido de las manos y lo mejor es…- Darien, me grito enojado, sin dejarme terminar hablar.

- No tengo nada de que hablar sobre ella.

- No te comportes como un imbecil, Ann te ha estado mintiendo, a ti y a todos. Ella solo quiere ver a Serena infeliz. Envidia su vida.

- No entiendo para que me dices todo esto, no te das cuenta que me estas ayudando, o ¿estas tramando algo?

- Simplemente me parece injusto por lo que esta pasando ella. Mira ya te lo dije, no puedo hacer mas nada, tengo que hacer un par de cosas, pero si quieres que hablemos bien nos encontramos aquí en un rato.

Pasada las horas se anuncio el ganador en el concurso, sin sorprenderme el grupo ganador fue del año F quien toco un cover de Kiss y lo gracioso fue ver a toda la banda disfrazada como ellos.

Cuando me encontré solo mirando mi celular, sentí un golpe fuerte contra la pared haciéndome estremecer y unos sedosos labios se posaron en los míos, estaba sorprendido, jamás imagine volver sentir su sabor; su boca demandaba mi atención, me atreví presionarlos un poco mas hasta sentir su calida lengua rosar entre mis labios, introduje la punta de mi lengua suavemente en su boca para acariciar su lengua. Juguete dentro de su boca. Acaricie sus dientes, su paladar, hasta explorar completamente su boca. -_Era impresionante la manera que me hacia actuar esta mujer, no se si tiene mucho que ver esta doble vida y la mascara que llevo, haciéndome olvidar realmente quien soy_- Deje que jugara un poco mas en mi boca para así poder grabar nuevamente su sabor y su aroma. Hasta sorprendiéndome, cuando su suavidad y humedad se alejaron de mi, terminando aquel sublime momento, para solo pronunciar un gracias y alejarse de mi.

Casi ido reaccione cuando la alarma de mi celular me hizo recordar que tenia que cumplir con la pactado, di un suspiro y moví mi cabeza hacia varios lados, tratando de acomodar mis pensamientos y como si me transformara en otra persona, me fui directo a mi objetivo.

Agarre la cazadora de Taiki y me puse un gorro en la cabeza- chicos en un rato vuelvo, avísenme cuando tenemos que tocar.

- No demores Spunk, recuerda que el tiempo es oro, decía seriamente Taiki.

Pasado un tiempo fui a mi encuentro con Darien, pero como si fuera todo una jugarreta del destino en el camino me encontré a Ann cerca del lugar. Era ahora o nunca.

- Hola Ann, estas tranquila últimamente. ¿Que pasa, domaron a la gatita? Pregunte con voz juguetona.

Ann lo analizo de pies a cabeza antes de contestarle – pues no te creas, es todo parte de mi plan.

- ¿Deberás? ¿Como lo haces? No quisieras contarme un poquito.

- No se, si confiar en ti Seiyita.

-Pero no seas desconfiada, no te das cuenta que para mi eres una Genia, admiro tu inteligencia – Ann solo sonreía mas y mas con los halagos del chico, - siendo así, entones te contare, pues es fácil Seiya, simplemente aproveche la personalidad volátil de Serena es tan tonta y explota por cualquier cosa que es creíble todo lo que yo diga, solo tengo que hacerme la victima y culparla a ella y todos me creerán, no te das cuenta que todos incluyendo a Darien son tan manejables y tontos.

- Vaya definitivamente, No me equivoque contigo eres una Genia. ¿Y pretendes hacerle algo más a Serena? – esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono mas alto y mirando de reojo donde se encontraba Darien.

- Pues simple solo quiero ver la sufrir, es una maldita, tiene todo y todo lo que tiene se lo quitare, sus amigos, sus cosas, en este momento la quieren pero la hundiré y tú me ayudaras.

- Espera te ayudare, pero aclárame algo, recuerdas lo del hospital, cuando Darien estaba internado, ¿tu planeaste todo, para que ellos terminaran y la odiaran en la escuela?

- Obvio que fue mi plan… no hay otra persona mas inteligente que yo, deberías de agradecerme, por que gracias a mi tienes el campo libre con Serena. – Darien no podía creer lo que escuchaba todo este momento lo habían utilizado, desde la ventana de uno de los edificios el los observaba y gracias a la llamada de Seiya, pudo escuchar toda la conversación de ellos, de la rabia aventó el celular a la pared y cada cosa que se le interpusiera lo lanzaba de un lado a otro. Ya un poco calmado tomo su celular, al verlo tenia una raja en la mitad de la pantalla.

- gruño a lo alto. ¿Algo mas?, ahora se me rompió el estupido celular, trato de encenderlo y por suerte funciono, por lo menos se podían ver levemente las letras en la pantalla, aprovechando el poco tiempo de vida del artefacto, le mando un mensaje a Seiya diciéndole, un simple gracias.

Al leer el mensaje de Darien, le respondí diciendo que lo quería ver urgentemente en el salón de música. Ya calmado Darien se dirigió al lugar, toco una dos y tres veces la puerta, pero nadie le respondió, con mucho sigilo entro al lugar, estaba completamente oscuro, nervioso empezó a llamar.

- ¿Seiya, estas aquí?, Seiya. -Me llamaba ya un poco molesto.- dejate de bromas que no estoy para juegos.

- Aquí estoy – cuando volteo a verme, lo empuje a una silla, saque una soga y amarre sus manos detrás del respaldar de la silla, para dejarlo inmóvil.

- Pero que diablos haces, maldito Kou.

- Cállate, después me lo agradecerás. Y por lo otro, de hace un rato no lo menciones a nadie por favor,- le pedi, susurrando.

La verdad no tenía ni la menor idea, que plan se traía en manos Serena, solo seguí órdenes y las cumplí, salí del salón y cerré la puerta. Caminando por el pasillo escuche una canción conocida, curioso retrocedí y me asome al salón, lo que vi me dejo idiotizado y con un mal sabor, vibro mi celular, eran los chicos avisándome que pronto tocaríamos, deje de mirar la pantalla para mirarla a ella, incomodo gire mi cabeza y preferí no ver mas y marcharme de una vez por toda.

**Fin POV Seiya**

**

* * *

**

**POV Serena**

Nerviosa, le di las últimas indicaciones a Seiya. Cuando escuche los pasos aproximándose a la puerta respire profundamente varias veces, _"es el ultimo cartucho que tirare para conquistarlo"._ Al verlo dentro del salón quería lanzarme encima de el, pero me contuve, espere ansiosa que saliera Seiya, para seguir con mi plan. Prendí una luz tenue y le di play a la radio. Verlo tan nervioso y enojado me encantaba, se iba a llevar tremenda sorpresa cuando me viera. En un susurro le dije"_ presta atención a la canción, solo tienes que elegir"._

Decidida Salí de la oscuridad, lance una tela roja en la lámpara para darle mejor ambiente y aparecí frente a el, tenia un vestido ajustado en color blanco, de tela que dejaba transparencias en mi cuerpo, fácilmente se podía notar mi mejor ropa interior color plata, exclusiva para la ocasión y el pelo adornado por una cadena plata amarrada en mi frente, una cadena en mi tobillo, dándome ese toque gitano y con movimientos marcados y sensuales al ritmo de la canción gitana,

**Canción Gitana**

**De: **Shakira

**Nunca usé un antifaz**

**Voy de paso**

**Por este mundo fugaz**

**No pretendo parar**

**¿Dime quién camina**

**Cuando se puede volar?**

**Mi destino es andar**

**Mis recuerdos**

**Son una estela en el mar**

Empecé a bailar; por suerte se me daba muy bien el flamenco, de chica tome tantos cursos de baile que ahora de grande agradeceré a verlos tomado.

**Lo que tengo, lo doy**

**Digo lo que pienso**

**Tómame como soy**

**Y va liviano**

**Mi corazón gitano**

**Que solo entiende de latir**

**A contramano**

**No intentes amarrarme**

**Ni dominarme**

**Yo soy quien elige**

**Como equivocarme**

**Aprovechame**

**que si llegué ayer**

**Me puedo ir mañana**

**Que soy gitana**

**Que soy gitana**

**Sigo siendo aprendiz**

**En cada beso**

**Y con cada cicatriz**

**Algo pude entender**

**De tanto que tropiezo**

**Ya sé como caer**

**CORO.**

**Vamos y vemos..**

**Que la vida es un goce**

**Es normal que le temas**

**A lo que no conoces**

**Tómame y vamos**

**Que la vida es un goce**

**Es normal que le temas**

**A lo que no conoces**

**Quiero verte volar**

**Quiero verte volar**

Coquetamente le sonreía y bailaba. Bailar me transportaba a otro espacio. Pero lo que me emocionaba es que bailaba para el, desde que lo vi por primera vez, se volvió mi fantasía, mi obsesión, de chica soñaba con encontrarme con aquel hombre fuerte, sudoroso con piel morena y rasgos tan marcados y varoniles y que me amara y que me hiciera volar, como lo hace el. Y Verle su cara de deseo, me encantaba.

**Y va liviano**

**Mi corazón gitano**

**Que solo entiende de latir**

**A contramano**

**No intentes amarrarme**

**Ni dominarme**

**Yo soy quien elige**

**Como equivocarme**

**Aprovéchame**

**Que si llegué ayer**

**Me puedo ir mañana**

**Que soy gitana**

Termine mi presentación personal y concentre mi mirada en el, podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba, parecía agitado y emocionado, me acerque y me pose frente a el, pareciera que lo abrazaría, roce sus labios, pero termine esquivando los de el, para pasar mis brazos alrededor de el para soltarle la soga, su respiración golpeaba mi cuello era un momento tan intimo que me sentí desfallecer, me aleje rápidamente de el y me tomo fuertemente de mi delgada cintura me aprisiono a su cuerpo para mirarme fijamente a los ojos y rozar nuestros labios, sintiendo su dureza. Me quería morir, quería saber de una vez por todas si quería volver conmigo. Rompí el silencio y le dije la cosa mas estupida "lo tomas o lo dejas" y sin reparo alguno, lo bese. Al inicio sentí que se rehusaba pero de apoco fue mas apasionado sin llegarlo hacer por completo, pero en un momento a otro se separo de mi, no entendí por que su ultima reacción. Me miraba con culpa, me dio la espalda y miro al suelo.

Su reacción me dijo todo, tome mis cosas y salí del lugar, Sonreí para hacerme la superada y le dije – Todo esto es para que veas lo que te pierdes- jamás dejaría que el la viera vencida, pero se dio cuenta que jamás seria digna para Darien Chiba. Secándome bruscamente una lagrima de mi rostro, note que la banda de Spunk aun tocaba, cuando me acerque mas, sentí como si me mirara, podía ser con cualquiera, en verdad no tenia ganas de estar allí, pero vi que me hizo una seña para que me quedara, y levantando su dedo y después juntando sus manos me pidió "una mas, por favor" acaso me estaba pidiendo que me quedara para escucharlo? Na… que imaginación que tengo, pero al escuchar su guitarra me quede estático escuchando solo aquel instrumento y aquella voz.

.

**Fin del POV de Serena**.

* * *

.

Los colores naranjas y oscuros se hacían presente en el cielo y un viento frío se hacia notar, cuando los acordes de una guitarra empezaron a sonar y daban por terminado aquel festival.

La carismática voz se hizo notar, llamando la atención de cada uno de los presentes en el festival. Después de tocar un par de temas, la banda tomo receso para la entrega de premios.

* * *

**POV DE SEIYA**

A hurtadillas me aleje un poco del evento, me pose en una gran pared blanca cercana al gimnasio, mirando a varios lugares saque una botellita que se encontraba en mi media. Tome un sorbo de vino para calmarme, me sentía tan incomodo, tenia una angustia en mi pecho y no se por que me hacia sentir de ese modo aquella situación, verla allí tan entregada a el, esforzándose por alguien que no tenia ni dos dedos de cerebro. ¿Acaso tenia envidia de Chiba?

Nuevamente se me cruzo por la cabeza, como ella danzaba para el. Agite mi cabeza para borrar la imagen. Opte por tomar mas vino del debido quería probar si se me hacia mejor que las pastillas. Prendí un cigarrillo, di un par de jales a mi futuro causante de cáncer y lo lance al suelo, envolví mis manos en mis bolsillos y me fui a terminar el show.

Cuando ya estábamos por terminar, visualice a Serena, venia aun lejos, se veía angustiada, no era una imagen de una persona feliz, por a verse reconciliado.

Cuando se acerco mas, rogué a que me mirara, le hice una seña pidiéndole que se quedara. Cerré mis ojos para empezar a tocar, esa canción

.

**Bon Jovi - You Want To Make A Memory**

**HOLA OTRA VEZ, SOMOS VOS Y YO  
COMO SIEMPRE QUISIMOS QUE SEA  
BEBIENDO VINO, MATANDO EL TIEMPO  
TRATANDO DE DESCIFRAR LOS MISTERIOS DE LA VIDA.**

**COMO ESTA TU VIDA? HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO  
DIOS, ES BUENO VER TU SONRISA!  
TE IMAGINO BUSCANDO TUS LLAVES  
BUSCANDO UNA RAZON PARA NO IRTE****.  
**

Me hacia tener tantos recuerdos con ella. Esas ultimas semanas juntos, nuestro plan maquiavélico, las veces que inventaba cualquier excusa para quedarse más tiempo en mi departamento.

**SI NO SABES SI DEBO QUEDARME  
SI NO DICES QUE HAY EN TU MENTE  
BABY, SOLO RESPIRA  
NO HAY ALGUN OTRO LUGAR EN EL QUE DEBAMOS ESTAR.  
QUIERES DEJAR UN RECUERDO.**

**DESCUBRO ESTA VIEJA FOTOGRAFIA  
MIRO EL PELO QUE TENIAMOS  
ES AGRIDULCE ESCUCHAR TU RISA.  
TU TELEFONO ESTA SONANDO, NO QUIERO PREGUNTAR.**

**SI NO SABES, LO ENTENDERE.  
SI TE QUEDAS, HEY, TENGO UN PLAN.**

**QUIERES DEJAR UN RECUERDO.  
QUIERES ROBAR UN PEDAZO DE TIEMPO  
PUEDES CANTARME UNA MELODIA  
Y YO PUEDO ESCRIBIR UN PAR DE LINEAS.  
QUIERES DEJAR UN RECUERDO  
**

Cuando cantaba, solo aparecían las imágenes de aquel día que me robo un beso mientras buscábamos alguna canción perfecta. Cuantas risas y vinos de por medio, cuantos juegos, que bien la pasábamos, pero estaba decidido esta canción era mi despedida. Pensaba el chico.

**SI NO SABES SI DEBO QUEDARME  
SI NO DICES QUE HAY EN TU MENTE  
BABY, SOLO RESPIRA**

**NO HAY ALGUN OTRO LUGAR EN EL QUE DEBAMOS ESTAR,  
EN EL QUE DEBAMOS ESTAR**

**QUIERES DEJAR UN RECUERDO.  
QUIERES ROBAR UN PEDAZO DE TIEMPO  
PUEDES CANTARME UNA MELODIA  
Y YO PUEDO ESCRIBIR UN PAR DE LINEAS.  
QUIERES DEJAR UN RECUERDO  
QUIERES DEJAR UN RECUERDO.**

**Fin POV Seiya.**

**

* * *

**

Ya se hacia tarde, muerta Serena se tiro en su cama, una vez mas no se encontraba nadie en casa. Después de tomarse un baño se tiro en la cama, aburrida busco el control remoto para hacer zapping, _mínimo quiero ver algo divertido, pensó_

– No way, están dando The Big Bang Theory que mejor manera de olvidar tus males, comer helado y ver tu serie favorita. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, las chicas no entendían por que desaparecí y no fui a celebrar junto a ellas. Lo que ellas no sabían es que, yo había planeado verme con Darien.

Después de reír por un tiempo, estiro su cuerpo, mientras bostezaba, se levanto a cepillarse los dientes mientras se miraba en el espejo y con el cepillo en la boca se repetía en voz alta.- Eres estupida, estupida Serena..

Refunfuñando, escupió un poco de pasta dental, volvió a cepillarse los dientes, cuando un ruido continuo le llamo la atención, como si le hubieran puesto pausa, se quedo inmóvil.

Asustada se acerco a la ventana – ¿quien anda ahí? Si eres un fantasma, no me hagas nada, decía miedosamente. Al asomarse en ella por poco se traga el cepillo de dientes por la sorpresa. En la calle estaba escrita con velas resguardas en vasitos transparentes, la palabra Perdóname y junto a el se encontraba Darien sonreído, el viento jugaba con su larga y negra cabellera.

Serena al ver la sorpresa olvido hasta respirar por la emoción, pero sabiendo como era ella, se paso la mano en la boca para quitarse la pasta dental que tenia alrededor de sus labios, saco el cepillo de dientes de la boca y se lo lanzo en la cabeza a Darien – que te perdone tu abuela -y de un solo portazo cerro la ventana, dejando a un Darien indignado. Reída se acostó en la cama, sin dejar de repetir Darien aun me quiere, Darien aun me quiere.

Ya eran las 7:40 am, Serena iba corriendo a clases, cuando llego a los pasillos de su salón, se asombro de no encontrarse con Seiya, sin darle mucha importancia entro a clases, asustada vio alredor de ella letreros que decían "Serena perdóname, soy un tonto". Emocionada dio saltitos en su puesto.

- No te lo puedo creer Serena, ¿quien te esta pidiendo perdón? Preguntaba Rei totalmente asombrada.

- pues Darien quien mas, decía con una sonrisa.

- Uy pero que egocéntrica amaneció Serena, crees que Darien te va pedir perdón. Bájate de las nubes, comentaba Ann. Crees que el va caer en tus jueguitos, si eres solo una revolcona.

-Mira prefiero ser revolcona; por lo menos no tengo que rogar a nadie para que tenga algo conmigo, por lo menos tengo dignidad y orgullo, no como otras que son tan regaladas que harían lo que sea por quitarle el novio a otra.

– Pero si serás…. Y apunto de darle una cachetada, Darien le detuvo la mano a Ann.

- Que ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a mi novia. Decía enojado, empujando un poco a su compañera.

- Pero Darien, no ves que ella esta mintiendo, esta diciendo a todos que estas detrás de ella como perrito faldero pidiéndole perdón.

-Y tiene toda la razón y si me tengo que arrastrar en el suelo para ganarme su perdón lo Hare. – enseguida el le dio la espalda y miro con ternura a Serena, - es verdad todo lo que estoy diciendo mi amor, soy un idiota, deje que esta embustera jugara conmigo y soy la peor persona que hay por no creerte y no confiar en ti. Y como te dije que haría cualquier cosa por merecerme tu perdón.

Me disculpo de esta forma, dándote una de las cosas que mas quiero – El pelinegro se acerco a su mochila y saco una maquina de cortar pelo y unas tijeras, se hizo una coleta y cortó su pelo y lo coloco en el regazo de ella,

- Darien pero ¿que has hecho? – el solo sonrío y dejo las tijeras en la mesa, se arrodillo ante Serena se empezó a cortar todo su hermoso pelo, quedando completamente rapado, al estilo militar. Serena no podía creer lo que veía, poso sus manos en la boca, sorprendida por lo que hacia el chico.

Era sorpréndete ver al chico mas popular de la escuela arrodillado ante una mujer y cortándose su mas preciado tesoro. Solo se escuchaban murmullos en el aula, otros estudiantes de otras aulas también presenciaban el acontecimiento.

Darien levanto su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos mas hermosos y con una sonrisa tierna, saco de su espalda una rosa y aun arrodillado tomo la mano temblorosa de Serena y le coloco un tierno beso.

-Serena aceptarías a este tonto, infantil, inmaduro, porquería, estupido

- se te olvido decir escoria Darien, aunque creo que eres peor que eso, decía la chica totalmente sonreída.

- si tienes razón, -afirmo el chico- ¿Me aceptarías como novio? No ves que esta escoria necesita de ti para por lo menos ser mejor- terminando su frase con un pucherito.

-No puedo verte hacer pucheritos- y salto donde el haciéndolo caer de espalda y dándole besos pausados por toda la cara, mientras Darien acariciaba con su pulgar las mejillas de Serena y soltaba carcajadas. - ¿Qué contesta mi niña? ¿Me aceptas como tu novio? Dame una oportunidad, simplemente no quiero decepcionarte mas

– Si tontito, no ves que eres mi escoria favorita – carcajeaba sin parar.

-¿Pero esto que es? ¿Que clase de show están dando en clases?, se van enseguida a la dirección Tsukino y Chiba. Asustados se levantaron enseguida del suelo y al mismo tiempo le rogaron a la profesora - Profe, no hicimos nada, perdónenos, plis plis plis decían los 2 juntando sus manitos en son de ruego.

- Ya dije se van a la dirección están castigados. Bufando y reídos se fueron juntos a la dirección.

- Que manera de empezar nuestro noviazgo, decía Darien robándole un beso a su chica. Ella solo asintió y tomo su mano y reídos se fueron a la dirección.


	24. Tu Calidez

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo 24 **

**Tu calidez.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Serena**

Suspiros, suspiros y más suspiros. Miles de suspiros están brotando de mí, la rabia acumulada me iban a producir una aneurisma cerebral Arrg.. Pero que bronca. Pataleé un rato en mi cama tratando de sacar mi frustración. Después de un rato trate de enfocarme en aquellos apuntes de historia, pero la maldita frustración que tengo me desconcentra.

Desde mas o menos 15 días, no tengo noticias de el, para ser mas exactos desde que nos hicimos "novios". Si esto se puede llamar noviazgo, va! yo soy la persona menos indicada para saber que es un noviazgo, pero bueno aun no lo veo y a eso se debe mi maldita frustración, nunca pensé que Darien se tomara tan apecho los exámenes de mitad de curso, al punto de solo cruzar palabras en el aula o compartir por pequeños momentos en la hora del recreo. Si supiera que lo extraño – grite; para luego finalizar mi grito en un ridículo suspiro.

Tirada en mi cama boca arriba coloque mi lápiz en la punta de mi nariz para medir el tiempo que resisto sin que se caiga. - Vamos Sere estas rompiendo tu propio record 15 segundos más y ganas. Uno, dos, tres… diez… al llegar el conteo al numero diez pegue un grito por el susto, por culpa de aquella musiquita insistente. "Mi Rington: la canción Do you want to de Franz Ferdinand" mi himno de guerra y en este momento se ha vuelto el sonido mas anhelado, amo cuando suena la canción de mi celular, al escucharlo me desconcentre, tire todo en busca de el, pero cuando lo encontré debajo de mi cama ya era tarde, un mensaje del servicio telefónico avisándome que Darien quiso comunicarse. Desesperada remarqué el número, impaciente camine de una esquina de mi cuarto al otro extremo de ella. Indignada aleje el celular de mi oído hasta que una voz me hizo saltar y emocionar.

-Darien! ¿Eres tú?

-Y si… quien más va ser, ¿Robert Pattinson?. ¿Me llamaste no? Decía en tono burlón

-Si que tonta no? Pero ese no es el caso. Chiba estoy enojadísima con usted.

- ¿y se puede saber que hice esta vez?

- pues no llamarme, dije casi gritándole

-Mmm pues creo que te llame hace un momento y tu no respondiste seguro estabas haciendo algo mas importante que contestarle el teléfono a tu lindo novio- una risa se escapo de mi, al recordar lo tan ocupada que estaba hace un momento, si supiera…y me viera jugando con mi lapiz.

- bueno olvídalo Darien. ¿Como estas?

- bien, estudiando mucho y me imagino que tu también. Dijo sonriendo.

- pues si, obvio que estoy estudiando. Y que mas…. No me vas a decir algo más…

- pues no solo quería decirte hola.

- ahh- estaba realmente desilusionada

- en realidad te llamaba para preguntarte si te gustaría que nos viéramos el sábado, ya que mañana es el antepenúltimo examen podríamos vernos.

Estaba casi aturdida pensé que este chico jamás se animaría a invitarme algún lugar, no sabia que contestar, no quería sonar desesperada.

-eh! Alo! ¿Sere estas allí? ¿No te gusto la idea?

-Claro que si, dije enérgicamente – solo pude escuchar la risita de el.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en la esquina de tu casa. Nos vemos mañana

-Si si.. nos vemos mañana. Te q.. -reaccione antes de decir esa palabra, jamás la había dicho.

-Que me querías decir que no te escuche.

-Eh… nada solo que te cuides.

-Ok beso. – cerro el teléfono y me lance a mi cama emocionada "tendré una cita" por fin! . Volví a escuchar el sonido típico de mí celular, era nuevamente Darien, diciéndome en un patético mensaje de texto. "Sere acuérdate llevar mis apuntes y los tuyos, este fin de semana tenemos que estudiar mas" Mi decepción se hizo notar mas, como era posible esto. Lo que pensé que seria una hermosa cita, era una cita pero para estudiar, patie mis cuadernos y me largue de casa.

Y acá estamos en pleno sábado estudiando en la biblioteca del pueblo, tantas leyes de física me estaban volviendo loca y combinadas con los apuntes de filosofía, terminare completamente desquiciada como el sombrero loco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Me reí de mi propio chiste, llamando la atención de mi lindo chico.

-Se puede saber ¿que es tan chistoso?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

- solo recordaba un chiste, le conteste sonriendo. En un suave susurro y serio, me llamo la atención. – Serena, deja de juegos tenemos que terminar de estudiar.

-No es para tanto, acaso se me va prohibir respirar. Me molesto un poco su comentario, pero de lo molesta solo pude cruzar mis brazos y sacarle la lengua.

Durante el transcurso del día, nos dábamos miradas furtivas, a veces lo veía tan concentrado que me tentaba y para llamar su atención tocaba su pierna debajo de la mesa, _ey no lo puedo evitar, hace mucho mi belly no esta en uso_. Verlo estremecer se convirtió en un de mis cosas favoritas, no se cuantas veces lo repetí, me miraba de reojo decía de una manera tan sensual mi nombre Serenaa… si eso era llamarme la atención, en mi emitia otra respuesta. Me sonria cada vez que lo hacia y solamente le respondía subiendo mis hombros con un pícaro ¿Que?.

Pasada las 2 horas volví hacerlo, me miro enojado y se voltio a sus libros para ignorarme. Reaccione enseguida y le volví a preguntar rozando mi aliento a su oído -¿Qué? No te enojes, cielo. Puse mi mano en su fuerte muslo y lo apreté levemente y quite mi mano enseguida. Me divertía sacarlo de quicio.

**Pov Darien.**

Estas ultimas 2 semanas eran extremadamente estresantes, era semana de los finales, quería obtener las notas máximas de eso dependía mucho mi beca.

Serena estuvo un poco densa, cada vez que nos veíamos me reclamaba por que no la llamaba o por que no salíamos. Hello! Estamos en finales, hay que estudiar, a caso ¿ella no estudia? ¿Como logra tener buenas calificaciones?

Por suerte lo hablamos y entendió; la llamo una vez al día aunque sea para preguntarle como esta. Es mucho con lo que me respecta yo que siempre estoy estudiando o trabajando. Por suerte se me cruzo la gran idea de invitarla a estudiar, nos ayudaremos mutuamente y pasaremos tiempo juntos. Me sonreí al pensar aquello. Seria la cita perfecta. Llegamos a la biblioteca estaba emocionado por hacer este tipo de actividad con mi chica, acomodamos nuestros apuntes en la mesa y nos dispusimos a estudiar. Por momentos lanzaba alguna mirada donde ella.

Se ve tan linda tratando de concentrarse, la manera que hace puchero me enloquece. Después de un tiempo me pude concentrar hasta que sentí su tibia y delicada mano en mi pierna. Estaba tenso con aquella acción, acaso me quería enloquecer, soy un adolescente con muchas hormonas revueltas. La mire de reojo y de mi voz solo se escapo un –Serenaa…. Se hizo la tonta y me miro pícaramente, verla actuar así me enloquecía, lo repitió varias veces hasta que sentí su tibio aliento golpeando mi oído y sin más la tome del brazo y la senté en mi regazo y la bese ferozmente. Como extrañaba beber de su boca, esos labios nunca fueron indiferentes a mi, todo lo contrario eran realmente apetecibles, separe mis labios de los de ella - Basta Serena concéntrate así, no podremos terminar de estudiar. Lo repetí varias veces. Ella solo sonrió, como sabiendo lo dominado que me tenia y me volvió_ a besar _sentí un escalofrío al sentir sus manos jugando con mi pelo. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, tenia mucha ropa encima para mi gusto, mis dedos fríos pudieron escarbar entre su ropa de invierno y así poder tocar su blanca piel, causándole escalofrío por culpa de mi frialdad sin importarme le acariciar el inicio de su redondo trasero, entre besos y caricias sentí que algo estaba despertando y te aseguro que no se , estaba despertando en mi, el interés por las matemáticas o algo así.

Pero en ese mismo momento una voz exploto nuestra burbuja y nos trajo a la realidad. La señora Hakisawa nos llamo la atención, jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza como en ese instante. Esa señora es una muy buena amiga de mi abuela y la bibliotecaria del pueblo y seguro correrá con el chisme a ella. De un solo movimiento me levante de la silla haciendo caer a Serena en el suelo, pero mi primera reacción fue tomarle la mano a la señora y pedirle disculpas.

- Estoy tan decepcionada de ti Darien de pequeño siempre pensé que serias un jovencito respetuoso pero mira en que estado te encuentro. Tus acciones irrespetan la biblioteca a los ciudadanos que vienen a este templo buscando conocimiento y a mí. Cuando tu abuela se entere, con que clase de muchachita estas saliendo le dará un infarto.

Me puse verde al escuchar eso, me volteé y mire a Serena para decirle. -Es todo por hoy, creo que estudiamos lo suficiente. Levantamos las cosas de la mesa y salimos del lugar pero antes de eso, solo escuchamos los comentarios de la señora Hakiwasa repitiendo lo decepcionada que estaba y que esa chica con quien estaba me llevaría al mal camino.

**Fin del Pov **

-¿Que fue todo eso Darien?- me preguntaba alterada. – ¿por que tienes que reaccionar así?

-Como quieres que reaccione Serena, esa señora que viste me cuido junto a mi abuela le tengo mucho cariño y respeto como si fuera mi abuela. No quiero decepcionarlas.

-Me parece que estas exagerando un poco, solo nos besábamos, algo que haces desde temprana edad y muchas cosas más o ¿me equivoco? – Darien paro en seco y se paro frente a ella.

-Acaso no entiendes, no solo es reputación es respeto, me importa mucho lo que piensa mi familia, mi madre esta enferma. No soy un santo y lo saben bien, saben también que me esfuerzo por que están conscientes de que quiero obtener una beca. Tu estas acostumbrada que el resto hable de ti ya sea bien o mal y no tienes que preocuparte por una maldita beca.

-Darien vete al diablo. Como me puedes decir todo esto. Le grito, llamando la atención de los transeúntes.

-Bebe perdóname, no quise decir todo eso, perdóname. – tomo el rostro de ella para darle pequeños besos en su rostro, poco a poco el enojo en ella fue disipando a medida de que el dejaba rastros de aquellos besos haciéndola sonreír. – Me perdonas bebe - le volvía a preguntar poniendo ojitos suplicantes.

-Mmm no utilices esos viejos trucos conmigo Chiba,, no creas que te saldrá barato mi perdón. Decía juguetonamente.

-Ya lo se viniendo de ti, me preparare para lo que venga, decía sonriendo – será mejor que nos apuramos esta haciendo demasiado frío.

Después de aquella discusión los 2 corrieron tomados de las manos hasta llegar a unas cuadras cerca de la casa de Serena – hasta aquí llego, no quiero causarte problemas con tu papá. Quiero que repitas algo rápidamente.

Teveomañanaalas3en . Darien lo dijo tan rápido que parecía una sola palabra la oración. – Mañana los 3 vamos al ciber, decía ella. Las carcajadas de Darien no se hacían esperar, Serena aturdida trato de seguirle el ritmo pero se equivocaba una y otra vez. – te lo repetiré lentamente Te veo ma-ña-na a las tres en la en-tra-da de los ci-nes pa-ra nues-tra ci-ta. ¿Ahora si entendiste? Ahora repítelo. Sere volvió a repetirlo correctamente hasta que reacciono lo que quería decir aquella

Hubo un pequeño silencio de parte de ella, Darien al no ver ninguna respuesta de ella, se sentía un poco desanimado por la reacción de ella – eh bueno, mejor me voy, me supongo que estarás ocupada mañana. Ella salio de su ensoñación y lo detuvo para responderle animadamente un si.

Era increíble lo tarde que era, para ser mas exactos ya eran pasada del mediodía, después de un largo día de estudio Serena había quedado realmente rendida, su rostro toco la cama y no volvió despegarse de ella hasta el día siguiente. Emocionada saco su mejor ropa de invierno dejo su pelo suelto con ondas y un gorrito de lana en color rosa adornada con una flor violeta de lana a un costado. Apurada tomo su cazadora en color violeta con costuras en color rosa vieja y hermosos botones del mismo color. Sus guantes y bufanda del mismo color del gorro. Salio de casa y tomo el último tren del mediodía, era increíble lo rápido y lo puntual que había llegado, es mas eran 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada.

**Pov de Serena.**

No salía de mi asombro, jamás en la historia había llegado tan puntual como hoy y menos para verme con un chico, usualmente lo hago esperar, pero hoy fue inevitable la ansiedad me ganaba. Mire mi reloj y aun faltaban 10 mint. Aburrida camine en los alrededores del cine para ver los pósters de las próximas películas. Era Julio y ya tenían el póster de Harry Potter 6 ya quiero que sea noviembre para ir a verla, dije emocionada. Sentía que había pasado un poco el tiempo sino hubiera sido por el frío que me estaba carcomiendo, no miraría mi reloj, estaba shockeada por la hora, habían pasado 25 mints y el aun no llegaba, mire para ambos lados y nada, una señora que pide limosnas tenia un buen tiempo observándome, me acerque a ella con un poco de lastima y le regale mi par de guantes, sabia que pronto vendría Darien y estaríamos los 2 en una sala calientita y abrazada a el, saque mi iphone y le mande un mensaje a Darien.

******************************Send menssage**************************************

Donde estas? Estoy afuera de los cines. El frío me mata.

3:45 y aun no tenia noticias de el, le había dejado 4 llamadas perdidas, algo tenia que haber pasado, seguro perdió el tren y su celular se quedo sin batería. Trate de animarme y me quede mirando las parejas pasar, estaba tan ida pensando en nada que no me di cuenta cuando la señora de antes se acerco a mi. – Jovencita, me parece que la han dejado plantada, por que no va a su casa, su cita no llegara y menos con esta nevada. –Pero que mala onda, esta vieja hizo que me desanimara mas de lo que ya estaba, trate de ponerme positiva y llega ella y solo puedo escucharla repetir varias veces que me dejaron plantada y una risa burlesca, - pero quien se cree, para burlarse de mi.

Por mas que no quería darle importancia a sus palabras, si me llegaron afectar, cruce la calle, mientras borraba mi buzón de mensajes enviados ya que había pasado el limite, me senté en una banca a esperarlo, cuando me acomode en ella, recibí un mensaje tardío de el diciéndome que lo esperara, lo había enviado a las 3:10, mire a mi alrededor y confirme que no había nadie cerca, me desplome y me largue a llorar indignada, habían pasado mas de 1 hora.

Las palabras de aquella señora me habían afectado realmente, sorbí mi nariz un par de veces y apoye mi cara entre mis piernas. Después de un tiempo me asuste al sentir algo caliente en mi brazo, exaltada y emocionada me levante para encontrarme con un par de ojos expectantes.

Al sentir la tibieza en mi brazo me ilusione con verlo, pero me encontré con aquellos ojos azules que me miraban con ternura y su brazo extendido brindándome una chocolatada caliente.

-Bombón se me va cansar el brazo de tenerlo así, te digo que esta deliciosa la chocolata – me dijo sonriendo- tome la chocolatada y la mantuve unos minutos en mis mano para tomar un poco de calor en ellas y mirarlas como si fueran algo interesante.

–Sabes, hace mucho frío para que estés aquí sola y llorando si sigues así se te va congelar la cara.- levante la mirada y lo mire seriamente por el comentario que hizo, lo ignore por un segundo y bebí un poco de aquel exquisito liquido.

- ya lo se, ya lo se, mi chiste fue malo, es que mi repertorio de chistes se me termino bombón. Me gusta mucho el gorrito que tienes puesto, en realidad estas muy linda, me dijo mirándome de reojo, haciéndome sonreír levemente.

Deberíamos aprovechar lo linda que estas y caminar por el pueblo, tengo muchas ganas de presumirte, le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Yo estaba completamente sonrojada por los comentarios que el me lanzaba. – No seas exagerado Seiya, estoy fea- nop, estas realmente equivocada te ves Mmm muy tierna, con tus mejillas rosas y me parece mas hermosa con ese botoncito rojo que tienes por nariz, me dijo tocando mi nariz – no serás por casualidad hermana de rudolf? , me pregunto chistosamente

- deja mi nariz Seiya, dije riendo y tapándola lo mas que podía, era vergonzoso.

– no!, déjame tocarla un poquito mas, parece un tulipán, no seas malita. – mientras el trataba de agarrar mi nariz , yo soltaba carcajadas y le pegaba para si librarme de el, no pude evitar y le dije. – No se como puedes ser tan insoportable e idiota y a la vez tan tierno.

– Oh! Por dios… Miss Serena, piensa que soy tierno, me siento realmente halagado- No te lo creas mucho Kou, que no se te olvide que también pienso que eres insoportable e idiota, le dije sacándole la lengua.- eres una diablilla Serena Tsukino siempre hiriendo mi ego.

Después de un pequeño silencio y de recuperar el aliento por tanto reír, rompi el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos -¿Donde estabas? Le Pregunte mientras me miraba las manos – pues estaba en mi casa bombón de donde mas quieres que venga – no seas ridículo, me refiero a que ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo?, desde el día del festival no te vi mas, te veía pero me esquivabas, ¿pasa algo? – eh, nada que ver, seguro no te vi en esos momentos, aparte estoy en otra, dijo mientras el frotaba sus manos y me miraba de reojo creo que noto lo friolenta que estaba, era obvio no podía dejar de temblar, el aprovecho mi descuido y me tomo las manos, sorprendiéndome y las froto un poco para después acercarlas a su boca para soplarlas con su calido aliento y regalarme un poco de calor. – Estas congelada bombón – te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así, dije arrugando la nariz – bueno esta bien rudolf no te llamare bombón nunca mas ¿ te parece bien que te llame Rudolf? Va perfecto con tu imagen, pequeña rudolf – No! Tampoco, deja de molestarme Kou. Seiya mira arriba, esta nevando - le comentaba animosamente y de un solo brinco me levante del banco para girar mirando al cielo y reír, amo la nieve le afirme en un susurro. Susurro que el llego a escuchar.

**Pov Seiya**

Me encontraba aburrido en casa, después de algunas llamadas quede con los chicos en vernos en el cine, cuando llegue me di cuenta que fui el primero en llegar. Una señora bastante desaliñada me observaba, sin darle importancia. Aburrido empecé a caminar por los alrededores cuando pase junto a ella me dijo- a ti también te dejaron plantado, parece que hoy es el día de los desplantes y reía. – Vieja loca como se atreve burlase de mi, lo mas triste es que no me preguntaba, me aseguraba que me plantaron y si hubiera sido esa mi situación, que mi cita me hubiera plantado, juro que si escuchaba un comentario parecido al que me acaban de hacer la mandaría a la luna, refunfuñando seguí caminando al cruzar al otro lado me lleve la gran sorpresa al encontrar a Serena sentada en una de la bancas, la escuche sollozar, así que silenciosamente retrocedí y volví al cine, la taquilla del cine había cerrado, no había nadie mas solo una limosnera, resignado y quizás con un poco de suerte la señora tendría cambio para darme, me acerque a ella y le pedí el favor de que me cambie un billete por monedas, dejándole la diferencia, muy agradecido me aleje y me acerque a la maquina para comprar 2 chocolates súper calientes, no entendía por que ella se encontraba allí con este frío y en ese estado pero sabia que con esto se sentiría un poco mejor. La toque con el recipiente caliente, haciéndola asustar, no era la idea, pero al fin y acabo la idea era llamar su atención y sacarla de su letargo.

Algo tenia que a verle pasado, algún problema en casa o se habrá peleado con Darien, no se que habrá sido pero preferí no preguntarle y tratar de animarla un poco. Me dedique a tratar hacerla reír, aunque mi triste repertorio de chistes era realmente patético, pero había que hacer el intento, después de un rato logre hacerla molestar como siempre, a ver estado fuera de acción lejos de ella me había hecho perder la practica de cómo hacerla enojar fácilmente, poco a poco agarre el ritmo y logre mi cometido, la hice gritar, reír e insultar me divertía mucho verla enojada y mas cuando arrugaba su roja nariz, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de tocar una nariz como la tenia ese día, su naricita pequeña era demasiado tierna era un tipo de botón o tulipán, tenia que tocarlo si o si y por supuesto Seiya Kou se iba quitar las ganas de encima. Después de un rato de discutir por mi nueva obsesión por tocar su redondita nariz, me percate que sus delgadas manos estaban desnudas, no lo pensé dos veces y las tome entre las mías para darle un poco de calor, prefería yo tener frío a que ella lo padeciera, saque mis gruesos guantes de mis manos y se los coloque, recibí de parte de ella objeciones pero soy tan testarudo que no le tome importancia. – como una pequeña niña le coloque mis guantes, ella solo me sonrío agradeciendo y diciéndome que aun se mantenía la calidez de mis manos en aquellos guantes Me estaba riendo mucho por el nuevo sobrenombre que le puse y cuestión de segundos ella olvido que la molestaba y se aparto de mi de un salto haciéndome extrañar su calor. Llamo mi atención cuando me dijo que nevaba y me entretuve verla girar como niña de 4 años, no se por que pero no pude evitar preguntarle algo que me hacia recordar a mi supuesto amor de mi vida.

-Bombón, ¿para ti que es la felicidad? – ella dio dos giros mas, se detuvo un poco pensativa me miro un poco dudosa y con una amplia sonrisa me respondió- para mi la felicidad es tomar una taza de chocolate bien caliente en un día de invierno. – En ese preciso instante quede ido recordándola a ella un día de invierno igual a este le hice la misma pregunta y me respondió que lo la hacia feliz era la calidez de un brazos. Recordarla me deprimía, me hacia sentir realmente miserable, dolía, dolía mucho. Volví en mí al escuchar aquella risa descabellada, que golpeaba y contagiaba a cualquiera.

Cuando reaccione la tenia arrodillada frente a mi, colocándose casi a mi altura me miro con el entrecejo alto y me devolvió la pregunta – Seiya, ¿para ti que es la felicidad? Me sorprendió con la pregunta solo pude mirarla a los ojos, no sabia si responder, nadie me había hecho ese tipo de preguntas o mas bien nadie le habia importado que pensaba – que esperas Seiya, para ti que es la felicidad? – agache la mirada, no se por que esa pregunta me afectaba, sentí un dolor inmenso y le conteste- para mi no existe la felicidad y una lagrima prisionera se escapo de mi. Pero en ese mismo instante que le respondí la habían quitado de mi lado, para mi gran sorpresa ella estaba rodeada por los brazos de Darien, me gustaba verla así de feliz, pero tambien senti un dejo de triste, mucha tristeza

Cuando estuve apunto de irme sentí sus calidas manos deteniéndome y con una dulce sonrisa me regalo un gracias por todo. Solo pude sonreírle fingidamente, tal cual como lo ensaye desde hace mucho tiempo, me sale tan natural; fije mi mirada en Chiba y lo salude asintiendo mi cabeza y así me aleje de allí.

**Fin de Pov**

-Me quede esperándote por horas Darien, que te ocurrió mira como estas golpeado en la cara.

- No pasa nada, perdóname, no quería hacerte esperar, no tenias que hacerlo, pero vine lo mas pronto posible, tenia que asegurarme de que estuvieras bien- le decía acariciando su rostro. Mira como estas de helada Serena vamos a otro lugar.

-Pero no me has contestado ¿por que no me llamaste? ¿Por que no viniste?, le dijo llorando. Darien la tomo de las manos y la llevo a un café, el lugar era calido, buscaron un cómodo sofá y se sentaron frente a frente. Una señora regordeta se acerco a ellos para pedir su orden, Darien enseguida pidió 2 cafés negros, junto a una torta de chocolate, los cuales fueron llevados enseguida.

-No me dejes con esta incertidumbre, no es justo lo que me hiciste, me quede esperándote, por primera vez fui puntual y no llegaste y para rematar una señora de la calle se burlo de mi por que me habían plantado, me sentí tan mal, estaba emocionada por que llegara este día y no se dio, decía cabizbaja.

-Perdóname chiquita no quise que te sintieras así, no quería herirte. El la miraba con extremada ternura y acaricio su suave rostro mientras ella se apoyaba en su tibia mano. Para luego escapar de sus labios un ¿Por que?

-Chiquita, cuando iba saliendo de casa mama recordó que no le quedaba ningún medicamento y ella no puede dejar de tomarlo, así que corrí donde el señor Sanosuke y le pedí por favor si podía darme por adelantado el medicamento de mamà y se lo pagaría la próxima quincena, allí te mande un mensaje para avisarte que me esperaras que demoraría un poco. Cuando ya estaba en el tren unos chicos que se veían relativamente normal, nunca los había visto, empujaron a una señora, sacaron un cuchillo y la amenazaron; como ella se reuso la golpearon y le hicieron un leve corte en el brazo, la asaltaron, me metí, no podía dejar que la hirieran y uno de ellos me golpeo y robo mi celular y mi billetera solo me quedo un poco de dinero en los bolsillos, por lo menos pude darles una golpiza pero escaparon, ayude a la señora y la llevamos a la enfermería del metro mientras nos atendían, la policía tomaba la denuncia. Por suerte la señora esta bien y bueno aquí estoy. Resulta ser que ya habían robado en ese día 4 vagones más y habían apuñalado a una persona que murió al llegar al hospital.

-Por dios Darien, yo culpándote creyendo que me habías dejado por cualquier cosa y tu vida estaba en riesgo- la voz de la chica salía ahogada por el llanto, y sin pensarlo se levanto para estar junto a el y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

.Shh… calma chiquita lo importante es que estoy bien y tu también. Perdóname por fallarte en nuestra cita, déjame recompensarte, déjame llevarte a un lugar.

-No, estas loco mira como estas, estas herido, debes de tener los nervios de punta y… el pelinegro no la dejo terminar y poso sus labios con los de ellas, era un beso suave tierno, los dos se necesitaban, el le regalaba pequeños besos, se separo de ella levemente – pequeña eres mi tranquilidad. Será mejor ir a casa, por hoy solo puedo brindarte este café, le dijo penosamente. – No te preocupes Darien con tal de que estemos juntos todo estara bien.

* * *

Hola mis queridas amigas.. les pido mil disculpas por la demora, pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones, trataba de escribir pero no se me venia nada por la cabeza. espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, a mi me gusto mas o menos. ustedes diran. quiero que me den ideas opiniones y demas.

TAMBIEN QUIERO DESEARLES UN FELIZ DIA DEL AMIGO. LAS QUIERO MUCHO... GRACIAS POR LEERME Y APOYARME EN ESTE PROCESO.

pd: no olviden dejar sus reviews que para mi es muy importante saber lo que piensan.

besotes ñ_ñ


	25. Destello de luz

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

_**Capitulo 25**_

_**Destellos de Luz.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Frío…_

_Silencio…_

_Desesperación…_

_Miedo… definitivamente mucho Miedo. _

_Una pesada penumbra lo abrazo y el temor lo apodero, tenia que detenerla, antes que ocurriese algo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, suficiente para hacer que cumpla su misión. Corría con rapidez entre la oscuridad hasta divisar una rustica puerta de metal. Sin aliento, reposo su cabeza por segundos en el frio obstáculo. Asustado por lo que ella fuera capaz de hacer golpeo con fuerza._

_Ábreme la puerta- gritaba desesperado- por favor ábreme, no cometas una estupidez.-forcejeo lo suficiente hasta hacer que esta se abriese. Un frio un punzante le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y un grito desgarrador salió de su recién desarrollada voz._

_-No…! No, no, no – repetía mil veces, como si esa sola palabra solucionaría algo. Con temor se acerco sigilosamente, dando uno, dos y tres pasos, diviso como sus pisadas dejaban un rojo bordo a medida que avanzaba, ensimismado se acerco y una luz resplandeciente ilumino el cuerpo inerte y un grito desgarrador quemo cada una de sus entrañas._

_

* * *

_

_**Pov Seiya.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Desperté completamente sudado y agitado, desde hace un tiempo se habían repetido esos malditos sueños que me marcaban durante el resto del día.

No podía más, no quería más.

Coloque mi brazo en mí en rostro, tratando de bloquear la molesta luz vespertina y volver a retomar un poco del sueño perdido desde hace varios días, pero era inútil, las jaquecas cada día se hacían peores y retumbaban en mi cabeza hasta querer reventarla. Resignado me senté a orillas de la blanca cama pero ese simple movimiento me perturbaba mas, me acerque a la pequeña cocina en busca de alguna aspirina para aliviar mi malestar.

Tome un poco de café del día anterior y lo vertí en mi taza de los thundercats, si no me equipo desde hace 1 año y medio la llevo conmigo. Probé un poco del oscuro café, aparentaba tener aun buen sabor, pero a la vez lo sentía amargo, igual de amarga como mi vida, di otro pequeño sorbo para después tirar el resto en el envase, dicen que al reciclar el café toma mejor gusto, no se si sea cierto, pero me ayuda a mantener una taza de café a la mañana siguiente.

Apoye mi cabeza a la pared, esa posición me permitió ver pequeños agujeros en el techo que dejaban el ingreso de destellos de luz. Mis pensamientos fueron más allá y me pregunte si alguna vez esa luz será posible de traer luz a mi vida.

-Tendré que reparar pronto aquellos agujeros antes de que empiece a llover. bufe por aquel hecho, por un instante ese hecho me hizo recordarla y por ende me hizo recordar aquel sueño y aquel dolor, golpe mi cabeza varias veces contra la dura pared hasta hacerme brotar las vergonzosas lagrimas que se asomaban por el dolor, el dolor de mi interior, grite lo mas alto que pude y como siempre un corriente me atravesó y la rabia me cegó, tire todo lo que tenia a mi alrededor, casi rendido me arrodille al suelo y me deje caer hasta empaparme por completo, levante la miraba para verificar si llovía, pero la verdad era otra, estaba empapado por aquellas gotas que salían de mis enrojecidos ojos.

Después de recibir insistentes llamadas a mi celular, me arrastre al estrecho baño para asearme un poco, no tenia ganas de ir a clases, pero quería salir de este encierro. Tome mis lentes oscuros al estilo Pattinson, agarre del piso mi sombrero negro y escondí mi despeinado pelo, me mire al espejo, no estaba tan terrible, nadie lo notaria; tome mi guitarra y Salí de casa.

Camine durante dos horas, por las concurridas calles, la llegada de la primavera se hacia notar por doquier hasta en los rostros de los transeúntes, para mi siempre seria igual un día negro, un día para la mierda, no tenia ganas de cruzarme a nadie, no tenia ganas de fingir que todo estaba bien, levante la mirada y la vi a ella, su sonrisa deslumbraba a cualquiera, revoloteaba como una niña, por un segundo creí que me sonreía y que yo era producto de su alegría, hace mucho que me aleje de ella, ella corría hacia mi dirección, no se en que momento empecé a sudar frio, limpie mis manos sudadas en mis pantalones gastados, no quería que notase lo que me causaba, mi sonrisa apareció con su presencia, sus rizos rubios danzaban por doquier mientras ella giraba sonreída alrededor de él, automáticamente borre mi sonrisa y agache la mirada, busque en mis bolsillos algo de dinero y algún cigarrillo, el hambre se hacia notar, pero estúpidamente lo había olvidado todo en el reguero de mi humilde habitación. Camine un buen trecho hasta encontrar un lugar estratégico.

Suspire dos veces y tire al suelo mi sombrero y me puse actuar, que mejor manera de ganar unas monedas con ayuda de mi mas preciado tesoro, por lo menos hasta conseguir dinero para comprar una hamburguesa y algo de tomar, no me quejo, por lo menos no olvide las malditas pastillas que tanto me alivian, tome unas tres, se que debería tomar menos pero que mas da, ellas me hacen calmar. Me acomode en el suelo y me puse a tocar, la gente pasaba y me sonreían, otras simplemente me ignoraban, por suerte soy agraciado y eso me ayudaba, no es que toco mal pero mi físico me acompañaba, un par de personas pasaban y lanzaban en mi oscuro sombrero monedas de cinco centavos, a ese ritmo llegaría a comprarme el almuerzo para la hora de la cena.

Cerré los ojos y me puse a tocar desde el fondo de mí ser, quise transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, varias chicas se detenían a verme y escuchar algunas suspiraba, pero solo me daban algunas monedas o números de teléfonos.

Mire al cielo y por inercia tome el dije que tenia en mi cuello y la recordé a ella, aquella rubia que desde hace un tiempo me hacia sonreír y sin mas preámbulos empecé a tocar para ella.

Mientras las notas saltaban de mi guitarra, ella aparecía frente a mi, irradiaba felicidad, se notaba que estaba feliz junto a el, me daba mucho gusto por eso, cerré nuevamente los ojos por un instante mientras cantaba logrando robar un poco de su atención, me miro algo desconcertada, quizás sorprendida por verme allí y aparte tocando aquel instrumento. La mire dulcemente mientras cantaba.

-¿Idiota, eres tú? ¿que diablos haces aquí? ¿Por que no te he visto en la escuela? – me dijo reprochándome, me causo mucha risa, la forma que me llamo; se veía tan linda cuando fruncía sus cejas, a la vez que arrugaba su pequeña nariz. Solo pude sonreír por aquel hecho. Mientras la veía con sus manos en su cintura esperando algún tipo de explicación, pero a la vez con una sonrisa risueña. Tiro 10 yenes en mi sombrero, agradeciendo mi actuación. Me levante para estar cerca de ella, coloque mi guitarra a un costado y justo cuando le iba a contestar, mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por su novio.

-Amor vamos se nos hace tarde, la película nos espera.

Ella se volteo a verlo y le dio un beso y le contesto - dame un segundo quiero saludar a Seiya. Solo pude ver la mirada asesina que me lanzo.

-Hola Chiba le respondí. El solo hizo un mohín con su cabeza y tomo de las manos de Serena, la beso profundamente y la llevo junto a el hacia el cine, logrando que ella se olvidara de mi presencia.

La vi marcharse, por lo menos alguien era malditamente feliz, me agache para contar el dinero recolectado, bufe como costumbre por lo menos me alcanzo para comprar un paquete de galletas y una coca cola bien fría.

Tome nuevamente mis pastillas y las baje con la poca coca cola que quedaba. Tome a mi hermosa acompañante y la guinde en mi hombre para así dar marcha, por la oscura calle. Sí, era oscura para mí, por más que la realidad muestre lo contrario, yo seguiré viendo al mundo de ese mismo color, sin ningún destello de luz.

* * *

Perdon por la demora.. espero que les guste el capitulo, se que es muy corto, pero por lo menos sabran un poco de seiya..

besotes..

dejen reviews.


	26. Frenetico y doloroso

**Capitulo 26**

**Frenetico y doloroso**

Bianca! ¿Has visto mis converse rojas? ¿Donde miércoles están? Arrgg…. – gritaba desesperada. Miraba con odio las amenazantes manecillas del reloj, como siempre era frustrante, por más que me apurara siempre seria el mismo resultado, resignada grite -¡ llegare tarde!. - Me mire por última vez frente al espejo y analice minuciosamente si todo estaba perfecto y en su lugar. Automáticamente toque mis pechos para cerciorarme que estuvieran en su lugar, tome el estuche de estampado de leopardo y saque mi gloss rosa y lo coloque en mis labios como punto final, ya casi segura me escanee por última vez y me di un guiño como aprobación. Un susto me lleve cuando escuche el ruidoso grito de Mina diciendo " Serena zorra llegas tarde por enésima vez- cantando al ritmo del regueton, " Rumba sii.. Sere quiere una tunda si…., zorra! No ves que te la tocan…" como odiaba ese desesperado ring tong, casi de un solo salto tome mis llaves y Salí corriendo antes de ver al amargo de mi viejo.

Un poco desesperada tome el primer taxi que vi- Señor cree que podría tomar la ruta mas rápida al centro, realmente estoy un poco atrasada, - ya llegamos? era la vigésima vez que le preguntaba al conductor, su mirada penetrante me intimidaba y me decía a gritos, " deja de romper las bolas de una vez" Ya cerca del lugar, me puse a buscarlo por todos lados, hasta que lo pude localizar, allí estaba él, con su pelo negro sedoso bailando para mi, con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos gastados, con una pose despreocupada, era todo un adonis y me pertenecía a mí. Me acerque sigilosamente a su espalda y lo rodé con mis brazos presionándolo mas a mi, el retumbe de su risa se hizo notar, tomo mi mano y me jalo hasta quedar frente a el, dándome un beso fugaz.

Paso el tiempo y disfrutaba del paseo junto a el, por momentos lo besaba y en otros solo lo acariciaba; justo al doblar una de las esquinas de la avenida se escucho el melódico sonido de una guitarra que le hacia compañía a una voz descomunal, una dupla que hacía reaccionar cada sentido de mi, ensoñada ignore completamente la ya inexistente calidez de sus manos, hechizada cruce las 2 vías hasta llegar al aglomera miento de personas, ya cerca del lugar cerré los ojos por un segundo para perderme en aquella voz, estaba 100 por ciento segura que era mi chico de la disco, volví en si, cuando los gritos y aplausos de un grupo de tontas rubias no paraban de llamar su atención, trate de ignorarlas y concentrarme en el, pero la curiosidad me gano al escuchar con insistencia los gritos dirigidos a el, me estire de puntitas y lo vi, su pelo rebelde tapa uno de sus hermosos ojos através de ellos pude notar que me veían a mi, casi idiotizada perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, allí arrodilla me concentre el estribillo que decía algo así

_**"**__**Si**__**pudiera **__**bajar las **__**luces **__**en el **__**centro comercial**__**  
**__**Y crear **__**un **__**estado de ánimo**__**me**__**  
**__**Grito **__**tu **__**nombre **__**por lo que **__**ecos **__**en todas las habitaciones**__**  
**__**Eso **__**es **__**lo que yo **__**haría**__**, **__**eso es lo **__**que **__**haría **__**para **__**llegar a ti**__**, **__**sí" **_

No sé por qué repetí en mí mas de una vez aquella letra, lentamente me puse de pie, aprovechando que se dispersaban las personas, solo podía escuchar el grito de aquellas histéricas adolescentes, diciendo lo lindo que era, rápidamente me coloque frente al resto de los demás dejándome expuesta frente a el y casi en medio segundo me quede des cadenada al verlo allí.

-Seiya…. Pause un poco antes de modular algo, pero mi momento de silencio no sirvió de mas, solo para insultarle una vez mas.

-Idiota! ¿Que haces aquí? Después de hablarle sentí una terrible sensación de felicidad al tenerlo frente a mi y a la vez de preocupación al verlo allí, una y miles de preguntas pasaban por mi, pausadamente me acerque a el, mi sonrisa iba mas allá de los limites de felicidad, hasta que fui interrumpida por aquellos brazos sobre protectores, me volteé a verlo y sin necesidad de palabras y con solo su mirada enojada me aleje de Seiya y sin despedirme me fui de allí.

Ya agotados llegamos a su casa, las luces del comedor hacían encendidas, la mama de Darien le gustaba tejer mientras tomaba un te junto alguna vecina del barrio, tratamos que nuestros pasos no nos delataran.

Poder cruzar la habitación de Darien era toda una odisea, era como un campo minado, donde pisaras siempre encontrabas algo, en esos momentos me preguntaba donde estaba ese chico impecable de la escuela, una risita salio de mí y me senté a la orilla de su pequeña cama. Ahora estaba aquí sentada pensando como pedirle un poco de su atención, desde hace mucho no hacíamos nada, mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos, el cuarto estaba continua a la salita donde se encontraba su mama y para colmo eran inexistentes las puertas en esa casa, las habitaciones tenían por puertas largas cortinas coloridas. Si queríamos aprovechar teníamos que hacerlo ahora y extremadamente callados.

Darien aun seguía enojado por lo ocurrido antes, no se por que ese odio hacia Seiya si lo único que a hecho él es ayudarnos a estar juntos, pero mi chico es tan cabezota y cavernícola que me cela hasta del viento, se que seria difícil quitar su mal humor pero haría lo posible de alegrarlo y sacear mis deseos.

-Serena…. – me dijo suspirando creo que deberías de irte a tu casa es tarde y mi madre pronto necesitara que le ayude, aparte sabes bien que me es incomodo tenerte aquí, seguro estas incomoda y te aburres estando en mi hogar, no hay mucho que hacer y ni siquiera entramos en mi cuarto de lo estrecha que es.

-ah ah… le dije negando - es muy acogedor tu casa y principalmente tu cuarto y se de algunos métodos que podrían quitar mi aburrimiento – le dije mordiendo su lóbulo y robándole un suspiro

- Serena… - me dijo regañándome - no juegues conmigo preciosa, si no quieres que te castigue. – me sonrío irónicamente

- y si ¿deseo que me castigues? ¿Que harás? – mis manos se posaron directamente a su ya despierto amigo; sacándole un suave jadeo.

- eres una niña mala ven acá – me dijo susurrando- no podemos estar acá, - me jalo del brazo de manera brusca y me llevo al baño pequeño era la habitación mas alejada de su madre- si querías estrechez este es el mejor lugar nena - me adentro en el lugar y me hizo apoyar en el lavamanos de porcelana.

- hoy me hiciste enojar mucho cielo y creo que no te conviene verme así, has sido una chica muy mala Serena- me dejaste a un lado para verte con ese cretino – dijo despectivamente, mientras rozaba su duro miembro entre mis nalgas. Me enoja que lo tengas de amigo, lo sabes muy bien, no me gusta ninguna de tus amistades - decía con rabia, estaba molesta por todo lo que me decía, quien es el para prohibirme estar con mis amigos, pero la situación me enloquecía sentirlo así tan duro y caliente me derretía, mis pequeños pantys se mojaban de a poco, sentía un gran cosquilleo entre mis piernas y el deseo de ser atendida urgentemente.

Sin mas, bajo mis pantalones junto a mi ropa interior, al instante me agache y termine de quitarme el resto de los jeans con ayuda de mis manos, rozando mi culo con su prominente erección, dejándole a la vista mi redondeado glúteo, desde abajo lo vi relamerse los labios y mirarme morbosamente, no se que ocurría por su cerebro en ese instante pero solo lo escuche decir.

-No parare hasta saciar mi necesidad Serena, es tu culpa que me encuentre así, desde hace días que te tengo muchas ganas y me voy a desquitar en este preciso momento nena- solo sentí el dolor en mi cabeza, justo cuando tomo de mi pelo para levantarme y colocarme de cuatro, separando mis piernas con una de la suya y apoyándome al lavamanos, sentí su grande mano recorrer mi espalda, como si estuviera inspeccionando una gran obra, mientras su otra mano acariciaba de arriba abajo su gruesa y larga polla.

-Mírame a través del espejo mira como me tienes nena, -ver esa escena me excitaba mucho mas, podía sentir como mis jugos se chorreaban entre mis piernas, un simple jadeo salio de mi boca y con voz ronca le pedí que se adentrara en mi, desesperada se lo volví a repetir, podía ver que estaba muy excitado, pequeñas gotas pre seminales salían de el, yo quería que acabara, pero dentro de mi, no fuera, siempre pasaba lo mismo, no quería que se repitiese. Desesperado busco en el cajón el pequeño paquetito plateado, lo rompió con ayuda de sus dientes para luego colocárselo hábilmente, sin aviso alguno; sin caricias y sin besos previos me penetro hasta al fondo, un grito doloroso salio de mí,

-Sh… podrías de dejar de gritar, mama esta cerca y en cualquier momento aparecerá, tenemos que actuar rápido nena,

Eran casi pequeños balbuceos que salían de su boca, enseguida me empezó a penetrar salvajemente mientras tapaba mi boca con su mano.

El vaivén era desesperado sentía como tocaba el fondo de mi pared, sentía una pequeña sensación de placer hasta que oímos unos pasos aproximarse y las penetraciones eran mas desesperantes, mordía sus dedos mientras el tocaba mi fondo, pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en mis mejillas, en un segundo el placer se volvió dolor, dentro de mi pedía que acabara lo mas pronto posible, lo escuche gruñir mientras explotaba en mi, apoye mi cabeza en el lavado mientras me daba un beso en mi hombro y el sacaba su flácido y mojado miembro de mi, el dolor era intenso, aun no podía acostumbrarme a sus embestidas y a su gran pene, mas de una vez le pedí como hacerlo, al inicio siempre lo conseguía pero siempre terminaba de otra manera, era delicioso pero la mayor parte era tortuoso. Los encuentros amorosos de Darien siempre tenían que ser en lugares poco comunes, me contaba que cuando llevaba a una chica a su casa todo tenia que ser con rapidez su madre es muy dependiente a el, ya sea, que el fuera a la casa de ellas, siempre pasaba lo mismo su madre entre el medio, y para finalizar todo, Darien es muy frenético al momento de amar y su gran miembro por dios, a veces pienso que no tiene conciencia de lo que tiene. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la ronca voz de su madre, rápidamente colocamos nuestras ropas, Darien paso una toalla por mi frente sudorosa y salimos del baño, cuidadosamente me senté en la salita de su casa, mientras Darien atendía a los llamados de mi suegra molestosa.

Recosté mi cabeza en el sofá y desperté con un suave beso en mis labios, al abrir los ojos me encontré con su mirada azulina y una sonrisa picara y de sus labios saliendo un lo siento acerco su mano a mi y me dio una pequeña pastilla para el dolor y un poco de agua. Sonreí ante el detalle, me tome la pastilla y le di un beso, mientras lo besaba no podía dejar de pensar lo dulce que era el y lo salvaje que es a la vez.


	27. Ultimatum

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Quiero compartir con ustedes, mi primer fic. Espero que les agrade mucho, ya que le estoy poniendo mucho corazón en este proyecto.**_

_**Espero sus reviews, sus comentarios, críticas e ideas..**_

* * *

**Capítulo 27  
Ultimátum**

- ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!, le pegue donde pude, la posición no era muy cómoda, -Apúrate Darien, creo que alguien viene, si no nos apuramos no salimos más de acá.

-Un poco más, nadie nos escuchara cielo, me decía mientras besaba mi cuello.

Me voltee a mirarlo con las cejas levantadas, - estás loco! sonó el recreo, en cualquier momento se llenara el baño de chicos y no quiero ni verlos ni escucharlos mientras orinan, no es una imagen que quisiera tener y tampoco es excitante.

– Le decía mientras me limpiaba con papel entre mis piernas, - creo que escuche a alguien.. sshsh… cállate, espera creo que ya salió – suspire y acomode mi ropa, me trepe en el retrete para espiar si venia alguien, mientras Darien se terminaba de acomodar su ropa,

- si de verdad quieres que salgamos de acá es mejor que bajes de una vez, no sabes la hermosa vista que tengo de tus pants – decía relamiéndose la boca y acariciando mis piernas.

- para un poco – le regañe pegándole en la cabeza nuevamente. Sacándole un risita.

- listo! Es ahora o nunca, salgamos ya, cuando salimos no había nadie a la vista, como si nada, nos fuimos al comedor, mi estómago rugía y ¿cómo no? Después de quemar tantas calorías, me debilito, tenía que recuperarlos inmediatamente.

Las cosas con Darien estaban igual la única diferencia es que le di un ultimátum, quería que nos relacionáramos más, es decir que nuestras sesiones de sexo fueran más frecuentes y no perdí la oportunidad de plantearle mi incomodidad o más bien mi molestia por su intromisión entre mis amigos y yo, por suerte lo termino de entender, por ahora…, a veces le pedía que fuera un poco más cariñoso pero no podía exigirle más, suficiente que había cedido y cambiado un poco. Me veía mucho más con mis amigos y eso era buenísimo, por qué no todo el tiempo estaba detrás de un libro o con mi novio, en realidad no me molesta para nada, todo lo contrario amo estar junto a él, solo que a veces era un poco tedioso escucharlo hablar de lo mismo y estar siempre con sus amigos, a veces me siento incomoda y arrepentida por a ver seducido a Haruka, desde aquella noche que lo seduce él no ha quitado los ojos de encima de mí. Me da un poco de lástima porque es un buen chico pero en este momento no puedo corresponderle, quizás en otro momento, si no existiera Darien quizás le hubiera dado una oportunidad, pero las cosas no son así.

Desde hace un tiempo me estaba replanteando lo que era mi vida, empecé con lo más sencillo; reorganizar mi cuarto, era increíble la cantidad de basura que tenía, dios!

¿Cómo podía juntar tantas cosas inservibles? Coloque en bolsas cada una de ellas y en un mar de polvo, encontré aquellas fotografías que había tomado aquel verano, las mire una por una, me quede pensando en aquel chico de la colina, ¿habrá encontrado la felicidad? ¿Se habrá re encontrado con su ser amado?

**S**i me escucharan mis amigas se reirían, ya escucho a Mina diciendo: "_La gran madura, rebelde y sexy Serena, enternecida, enamorada, responsable, dominada por un hombre y soñadora no lo puedo creer… es para grabarlo y verlo una y otra vez y reírme."_

- Uf… sí; eso mismo diría ella.

Mientras pensaba encendí mi estero y me acosté en el piso, seguí mirando las fotos, cuando empezó a sonar aquella canción que tanto me gustaba, se empezó a escuchar los primero acordes de iberia sumergida, empecé a cantar lo más fuerte que pude mientras miraba el foco que estaba en el medio del techo, sonreí ante la situación que estaba y más cuando recordé la última vez que escuche esa canción, fue junto a él, me senté de un solo golpe y tome mi celular algo nerviosa, me puse a buscar su número telefónico, mientras lo hacía me cuestionaba si aún se recordara de mí, fue tan bizarra la forma en la que nos conocimos, pero creo que todo en esta vida tiene un fin, sin pensarlo dos veces y borrando de mi cabeza que capaz el mensaje lo vería su novia y se enoje conmigo le escribí.

**-_ Menssage_  
Ehh… ey tu! Desconocido. **

**¿Cómo va todo? ¿Aun estas vivo? **

* * *

Dudosa presioné el botón de enviar. Me volví acostar en el suelo y me empecé a rebatir si había hecho lo correcto. Bufe y dije para mí – No contestara, seguro cambio hasta de número telefónico. No termine de hablar cuando llego a mis oídos el sonido de mi celular

**-_new menssage_  
Ey! Todo bien… **

**perdón podrías decirme quien eres**

* * *

¡Lo sabía! que estúpida que soy como iba imaginar que me recordaría, - frustrada subí la música de la radio, cuando volví a mirar la pantalla de mi celular, me había llegado un mensaje nuevo.

**-_New Menssage_**

**Jajajaja es broma, está todo bien, wow, me sorprendió mucho ver tu nombre en mi pantalla. Y respondiéndote a lo que me preguntaste sí, estoy vivo y aun me acuerdo de ti.**

** My little pink**

* * *

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, me alegra mucho saber que aquel chico aun me recordara, nos mensajeamos durante horas, ya era de noche y aun nos escribíamos, no sé por qué no nos conectábamos y listo… pero creo que la idea de recibir el sonido de un mensaje nuevo en tu celular nos gustaba, sin aviso alguno me quede dormida sin esperar que me respondiera el último mensaje en el que le pedía que nos viéramos, era un ultimátum, si no nos veíamos ya no quería seguir con esto más.

**_****Menssage_**  
**Te espero el jueves a las 2 pm en el café de la esquina, peatonal Córdoba.**

**Beso **

**my Pink angel**

* * *

Al otro día llegue corriendo a la escuela, mire por los alrededores hasta encontrarlo y de un salto me trepe encima de él, haciéndole que cayera al suelo del susto.

-Bombón… pesas mucho, dile a tu novio que no te alimente tanto,

- eres un odioso Kou. Si hola estoy bien, gracias por preguntar –dije frunciendo la boca y cruzando mis brazos, relaje mi rostro al escuchar las carcajadas de mi amigo.

-eres única e irremediable, se puede saber por qué te enojas, yo debería ser el enojado, hace mucho que no se de ti bombón. ¡Oh ya se! aprovechando que Chiba no viene a clases no.

-¡No! Por qué dices eso, vine porque quería verte, hace mucho que no te veo.

-Creí que estabas dominada jajajaja – me decía mientras tocaba los hoyuelos de mi cara.

**-** aquí el dominado eres tú, ¿acaso no ves la posición en la que estamos?

-Será mejor que no te muevas mucho bombón, no querrás despertar a junier.

- eres un asqueroso Seiya, pero yo sé que te gusta como estoy – para fastidiarlo más me moví encima de él haciendo que se pusiera enrojecido.

- bueno, bueno dejémoslo allí tu ganas, -me tomo de la cintura y me alejo de él.

**-**Es asqueroso lo que intentas hacer, a los hermanos no se les hace ese tipo de cosas.- dijo riendo- ¿Tienes ganas de faltar un par de horas y nos ponemos al día?

- si- grite entusiasmada. – Y te aclaro que tú y yo no somos hermanos. – le dije sacándole la lengua

-¡wow! Bomboncito se encuentra muy eufórica hoy, se nota que no te saca a pasear tu chico o ¿no te está atendiendo como se debe? – decía burlón.

-te podrías callar un momento- le dije mientras jalaba su cabello.

Seiya aun riendo, tomo mi bolso y caminamos hasta las afueras de la escuela

Nos acostamos en el césped lejos del campus era uno de nuestros escondites preferidos.

No sé por qué pero le conté todo, lo que ocurrió ayer, le conté de los mensajes que me envíe con mi chico Spunk, hablar con Seiya fue un gran analgésico, por lo menos me tranquilizo, me hizo entender que conocer a un chico no significa que estaría engañando a Darien, es mas no sentí ninguna malicia al quedar una hora con él. Así que Seiya tenía razón, no estoy engañando a Darien. Obviamente no le dije ni donde, ni cuándo, ni como se llama el chico.

-Te extrañaba mucho Seiya, le dije mirándolo de reojo – el miraba el cielo con sus manos sobre la cabeza, pareciera que su mente estuviera lejos de aquí.

**-**que exagerada que estas bombón, ¿estas sentimental? Hace unos 3 días nos vimos aquí mismo y bueno desde hace mucho antes no nos veíamos, pero me viste hace poco. – de repente se levantó de un solo golpe y me señalo y soltó un – claro! – de su boca y no lo deje terminar su estúpida frase.

- Seiya realmente eres un idiota, enserio te extrañe y te extraño, le dije mirándolo a los ojos, sentí vergüenza al decírselo, no sé por qué me hacía sentir de esa manera, mire el suelo como si la hierba que se encontraba allí fuera lo más interesante, no se me hacía fácil ser demostrativa, pero con el me nacía serlo.

-¡ey! Me dijo levantando mi barbilla- lo mire unos segundos y volví a bajarla enseguida no sé por qué pero me daba cosita mirarlo así, se pone tan serio a veces… - Serena… mírame - me pidió casi suplicando, cuando lo mire, se acercó lentamente a mí, me asuste un poco por su proximidad, me quede estática cerré los ojos, esperando su contacto, se acercó a mi frente susurrando -yo también te extraño y dándome un pequeño beso en la frente. – tomo me un poco de aire, ¿en que momento había dejado de respirar? salió un pequeño suspiro de mí, unos segundos me sentí un poco molesta, el me miro extrañado y soltó una risa.

Me sonreía a escucharlo, me sonreí por ver lo tierno que era y sin pensarlo lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas.

- así que, ¿ya están mejor las cosas con Darien? – le dije que sí asintiendo con mi cabeza- me alegro mucho bombón, me alegro mucho, veo que sirvió mis consejos.- me beso el tope de la cabeza y nos acurrucamos viendo hacia la nada, era genial estar así, estar con él era fácil, podría decir que era yo misma, tome su mano y la apreté fuerte y sorprendiéndome a mí misma bese nuestra unión

-amigos por siempre, le dije risueña.

-amigos por siempre bombón, amigos por siempre….y beso también nuestras manos y me robo un pequeño beso inocente en los labios. Sellando nuestra promesa. Tomándome por sorpresa y poniéndome sonrojada.

Estaba feliz por volver estar con él.

**Pov Seiya**

En ese mismo día, a la mañana…

Tras pasar varias semanas encerrado en mí, fingiendo que todo marchaba a la perfección, hoy volví a sentirme cayendo en el maldito abismo. El choque de sentimientos me confundía y me atormentaban y patéticamente me consolaba repitiendo en voz alta que por lo menos me encontraba vivo. El dolor acumulado, la desconfianza ya eran sensaciones adheridas a mí. Días tras día renace en mí su recuerdo, por momentos logro bloquearlo pero vuelve a revivir como un fénix. Así me siento cada día. ¡Patético!

A una la recuerdo como algo que fue perfecto sin serlo y que pudo ser y bloqueando lo nefasto; a la otra trato de olvidar pero quiero creer que fui importante para ella como lo fue para mí, no puedo aceptarlo y no puedo creer porque me hizo sufrir, puede ser que aún tengo la vaga esperanza que todo haya sido un error y volverá a mí, como en un inicio.

Levantarme de la penumbra en la que me encierro en casa, se me hace complicado salir! Pero a veces las esperanzas no me abandonan completamente y de vez en cuando vuelvo a la luz, sinceramente no sé cómo llegue a esto. Desahogo mi ira contra la almohada y pienso en el torbellino que me saco de este retardó, como si fuera una película de Steven Spielberg, me llegaron flashes de otra persona: ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loco, estoy en la dimensión desconocida? como puedo pensar en ella cuando hace milésimas de segundo pensaba en mi pasado. Su sonrisa, el sonido de su risa alocada, su olor dulce, su calor, los recuerdos de aquella noche alocada y el sonido de la música eran el matiz perfecto, al descubrir que era ella, la chica ardiente con la que estuve fue muy difícil de digerir, no cabía en mí, mi bomboncito era esa rebelde fierecilla; después de ese proceso vuelvo en sí y salgo de esa ensoñación y caigo en la realidad, la triste realidad.

Esa sonrisa no es para mí y ya tiene otro dueño. Me sonrió porque aún no puedo creer que tenga ese tipo de pensamientos hacia ella y no solo eso… tuve sexo con mi mejor amiga y ella no lo sabe, que irónica es la vida, fue mágico pero solo eso, ¿cierto no? Y fue mágico porque al despertar después de tremenda borrachera, los recuerdos eran como un sueño, solo tenía como recordatorio de lo vivido su olor a vainilla mezclado con alcohol y cigarros.

Volteo mi cabeza hacia el reloj y me pierdo entre las manecillas del reloj, traspasar el tiempo, reacciono y me levanto con rapidez y me voy corriendo a calentar mi café de ayer. ¡Puf! Me queje- ¿Correr? Me pregunte irónicamente… di 5 pasos y estaba en mi cocina tomando mi taza caliente y sorbiendo mi sabroso café, mientras humea, la dejo en reposo en mi mesita de noche y me pongo a finar mi guitarra, es increíble cómo se me pasa el tiempo lentamente. Aun me pregunto por qué me despierto tan temprano para ir al instituto y como siempre, al terminar de hacerme esa pregunta me doy cuenta que se me hace tarde y en ese pequeño lapsus de estrés recuerdo como toda mañana, me quejo llevando la cabeza hacia arriba, y me llega el recordatorio que tengo que tapar los agujeros del techo. Un día de estos lloverá y lamentare el no a verlos tapado, un poco ofuscado despeino mi cabello; agarro mi mochila y salgo corriendo a la escuela.

Después de hacer el mismo ritual, levantarme temprano y hacer el resto de las cosas que hago como, tocar mi guitarra, tomar mi café y lamentarme de mi patética vida, llego a la conclusión que al final todo sigue igual y nada cambia. Lo único diferente de ayer fue el mensaje inesperado de pink angel.

Recostado en una de las columnas cerca de la biblioteca de la escuela, me puse a re leer los mensajes de anoche, me perdí en ellos y recordaba cómo empezó esta relación ficticia, si lo cuento no me lo creen, pero saber que una persona ajena a mí le importo una milésima me supera, en otro tiempo me reiría y no crearía en esas idioteces pero esta chica desequilibró mi mundo y trajo un poquito de luz, me hacía tener un poco de esperanza, gracias a unos simples mensajes con pocas palabras, y pronto esas palabras serian reales por que por fin la conocería, no sería nunca más un fantasma, no pude más y se me escapo su nombre de mis labios – pink..- pero no pude terminar, cuando fui interrumpido y sentí unos brazos clavándose en mi cuello y un tibio cuerpo abrazándome hasta aturdirme por segundos haciéndome caer.

Ese olor y ese color eran difíciles de olvidar y solo pude exclamar – Bombón….

Pesas, mucho dile a tu novio que no te alimente mucho- escucharla ofuscada, me encantaba, definitivamente uno de los pocos momento favoritos míos es cuando la escucho decirme "te odio, eres un idiota" y pensar que me empezaba a gustar en un inicio hasta que comprendí que yo jamás podría ni volvería amar.

Pero bueno, esa es la insoportable de mi mejor amiga.

* * *

**Hola amigas perdon por la demora, pero poro falta de inspiración, no pude subir el capitulo, lo tenia en partes, se que es corto, capaz les sea un poco aburrido, pero de a poco entenderan que ocurre en al cabeza de seiya.**

**besotes espero leer sus comentarios.**

**pd: FELIZ DIA DEL AMIGO**

**Seiya-moon**


	28. Maldito Encuentro

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Quiero compartir con ustedes, mi primer fic. Espero que les agrade mucho, ya que le estoy poniendo mucho corazón en este proyecto.**_

_**Espero sus reviews, sus comentarios, críticas e ideas..**_

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**Maldito Encuentro-**

* * *

_Siempre me pregunto, ¿Porque hasta los días más cálidos son como un tempano de hielo? Aun no lo puedo entender._

Los días habían pasado rápidamente como arena escurridiza; Serena estaba contenta por que Darien había empezado a trabajar en un taller de auto muy conocido por la zona, desde ese entonces casi no se veían tan seguido como ella quisiera, cosa que la tenía un poco molesta.

El puesto de trabajo ya era conocido para él, desde pequeño le gustaba ver al vecino que vivía a 2 cuadras de su casa. Cada día después de salir de la escuela el salía corriendo para ayudarlo y verlo reparar aquellos viejos autos y con el tiempo empezó adquirir todos los conocimientos hasta hacerse un casi experto. El local era asombroso, las mejores herramientas y los mejores autos que solo había visto en catálogos los podía ver en ese lugar, hasta se sorprendió al encontrar chicas de otras ciudades trabajando de mecánicas en aquel lugar, algo que lo tenía atónito, nunca imagino ver a una chica delicada arreglando esos majestuosos autos, se veían realmente sexy principalmente una que le llamo la atención era una chica de cabellos ondulados y oscuros, parecía una modelo posando para algún catálogo de chicas, vestida con ese espectacular overol grasiento, ni en sus más mejores sueños logro pensar que un overol sería lo más sexy del mundo. Hasta llego a pensar en regalarle uno de esos a su cabeza de chorlito. Gracias a Karmesite los días en el taller se le hacían placenteros, le explicaba cada cosa con mucho detalle y no solo eso se convirtió en una buena amiga durante sus días allí, en la que lo escuchaba, aconsejaba y lo consolaba.

Serena y Darien por las mañanas se cruzaban en la escuela, pasaban juntos al recreo pero las siguientes horas libres se veían solo para estudiar ya que el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo aprovechaba para adelantar tareas. A los dos se les hacía difícil pero más para Serena, ya que lo veía un poco alejado, quería que él le dijera que pasaba pero siempre él decía que todo andaba bien y siempre la tranquilizaba con una sonrisa y un suave beso en los labios.

Era jueves y Serena se encontraba sentada en la mesita de afuera de la acogedora cafetería, las manos le sudaban por los nervios, no comprendía el porqué de sus reacciones. Inquieta empezó a agitar sus piernas por la desesperación, siempre odiaba esperar pero era tanta las ansias que la carcomían, que llego media hora antes de su encuentro. Algo aburrida empezó a marcar los golpes de sus pies con la mesita de hierro, formando una rítmica canción. Sin sospechar que en un rincón del otro lado del lugar se encontraba Seiya observándole.

Estaba totalmente desconcertado, no podía creer que su Serena era la chica con quien platicaba en ocasiones; -_Pink Angel_- repetía mentalmente, se preguntaba miles de veces si era una jugada del destino_.- Esto es una locura, debe ser una broma, es una broma-_re afirmaba_ y _pronunciaba cada vez que la miraba absorto desde aquel rincón. Replico unas cuantas veces y tomando un par de pitadas de su cigarrillo, agarro valor, lanzo el cigarro y se aproximó, justo cuando faltaban 15 pasos para llegar donde ella, alguien desagradable le intercepto.

Ya se había hecho la hora y aun no llegaba él, habían quedado que ella lo reconocería gracias a una guitarra en mano e igual ella llevaría una recostada en su silla. Cuando un estruendoso ruido le saco de sus pensamientos, llamando totalmente su atención hacia un grupo de chicos que abrazaban amigablemente a…

* * *

**Pov Seiya.**

* * *

Mis manos temblaban y un frio repentino se apodero de ellas, estaba totalmente nervioso, me detuve por un segundo y no pude dejar de admirarla, se veía completamente bella, simplemente llevaba unos jeans gastados y un suéter viejo de los guns and roses y una chaqueta de cuero, su pelo lo llevaba un poco enmarañado a medio atar, con unos pequeños rizos adornando su cara, se le veía algo ansiosa y pensativa; eso lo podía descifrar por la forma que mordía sus labios, algo típico de ella.

Me dije internamente que tomara mucho valor y caminara de una vez por todas. Cuando faltaban 15 pasos para llegar donde ella, fui interceptado repentinamente por un par de personas que jamás pensé que volvería a ver.

-Hey compadre tanto tiempo sin verte, pensé que te habías muerto la última vez que te vi, creo que para ese entonces poco faltaba- comento irónicamente. No podía estar pasándome esto, que hace el aquí, ¿qué hace Richard acá? y si él está aquí eso quiere decir que…

-Hola cielo ¿cómo estás? ¿No vas a saludarme?- sentí un nudo en el estómago cuando escuche su voz. No quería voltearme, quería huir de allí, mis piernas temblaron cuando sentí su tibia mano tomando mi brazo- ¿no vas a saludarme? – me repitió muy suavemente al oído, pensé que iba a desfallecer. Una tormenta de sensaciones golpeó en mí, No puede ser que aun ella me haga sentir así. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- !Ey¡ mocoso saluda, No seas maleducado – basta Richard no lo molestes más- ella lo reprendía como cual niño pequeño - pero Kayu, no ves que esta como idiota allí parado sin hacer nada.

-Hola amigo, tampoco vas a saludarme, soy yo tu viejo amigo Nicolás. - Allí estaba el como siempre con su porte de grandeza, aun no puedo entender como lo considere amigo mío en algún tiempo.

Me volteé hacia la voz de Nicolás y me aleje un poco de ella, su toque me quemaba, al ser más pequeña que yo, mire por encima de ella para saludar a Nico. Y con una sonrisa amarga lo salude, aún no estaba preparado para verla, si con solo sentirla, olerla, me enloquecía, que sería de mi si la volviera a ver a los ojos nuevamente.

El viento abanico sus largos cabellos acariciando mi rostro, logrando que su exquisito olor invadiera mis pulmones. Y su sola presencia se hiciera notar, sentí como su delicada mano tomaba la mía. Me quede taciturno observando su mano sin presionarla con la mía. Como un ente tome su mano automáticamente y me deje llevar por ella, olvidando por completo la razón por la que me encontraba en ese lugar y las mil veces que la odie.

-A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos escuche mi nombre entre los aires pensando que era producto de mi imaginación, después de unos minutos volví a escucharlo pero esta vez como si fuera un susurro. instintivamente mire a mi alrededor buscando sin éxito, un calor agobiante, profunda y atrayente me hizo girar para solo chocar con la mirada de angustia, una mirada que reflejaba no poder entender nada. Seguramente preguntándose por qué diablos no iba donde ella, pero lo que ella no sabe es que en este preciso momento me encontraba embrujado. Serena volvió a llamarme, se veía afligida, pero mi mente no podía reaccionar estaba totalmente egoísta, no podía pensar con racionamiento. Deje de mirarla para ver aquella mano que me aprisionaba. Y me deje llevar.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la plaza del centro, sin darme cuenta estábamos allí los dos completamente solos, Nicolás no estaba por ninguna parte, al notar su ausencia empecé a sudar frio no quería que ella notara que aun tenia poder en mí. Era una combinación de sensaciones creo que en cualquier momento iba a convulsionar por culpa de estas. Mi respiración se hizo cada vez más errática, seguí mirando al suelo hasta que no pude más, tome valor para gritarle – ¿A qué has venido? ¿Apareces solo para joderme más de lo que estoy? Un silencio se apoderó del momento, ella solo me miraba sorprendida y con dolor.

Vi su labio inferior temblar, mojada por pequeñas lagrimas que descendían de sus hermosos ojos. Ver aquello me hizo entregarme a ella, Maldije internamente, _no debí verla a los ojos_, la tome de la mano y corrí, tome el camino más rápido, abrí desesperadamente la puerta de mi casa al encontrarme frente a mi cama junto a ella quede estático y antes de reaccionar sentí unos brazos que me acorralaban y unos labios desesperados pidiéndome su atención, su sabor era agridulce, como una jugosa piña. Agrio porque me dolía, aun sentía el dolor que me causo, era el recordatorio de lo débil y lo inútil que soy. Los gemidos empezaron dar paso entre nuestros besos, la falta de aire se hizo notable, dejándome nulo, sin entender cuando había llegado a mi cama.

Ella me besaba sin pudor presionando su intimidad con la mía, sacándome pequeños jadeos, me acariciaba, me rozaba el pecho, recorría con la yema de sus dedos por encima de mi jersey, con el peso de sus piernas presionaba mi entrepierna y la amplitud del colchón iba cediendo a nuestros cuerpos y nos hundíamos más y más así, pegados, soldados uno dentro del otro y sentía que flotaba ante cada caricia de ella en mi carne.

Me besó la cara, los ojos, la boca, me llenaba de besos y de pasión, me repetía lo hermoso que era, lo deseable que era y lo excitada que estaba. Yo sentía que estaba mareándome de deseo, pero no podía quedarme así de inmóvil, quería que ella se encendiera más y más, quería arrancarle los mismos gemidos que le había arrancado su ex.

Completamente apasionado comencé a dejar que mis manos la recorrieran, como la última vez, le acaricié la espalda de arriba hacia abajo, descendí por su espalda llegando a sus nalgas, apretando sus caderas más y más hacia mí, hasta que sentía que la dureza de mi entrepierna la perforaba, mientras que su respiración se agitaba en mis oídos y sus caderas se movían refregándose contra las mías.

-¡Te quiero follar!-, le dije despacio al oído, un suspiro salió de su boca y eso me encendía porque estaba dicho desde una pasión profundísima,

-¡Hazlo! ¡Deseo sentir que aún me amas!- Me decía al oído. La boca de Kayu descendía por mi cuello, su lengua se había convertido en una suave pluma que me recorría el pecho y dejaba a su paso caricias de fuego; Caricias que me quemaban el alma, estar con ella era confuso, porque confundía mi mente y mi corazón, simplemente no podía razonar. Sentí rabia al escucharla recordarme cuanto la amaba. Como podía exigirme que la ame, cuando mi corazón lo rompió en mil pedazos y termino de matar la poca alma que había en mí.

Mis manos habían quitado su camiseta y su pecho había quedado expuesto a mis ojos, a mis dedos y a mi boca. Le baje rápidamente el sujetador y dedique a besar cada uno de sus pechos, a encerrarlos entre mis manos uno a uno y quedarme un buen rato besándolos, lamiéndolos, tocando con la yema de mis dedos sus grandes pezones, recorriendo el contorno y pellizcando el centro para después hacer lo mismo con mi lengua. Hasta hacerla gritar.

Su espalda no podía dejar de arquearse y elevarse hacia mí, mis caderas seguían soldadas a las suyas y mi erección me quemaba, no veía el momento de poder quedar libre de toda esa ropa y poder sentir de una vez por todas todo el esplendor de su cuerpo contra el mío y ofrecerle la pasión que me estaba matando y las ganas de demostrarle quien de verdad la amo.

Mientras yo seguía dedicado en sus pechos, comenzó a quitar mi camisa mientras sus manos vagaban por mi espalda – Extrañaba tanto tocarte, sentir la suavidad de tu piel, esa piel que me fascina, sentir tus músculos tensos, duros, listos para dejar que tu cuerpo se amolde perfectamente al mío. Kayu me miraba con lujuria y con amor, o eso era lo que yo quería creer.

Acaricio mi espalda en círculos, subió y bajo por sus hombros, descendió un poquito con su boca para poder besar mi pecho y se entretuvo mordiendo levemente mis tetillas y así escuchar como aumentaban mis gemidos hasta convertirse en profundas exhalaciones de placer. Un frio recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar, una ráfaga de viento pasaba por la habitación. Mientras tanto yo quería más, no quería hacerle el amor, quería follarla hasta hacerla perder la razón, no pronunciábamos palabra, nos dejábamos llevar por las sensaciones y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en el lugar eran los de nuestros besos y nuestros gemidos.

Estábamos consumidos de deseo y yo no daba más, estallaba ante cada movimiento de Kayu, no creía que su cuerpo fuera capaz de dar tanto placer junto, lo que si estaba claro que el resultado de ese placer era la mezcla de pasión, amor, odio y dolor. -¡Sácame los pantalones, por favor!-, me pedía ella - , necesitaba sentir la piel de mi mano junto a la piel de su vagina, no quería más que eso.

Me sonreía ante su pedido e inmediatamente lo hice, baje el cierre de sus jeans y rápidamente los deslice por sus piernas, quedando frente a mis ojos sólo en ropa interior.

Las mismas caricias que había hecho hace instantes, las repetí sobre su centro, con la diferencia de que ahora mis dedos se hundían en la carne de su vagina, sentía como mis uñas arañaban muy despacio sus paredes, queriendo darle placer y dolor; presionaba con la punta de mis dedos tratando de meterme en ella.

-¡Estás mojada!-, le dije suavemente, casi susurrándole y era cierto, hacía rato que había sentido como me estaba humedeciendo y ahora lo podía comprobar al sentir la humedad por encima de la tela de su ropa interior.- ¡Te deseo tanto!, ¡Te deseo tanto!-, repetía sobre mi boca una y otra vez mientras me daba besos furtivos. – Bésame allá abajo- me suplico- en otro momento lo hubiera hecho pero era tan íntimo hacerlo que deseche la idea y prefería profanar su boca con mi lengua y hacerla olvidar.

Acaricio mi entrepierna con los pantalones puestos, sus manos fueron y vinieron por encima de la rústica tela que cubría mi gran erección, estaba duro, hinchado, inflamado de deseo.

Sus manos fueron directo a mis pantalones bajándolos con rapidez, liberando mi enorme erección, se veía fascinada con lo que se había encontrado. Obviamente me había desarrollado no era aquel niñato que había roto su corazón. Ella no dejaba de admirarme y sin preámbulo alguno se lo llevo a su amplia boca, un par de lamidas más y la aleje de allí, ese acto ya no era tan placentero como antes, yo solo quería entrar en ella, hacerla mía y que me ame. No pude más y necesite preguntarle si me amaba.

-¿Que sientes por mí? ¿Qué quiere de mí? – le pregunte suplicante, la mire a los ojos cuando respondió que me quería a mí, que me extrañaba. Mi pecho se hincho de orgullo al escucharla decir eso, estaba seguro que había vuelto por mí y sin previo aviso me introduje en ella.

El empujón le arrancó un pequeño quejido de dolor, comencé a moverme, ella empezó a seguir el ritmo de mis embestidas, de mis entradas y salidas. -¡Me gusta, Spunk, me gusta mucho!... Hummm, ¡sí!-. Escuchaba su voz suspirando. La penetre con fuerza, con rabia hasta sacarle gemidos de dolor, la embestía una y otra vez, me sentía vacío y solo recordaba sus palabras que aturdían y destruían mi alma, los recuerdos de ella burlándose, acostándose con él. Aquellas imágenes se repetían una y otra vez causando tanto dolor cegándome por completo. Seguro la estaba lastimando pero no se compara con el dolor que me hacía sentir, a lo lejos la escuchaba decir que me amaba, pero mi voz la bloqueaba, solo podía escuchar mi voz – ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué? si yo te amo. – Fue tan distinto escucharme decir aquella palabra, me sentía como un traidor. Salí del trance cuando un fuerte azote de puerta tomo el protagonismo de mi patético monologo. Mientras tanto sus paredes me aprisionaban hasta lograr que llegara a un explosivo orgasmo, cansado apoye mi cara en su pecho y al secar el sudor de mi rostro me encontré que aquello no era sudor si no mis molestas lágrimas que fluían de mí.

El silencio se hizo incomodo en el desenlace. Después de unos minutos ella repitió que no me lastimaría más, que había vuelto por mí y que me amaba.

Después de un momento ella se levantó de mi lado para buscar algo tibio para beber, la observe detenidamente cada uno de sus pasos, aun no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí, instintivamente toque la cicatriz de mi mano izquierda, ido en mis pensamientos reaccione cuando ella me hablo.

-Amor me parece que la gente de tu vecindario no respeta las casas de otros.- la mire como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza- era extraño escucharla llamarme de ese modo, creo que jamás me sentí merecedor de su amor, soy tan poca cosa. - ¿por qué lo dices? Le pregunte mientras la abrazaba. _¡Si soy un maldito emo.!_

-Por qué una chica rubia punk vino a tu patio exclusivamente a tirar su guitarra inservible. – ¿Rubia? ¿Guitarra? Abrí los ojos en par en par y salí corriendo de mi casa, solo llegue a ver su melena desaparecer, no tenía caso gritar ya se encontraba lejos, mire al suelo extrañado y vi su guitarra rota, definitivamente era Bombón, esa guitarra la reconocería de aquí a la china, cuando la ayude a componer la canción del concurso del instituto en uno de sus descuidos le firme dentro de ella, me agache a tomarla, era una lástima que estuviera así, de allí reaccione y de un susto me levante ¿ Algo le debió de pasar, ella me esperaba con ella a su lado y ¡estaba bien!, la volví a mirar detenidamente y tenía restos de sangre. Asustado entre a casa, me puse lo primero que vi y salí corriendo de mi casa, a lo lejos solo podía escuchar a Kayu insultándome por dejarla sola así no más.

* * *

**Pov de Serena**

* * *

Estaba totalmente desesperada, siempre odie esperar; la emoción y la angustia me carcomían, moría por conocerle, a pesar de no conocerlo lo consideraba mi amigo, para mi este encuentro seria como si mi viejo amigo volviera de un largo viaje y hoy seria nuestro gran reencuentro.

Mientras tarareaba una canción, me entretuve mirando a la gente pasar, para cuando el mesero me traía una taza de café, me encontré con la gran sorpresa de ver a Seiya. ¡Uf! Suspire de alivio, pensé que mientras, podía pasar el tiempo hablando con el tonto de Seiya, y así se pasaría el tiempo más rápido, bastante motivada por verlo le grite para que me acompañara pero no me escucho, se veía algo descolocado, hablaba con un grupo de personas que nunca los había visto en la zona, eran dos chicos y una chica de hermosa cabellera, jamás sentí envidia por nadie pero al verla me sentí menos junto a ella. Me levante para acercarme un poco más, a ver si esta vez lograba llamar su atención, le grite repetidamente pero él no reaccionaba hasta que lo vi mirarme, me sonreí al lograr llamar su atención pero aquella chica lo tomo de la mano y vi la cara de terror de mi amigo y lo alejo de allí. Me sentía desorbitada, me tomo un par de minutos para reaccionar volví a la mesa y tome mis cosas, le deje una nota al mozo para que le avisara a Spunk que me perdonara que tuve un inconveniente.

Tome las cosas y corrí tras ellos, cuando casi los logre alcanzar solo se encontraban Seiya y aquella chica, la observe un poco más y a pesar de ser una chica hermosa me transmitía desconfianza. Pensé que habría pasado algo grave por que los vi correr yo simplemente los seguí, quería saber cómo estaba el, me tomo un tiempo llegar a su casa. Por culpa de mis cordones me tropecé y caí al suelo rompiendo mi guitarra, y raspándome en las manos, totalmente enojada agarre lo que quedaba de ella y me dirigí a su hogar, la puerta de la casa estaba entre abierta, sigilosamente entre en ella, el silencio era aterrador, hasta llegue a pensar que seiya no se encontraba, hasta que escuche unos murmullos, me acerque a su habitación me sentía asustada por él , capaz ella era un familiar o alguien cercano y le había dado una mala noticia, tenía miedo de verlo mal, pero cuando entre en aquella habitación, mi mente se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo. Seiya estaba con aquella chica hermosa haciendo el amor, no era sexo, se veía la pasión en él.

Él la embestía una y otra vez y ella lo miraba con pasión repitiendo cuanto gustaba ella de él, cuanto ella gustaba de Spunk. Spunk Spunk… ¿por qué lo llama así? ¿Por qué?… no entendía que sucedía, ¿qué hacia él con ella?, ¿quién es ella?, ¿por qué ella lo llamaba así? ¿Qué hacía haciendo el amor con ella? Las piernas me empezaron a fallar, estaba en shock, en cualquier momento podía caer. Salí del trance cuando lo escuche decir los mismos ¿por qué? Que yo hacía, pero lo que más me dejo fuera de sí, fue escucharlo decir que la amaba. Creo que mi cuerpo iba convulsionar el frio y dolor era intenso, toda en mí no paraba de temblar hasta que cayó de mis manos mi arruinada guitarra, la tome desesperada y salí de aquel lugar tirando la puerta al salir y dejando un sonido sordo en ella. Tropecé nuevamente a la salida de su casa, mis manos aun sangraban tenía una pequeña pero profunda cortada y mis rodillas ahora las acompañaban, sentí un dolor inmenso en el pecho, mire mis manos para ver la gravedad de ellas pero por culpa de las malditas lagrimas no podía verlas como se encontraban en realidad.

Me levante apurada, tras escuchar pasos acercándose a mí y sin pensarlo más deje la inservible guitarra en el suelo y me fui a mi maldita casa.


End file.
